


云山乱

by LoryRRY



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, bkpp
Genre: M/M, 产乳, 双性, 女化, 嫂子文学, 旗袍, 民国时期, 泥塑, 生子, 疯批攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 131,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 雷点众多，请仔细看完tag以后再决定要不要看
Comments: 49
Kudos: 599





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点众多，请仔细看完tag以后再决定要不要看

马群耀回到上海的时候，袁世凯已经病故，北伐战争的硝烟余韵仍在上海弥漫着。  
街上的警察到处巡逻。卖报的小孩叫着“号外号外”四处分发着报纸。穿着灰色长袍的教书先生上了黄包车匆匆经过。轨道上的电车缓缓载着拥挤的人们行驶前进。黑色的小轿车停在他面前，司机恭敬地下车：“三少爷，大少爷派我来接您了。”  
“家里人呢？”马群耀把手提包递给司机，坐上车。  
“大少爷去跟日本人谈生意了。二少爷也不在家，四少爷去了百乐宫。”司机回答，“大少爷吩咐了，三少爷先回来的话就先请您去休息片刻，一切事务等大少爷回来了再谈。”  
“行。”马群耀闭上眼休息，“大嫂呢？”  
“少奶奶正在家里等您呢。”  
马群耀的手指轻轻点着裤子，道了一声好字。  
一别八年，上海的旧宅子和记忆中的没有什么区别，他回来的这天天气不好，阴沉沉的，下着朦胧微雨。宅院里的屋檐就淋着熹微细雨，蒸起氤氲的雾气。院子里的青石板蓄了积水，家里下人的鞋踩上去就惊起一点水花。  
“姆妈，三少爷回来了，快些请个热茶吃吃。”于是下人就在腰间围着的灰白围裙布上蹭了蹭手，转头去里面端茶。  
里屋走出一个袅袅身姿的人，梳着齐耳短发，眼下点了两颗痣，墨蓝旗袍绣着几朵茉莉，声音微有些粗糙沙哑：“外头是谁？”  
“回少奶奶，是三少爷回来了。”  
于是马群耀就见着一个男人从暗处走出来，肤如凝脂，脸蛋端秀，蓄着短短的头发，一双眸子似是含着水意。  
“……大嫂。”马群耀口里称嫂子，眼睛却止不住打量男人穿着旗袍的样子。  
那人不自在地捋了一下耳边的碎发：“群耀回来了。”  
“几年不见，大嫂倒是与我生分了不少。”马群耀说。  
男人只局促不安地避开视线：“你好不容易回一趟家，一定累了吧。姆妈，带三少爷去房里休息吧。”便在马群耀如炬的视线中转头离开。  
马群耀舌头顶了顶腮帮子，跟着姆妈的带领前往后院。  
姆妈姓吴，是马家几十年的保姆，马家四个少爷都是姆妈养大的，尤其大少爷更是姆妈奶大的，因此姆妈在大宅院里很有些说话的地位。  
马群耀抬脚跨过门槛：“我瞧着大哥这些年对大嫂还不错。”  
否则一个男妻要在这深宅大院立足，简直就是一个不可能的事情。  
“大少爷对少奶奶是好，可惜，欸。”姆妈替马群耀推开房门，“少奶奶到底是个男妻，大少爷总归要有个子嗣的。”  
马家有四个孩子，群字辈，再取一个“光宗耀祖”，就四角齐全了。马老爷生前迂腐，守着个偌大的盐局积攒不少家产，就是不肯多投资几笔大洋。马老爷过世后，大少爷马群光就成了掌家说话的人。此刻北伐战争刚结束，国民政府定都南京，马群光同蒋家军打好交道，也托了日本人的关系，垄断了上海所有的盐税事务，马家便就此发迹了。  
马二爷群宗却是个不安分的，从小便听着枪杆子的声音长大，养成了一身的土匪习性，十六岁便离了家去广州打拼，袁世凯死后南方各地军阀割据，竟也叫马群宗闯出了一番天地，手里握着几万精兵坐镇，替马家在上海保驾护航。  
至于三少爷马群耀，他出生时大少爷已经很有几分看透时局的智慧，轻轻拍板就做主将马群耀送进了洋学堂。其他少爷小姐还在私塾念着“之乎者也”时，马群耀已经握着毛笔在洋学堂里学习那洋玩意儿。第一回考试他得了三十几分，一查卷子都会做，一问原来人家拿的都是铁疙瘩的钢笔，沾了墨水几分钟就能写几百字。整个考场就他一个捉着毛笔小心翼翼慢吞吞地写卷子。马群光便给他买了一支镀金的黑色钢笔，马群耀直到十二岁离家时还带着那支钢笔。  
或许是因为前头三个儿子太过出息，要平衡一些，四儿子马群祖便是个不折不扣的纨绔子弟，十三四岁就懂得钻人裙子，十六七岁已经在歌舞厅里混得如鱼得水，整日同狐朋狗友抽着大烟玩着女人，好不逍遥自在。  
马群耀洗漱完出来时恰好逢上大哥外出谈生意回来。  
他远远地就瞧见大哥娶的小妻子送上一件外衣，用嗔怪的语气责难：“外头下着雨，怎么连伞都不打一个？等会叫姆妈给你炖一碗姜汤，热热地吃了。”  
“好，都听你的。”大哥将嫂子揽在怀中，往嫂子脖子上带了一串项链。  
嫂子一惊：“这是什么东西？”  
“珍珠项链。今天见到的，觉得很衬你，就给你买来了。”大哥欣赏地看着妻子，“是漂亮。”  
嫂子便害羞地低下头，捂着脖子上的珍珠项链：“说过几次了，不必再给我买这些东西，叫太太知道了又要说我败家。”  
“随她去吧，妈上了年纪，脑子糊涂了，你听听就好，不必在意。”大哥终于看见归家的三弟，高兴起来，“群耀？怎么站在那里，快过来。”  
马群耀就看见男人也回过头，看到他时脸色一变，小声说：“你们兄弟两个叙叙旧吧，我进去换身衣裳。”然后托着脖子上的珍珠项链像鸟雀似的隐入了楼梯里。  
“大哥。”马群耀克制地将目光撕下移到大哥身上。  
大哥欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀：“长高了，也壮了。我记得你离家的时候才到这里。”大哥用手比了一下高度。马群耀面无表情道：“我那时候才十六，都八年过去了，当然长高了。”“是啊，是啊，都八年了。”大哥有些感慨地红了眼，“回来就好，回来就好，以后咱们兄弟四个就都在一起不分离了。”  
马群耀轻哼了一声。  
两兄弟入了饭席，席面上不见其他人。  
“你二哥去南京了，你那个不成器的四弟现在成日泡在百乐宫，我是越发没法管束了。”大哥给马群耀夹了一筷子菜。  
“母亲她现在不出门，终日都卧床养病。这也是大哥叫你回来的原因。”大哥终于说回正事，“我们请了上海所有的名医来给妈看，都说不成了。大哥想到你学的不也是西医吗，就想着你也回来给母亲看看。若是成了自然是好，若是不成，也叫母亲走前看你一眼。”  
大哥抬眉看他：“我知你心中有气，可是……她究竟是养育咱们的亲妈。你没赶上父亲的葬礼，母亲的不能再错过，否则马家那些旁支长辈就都有说辞了。”  
马群耀淡道：“好。”  
他一走就是八年，不曾想八年时间能有那么多变数。马老爷过世时大哥就曾催过他回来，而他只在电话里说上海正在打仗，交通不便，硬生生又是耽搁了两年的时间。直到这两年战事稍歇，母亲身体也衰败得厉害，他才能不紧不慢告别自己的导师踏上回乡的旅程。  
在兄弟两个谈话间，换好衣衫的男人终于出来了。他换了件月白色的旗袍，拘谨地坐在马群光身边，朝马群耀礼貌地颔首示意。  
只是手指都紧张地曲成拳头。  
大哥似是毫无察觉：“你和祎凯也是八年未见了，趁着你回家的日子，叫祎凯多多照顾你一些。只是要辛苦祎凯了。”  
“没关系。”对面的人回避他的视线，对大哥腼腆地低下了头。  
马群耀似乎被针轻轻刺了一下。  
曾几何时，对面这个人还不叫“大嫂”，还有一个属于自己的名字。  
林祎凯。  
马群耀在舌尖滚了数遍这个名字，才轻轻地吐出憋屈已久的声音：“麻烦大嫂了。”  
林祎凯握着筷子的手轻微地颤抖了一下，又镇定地替大哥夹了一筷青菜：“你该多吃一些，昨夜又听见你咳了几声，晚上还得炖冰糖雪梨吃。”  
“好，你说什么便是什么。”大哥宠溺地笑。  
马群耀用完饭后，就被领到了母亲的住处。  
阴暗潮湿的屋子里即使点了檀香，也遮不住床上老妪散发出的病气。老太太已经上了岁数，头发花白，眼睛也不太好了。明明已是初夏的天气，她却还要盖上两层绣着牡丹凤凰的朱红棉被，布满褶皱的手颤巍巍地抬起。  
大哥连忙迎上去握住母亲的手：“母亲，你看，是谁来了？”  
马群耀提着医药箱走进屋子。  
女人眼眶里浑浊的晶体瞬间就蓄了泪：“是，是群耀回来了吗？”  
“是，群耀回来了，他来看你了。”大哥扶起母亲。马群耀就蹲在床前，喊了一句：“娘。”  
“回来了，回来了。”老人又惊又喜地摸着马群耀的头发，不住地流泪，“你这个小赤佬，跟你爹赌气热昏跑去外面，一跑就是八年，你有没有想过娘？啊？娘等了你整整八年，你都不来看娘一眼……”母亲说到伤心处，又捂着脸哭了起来。  
马群耀低着头虔诚认错：“我错了，娘，你怎么骂我都行？”  
突然老太太就拉住了马群耀的手：“你这回回来，不会再走了吧？啊？”  
“不走了，我回来了，不会再走了。”马群耀对母亲承诺。  
这时林祎凯端着药出现在门口，轻声提醒：“群光，太太该喝药了。”  
老太太就受了刺激地突然发怒起来：“怎么又是你这个荡婊子，祸害了群光不够，见群耀回来又要害他么？”她激动地拉着两个儿子的手，唯恐林祎凯是什么瘟疫似的，发疯地大喊大叫：“赶出去！把这个贱骨头赶出去！马家容不得这种人！”  
“娘，娘，你冷静点。”马群耀不得不安抚着老太太不要激动。  
马群光连忙接过林祎凯的药，宽慰他：“你先回去休息，娘这里有我守着。别往心里去。”  
林祎凯点了点头，安静地离开。  
老太太气得胸脯如水田里的癞蛤蟆似的一起一鼓，神神叨叨地握着马群耀的手：“阿耀不要怕，娘保护你，别听你爹的，你爹昏了头了叫你去外头吃苦，娘不让你去，咱不去……”  
马群耀一一应下，哄着老太太吃药：“娘，吃药了，吃了药就会好的……”  
他们花费了好一番功夫才哄老太太把苦涩的中药都喝完。马群光给老太太吃了点蜜饯去去苦味，马群耀就戴了听诊器听老太太的心跳。老太太起初还不愿意，说哪有男人能摸女人家的胸脯的。马群耀说我是娘的儿子，又不是外人，好说歹说才肯让老太太点头配合检查。  
其实老太太真要说生病了，也没什么大病。不过就是到了该走未走的时候，整个人的身体都慢慢垮了。  
马群光叫马群耀给老太太看诊，也只能图个心安。  
兄弟两个出门的时候，老太太已经由下人伺候着睡了。  
“娘这些年一直生祎凯的气，难为你一回家就看到这幅场景。”大哥歉意地说。  
马群耀冷淡道：“大哥同我说这些做什么？大嫂是大哥的妻子，娘生大嫂的气，大哥理当分忧。做弟弟的又能有什么办法？”  
大哥叹气：“你果然还是在怪我。”  
“不敢。我要去给母亲开药方了。”马群耀提着药箱就要走。  
“等等。”马群光在身后叫住他。  
“你就不想知道八年前祎凯明明同你情投意合，最后却嫁给我的原因吗？”  
惊雷乍起，雨渐渐大了，水花溅在了马群耀的皮鞋鞋面上。


	2. Chapter 2

丈夫走进来时，林祎凯连忙站起身。  
“他睡了。”马群光按着林祎凯肩膀让他坐下。  
“你们谈得如何？”林祎凯问。  
马群光摇了摇头：“群耀还记恨着我们，没听我说完就走了。”  
林祎凯失落。  
“不过你也别担心，群耀这次回来就不走了，日后总能找到机会解释的。”马群光宽慰着妻子。  
林祎凯眼睑微垂，轻轻摇头：“算了，当时闹得那样难堪，他记恨我是应该的。”  
“别说这种丧气话，你我都知道当时你嫁我是不得已而为之，只要解释清楚，阿耀就会理解的。再者，都已经八年了，阿耀却还这么放不下，不正是仍在乎你的表现吗？”马群光双手扶在林祎凯肩上，看着镜中的妻子温声道，“我们都说好了的，宽心好吗？”  
林祎凯眉中仍蕴着愁容，轻轻点了点头。  
马群光突然剧烈咳嗽起来。  
林祎凯拍着他的背替他顺气：“你又咳起来了，这样咳下去也不是个法子。”  
“无妨。”马群光摇摇头，“今儿我还是睡在外头榻上，免得你也染了病。”  
马家三少回来的事情并未惊起太多波澜，左不过是家中的下人要多伺候一个主子罢了。八年的光阴销骨砾金，总有再多曲折，也在岁月的流逝中淡漠了。知情人寥寥无几，偶有人提起一两句，也只道仿佛当初兄弟俩有了什么龃龉，三少爷才愤而离家数年之久，旁的却再也说不出什么了。  
马群耀晨起时雨还在下，昨夜响了一夜的惊雷，今早苏醒时只觉得房内空气中都是湿冷的水雾。他换上了崭新的长袍，离家八年以久，早先的衣衫不适合了，家里预备了新的衣服，只是肩线那里稍有不合。因此他今天便要去店里量尺寸裁两身新的衣服。  
他出门时正好瞧见浇花的林祎凯。  
林祎凯也瞧见了他，惊慌地掉了水壶，水就溅了一地，隐入一地的雨水中。  
马群耀只淡淡看着他，一言不发。  
林祎凯慌忙低头。  
“这些年，我大哥待你很不错吧。”马群耀终于开口。  
林祎凯捏着旗袍一角，局促不安，不知道该如何回答才对。  
“是了，他自然待你极好。”马群耀自问自答，声音都淬上几分怒意，“否则八年前你也不会头也不回地嫁给我大哥。”  
“群耀！”林祎凯立刻抬头，开口想解释什么，却被马群耀打断。  
“大嫂要浇花还是等天晴了再说吧，如今下着雨，再多浇水，花根都要烂了。”马群耀只说了寥寥数语，便冷着脸色擦过林祎凯身旁，肩膀轻撞，走得风淡云轻。  
林祎凯鼓起的勇气瞬间熄了。  
午后一点钟的时辰雨终于停了，阳光温和地舔着屋脊每一片的黑瓦，将氤氲的水汽都蒸腾干净。姆妈叫着下人们扫去院子里的积水，四少爷在这样的辰光中醉醺醺地一步三晃回了家。大少爷见了四少爷这副模样，立刻生了气，叫人剥了四少爷的外套按在院子里打。  
少奶奶便伸手去拦，苦口婆心道：“群祖喝得这样醉，你再罚他也无济于事，先叫他回院子里醒醒酒再罚不迟。”说完便使着眼色叫姆妈赶紧领走人。姆妈口里念叨着“太太好心肠”，把醉醺醺的四少爷拎回了院子里头。大少爷怒火攻心，在院子里头咳得惊天动地。  
马群光叹气道：“你不能总拦着我教训群祖，我可听说了，咳咳，群祖如今连大烟都学来了，成天跟着那些狐朋狗友，咳咳，混得不成样子，那大烟能是正经人碰的么？”  
林祎凯给丈夫斟茶拍背：“你先消消气，那大烟不也是老太太先抽起来的么，群祖在老太太身边待久了，自然有样学样了。”  
马群光摇摇头：“我还不是怕将来群祖拖累这个家么。我这身子骨……如今群宗已有了定处，群耀刚回国还未扎下根，又对我存着芥蒂。群祖更是扶不上墙的烂泥。你叫我如何放心？”  
“别这样说……”林祎凯心中微苦，却也无法说再多的话安抚丈夫。  
初夏的太阳很快将青石板的水汽都晒成发烫的地，院子墙面泛着微黄，花盆里的小花儿蜷缩成一粒一粒的婴儿似的拳头。女人们抖开潮湿的蓝白花布，晾在衣架上蒸干湿气。黄粉蝶从草坪里翩翩然飞起，越过院头就不见了踪影。  
马群耀去量个尺寸，直至掌灯时分才回来。  
姆妈打着灯笼对他说：“大少爷正在屋子等你呢。”  
“等我做什么？”马群耀将裁缝店老板写的字条交给下人，叫他们隔两日去取新的衣衫。  
“四少爷又喝醉了，午后才回来的。大少爷发了好大一通脾气，将四少爷罚去祠堂跪着了。还说叫三少爷你回来了就去大少爷房里找他。”  
于是马群耀只能先去大哥的屋里。  
屋里点着蜡烛，马群光的脸在烛光中忽隐忽现。  
“大哥。”马群耀轻声唤他。  
大哥回头：“你来了，坐下吧。”  
“听说大哥又罚了四弟。”马群耀穿惯了西装，有些不太适应身上的长衫，坐下时别扭地撩了两下衣摆。  
马群光叹口气：“你四弟不争气，在百乐宫同人吃大烟吃得忘乎所以，一身酒气就回家来，我才罚了他。”  
马群耀微蹙眉：“那大烟可不是什么好东西。”  
“我自然知道那不是什么好东西。英国佬带来的能是什么好东西？左不过都是祸害人的玩意儿，我虽不在外头，却也听说了，那些白皮肤黄头发的人都叫我们‘东亚病夫’，你四弟可不就是一个活生生的‘病夫’？”说完这堆话，马群光又剧烈咳嗽起来。  
马群耀皱眉：“大哥病了？咳的这样厉害，可看过了医生？”  
马群光摆摆手：“这便是我要叫你来的事情。”  
“什么？”马群耀虽对大哥存着芥蒂，却也知道马群光是个无事不登三宝殿的人，这样严肃找他一定是有什么要紧事。  
“阿耀，我得了肺痨。”马群光平静地说。  
马群耀怔住。  
“是一年前的事了。”马群光又咳了几声，“起初以为是染了风寒，可是吃了药从不见好，后来便开始盗汗，整夜整夜地咳嗽，请来大夫一瞧，便说是肺痨了。”  
在这个动乱不安的年代，若是得了肺痨，无异于宣判了死刑。  
马群耀沉着脸色，脸上表情瞧不出喜怒。  
马群光握住马群耀的手：“我唯独不放心你和群祖两个弟弟，群祖是个不争气的，又和群宗不亲，我只能将他托付给你。我这次叫你回来，除了让你瞧瞧母亲，也是想把家当托付给你的意思。另外……”  
马群光顿了顿。  
“……也请你照顾一番祎凯。”  
有风从窗吹进，摇曳了两下烛光。  
“你要我……照顾大嫂？”马群耀的腮帮子绷得僵硬，脸上表情似笑非笑，“八年前你娶了他，八年后你却说要我照顾他？”  
“大哥，你当我真是什么圣人么？”马群耀轻蔑地看着自己大哥，“他既是大哥自己娶的妻，就理当由大哥你来照顾。我和大嫂终究是亲疏有别，旁人会说马家的闲话。想来大哥也不愿意闹出一个叔嫂乱伦的笑话吧。”  
马群耀站起身：“今夜的话，我只当大哥没有说过。大哥病了，脑子也糊涂了，早些安歇吧。”说完，便要转身离开。  
“祎凯需要一个孩子。”马群光轻声说。  
他看见弟弟的脚步停在门槛前。  
“我死后，祎凯没有孩子，又是个男妻，家中族老和母亲都不会放过他。”  
“你得给他一个孩子傍身。”  
马群耀不再听马群光说下去，大步离开这间屋子。  
马群光佝偻下身子，又开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
一直躲在幕帘后的林祎凯忙奔出来拍背顺气：“又咳起来了，这可如何是好？”  
马群光摇，摇头：“无妨，如今重要的是三弟的心思。只要群耀允了，我也就不怕你日后难过了。”  
林祎凯低下头：“他不会肯的。”  
“他会的。”马群光抚着妻子的脸庞，深情地瞧着，“我和他一母所出，流着一样的血脉。他会肯的。你只安心等他回应就是。这几年我欠他太多，你给他点时间，叫他慢慢收回去那些东西。”  
林祎凯低头不语。


	3. Chapter 3

林祎凯还没冠上夫姓时，才只是一个走街串巷卖糖葫芦的小商贩。林父早些年溥仪还在位的期间考取了秀才，此后溥仪退位，秀才也成了无用武之地。林家父子就在桥洞下摆了摊卖些字画，兼顾着替人念信写信。  
马群耀那时还在洋学堂念书，同一群剪着短发穿着皮鞋的同学走过，就看见桥边一个少年细声细气地喊着：“卖糖葫芦儿，卖糖葫芦儿……”那少年虽穿着朴素，可眼睛却漂亮得很，黑黢黢的配上红艳艳的糖葫芦，格外好看。  
有同学催促马群耀快走：“群耀，再不走就要迟到了哦。”  
“马上。”马群耀口头应着，脚步控制不住地朝那少年走，说：“我要一串糖葫芦。”手里放着一枚银元。  
少年小心翼翼地瞧着面前一看就是富家公子的马群耀，说：“太多了，我找不开的。”  
“没关系，不用找钱，剩下的去买双鞋。”  
少年露在鞋子破洞外面的脚趾头动了动：“那怎么行呢？”  
“行的，就当作是我买了你的名字。你叫什么名字？”马群耀贪婪地看着少年清秀的脸庞，目光似是要将对方刻进脑子里似的深邃。  
“林祎凯。”少年乖乖地回答。  
卖糖葫芦的少年和在洋学堂念书的少年成了朋友，马群耀常常在上下学的路上买一串糖葫芦，有时买的多了，林祎凯就不乐意卖给他了：“你天天吃糖，小心得蛀牙。”马群耀就笑：“那我不吃，我请别人吃。”霸道地抢过林祎凯手里的糖葫芦，分给了街上到处疯跑的小孩儿。  
“你怎么可以这样？”林祎凯都快被气哭了。  
马群耀就拉起他的手：“我买了你所有的糖葫芦，现在你得跟我走了，放心吧，天黑之前我会把你送回来的。”他带林祎凯去茶楼听说书，去梨园听戏，去大饭店吃鱼，还去河边坐船，慢悠悠地荡过上海的小巷。  
船家在船头撑船，他们两个就在船尾看着天光云影悠悠。  
彼时两个人才十二三岁，正是青涩年华。  
乌篷船轻轻晃着，水声混着岸上的人生嘈杂，很让人昏昏欲睡。  
林祎凯便在船里头睡着了，盖着马群耀的外套。  
马群耀就目光如炬地盯着林祎凯脸上的两颗小痣，眼底是不符合年龄的阴沉和渴求，仿佛是小孩子对玩具的占有欲，又仿佛是对自己所有物的某种宣誓，他低下头，舔了一口左边的那颗小痣。林祎凯惊了一下，似乎是痒到了，却没有醒。马群耀又舔了一下右边的痣，湿润的舌尖在那颗小痣上轻轻舔舐，仿佛在吃糖葫芦似的。  
林祎凯还是没弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛：“你在做什么啊……”  
马群耀一点都没有被抓包的心虚感，依然俯身靠近林祎凯：“我在亲你。”  
“为什么要亲我？”林祎凯觉得脸上有点湿，想伸手去摸，却被马群耀捉住了手：“因为我想亲你，你让我亲吗？”  
他们距离太近了，近得林祎凯都能发现马群耀的瞳色不是纯黑，他以为中国人的瞳色都是纯黑的，但是马群耀的瞳孔有着淡淡的棕色，甚至泛了一点点焦糖色。  
马群耀鼻尖抵着鼻尖：“我好喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？”  
林祎凯想了想：“喜欢的。”  
他确实喜欢马群耀，马群耀和那些趾高气扬的公子哥不一样，也和常来收保护费的警察不一样，更和恶声恶气收房租的阿姨不一样。  
“那你知道，两个相互喜欢的人就要亲对方吗？”马群耀慢慢十指扣住林祎凯的手，“而且只能跟一个人做，不能再跟其他人做。”  
“意思是，我只能喜欢一个人吗？”林祎凯歪头问。  
“对，没错。”马群耀好不心虚地回答。  
“那……好吧。”林祎凯想了想，觉得这个条件也不算很难接受。  
马群耀看着林祎凯的嘴唇：“那，你现在也亲我一下吧，这样咱们算是扯平了。”  
这交易很公平。林祎凯微抬起身体，在好友的脸上轻轻啄了一下：“这样对吗？”柔软干燥的嘴唇印在脸颊上，很轻，却很踏实。马群耀抚着被亲过的地方，说：“对。”  
初吻是在两个人十五岁的时候，准确些说，林祎凯大了马群耀半岁，所以那时林祎凯已经快十六岁。  
林祎凯知道马群耀年龄时还闹了一会别扭：“明明是我比你大，怎么反而你经常来管我？”马群耀总不许他做这个做那个，不许他同卖花的小姑娘说话，不许他夏天光着膀子去河边洗澡，也不许他对来买糖葫芦的客人笑。林祎凯气鼓鼓地背对马群耀，顾自生闷气。马群耀亲了他一下，亲吻已经是两个人安抚彼此的家常便饭：“别生气嘛，我还不是怕你喜欢上别人才会这么管你。”  
“你不是说只能喜欢一个人吗？我又没忘。”林祎凯还是有点不开心，他馋了南街的龙须酥好久了，本来卖花的小姑娘要分给他一块的，却被这家伙给打断了，一堆冷嘲热讽把小姑娘气哭了，抱着糖就跑走了。  
马群耀抱着足足一大盒的龙须酥向林祎凯道歉：“对不起对不起，我错了，我给你买来了，看，整整一大盒，你怎么吃都行。”  
林祎凯绷着脸吃龙须酥，吃得嘴边都是白色的粉。  
“你要吃吗？”林祎凯觉得不自在，举着一小块龙须酥问马群耀，“只有我一个人吃好奇怪。”  
“甜吗？”马群耀却问。  
林祎凯点点头，咂吧了一下嘴：“挺甜的。”  
马群耀突然就靠过来舔了一口林祎凯嘴边的粉，在林祎凯惊诧的目光下笑：“确实很甜。”  
“你干嘛呀，你想吃这里还有啊，干嘛吃我脸上的。”林祎凯嫌弃地擦擦脸上被亲过的地方，不太高兴。  
“那我吃别的地方的。”马群耀答应下来。  
他又探身亲了一口林祎凯，不过这一次，亲的是林祎凯沾了龙须酥粉的嘴唇。  
林祎凯怔怔看他，摸着自己的嘴唇。  
“你，你亲我嘴巴……”  
“怎么了？”马群耀反而问。  
林祎凯有些纠结：“可是，可是只有恋人才可以相互亲嘴的。”  
“我们不是恋人吗？”马群耀握着林祎凯的手腕，循循善诱，“你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，两个相互喜欢的人，难道不算恋人吗？”  
林祎凯直觉马群耀说得不太对，可是又说不出哪里不对。  
然而马群耀已经又亲了上去，抵着林祎凯的唇瓣哑声说：“林祎凯，你张一下嘴，好不好？”然后舌头就强势又温柔地抵了进去，在林祎凯的牙齿上轻轻叩门，然后深深地探入卷走嘴里还没来得及吞咽下去的龙须酥粉。  
龙须酥太甜了，甜得有些牙疼，被唾沫化开又有些黏黏糊糊的胶着。马群耀扣着林祎凯的细窄腰身，少年人的身躯已经开始逐渐发育。林祎凯不知不觉就闭上了眼睛，浓密的睫毛长得能扫过马群耀的脸。马群耀吻着喜欢的人，无师自通地勾着林祎凯的舌头交换唾液。他的舌尖不肯松懈地舔过林祎凯口腔里的每一颗牙齿，最里面的臼齿从未被这样轻柔抚摸过，牙龈都在舌头的挑拨下渗出微涩的痒意。  
林祎凯突然推开马群耀，抱怨道：“你亲太久了。”  
他的嘴巴好奇怪，人也好奇怪。  
马群耀抱着他道歉：“那我下次时间短一点，但你每天都要给我亲，好不好？”  
“也行。”林祎凯点点头，又吃起龙须酥，还不忘问马群耀，“你真的不吃吗？”  
马群耀低头就着林祎凯的手指吃了那块龙须酥。  
后来林祎凯便捂着脸说牙疼，眼泪汪汪地骂马群耀为什么要买龙须酥来馋他。马群耀好声好气哄着他说以后不再买了，带着林祎凯去牙医那边看牙，嚯，长了一颗龋齿，此后马群耀怎么管束林祎凯不再吃糖，两个人又怎么拌嘴吵架和好，便就是絮絮叨叨，如老奶奶的回忆那样漫长了。  
或许是年少相遇太过惊艳深刻，以至于后来马家红灯高悬时，马群耀才更觉人世荒唐。成亲是在冬天，摆酒席的那天下着大雪，掩盖了所有的脚印。马家请了不少客人，又请了梨园最好的戏班子唱戏，恭贺大少爷成家之喜。而在所有人的恭贺中，马家的三少爷在雪夜坐着黄包车离开了挂满大红灯笼贴着喜字的大宅院，房间里只留着一份封了箱的贺礼。  
后来下人们开了箱子，里头封的是一串糖葫芦，还有一盒龙须酥。  
又听说新进门的少奶奶见到三少爷留下的贺礼，在新房内哭了一整个晚上，也不知是为什么缘故。


	4. Chapter 4

马群祖罚跪完后又躺了两天，第三天才能囫囵儿下床出门溜达。大门是不让出了，但在花园里调戏调戏侍弄花草的下人姑娘们还是可以的。结果他一到花园里头，就瞧见大哥娶的男妻一袭墨色正在亭子里头坐着。  
“大嫂，好巧啊。”马群祖虽然不靠谱，对这个嫂子却还是放了几分尊重的。一来是他是家里最小，年岁和做大哥的马群光实在差了太多，对马群光生来就有一种长兄如父的敬畏；二来也实在是大哥对这嫂子太好，样样都不舍得让嫂子受委屈，他年少时不懂事，想念三哥时口不择言说嫂子来了三哥就走了，气得大哥第一次请了家法；再者，也是嫂子待他还算不错，每次大哥要罚他时，嫂子不管有用无用总会求情几句。林林总总算起，马群祖即便觉得大哥娶了男妻实在荒唐，面上也要端出几分礼仪：“如今雨停了，嫂子也肯出来走走了。”  
嫂子只是笑笑，不说话。  
马群祖也不知道该跟嫂子说什么话题，小叔子和大嫂之间没有外人也确实有点尴尬，他没头没脑地提起三哥：“对了，嫂子见过三哥了么？听说我罚跪的时候三哥就回家了，我现在都还没见过他呢。”  
林祎凯眸色一暗：“你三哥他出门去了，说是给老太太抓药。”  
“娘的药向来都是直接送到府上的，三哥还真是孝顺，回来没几天就忙着替娘看诊了。”马群祖摸摸脑袋，“我也去瞧瞧母亲如何，就不陪嫂子说话了。”  
“你且去吧。”  
马群祖刚离开花园，迎头就碰上了刚抓完药回来的马群耀：“三哥？”  
马群耀也愣了一下，有些认不出：“……群祖？”  
“三哥，你不认得我啦？”马群祖有些不高兴，“咱们这么久没见，我可是一眼就认出你了！”  
也难怪马群耀认不出来，他走的那年，马群祖才十二岁，脸都没有长开，如今却是一个二十岁的小伙了：“听说你又惹大哥生气了。”  
兄弟两个并肩跨过院子门槛：“大哥小题大做啦，三哥你别听他的，我不过就是去百乐宫喝个酒，大哥倒比老爹管得还严。”  
马群耀无意管束多年未见的弟弟，便只摇头应付着，将抓来的药交给下人。马群祖道：“我听大哥说你这次回来就不再走了是不是？那你接下来预备做什么，要在上海开个医馆替人看诊吗？”  
马群耀还未来得及回答，便见马群祖身后院子小门有一抹墨色衣角翩然擦过。  
他顿了顿，说：“我不一定会留在上海。”  
马群祖奇道：“你不在上海，要去哪里？难不成要跟二哥一样去南京？”  
“不，不去南京。”马群耀坐下来，抿了一口茶，“我回来就是照顾娘一段时间，等娘身子好了以后我估计会去香港，那里有我认识的英国朋友，愿意跟我合资在那里开一个诊所。”  
“香港？那里可是英国佬的地盘，咱们家在那头可没什么门路。”  
“正是因为如此。马家如今在上海租界有些份量，都是因为和国军交好的地步。可你也不想想，国军背后站的又是什么势力？”马群耀点了一下马群祖的额头。  
马群祖揉揉额头：“三哥你和大哥二哥一样，成日里说的都是我不懂的东西，还是大嫂最好，知道我笨，不会跟我聊这些话。”  
“你大嫂？”马群耀眉心微动，下意识问。  
“你不在这几年，大嫂很照顾我的。”马群祖连忙说。  
马群耀再喝茶：“大哥对大嫂也挺关心吧。”  
“那是自然，实不相瞒，三哥，大嫂嫁进来都已经八年了，却还没个孩子，你知道的家中那些族老最看重子嗣的问题了，这些年没少闹着让大哥休妻，大哥一次都没应过。不过大嫂也是真心待大哥好，有一年大哥病得厉害，大嫂衣不解带地守了三四天，人都瘦了一圈。”  
马群祖不知道自己三哥同大嫂的那些隐秘往事，只天真地向三哥述说大嫂的贤惠之处，殊不知他说的每一句话都仿佛是用细长的针戳刺着马群耀的心。马群耀神色冷淡地听着马群祖喋喋不休地说着那两个人的恩爱往事，眼底的温度一点一点愈冷。  
在林祎凯同那人恩爱的八年里，马群耀就在终年阴霾的英国街头报刊亭前一封一封地挑拣报纸。  
托马家家底殷实的福气，马群耀不必像其他的穷学生那样等地底电车，吃白煮卷心菜，挨饿受冻省一点生活费去交学费。然而马家也摆脱不了外国人对华裔的歧视。黑头发黑眼睛，马群耀和所有去国外留学的中国人一样受到那些黄头发白皮肤的洋学生的排挤，尤其是骨子里生来就带着蔑视他人的贵族情结的英国人。林祎凯和马群光恩爱相守的时候，那些英国学生正毫不掩饰地嘲笑着中国学生的英文口音，鄙夷地看着仍剃着辫子头的学生，更瞧不起中国学生面对西方餐厅的刀叉时的不知所措。  
他未尝没想过回国，但只要一想到林祎凯身上的大红嫁衣和脸上的盈盈笑意，他便忍下了所有的屈辱。  
那红嫁衣的颜色太过刺眼，刺眼得让他情愿在一干中国学生面对活体解剖都瑟瑟发抖时先站了出来，以过于冷静的姿态握着手术刀剖开了那只小白鼠的身体。  
他至今都还记得鲜血染红小白鼠的皮毛和自己的手，还有导师赞许的眼神。  
原来红色还能是手术台上的老鼠临死前四肢最后的抽搐挣扎。  
马群耀深深吸一口气，逼自己从回忆中拔出来。  
他站起身，换上衣服，回房正打算就寝，却瞧见自己房中多了一个人。  
林祎凯正在屋里等着他，恍若妻子等着丈夫归来。  
“是大哥让你来的？”昏黄的灯光将马群耀脸色都映得冷寂。  
林祎凯低下头，似是有些羞愧。他今日穿着墨色旗袍，绣着百合暗纹，明明是个男儿身，穿着旗袍的模样却比女子还要柔媚三分。马群耀轻轻点头：“我大哥叫你过来做什么？让你勾引我？好生一个孩子出来？”他的话语很轻，似是满不在乎地将林祎凯当作了一个玩物一样。“这些年你在我大哥身边这么久，他都没腻了你，想必教了你不少东西。”说话间，马群耀一步一步走到林祎凯面前，最终勾起了林祎凯的下巴，“否则你怎么敢三更半夜擅闯我的房间来勾引我？”  
林祎凯连连后退两步：“不，我不是……”  
他又说不出口了。  
因为马群耀说得没错，他今夜会在这里出现，确实是有马群光的授意。  
可是那些话将他说成一个不知廉耻的荡妇，为了一个孩子肯僭越人伦同自己的小叔子私通，林祎凯想开口反驳，却又无言以对，因为那字字句句都是事实中的事实。  
马群耀深深看着靠在墙边的男人：“我说过了，我不会答应的。你走吧。”这是要送客走人了。“群耀，我……”林祎凯终于能找到机会开口，“我只是想说一句对不起，这句话，我一直没有机会跟你说。”  
马群耀觉得荒唐：“你对不起我什么？”  
“我……”  
“对不起你一边勾着我要同我私奔，一边转头就嫁给了我大哥吗？”马群耀轻描淡写地说出八年前的隐私，“还是对不起我为了和你在一起同我父亲断绝关系却又被你抛弃了？”  
林祎凯默默摇头。  
“我早该知道的。”马群耀走上前，抚着林祎凯的脸的手还是温柔的力度，“怎么会有那样天真的人，用糖就能换来一个亲吻？”他的目光像是要撕下林祎凯脸上的面具：“你早就想好了是不是？只要是马家的少爷，不管是我，还是我大哥，哪怕是群祖那个不成器的东西，你都愿意给他身子是不是？”  
林祎凯突然就瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着马群耀。  
马群耀死死压着他，右手已经探到林祎凯旗袍的开衩处：“这八年来我大哥肏了你多少次，你都已经数不清了吧？这里是不是都要被男人给肏烂变松了？你这样的人竟然还能恬不知耻地来求我给你一个孩子吗？”马群耀的手指已经摸到里头林祎凯穿着的丝绸衬裤，薄薄的布料挡不住手指的入侵，他捂着林祎凯的嘴巴不让叫出声，手指蛮横地隔着布料绕过前头的男人性征，用力地刮擦着躲在后面的那条柔软细密的肉缝。  
林祎凯疼得浑身颤抖，眼泪滴在马群耀的手上。  
“八年前你也是这样哭的，哭得我都心疼死了。”马群耀伏在林祎凯的肩上，似是颓废无力，可是捂着林祎凯嘴巴的胳膊却像铁壁一样纹丝不动，他喃喃念着，像是一个走火入魔的人诉说世道的不公，“每次我碰你这儿，你都说疼，不让我碰。我就真的为你忍着不碰你。”马群耀抬起头，咬着林祎凯的耳垂，声音陡然变得阴狠：“可是你转头就跟了我大哥。”紧接着，他就在林祎凯耳朵上深深咬下一口。  
林祎凯呜咽一声，痛呼都被马群耀捂得死死的。  
“我大哥肏得你舒不舒服？爽不爽？不，他一定肏得你不爽，否则他不会叫我给你一个孩子，他生不了，是不是？所以你们八年都没能下出个蛋来。”马群耀虐待似的隔着衬裤用力掐着林祎凯藏在肉缝里头的阴蒂，似乎要生生把那个小可怜整个掐下来。林祎凯双手都紧抓着马群耀的睡衣，喉咙里的声音一阵一阵，从指缝间漏出细碎的呻吟。  
“疼，我疼……”分明嘴巴已经捂得那么紧，可是马群耀却还是听见了林祎凯的抽泣。林祎凯漂亮的眼睫毛都被泪水糊在一起，嘴唇红艳，在怀中一抖一抖地哭着，小声哼唧着喊疼。  
他不自觉地松开了虐待林祎凯的手。  
又是这样，每次都是这样。  
只要林祎凯做错了事情，他就会摆出这副可怜样子来博取自己的同情，让自己心软。  
他就应该在八年前办了这个家伙，哪怕林祎凯哭得差点断气也要肏进这家伙的肉逼里，肏到他子宫都灌满自己的精液，肏到他的肚皮都大起来，肏到他给自己生一个一个的孩子，他就不会转眼就投入别人的怀抱，穿上别人的嫁衣，和别人去拜堂成亲！  
马群耀恨得眼睛都充了血，卡着林祎凯的脖子就咬上他的嘴唇。  
是真的撕咬，不是亲吻。  
柔嫩的唇肉被牙齿撕裂，泪水混着血水，形成一股腥甜的味道。林祎凯仰着头承受着马群耀的侵占，马群耀吻着他，用力吃他的舌头，几乎要将舌头都齐根咬断似的发狠。  
一吻毕，两个人嘴里都是血的味道。  
林祎凯还要更狼狈一些，嘴角染着血，耳垂有深深的牙印，四五天都消褪不了，身上的墨色旗袍也被男人揉皱了，眼睛还噙着泪水，一副刚被凌虐过的可怜模样。  
马群耀靠着他的额头，深深地喘气，像是一头受伤的野兽在月夜的低吟。  
突然，他就直起了身子，握着林祎凯的手腕将他直接拖出了房间。  
林祎凯踉跄了几步才能站好，回头就看见马群耀已经扶上了门，神色如常：“夜深了，大嫂在我这里留得太晚不好，旁人会说闲话，就请回去吧。”说完，便毫不留恋地关上了门。  
八年前乌篷船里的龙须酥早已吃完，八年后没有乌篷船，也没有龙须酥，只有凄清夜晚的月色泠泠，就更不必再狗尾续貂，替这又臭又长的烂账再添一笔了。


	5. Chapter 5

大宅院的阴私不少，因此家中下人的口风都很紧。若是真有往外传闲话的，一般都绞了舌头送到其他地方管起来了。  
因此即便有人瞧见少奶奶抹泪从三少爷的院子里头出来，也一律当哑巴默不作声，只在休息时当作茶余饭后的笑谈。  
但是少奶奶今早起便病了是事实，因此大早上的大少爷就派了人去请外头的大夫。  
四少爷摸不着头脑说：“三哥自个儿不就是学医的么，怎么偏要去请外头的人，叫三哥给嫂嫂看不成么？”  
马群光只说：“吃饭吧。”  
他们在前厅用餐，马群耀姗姗来迟。  
“三哥来迟了，粥都要冷了。”马群祖口快，“早上起来听说大嫂病了，三哥要不去瞧瞧大嫂？”  
马群光突然就摔了筷子。  
一旁伺候的下人连忙拣了筷子，换了双新筷上来。  
马群耀轻哼一声，坐下喝粥。  
于是马群祖又眼尖瞧见马群耀唇上的裂口：“三哥你嘴上怎么了？破得这样厉害。”  
“没事，不小心咬到了。”马群耀淡淡道。  
马群光握着筷子的双手微微用力。  
昨夜林祎凯回房的时候，唇上的血才刚刚结痂。  
他红着眼睛含泪沉默，马群光就知道他被马群耀拒绝了。他也说不清自己是高兴还是失落，林祎凯身上旗袍虽然皱了，却还好好的，马群光就知道马群耀没碰过人。但他仍先吩咐下人准备热水要林祎凯洗个澡再睡。  
晚间的时候他睡在外头小榻上，依稀还能听见里头床上那人的几声啜泣。  
于是马群光咳嗽了几声，说：“过两日表姨家的人要来做客，群祖这些天收着点心，别去外头闹笑话，乖乖去大学念书几日。”“表姨家的人怎么又要来？”马群祖不满道，“每次她们来，我都不能去外头顽，无趣死了。”“你都已经二十了，也该收点心，正好你三哥回来了，这两日就跟着你三哥多学点事情。”马群光不动声色地将马群祖安排给了马群耀。  
马群耀放下碗筷，一时没有想起表姨是哪家的亲戚：“表姨家的人是谁？”  
“是年年都要过来住几天同母亲说话的那家姓苏的，这两年母亲身子不好，表姨家的人就来得频繁了些，上回来的时候还是过年前的事情，一转几个月又来了。”马群祖抱怨着，“那个表姨母总仗着是母亲表妹这层关系，每次来都要教训我几句，她苏家可跟我们马家隔了好几层亲戚关系呢。”  
马群耀便隐约想起母亲那头确实有个姓苏的旁支姐妹。不过他离家太久太早，不太想得起来就是了。  
用过早饭后，马群祖果真被撵了出来跟马群耀一起出门办事。  
马群耀也没想着他真能帮自己一点忙，只是应付着任务去自家的产业转了两圈。马家的产业不仅包括盐务，也涵盖了当铺、布局、成衣店等等行当，甚至还在上海办了一家规模不小的赌场。马群祖常常仗着自己是马家儿子的份去赌场玩骰子，反正输了也有赌场替他填账。  
一路上马群祖都在喋喋不休抱怨着那家姓苏的坏话，马群耀听得不耐烦，随手丢了一件账簿给他：“你有这份抱怨的心，倒不如把这本账看懂了，我就替你去回大哥叫他赶走表姨家的人。”“三哥可别，”马群祖连忙道，“叫大哥知道了又要教训我。”他腼腆地挠挠头：“其实倒也不是表姨母烦，长辈嘛，碎嘴教训几句，我听听就是了，就是那个苏家小姐叫我头昏，你不晓得，苏家小姐到了婚嫁的年龄，表姨母总惦记着我们家的家产，每次来都要跟母亲说让苏小姐嫁到我们家里头，原先是打算说给大哥的，结果大哥娶了大嫂又纳了妾，实在塞不下了，二哥又偷跑出去打仗，表姨母就把主意打到了我身上。”  
“你说大哥纳了妾？”马群耀却问，“为何我不知道？”  
“啊，那是从小伺候大哥的丫头，三哥你也认识的，就大哥院里头那个叫阿茵的，因着大嫂进门几年都未曾有孕，大哥不得已纳了身边的丫头，可惜也没生出个孩子来，两年前那小妾就溺水死毙了，大哥身边也再没多过别人。”马群祖道，“也是这样，表姨母觉得大哥是个不能生的，就把主意打到了我身上，我每次去母亲那里都提心吊胆，生怕她把我和苏小姐凑作一块。”  
马群耀收拾神色：“那岂不是正好，你也已经二十了，是该找个人定下来了。”  
“我才不要呢，那苏小姐每每见我都冷冰冰的模样，她和三哥你一样，也是外国念书回来的，说的话我也不懂，要是真娶了她，我可不是往家里娶了个菩萨？使不得使不得。”马群祖连连摇头。  
他们回家时就听姆妈焦心道少奶奶发起了高热，大少爷又在外头还没回来，太太又卧病在床，只能请二位少爷做个主。  
“什么时候烧起来的？”马群耀问。  
“昨夜就有些低烧了，今儿午后便烫得不行。”姆妈说。  
“带我去瞧瞧。”  
“这……”  
马群耀眼色骤冷：“姆妈，是觉得我替大嫂看诊有什么不妥吗？”  
“老奴不敢。”姆妈咽下了喉咙间的话，替马群耀带路。马群祖则被吩咐去北街的诊所买药来。  
马群耀进入房间时，便闻到浓烈呛人的药味，他没忍住咳了几声：“这房间药味怎么这么浓？”  
“实不相瞒，三少爷这几年不在的时候，大少爷身子也不大好，一直在喝药，所以屋子里熏得药味也浓了。”姆妈回答。  
林祎凯便躺在床上，双目紧闭，脸烧得通红。  
“怎么被子盖得这么厚？”马群耀一见到林祎凯身上的棉被就皱起了眉，现在都已经快要入夏，林祎凯却还盖着足足三层的厚棉被，人没病也要活生生捂出病来。姆妈道：“我们猜想少奶奶发烧大约是昨夜吹了风的缘故，所以想叫少奶奶发些汗出来，好得快些。”从前那些少爷小姐染了风寒的，也是拿厚褥子给捂好的。  
“荒唐。”马群耀直接上前要掀林祎凯身上的被褥，被姆妈拦下：“这可使不得，三少爷，你贸然掀了少奶奶的被子，只怕对少奶奶清誉不好，外头会说闲话的！”  
“人都快烧没了，他们要说闲话就让他们说去。”马群耀不听劝告，在姆妈大惊失色下直接掀了那小山似的棉被，弯腰抱起已经捂出一身大汗的林祎凯。  
姆妈几乎要晕倒了。  
他冷着脸色，抱着林祎凯踢开房门，大步走出那阴暗潮湿的房间。林祎凯烧得厉害，精神蔫蔫的，连抬手勾他脖子的力气也没有。  
马群耀直接抱着林祎凯穿过长道，将人带进了自己院子。  
他刚把林祎凯放在自己床上，就去药箱里头找出了两片阿司匹林，倒了杯茶想灌林祎凯喝下去。  
可是林祎凯却扭过头不喝，嘟囔着吃药好苦。  
马群耀轻声哄着他：“这个药不苦的，你乖乖喝了就会病好了。”  
“骗人。”林祎凯小声说。  
“那这样吧，你吃完了药，我去给你买糖吃，你想吃什么糖？”马群耀捧着药片问。  
“龙、龙须酥……”  
马群耀微怔。  
“……好。”


	6. Chapter 6

马群耀从房里走出时，院子里几个下人忐忑不安地候在门口，不知道要做什么。  
“给大嫂吃的药先停一停，把药方拿来给我看看，不只是这次的，往日里大嫂喝的药也一并告诉我。另外，若是我听见外头有什么不该说的话，便自己割了舌头吧。”  
姆妈不安道：“那大少爷那边……”  
“大哥那边我自会去解释，姆妈就不必操心了。”马群耀说。  
于是马群光回来的时候就听下人汇报少奶奶午后发起高热，三少爷也不管礼义廉耻，就直接把少奶奶带去了自己院子里头。贴身伺候的丫头不满道：“三少爷也真是的，也不想想这样对少奶奶清誉有多不好。”马群光抬起手：“知道了，群耀在哪？”  
“三少爷在书房等着大少爷说话呢。”  
马群光的书房里头摆着一盏生了黄绿铜锈的沉香炉，点着沉香屑，烟雾袅袅。马群耀就坐在马群光往日坐着的那把椅子上，书案上用镇纸压着两纸药方。  
“大哥来了。”马群耀道，没有起身的意思。  
马群光关了门：“听说你把祎凯带走了。”  
“这不是大哥的意思么？”马群耀舔着牙齿说，“叫我给大嫂一个孩子。”  
“做弟弟的不过是在履行大哥的吩咐罢了。”  
马群光的镜片一闪：“可你昨晚拒绝了祎凯，不是吗？”  
“那是大嫂太胆小，我只不过鲁莽了些，大嫂便怕成这样。”马群耀抬脚搁在书案上，轻佻地摸着自己唇上的伤口，“不过时隔八年，大嫂的滋味倒真没变，还是一样嫩。大哥这八年替我呵护得很不错呢。”  
马群光的手乍然攥紧，又徒然松开：“祎凯身子弱，你别吓他。”  
言语之间仿佛马群耀只不过是对林祎凯做了什么恶作剧的玩笑而已。  
马群耀阴沉着看着大哥。  
马群光不慌不忙地踱步到书案前，看见那两纸药方：“你看了祎凯的药方，如何，元春堂的大夫行医数十年，祎凯的身子一直是他在照料。”  
“很好，大嫂的身体好得很。”马群耀道，“知母、黄柏、茯苓……可都是下火的好药材啊。”  
马群耀站起身，目光似是要化作刀子似的盯在马群光身上。  
“人人都道他进门八年未曾有子，只能依附你才存活。那么这方子又是什么意思？你既叫我给他一个孩子，却又给他喝这样的药。大哥，我倒真看不透你了。”  
窗外的纤月将一钩白影惨淡地照在地上。  
马群耀回房的时候，林祎凯已经醒了，正靠着床边低头喝汤。马群耀撤了他每日的汤药，只叫人用药膳替他补身子。  
林祎凯这高热是受惊所致，大悲大恸下身子先熬不住了，睡了一天以后就慢慢退了。  
只是马群耀走近时，他仍有些不安地抓紧了被角。  
他醒过来时不明白何时他的床换上了象牙红色的床帘，直到脸生的下人进来才知道自己竟然在马群耀的屋内。  
林祎凯又心慌又害怕，不知道为什么自己无端端就到了这儿。  
下人也不敢乱说话，于是更无人告诉他真相。  
直到马群耀披着月色回了院子，一言不发地坐在他床边。  
马群耀接了碗，一勺一勺地喂他喝汤。  
林祎凯读不懂马群耀的心思，不敢猜昨晚还在暴怒生气的人为何今日就转了心思待他这样好。  
马群耀似是没看出他的犹疑，喂着汤说：“你要的龙须酥买来了，等明天有力气起来了再吃。今天就喝点汤垫一下胃再睡。”  
林祎凯恍然间几乎要错觉现在正是八年前的时候，他同马群耀之间还没闹到决裂的地步，他得了风寒，发起高烧，躺在自己家的小破屋里奄奄一息。马群耀寻不到他，踢开他家的木门，拽着元春堂的老大夫给他看病开药，然后用龙须酥哄着他一勺一勺喝下发苦的汤药。  
一滴眼泪掉进了汤里，溅起小小的一朵水花：“你不生我的气了吗？”  
马群耀停了喂汤的动作。  
林祎凯看着他，期盼地问：“你是不是……”  
“玉秀，把汤撤了。”马群耀抬头叫下人进来伺候，“另外屋里不要点香了，都给撤出去，外头留两个人守夜。”说完这些事后，马群耀便起身要走。  
林祎凯连忙拉住了他的衣角。  
“八年前的事情我可以解释给你听，你，你别走好不好？”林祎凯说。  
他到底是被马群耀养出了一副娇性子，只要马群耀一流露出心疼他的端倪，他就能抓着这来之不易的机会，更叫马群耀心软得一塌糊涂，连自己的命都能送他。  
那盒龙须酥，不知道到底是断了林祎凯此后半生的命数，还是葬了马群耀余生的风光无限。  
“你们都下去吧。”被挥手退下，安份地替主子们关上了门。  
林祎凯以为马群耀肯听自己解释了，含泪带笑：“八年前……”  
“八年前的事情，大哥已经同我说了。”马群耀坐在远远的椅子上，夜深了，烛光也照亮不了他隐入黑暗的那副表情。  
林祎凯怔住，一时失语。  
八年前的马家老爷尚在人世，马家也还未在上海的名流一层中站稳脚跟，马老爷成日都要带着二十四岁的大儿子去那些贵人家中拜访谈生意，十九岁的二儿子生性鲁莽冲动，和上海街头的小混混打成一片。  
十六岁的马群耀厌倦了马老爷和大哥的铜臭味，也不喜欢二哥的打打杀杀，他喜欢看书，读塞万提斯的《堂吉诃德》。他正读到《堂吉诃德》的第八章，讲的是堂吉诃德碰到一个比斯盖人，两个人剑拔弩张，各自举着宝剑，按照书里的说法，如果不加阻挡，眼看都要把对方砍成裂开的石榴。于是马群耀笑起来，觉得把人比作石榴很新奇。  
林祎凯不懂他在笑什么，托着腮看乌篷船划过时的水波荡漾。他脱了鞋袜，赤着双脚坐在船边，脚尖一下一下点着河面。马群耀就说：“你又脱鞋袜玩水了，小心又得风寒。”林祎凯便嘻嘻一笑，拿盒子里剩余的龙须酥去堵马群耀的嘴叫他别顾着教训自己。  
事实证明马群耀说得没错，林祎凯玩水着凉了，回家以后就发起了热。  
此时林父早已经病逝了，家中只有林祎凯一个人。  
林祎凯烧得厉害，又没人照顾他。  
马群耀逃了学堂的课来家里找他，才发现人已经烧得不成样子，风风火火地蹬着半人高的脚踏车冲去元春堂，将堂上坐诊的老大夫直接抢到了林家。  
林祎凯得以开了药退烧，马群耀守了他足足三四日时间才肯放心离开。  
他一回到家，便被马老爷罚了祠堂。  
学堂寻不见学生的踪影，特意派了人客客气气地来请马少爷去上学。马老爷才知道自己的儿子为了一个男人荒废学业，甚至闹出了当众抢大夫去看诊的笑话。  
马群耀在祠堂里跪了三天，挨了三天家法。马老爷每罚一次，就问他肯不肯改，马群耀背上都是棍痕，咬死了口说不改。马老爷生生抽断了两根棍子，也没叫马群耀改口。他又不能真打死了自己儿子，只能暂且放了马群耀，请大夫上药，但仍关着禁闭。  
马群耀求了大哥怜悯，夜里翻墙私会林祎凯，要同他私奔。  
结果他们连码头都没到，就被举着火把的马家人堵在了路上。  
马群耀说自己要同马家断绝关系。  
马老爷捻着胡子道他也不想和小辈为难，掉了长辈的价，既然如此，就由他作主安排林祎凯进门的事情。  
马群耀以为马老爷松口了，高兴起来，牵着林祎凯的手回了马家，一路上对林祎凯忍不住亲亲摸摸，说以后会待林祎凯很好很好，生不出孩子也不要紧，反正马家不缺儿子，传宗接代轮不到他的任务。马群耀将林祎凯搂在怀里，只字不提身上的棍伤还在隐隐作疼。  
过了两日，裁制嫁衣的人就进了院子替林祎凯量尺寸了。  
可裁制婚服的人却迟迟未去马群耀院子里。  
马老爷说裁缝替马家做了几十年的衣裳，马群耀的尺寸那里都有，也不必新量了。马群耀信了。  
姆妈说新婚前夫妻是不能见面的，因此马群耀也只能被关在院子里急得像热锅上的蚂蚁一样团团转。  
直到院子里都挂起了红灯笼，窗户上贴满了喜字，外头鞭炮声都响起了，马群耀还是没等来替他换上婚服的下人。  
他寻到时机翻窗逃了，却瞧见盖着红盖头的新娘同自己的大哥拜天地的场景。  
客人说：“马家大少爷娶亲的排场可真阔绰，请了梨园最好的戏班子唱了一天的戏，还摆了足足三日的流水席。”  
又有人叹息道：“可惜听说娶的是个男妻，马老爷竟也不介意自己儿子娶个男妻，这子嗣之事可怎么跟马家祖宗交代啊。”  
另有人说：“倒也无妨，纳两个小妾拨一个孩子过继给正室也就罢了。”  
于是他们就赞起马家大少爷的英勇无畏，敢顶着世俗目光迎娶一个男妻。  
马群耀后退几步，撞进一个人胸膛。  
马老爷拄着拐杖，淡漠地看着他。


	7. Chapter 7

马群光背着手站在书房的墙前，墙上裱着一张结婚证书，画着云纹和龙凤呈祥的图案，上面写了他与林祎凯的生辰八字和两人的籍贯，又写了一段证词，用的都是端正小楷：  
马群光，系上海市人，年二十四岁，光绪二十五年二月十一日时生。  
林祎凯，系上海市人，年十七岁，光绪三十一年四月三十日时生。  
今谨詹于中华民国十二年七月七日下午三时，在晋元路五十三号举行结婚仪式，恭请马曾国先生证婚。  
嘉礼初成，良缘遂缔。情敦鹣鲽，愿相敬之如宾，祥叶螽麟，定克昌于厥后，同心同德，宜室宜家，永结鸾俦，共盟鹫牒，此证。  
结婚人马群光、林祎凯。  
证婚人张嘉佑、吴半月。  
主婚人何归祥、宋有光。  
中华民国壹拾贰年柒月柒日谨订。  
马群光就站在裱着婚书的框子底下，就着光擦去玻璃上的浮灰。  
外面的人小声说：“大少爷，三少爷让停了给少奶奶的药。还有，老太太唤您过去说话。”  
马群光挥手叫人退下，继续背着手看那框结婚证书。  
马老太太是出身极有渊源的人，上海数一数二有历史的官家小姐，十六岁时家道中落，才嫁了还是商人的马先生，冠了夫姓做起年轻太太来。马先生仰慕她的美貌已久，身上却脱不掉男人素爱沾花惹草的坏毛病，娶了马太太后又陆陆续续纳了几房妾室。  
好在马太太的肚子争气，先生了一个儿子出来。马先生高兴得不行，按着群字辈取了一个“光”字。  
有了儿子傍身，马太太便放心松松手，停了手下那几位姨太太的避子汤，于是叫后头的几个孩子也落了地。  
马先生去后，马太太的身体便垮了，马群光接手了马家的家产，马太太就由“太太”升为“老太太”，然而马群光还未提起分家的事情，因此大宅院的下人仍叫他一声大少爷。  
老太太即便病了，也要遵守大家闺秀的规矩，将头发高高地竖起，垫着假发片挽成保守的簪花样式。她上了年纪，不适合再带那些颜色鲜艳的，便簪了一枚祖母绿的宝石簪子，配上翡翠耳环，就显得人很端庄尊重。  
有了马群耀的照料，老太太似是回光返照般地有了力气，都能坐起身来同马群光谈话。  
“我听说昨儿院子里闹了一场，是你身边的人的事情。”老太太的眼睛坏了，心却亮堂着很。  
“母亲费心了。是院子的下人搬弄口舌，回头儿子便去整顿整顿家风。”  
“要整顿家风，便要知道上梁不正下梁歪。八年前你为了一个不男不女的贱人赶走了你弟弟，如今你弟弟好不容易舍得回来了，你还要再纵着那贱人不成？”老太太瞪大了眼睛，质问马群光。  
马群光不慌不忙回答：“八年前我同祎凯的婚事是父亲定下的，祎凯也是明媒正娶进的马家大门，也有证书为据。”  
“我知道你爹肚子里都是什么坏水心思。”老太太冷笑一声，“若不是你的缘故，那贱人又有什么本事能坐上马家少奶奶的位置，你敢说这个中纠葛，你自己没有存着半分私心么？”  
马群光不答。  
“我一见到那贱人的眼睛，就知道我们家迟早要败在他的手上。那双眼睛哪是人能生出来的，分明就是狐狸精变的，专门来哄你们这些男人，要你们的性命。这下可好，你们倒是一个一个都赶着送上去让他索命。”老太太气得胸脯又起伏起来，“今天由我做主，你马上写休书，将他赶出去，赶出上海城，永不许他再回来！”  
“母亲累了，还是早些休息吧。”马群光抱拳，避重就轻地绕开了老太太歇斯底里的要求。  
他刚出门，强忍着的咳嗽就翻天覆地涌了上来。  
小厮担忧地扶着他：“少爷昨天没吃药，今天就又咳起来了，小的去厨房叫他们给少爷炖药吧。”  
马群光摇摇头：“少奶奶呢？”  
“奶奶还在三少爷的院子里头呢。”  
“我过去瞧瞧她。”  
林祎凯正坐在院子里的秋千上，一下一下地轻轻晃着秋千架子。他的烧退了，但人还虚着，嘴唇血色极淡。今天天气好，他就出来晒晒太阳，也顺道透透气。  
马群耀没有说他什么时候能回去，也没说让他走。事实上自从他被带到这个院子里来，就只见过马群耀两三面，偶尔问起下人，都只说三少爷出去办事了。办的什么事，他们也是一问三不知。  
林祎凯听到身后有脚步声时便高兴起来：“你回来了？”转头却瞧见是大少爷。  
“……群光？”林祎凯不敢接马群光的眼神。  
马群光却好像什么事情都没有似的，坐在一边的石凳上：“身体好些了吗？”  
“好多了，谢谢你。”林祎凯想了想，“昨天我……跟他说了。”  
说了什么事情，两个人心知肚明。  
马群光点头：“这是好事，群耀怎么说？”  
林祎凯脸色便黯淡下来：“他什么都没说，就走了。”  
“没事的，毕竟隔了八年，你得给他一点时间消化消化。”马群光抬头想去抚一抚林祎凯的头，却突然想起了什么，只是握住了那秋千绳子。  
林祎凯抬起头对马群光说：“说起来，还是要谢谢大哥，八年前这样牺牲为我们。”  
同马群耀说开了心结，这人就不再叫自己的名字，而是叫“大哥”了。  
马群光神色不显，轻轻推着秋千：“无碍，你能和群耀修得善终，也是我做大哥的福气。”  
林祎凯便高兴起来，又颓然失落：“可是我觉得群耀还没有原谅我。是不是我骗他真的骗得太过分，就算解释了他也不肯理解呢？”  
“那就是群耀不懂事了，你为了他的前途才同我结婚，他若是不能理解你的苦心，就是白白辜负了你的情意。”马群光推着林祎凯，场面倒是很温馨。  
林祎凯牵着秋千绳子慢悠悠荡着秋千，心思却不如阳光那样明媚：“仔细想想若换作我，他同另外一家小姐成了亲，我也不会开心。这样说来，就算他还生我的气，我也不能责怪他。”  
马群光心中微动：“祎凯，你……”  
却听得马群耀的声音阴森森地插入两个人之间：“大哥和大嫂还真是恩爱呢，在我的院子里荡秋千说私密话。”  
“群耀！”林祎凯连秋千都没来得及停下，就跳了下来惊喜地叫马群耀的名字。  
马群耀却态度冷淡：“看来大嫂的身体已经好得差不多了，那就麻烦大哥带回去吧。我这院子地方小，没多的地方匀出给大哥大嫂住了。”说着他便要抬脚朝自己房间走去。  
林祎凯的旗袍太紧，只能一路小跑过去抓住马群耀的胳膊：“你怎么又生气了呀，我和你大哥不过是说了几句话。”  
马群光站在阳光里头，看见屋檐影子下两个人在台阶上拉扯，微微一笑：“你和你大嫂多说几句体己话吧，这些年你不在，你大嫂很想你呢。”说完，便十分有风度地离开院子。  
林祎凯对他道了一声再见，再回头还想问马群耀生气的原因，却被人一下子推到墙上，俯在脖子边沉声好：“你就和他那样好？”  
“什么好？”林祎凯不解地问。  
马群耀不会说每次瞧见他和马群光站在一起说说笑笑的画面有多刺眼，他的骄傲在这八年的时间里锻造得无比坚硬，于是他在林祎凯的惊呼声中将人扛进了自己的卧室。


	8. Chapter 8

林祎凯被扛进房间里头的床上，身上的青玉色旗袍就被撕开一角，马群耀的手顺着撕开的旗袍一角摸了进去，啃咬着他的锁骨。“你别……别这样……”林祎凯推着他，鬓发都被揉乱。马群耀抬腿抵着他的腿间，去解旗袍的盘扣。这身旗袍是托数十年手艺的老师傅做的，盘扣是布条折叠缝纫细细盘织的杜鹃花纹样，在马群耀的手底被粗鲁地撕开，上好的旗袍就成了无用的破布散落在床榻前的地上。  
马群耀不听林祎凯的推脱，咬着他的喉结揉胸，手又绕到背后托着林祎凯的脖子，在他白皙莹润的肩头留下齿痕。  
这些年来林祎凯被养得很好，手指少年时为生计奔波劳累而长出的茧子都没了痕迹，指甲养得光滑粉嫩，一看就是不做活的富贵人家。  
林祎凯的双腿被顶开了，马群耀就用膝盖磨林祎凯腿心敏感的肉缝。  
为何林祎凯身为男人能嫁入马家，为何林祎凯能生一个孩子，奥妙全在林祎凯腿心的密处里。  
少年时期初次知道林祎凯的秘密时，马群耀像个傻子一样愣愣地看他，害得人还以为自己是嫌弃了对方，掩面哭起来叫他滚出去。  
马群耀才不滚，舔完了林祎凯的眼泪哄着人，又去吃林祎凯的肉缝。  
把林祎凯嘬得浑身颤抖，一波一波吐着淫水在他手里高潮。  
他像年少时期那样托着林祎凯的屁股吃那条紧致流水的粉红细缝。  
林祎凯抓着枕头，咬着手指不让自己叫出来。他还记得自己明面上是马群耀的嫂子，他不敢叫外面的人听到马群耀在舌奸自己嫂子。  
可是马群耀的舌头顶开从未有人触及过的地方，在湿热的地方又钻又搅，仿佛蛇的信子一样淬出他身体内处的情欲。  
他忍不住摆腰去迎合马群耀的舌头，阴道一阵一阵地抽搐痉挛。  
明明不是这样的，明明这八年来他都没有什么欲望，却在一朝之间被马群耀舔得濒临高潮崩溃。林祎凯脚尖粉色的指甲都绷紧到失了血色，马群耀丝毫不给他喘气的空间，像是惩罚又像是过度的溺爱，刁钻地用舌头戳刺他的阴蒂，然后缩紧脸颊肌肉，猛地一吸。  
林祎凯失声到颤抖地吐出一波淫水。  
身前的阴茎也在没有抚慰的情况下一翘一翘，淌着白色的浊液。  
马群耀骑在林祎凯身上，喘着粗气看他，眼里尽是恨意。  
林祎凯竟被看出几分怯意，但他才刚刚高潮过，脸颊赤红，眼角的媚意都未来得及消散。  
马群耀轻抚他的脸庞，一言不发，像是在酝酿着什么风暴。  
突然他就把林祎凯抄了起来，解开自己的裤腰带，挤进了林祎凯的腿间磨擦起来。  
林祎凯惊呼一声，抱着马群耀的脖子挂在他身上，被抵在床头插着腿心。马群耀揉着他的胸肉，咬他的嘴巴，勃起的阴茎在他腿心大力进出，狠狠摩擦着那条刚刚高潮过的细缝。肉缝被磨得像一个发胖的白面馒头，大阴唇被磨开了，藏在里头的小阴唇就和粗壮的性器亲密接触，淌着莹莹的水流。  
“你好湿，这里全都是水……”马群耀咬着林祎凯的耳朵，在他腿间摸了一手的水，“我大哥这样弄过你吗？你也会这样流水给他看吗？”  
林祎凯被弄得眼泪都憋了出来，委屈地要开口说话，又被马群耀堵住了嘴。  
马群耀的舌头又钻了进来，像上次一样霸道蛮横。林祎凯的舌头都被吸得发麻，涎液控制不住地流出来，一片狼藉。  
马群耀抬起林祎凯的一条腿，腰部挺入的动作更加猛烈，勃起的龟头就野蛮地撞在林祎凯的穴口，好几次险些就要直接顶进去肏开身子。可是每一次他都悬崖勒马退了出来，用更重的力道再撞上去。  
他思念了林祎凯整整八年，想念了林祎凯整整八年。这些年来他在异国他乡过着阴霾连天的日子，只记得林祎凯含笑的双眼和修长的眼睫毛，记得林祎凯水红的嘴唇和胳膊上的小痣，记得林祎凯在自己手里爽到哭着射出来的样子，记得林祎凯一边颤抖一边用脚踢他骂他是流氓的动情模样。他就靠着这些记忆撑过了八年的时间，忽而有一天，有人告诉他，你不必再撑了，不必再熬了，你的回忆变成了现实，那个人如今就躺在你的身下，你可以尽情索取他的吻，索取他的体温，索取他的身体。他就是你的掌中之物，只要你想，你就可以为他带上金子打造的镣铐，将他锁在这间大宅院里无处可逃。  
马群耀抱紧了林祎凯的双腿，将精液射在林祎凯的穴口前。  
好像他真的射进去了似的。  
林祎凯眼睛又哭肿了，不是伤心，是爽的。  
他一身都是汗，头发都被汗水打湿，一缕一缕地贴在额头上。  
马群耀就替他撇干净刘海，露出光洁的额头。  
林祎凯突然就抱住了他，又小声哭起来：“你又欺负我，你每一次都欺负我。”  
马群耀抱着林祎凯，摸着他单薄的肩胛骨。  
林祎凯就靠在马群耀肩上说：“我没有被你大哥碰过，真的，我没有。”他说着说着委屈起来：“你怎么可以这么想我？我，我除了你还能给谁碰？你居然这么说我……”  
“我知道，”马群耀吻他的泪水，“我知道的。”  
林祎凯就生了气，一脚踩在马群耀心口：“你既然知道，为什么还要这样吓我啊？”  
马群耀握住心口那只脚，低头亲了一下脚背。  
“你，你干嘛亲我的脚？”林祎凯脸红起来，想收回脚却被马群耀攥紧了不能动弹。  
马群耀亲完脚背还不算，又去亲他的脚趾。  
“你怎么……怎么这么变态……”林祎凯吃了一惊，后半句话都说得底气不足。  
“祎凯……”马群耀俯身抱住他，“我们分开八年了。”  
只这一句话又叫林祎凯心中酸涩起来。  
八年的时间太久，久到他都已经无法读懂马群耀的心。  
于是他也回抱过去。  
灯光下的马群光，一张病容倦怠的脸，眼镜镜片映着墙上结婚证书的倒影。他的皮肤是病态的苍白，眼睛狭长细眯，总给人一种城府颇深的感觉。  
也只有林祎凯会真诚地对他道谢，说他是一个好人。  
第一次见到林祎凯时，他就被那双漂亮的眼睛深深吸引了。  
小时候，他曾在母亲的妆匣盒见过一串黑色珍珠手链，据说是日本那边产的珍珠，个个光泽润滑，饱满无比。  
可林祎凯的眼睛比那双珍珠还要漂亮，漂亮到像是海妖的歌声，一下子俘获了他的心。  
他见到林祎凯的第一眼起，就知道林祎凯不算一个真正的男性，在他男孩的外表下，藏着一朵女人的花。  
这要归功于他那个年纪轻轻就一头栽进去的弟弟，那时候他在弟弟们眼中是最为稳重成熟的大哥，每个弟弟都很乐意同他分享自己的私密愿望。  
马群耀那时还没长开，眉目间尽是少年轻狂的喜悦。他告诉自己的大哥，说将来要娶林祎凯回家，说他既不是长子也不需要操心家业，父亲不会太过阻拦他的婚事。他说的眉飞色舞，连婚嫁之时要裁剪的嫁衣样式都勾勒出完美的图样。  
他说大哥你不知道，祎凯特别怕疼，一点小伤口都要哭半天。  
他说假如林祎凯嫁了进来，他就要在马家大院所有的地方都铺上柔软厚实的地毯，他要用最好的脂膏把林祎凯的脚养成白玉一样的艺术品，绝不叫那双脚多碰一点尘埃。  
马群光静静听着弟弟的话，在婚后一点一点做了弟弟想做的事情。  
他没有给林祎凯奢侈挥霍到在所有地方都铺上绸缎的地步，那时候马老爷还没死，定会斥骂他溺爱过度，但他每月都要给林祎凯裁剪两身新的旗袍，月牙色的，翡翠绿的，湖蓝的，胭脂红的，牡丹的，栀子花的，梅花的，月季的……林祎凯曾诚惶诚恐说自己用不了这么多衣裳，他轻描淡写说这是成衣店的样衣，得让祎凯来做个试验模特，店铺才好决定哪些款式可以批量售卖出去，林祎凯才腼腆应下来了。  
马群光轻轻叹一口气。  
他到底跟马群耀是一母所出，骨子里的血脉一脉相承。  
若是可以，或许他会像马群耀一样傲慢地直接抢走林祎凯。  
可惜，他不行。  
马群光沉默取下墙上的婚书。


	9. Chapter 9

马群耀晨起时，林祎凯仍在被窝里头睡着，一头乌发睡得纷乱，贴在嘴角打着旋。他替人捋了头发，掖了被角，起了身。来伺候的下人大气也不敢出，一个家的嫂子同小叔子在一起困觉的事情传了出去，只怕她们这几个伺候的人都没有好果子吃。于是进来的每一个丫头们都低着头不敢瞧主子一眼。  
“大少爷昨儿咳了半宿，听说拂晓时才睡下，结果早晨又咳了起来。”近身的小厮对马群耀轻声说，“三少爷可去瞧一瞧？”  
“老太太那里呢？”  
“没什么大事。”  
于是马群耀抖了抖洗手的水，用帕子擦干净手：“不必叫醒少奶奶，等着就行。”一干丫头们称是。  
马群耀进了马群光的屋子，只听见屋子里男人沉闷的咳嗽声，以及氤氲的中药气味。  
他微皱了一下眉头：“大夫怎么说？”  
伺候汤药的下人说：“元春堂的大夫说了，大少爷得的是痨病。先前以为只是咳嗽罢了，结果大半月都没好全，还咳了血痰，请了大夫一瞧，便说是痨病，治不好的。”  
痨病放在西医里，便是肺结核。  
马群耀蹙着眉，先不说他习的是外科医学，货不对板，即便他真学了内科，肺结核在西医那头也是束手无策的绝症之一。  
倘若真是痨病，还要麻烦一些，痨病是会传染的，稍有不慎，这间屋子的人就得染上同样的病。  
马群耀轻遮了一下鼻子，抬脚走进去。  
马群光用帕子捂着嘴咳嗽：“你，咳咳，你倒不怕被染上病么？”  
马群耀不搭理他，顾自翻起药箱替他量体温测血压：“我这边带的东西不多，等你起了以后叫车送你去诊所拍个片子看一看，痨病一词也不是你一个人嘴巴一碰就能敲定的。”他给马群光测了体温，好在体温没有什么异常。  
“除了咳嗽，还有什么别的症状？”  
旁边的人连忙回答：“回三少爷，大少爷夜里睡着总是盗汗，有时咳得厉害了还会胸痛。”他说的每一样都是肺痨的症状，因此马群耀每听到一个字，心中便沉一分。  
他又带上听诊器听马群光的心房，听见胸腔里肺部扩张的声音。  
支气管炎。  
“按照这个药房去外面诊所买药回来，一日三次叫大少爷喝。”马群耀低头在便签纸上用钢笔飞快写下陌生的拉丁文药名，下人看不懂上面写的什么，但知道一定是救命的良药，嗳了一声就拿着便签奔了出去。  
“难为你了，那头要顾着母亲的身子，这头还要来替我看诊。”马群光掩着口鼻，“其实你大可不必管我，我自己知道我的身子有多少时间。”  
马群耀面无表情地收拾药箱。  
“我若死了，祎凯便能名正言顺地同你在一起，再不会被人说闲话了。”马群光道。  
马群耀扣上药箱的盖子，终于转头施舍给他一个眼神：“你死不死，由我说了算。”  
“大哥替我和祎凯安排好了一切，我自当涌泉相报。”他轻飘飘地撂下这句话，提着药箱走出房门，屋子里马群光又剧烈地咳嗽起来：“去，去书房取我的手信来。”  
马群耀刚走出屋子，就有人来报，说少奶奶醒了，正着急找他。  
醒了的林祎凯见床上空无一人，有些心慌，又不敢贸贸然出去，躲在床上裹着被子，小声问外面的人马群耀去了哪里。外面的人说去了大少爷屋子里，叫少奶奶放宽心等一等。林祎凯听了这话就羞愧起来，自己明面上还是马群光的妻子，却昏了头跟马群耀滚在一处，也不知道外面多少人会看马家的笑话。想到这里他也顾不上害臊，连忙穿了鞋子就要出门回自己院子。  
丫头们们哪里敢让他擅自出去，一边派人告诉三少爷少奶奶醒了，一边好言好语地劝他梳洗完再回院子不吃。年龄大的老妈子低着头进来收拾床铺，卷走撕坏了的那身青玉色的旗袍，林祎凯羞得脸颊扑上浅红。  
马群耀进来时就看见林祎凯坐在梳妆台前被伺候着梳发扑粉，林祎凯从镜子里瞧见他，一歪头，上妆的丫头就急道：“奶奶可小心点，这胭脂都画错了。”  
“下去吧。”马群耀挥了挥手。  
林祎凯照着镜子道：“你把下人们都叫下去了，谁来替我补妆？”他别过脸看着自己侧脸的粉是不是扑了干净。  
“你这样就挺好看的。”马群耀说的是实话，林祎凯本身骨相就好看，涂脂抹粉倒有些俗气了。  
被马群耀夸好看的林祎凯心情自然雀跃起来，但他还记得自己的身份：“那自然不行的，如果我不化妆，穿着旗袍就很别扭了，你见过不化妆的男人穿旗袍会有多难看吗？”他拧开一盒雕着玫瑰图样的口脂盒，用无名指的指腹沾了一点红色，轻轻点在自己的唇上。他脸上扑的白粉同红色的口脂相映成趣，整张脸就显得活色生香起来。  
马群耀按下他点口脂的手，轻轻探头去吃他唇上的口脂。  
“你别亲……我刚弄好的……”林祎凯抗议的话语被吞进喉间，唇上的口脂是玫瑰花汁混着珍珠粉调和的，又加了蜂蜜和橄榄油，尝起来独有一股玫瑰味的清甜。  
马群耀没有亲太久便松开了林祎凯，自己唇上也染了浅红的痕迹。  
林祎凯扑哧一声笑出来，用帕子去擦马群耀嘴上的印子。  
“我早上瞧了一眼大哥。”马群耀握着林祎凯的手说。  
“大哥他还好吗？”林祎凯问。  
马群耀摇了摇头：“你知道大哥的病。”他用的是陈述句。于是林祎凯点点头：“大夫说过是痨病。可我总期盼着大夫是诊错了，总想着你学医回来就能治好大哥。现在看你的样子，看来大哥得的真的是痨病。”他眼睑微垂，似乎有些伤心。  
“若是大哥死了，你会伤心吗？”马群耀问。  
“大约会的，毕竟大哥帮了我们这么多。更何况，他是你的大哥呀。”林祎凯不解地看着马群耀。  
马群祖一早就听说了自家三哥同大嫂搅在一起的事，顿觉头大如斗，偏偏这时马群光又病了，马群祖便以为是三哥趁着大哥病了便掳了大嫂过去，心中对三哥就生出不满来。他虽不务正业玩物丧志，也存了几分好色心，却从不敢对大嫂有半分不敬。于是当他终于等到马群耀从院子里出来时，便大步上前截住了马群耀的路：“三哥，你，你怎么能这样？”  
“我怎么样？”马群耀说。  
“你趁着大哥病了，家里无人作主，就把大嫂抢到了你的院子里，是不是？”马群祖生气地看着他，“你太过分了，枉大哥对你如此好，你却想着给大哥戴绿帽子。就算大哥病了，也有母亲作主，再不济，做弟弟的我也不会看你这样败坏马家家风的。”  
“绿帽子？”马群耀轻呵一声，“你倒不如去问问你那个好大哥，究竟是谁给谁带了绿帽子？”他一把拽住马群祖的衣领，以从来都没对马群祖展露的狠相说：“马群祖，我不妨告诉你，早在八年前我走之前，林祎凯就是我的人了，我只不过是来拿回属于我的东西而已。这件事若你真的想插手，我不会手软。”  
他说的话残酷无情，竟半分都不将他们的兄弟情谊放在眼里。  
马群祖被激起了火气，大声在背后斥骂他道：“就算你真同大嫂有过什么，那也是过去的事情了。大哥和大嫂已经有了婚书为证，嘉礼初成，良缘遂缔，那婚书还裱在大哥的书房里头呢，所有人都是知道的！三哥你再怎么不甘心，也已经是插足的第三人了！”  
他受尽了家里的溺爱，又不知晓自己两位哥哥的陈年旧怨，说的话肆无忌惮，每一句都扎在马群耀的心上。  
马群耀骤然暴起，掐着马群祖的脖子将人按在墙上。  
马群祖吓傻了，瞪着眼睛去拔三哥掐自己脖子的手，却死活拔不开。马群耀是真的下了狠手，捏着他的脖子看他眼眶充血也没放开，阴沉道：“你再多废话一句，我不会顾念你是我的弟弟，你好自为之。”  
他松开手，轻蔑地看着自己的弟弟跌倒在地上捂着脖子不断咳嗽，冷淡地转身离开。  
院子里的爬山虎垂下灰黑蜷曲的影子。


	10. Chapter 10

知道林祎凯的秘密是在林父出殡的时候，林祎凯在葬礼上披麻戴孝，流干了泪。马群耀却可耻地觉得林祎凯即使穿着白孝衣也是那么好看。林家是没钱做葬礼的，连棺木的钱都是马群耀掏的。他请匠人给林父打了一口上好的棺材，又请了一班人来吹吹打打，洒着纸钱热热闹闹地送林父下了葬。林家是外省流浪过来的，本地没有供奉的祠堂，马群耀就给林父寻了个坟立碑。  
林祎凯在坟前哭晕过去，马群耀背着他回来，不肯叫别人搭手。到了家里林祎凯还是哭，马群耀不急，打了热水替他擦脸洗脚。林家穷苦，林祎凯的鞋总是穿坏，露一个脚趾头在外头受冻，马群耀不嫌弃地握着他的脚替他擦洗，将一双脚洗得白嫩如玉才舍得松开。  
晚间林祎凯就窝在他怀里哭，马群耀拍着林祎凯的背安慰他说以后他会疼他，林父不在，他就做这世上最疼林祎凯的那个男人。  
也是这晚林祎凯向他告白了那个秘密，那个叫马群耀此后数年间都被私密灼热的臆想所折磨的秘密。马群耀看着林祎凯的嘴唇，观察着他微笑或是落泪，眼里烧着欲求痛苦的渴望，面上偏要温柔似水地疼着爱着，将这人当作掌上明珠似宠着护着。  
因此林祎凯披着大红嫁衣站在马群光身旁，腼腆地朝他笑着说群耀对不起，我还是觉得群光更适合我。马老爷叫人押着他，他几乎要将牙齿咬碎，心里头盛满的尽是恶毒的心思，他想他为什么不早些看破大哥的伪君子面孔，为什么不能用刀剜出大哥那双得意的眼睛，为什么不能打断大哥的脊梁骨或踩碎他的睾丸？他心里头哪还有兄弟情谊，满心满脑都是怨怼的恨意。  
马群耀眼睁睁地看着林祎凯重新盖上红盖头，被送回新婚洞房里。马老爷叼着烟斗，押着他回房间反省，走之前意味深长地说：“现下已成定局，你便好好收心吧，他已经是你大哥的人，不可能同你再续前缘了。”  
然而马老爷想不到自己的儿子竟会如此刚烈，在大儿子的新婚之夜就敢翻墙逃走，坐着黄包车一路去了码头，直奔英国，一走就是八年不曾回来。  
马群耀在铁匠铺里阴郁地看着烧红的铁块浸在沸腾的水里，烟雾弥漫模糊了每一个人的眼睛。“三少爷，这里头太热了，小心中暑了，不如去隔壁茶楼等着吧，您要的东西打完了我亲自过去找您。”铁匠淌着汗赔笑看着这位不好惹的客人。结果马群耀突然问那铁匠：“你打的东西能直接砸开人的脑袋吗？”  
他想看见马群光白色的脑浆和着红色的血迸出来的场面，他回家太久了，好久没有做过解剖的手术，他很久很久没有看见刺激的红色，有些忍不住了。  
铁匠不敢开玩笑：“三少爷您别拿我取乐了，我哪敢做那种害人的东西呀？”  
他额头上淌着汗，心里也淌着汗，生怕下一秒眼前这个三少爷就说出叫他打一把能劈开人脑袋的剑来。  
好在三少爷也只是阴郁地看着那被煅出金星火花的铁具，没说什么就离开了铁匠铺。  
天渐渐热了，早晨起来太阳便已经挂得老高，但马家院子里头的气氛却不如天气那样明朗。老太太的身子骨败了，大少爷也病了，成日成日地咳着。如今当家作主的是排行第三的三少爷，三少爷虽远走他乡八年以久，重新主持起家事倒也不算太差，只是下人们干活时总不免要嘀咕几句三少爷的作风有亏。  
这会儿林祎凯又在窗边扇着风嚷嚷着热，他身子弱，又怕热又怕冷的。马群耀早早启了冰窖，给林祎凯屋子里放了冰块降温，又叫人在他房间窗前扎了葡萄架子遮阳。可就是这样林祎凯也觉得热，他身上的旗袍只薄薄一层，勾勒出玲珑的曲线，叫人看了忍不住脸红心跳，他偏还要借旗袍的开衩处露出光裸的大腿降温，热得整个人都蔫蔫的提不起劲。  
“我都快热死了，你就叫他们去街上给我买一碗鸽蛋圆子嘛。”林祎凯倚在榻上，盘扣开了两颗散热。  
马群耀不听他的话，专注看着账本：“那鸽蛋圆子是糯米做的，你前两天贪嘴吃多了不消化，晚上嚷了半宿肚子疼，今天就全忘了？”  
林祎凯撒娇道：“那你就叫他们买小半碗，好不好，我实在馋那味道了。”  
于是马群耀受不住林祎凯这样磨人还是松口叫人去街头买了那鸽蛋圆子。林祎凯便高兴起来，捧着碗吃起来。那圆子是用糯米和白芝麻做的，滑润软糯，冷而不硬，香甜清口，咬下去有韧性却不粘牙，在这盛暑天气是最受欢迎的小吃了。林祎凯小口小口吃着，他胃口小，小半碗的糯米吃下去只怕午饭又不想吃了，马群耀就叫人给林祎凯备了开胃消化的茶汤，免得到了晚上这人又开始哼哼唧唧喊着肚子疼。  
他低头理账，虽然他在英国习的是医学，好在他的数学也很不错，不至于连基本的账目都算不清，但是马家产业繁多，账目上写的明细又全是毛笔写的繁体字，看久了不免叫人头晕。  
这时书房有人敲门，报：“三少爷，苏家的人过来了，正在前厅等着呢。”  
马群耀还未想起苏家的人是谁，林祎凯便放了碗赶忙理好衣裳：“你快去吧，那是你表姨家的人，估摸着是来看看母亲顺便借住几天，不能失了礼数。”  
“那你不许乱走，把这圆子吃完了就回房呆着。”马群耀不放心地叮嘱他。  
林祎凯点点头：“去吧。”  
苏家的人是从香港来的，零零散散带了两三个贴身伺候的下人就到了马家。苏太太穿着碧色的旗袍，微胖的身材裹得紧紧的，下颌仰起，抹了白粉的脸蛋挂着两颊的肉，看起来很是雍容华贵。苏小姐也是从英国留洋回来的，她并不像传统的中国女人那样穿着优雅的旗袍，倒是戴着小洋帽穿着白色的洋裙，搭上一件天蓝色的外套，活脱脱就是新时代的富家小姐。  
马群耀出来接待时苏太太有些惊讶，没认出来：“你是……”  
“表姨好，我是群耀，前些日子刚从英国回来，大哥这几天病了，就由我暂时招待客人。”马群耀礼貌地接待他们，叫人上茶。  
苏小姐好奇地打量着这人，觉得马群耀同马家其他的人都不太一样。  
或许是因为马群耀也留过学的缘故，他身上没有马家其他少爷的陈腐味，马家其他三个少爷她都见过，总觉得那些人身上都有着老宅晕染的磨不去的腐朽味，像是积年潮湿的木头发霉散出来的霉味，虽不能说难闻，也总叫人不舒坦。  
马群祖又去了外头玩。他们说了几句客套话，苏太太便说要去瞧瞧老太太安康，马群耀在前头带路。苏太太回头一瞧女儿，女儿的眼睛就盯在马群耀背上，兴致很浓。  
“怎么？看中了？”苏太太问。  
苏小姐抿嘴一笑：“我不过就是看看，怎么多瞧一眼都不行吗？”  
“没说不行，”苏太太瞪了她一眼，“我还不是怕这回来还是说不成你的亲事，你都已经十九了，再不成亲可就晚了。”  
“妈，你要说这个，我可不爱听了。”苏小姐任性地跺脚捂上耳朵。  
苏太太恨铁不成钢，却又奈何外人在场，只得暂且按下不提，先去瞧了老太太才行。


	11. Chapter 11

老太太躺在床上看报，老花眼镜带着细细的金链子，身上披着一条紫色绒线坎肩。苏太太进去的时候老太太坐起身来，招呼着让她们母子两个坐下。女人家说话，男人是不便在场的。因此马群耀只带了路，便推托着有事告辞了。  
“老姐姐精神倒好，我们收到信的时候可担心坏了，现下瞧着气色红润，怕是过几天又能下地走路了。”苏太太笑着握住老太太的手，虽是表姐妹两个，苏太太的样貌却要比老太太年轻许多，还能涂着艳红的口红装作三十来岁的妇人。老太太便笑着看她们：“瞧见你们来，就算身子不好也好了。”她的目光落到落落大方的苏小姐身上：“我看着茂贞又漂亮了不少呢。”  
苏小姐便谦婉温和地笑，苏太太掩饰不住自己的骄傲，嘴上还要自谦：“都怪她爹抱儿心切，取了这么一个男气的名字，倒叫她如今心思都野了，读书才回来几天又嚷嚷着要去苏州玩。”老太太福如心至：“我记得茂贞也是去英国念的书罢，念的是什么书？”苏小姐便道：“表姨好记性，我在英国念的是外语。”老太太便笑：“我家群耀也是英国念书回来的，你在这儿住一段时间，有空就去同我家群耀说说话吧。”  
林祎凯没回房间，他心里惦记着马群光的病，觉得自己很应该去瞧一瞧。因此马群耀去前头接待客人的时候，林祎凯便捏着帕子去了马群光的院子里头。  
还没走进屋子里，他就听见马群光的咳嗽声，咳得撕心裂肺，几乎都要呕出血来。  
才不过十几日未见，怎么就病得这样厉害？林祎凯连忙奔进屋子，看见马群光倚着床正看书。  
“你来了？”马群光抬头看见林祎凯，微微一笑。  
“怎么生病了还要起来看书？快点躺着吧，伺候你的人都去了哪？”林祎凯坐到他身边想扶他躺下。马群光摆手拒绝：“躺得身子都木了，坐起来看会书也好。那些人我叫三弟给打发了，人多了心烦，不好养病。”  
林祎凯蹙眉，觉得马群耀这事办得不地道：“那也不能一个都不留啊，我回头拨两个人才伺候你的起居吧。”  
“小事，小事。”马群光又咳了几声，缓过来，“这几日你在他那里过得如何？可还顺心？”  
说起他同马群耀的事情，林祎凯便羞赧起来，搅着帕子小声说：“还成。”  
“那便好，我还担心老三对你仍有心结，我如今生了病，要想帮你却是难得很。”马群光欣慰地点头。  
林祎凯有些不好意思道：“虽然他好像是不同我置气了，可是我总觉得我跟他之间生分了不少，我想了好久，思来想去也只能想到一个原因——”林祎凯踌躇地看着马群光的脸色：“大哥，你同我的那张婚书……什么时候能去离了呢？”  
马群光神色未变：“原来你是着急这个。”  
“倒也不是，只是，只是如今我名义上还同你有这样的关系，又和群耀一起吃住，总是于礼不合，群耀不提这件事，我也不知道该怎么开口，只能来找大哥你了。”林祎凯咬着唇解释。  
马群光点点头：“群耀不提这件事，大概是最近太忙了吧。你放心，等我身子好些了我就找个机会跟群耀提一提你的事情。不过现下没空了，我听说这几日家里来了客人。”  
得了马群光的允诺，林祎凯便松了一口气，眉开眼笑道：“是呢，苏家的人今天已经到了，群耀去接待他们了。”  
“苏家的表姨是个和善的，有她来多住几日，母亲一定会很开心，只是少不得又要群祖受苦了。”马群光笑。  
林祎凯想到马群祖的表情，也笑：“是呢，每次苏太太来都要跟老太太说跟群祖的亲事，群祖每次都恹恹的提不起兴致。”  
“但或许今年不同呢。”马群光有意无意道。  
林祎凯愣住。  
苏家母子来了以后，马家的大宅就不免热闹了一些。往日这宅子里的男人白日都要出去工作办事，家里头就剩一个卧病在床的老太太和一个不能随意抛头露面的少奶奶，下人们干活时都没精打采的，整个宅子阴沉沉地就像是一个风蚀残烛的老人。  
而苏小姐来了以后，就给这里带了些青春的气息。苏小姐年龄小，不满二十，骨子里还有着孩子气的洒脱，又是去留洋归来的，对这些下人也很和善。每次苏小姐来，都会记得给宅子里的女人带上几个小玩意儿，不贵，却很好看。苏小姐喜欢看戏，但不是抹着一张大花脸在台上咿咿呀呀的戏曲，苏小姐说她看的是歌剧，外国的洋玩意儿，听着很厉害就是了。  
扫地的下人们兴奋地交头接耳，猜测这回苏太太能否说成苏小姐跟四少爷的婚事，虽然苏小姐年岁比四少爷长了一点，可是老太太却很喜欢。奈何四少爷是个不成器的人，一听到和苏小姐的婚事就脚底抹油，溜得比谁都快。  
又有耳聪目明的人道今年可不一定，谁说要进马家的门非要嫁四少爷不可呢？如今三少爷不也回来了么？  
于是众人的目光就都放在了三少爷和苏小姐身上。有人犹疑道，可是三少爷同少奶奶的关系摆在那里，苏小姐难道真的视而不见？此话刚一出口就被人浇了冷水哼道，谁会那么没脑子将自家叔嫂的腌臜事情往外捅，说到底少奶奶也是大少爷的人，就算大少爷病死了，少奶奶也得守一辈子的寡，断断轮不到三少爷的份。至于苏小姐，只要她想，凭苏家的本事难道还拴不住三少爷的心么？  
再说了，自古以来三妻四妾便是极正常的事情，苏小姐总归是要给三少爷纳妾的，也就不嫌多一桩腌臜事了。  
外人自诩旁观者清，将其中的门道分析得煞有其事。  
主子们不关心下人捕风捉影的闲言碎语，依然忙着自己的事情。这日马群耀终于得了空不必出门，正要去院子里找林祎凯，迎面正撞上在花园独逛的苏小姐：“马三少爷，早上好。”苏小姐款款行礼说。“苏小姐好。”马群耀客气回答，就想让道。苏小姐却甜甜笑着说：“三少爷不必这么客气，叫我茂贞就行。”  
“苏小姐厚爱了，只是苏小姐同我四弟有着婚事，做哥哥的还是避嫌几分才好。”马群耀绕过苏茂贞，苏茂贞便跟在他后头：“我同四少爷哪来的婚事，左不过是我母亲和你家老太太的几句玩笑话罢了。我可从未想过要与四少爷有什么联系。”马群耀走得快，苏茂贞不得不提着裙子小跑几步跟上：“三少爷走得那么急，是要去哪里？”  
马群耀不理会她，拐弯进了院子。  
苏茂贞跟在后面钻进院子里，瞧见院子中间站着一个人，还没瞧清是谁，就听见马群耀说：“怎么站在院子里头晒太阳？”  
林祎凯指着树上说：“我看见那里多了一个麻雀窝，昨天还未见着的。”  
“你若是觉得烦，我等会叫人捅了就是。”马群耀替他擦汗，“不是一直嚷嚷着热么，倒在这里晒得一身是汗，回头又要叫苦。”  
林祎凯嗔怪：“我又没说烦，你怎么动不动就要毁人家鸟儿的窝？”他目光瞧见身后的苏茂贞，呀了一声，忙退开两步：“苏小姐也过来了，怎么都不出个声，吓我一跳。”  
“嫂嫂好。”苏茂贞觉得马群耀和林祎凯的关系有些奇怪，但也没有多想，只当是他们大嫂和小叔子之间关系亲和，“我在院子里闷得无聊，所以去花园走了走，路上碰见了三少爷，就同三少爷一起过来了。”  
“你们一起过来的？”林祎凯怔住，重复了一遍。  
马群耀轻描淡写略过解释：“听说最近上海来了一个北平的戏班子，京剧唱得极好，你往日也不必总闷在家里，多出去听听戏看看电影也不错。”  
林祎凯还没说什么，苏茂贞便高兴起来：“嫂嫂若能多出去也好，我在这里没人陪伴，就等着嫂嫂同我一起出门解闷呢。”林祎凯不好推辞，只能含糊应下，心里却闷闷地说不出什么话。苏茂贞四处望望：“听说大少爷也病了，我来这里还没来得及探病，嫂嫂能带我去瞧瞧他吗？”  
“好，群光他在里面躺着呢，你来了他一定高兴。”林祎凯点点头，带着苏茂贞去了里屋。  
马群耀站在满院的阳光里，阴沉沉地看着他们。


	12. Chapter 12

苏茂贞跟着林祎凯进了屋子，瞧见生了病的马群光，呀了一声：“不过数月未见，大少爷怎么病得这样厉害？”林祎凯正踌躇着是不是该说马群光得的是痨病，马群光便先起了身：“不是什么大病，过了时节的病气而已。”苏茂贞不多他想，坐在圆凳上说：“大少爷平日里忙着，也该好好照顾自己的身子。您这一病，我瞧着嫂子都瘦了一圈。”马群光便低头含笑：“你嫂子是辛苦，难为他年纪轻轻的就要因我这个病人束在院子里，哪都不能去。”  
林祎凯张嘴想辩解什么，却发现又无从解释，只能合了嘴。  
苏茂贞笑起来：“这有什么难的，若是大少爷放心，尽可把嫂子交给我。我虽不在上海常住，但这些年来往频繁，上海的几个好去处我都知晓。嫂子可以同我一起去听戏评茶，绝不会无聊。”  
马群光便道：“既如此，那就有劳苏小姐了。”他回头看林祎凯：“祎凯，你平日里也不必总守着我，跟苏小姐出去玩玩也好。”  
“我……”林祎凯犹豫了。  
苏茂贞热心道：“方才三少爷也说了同样的话呢，嫂子就别推辞了吧。”  
“……好吧。”林祎凯这才勉强应了。  
苏茂贞想着该多说点好听的话：“大少爷虽病着，心中却还惦记着嫂子，我看了可真羡慕。”马群光回答：“羡慕什么，你如今也到了成婚的年龄，表姨这回来定是又要同母亲说你的婚事了。”苏茂贞面上便浮起女儿家的羞涩：“大少爷可别打趣我了，我母亲是个自欺欺人的，我却不是。且不说我和四少爷彼此都无意对方，就算有意，四少爷也不像是大少爷这样会疼老婆的人。”  
马群光似是起了兴致：“苏小姐过了年便要二十了吧，怎么如今还不着急呢？”  
“着急又有何用？”苏茂贞撇嘴，“大少爷，我跟您说句实话，您知道的，我是从国外念完书回来，读了国外的那些书后，我放眼瞧去那些男人全是铜臭满身的古板味道，叫我嫁给他们，倒不如做个老尼姑。”苏茂贞不知想到了什么，脸上微红：“我若是要嫁，至少也要嫁个自己有主见的男人才行。”  
林祎凯在一旁听着如坐针毡，不想再听见男女婚嫁的事情。他心虚得很，苏茂贞每多夸赞一句他们夫妻感情和顺，他心里头的罪恶感就多沉一分。他不得不想到来日即便同马群光离了婚，那些思想仍信奉着皇帝老子的人依然会觉得他是马群光的妻子，马群耀的嫂子。那他这辈子还能有跟马群耀正大光明在一处的机会么？  
想到此处，林祎凯便再也坐不下去，站起身道：“我去厨房瞧瞧药炖好了没有，你们继续聊。”不等苏茂贞挽留，他便飞快离开了屋子。  
苏茂贞感叹道：“少奶奶还真是放心大少爷你，竟留我一个人在此，也不怕旁人说闲话。”  
“旁人能说什么闲话，你一个黄花闺女，总不能看上我一个病怏怏的有妇之夫。”马群耀掩口又咳了几声。  
“大少爷这话倒好似有什么言外之意。”苏茂贞说。  
马群光淡淡笑着：“苏小姐在我面前只称祎凯为少奶奶，却在祎凯面前称嫂子，这样的小事，我还是瞧得出来的。”  
苏茂贞微赧：“那，大少爷可猜得出我的心思？”  
“苏小姐正值青春年华，大概的心思并不难猜。”  
苏茂贞咬唇：“大少爷，实不相瞒，我就跟你全说了吧。这一次来马家，母亲是铁了心要将我嫁进来的，我不肯，母亲就说我若不应，就要将我嫁给一个姓虞的厅长，那虞厅长是在山西程司令手下做事的，我不愿意过去，只能跟着母亲来这里。”苏茂贞面露无奈：“可是大少爷，你知道的，你们家的四少爷是个吃喝嫖赌样样齐全的人才，他无意我，我也无意他，我实在是没有办法了。”  
马群光认同地点头：“苏小姐这样的佳人，若要许给四弟，倒真是白白耽搁了青春。只是我虽在病中，却也听说过虞厅长的名字，听说虞厅长虽未娶妻，却已年逾四十，更娶了五六房的姨太太。”  
“是啊，大少爷可能理解我的难处？”苏茂贞叹气。  
“既如此，我倒有个明路指给苏小姐。”  
苏茂贞眼前一亮：“什么明路？”  
“虞厅长是程司令手下的心腹，苏家不好硬来，表姨估计也是打着这个算盘，才想着要把你嫁进来绝了虞厅长的心思。照这个形势，你是非嫁不可了。只是我觉得苏小姐若真嫁了群祖，也确实委屈了苏小姐。”  
马群光淡道：“苏小姐何不在其他人中寻更合适的人选呢？”  
林祎凯一出院子，就被身后的人突然抱了个满怀。他吓了一跳，下意识就要喊人，身后男人却低声道：“别喊，是我。”  
“你吓死我了。”林祎凯探头看四周有无人经过。  
马群耀抱着他不撒手：“怎么？现如今你才觉得与我偷情很丢脸么？”  
林祎凯捶了他一下：“什么偷不偷情的，你别乱说话。只是如今家里有客人住着，咱们这样究竟是不合礼数的。”  
“呵，我是大哥的弟弟，你是大哥的妻子。我们这样如何不算偷情？”马群耀捏着林祎凯的下巴。  
林祎凯无暇顾及马群耀的异常，只想赶紧推开他：“你，你先松开我，若是苏家带来的下人看见我们这样抱在一起，那就真的是有十张嘴都说不清楚了。”  
“那就让他们说去。”马群耀捏着林祎凯下巴的力道变重，将那处皮肤都掐红了，“你不知道我听见苏茂贞叫你嫂子的时候，我心里有多想把她那张嘴撕成碎片。”他的声音听起来陌生刺耳，林祎凯惊惧地望着他：“你怎么了？你别这样，我害怕。”他不明白为何只是一会儿的功夫，马群耀的脸色就变得如此可怕。他的身体像羽毛一样飞起来，又急遽坠落，靠在院子爬满藤蔓的草地上瑟瑟发抖。  
马群耀看着林祎凯害怕的神色，奇异地发抖着。  
他多想，他多想就这么撕开眼前这人身上的衣裳，告诉所有人这个人是自己的，告诉那个伪君子，林祎凯是属于自己的。他的头发，他的指甲，他的牙齿，乃至他的心脏都在因为这个人而发疯，可是他偏偏要藏住身体里的火山，偏偏要端出虚假的模样欺骗所有的人。  
“群耀……”林祎凯来不及阻止他就被他高高抬起了腿，他惊慌地去扯马群耀的头发，想阻止他的暴行，“你别这样，不能在这里。我们回院子好不好？啊，我们回去再……”马群耀扣着他的腰，肆无忌惮地在院子洒满阳光的一角弄他。他在林祎凯的胸上揉搓，咬着林祎凯的耳朵问，你什么时候跟我，你什么时候才肯做我的人。  
林祎凯推着他，快哭出来了，可是他听出来了马群耀不好受，他受够了自己是他嫂子的事实，他要迫不及待地在世人面前揭下这丑陋的幕布告诉所有人他们的不伦之恋。林祎凯淌着泪去吃马群耀的舌头，想把身上这头狼给安抚下来。马群耀也知道他的小心思，咬着林祎凯的舌头发狠似的嘬。他恨死了林祎凯的天真无邪，又恨死了林祎凯的玲珑心，林祎凯在他的掌心里发抖，只要他肯，他完全可以就在这里掐死林祎凯，掐死这个折磨了自己整整八年的人，掐死所有的罪孽源头。只要他想，他尽可以先掐死林祎凯再自尽，这样他和林祎凯就要生生世世纠缠在一起。  
可是马群耀还是松开了林祎凯的舌头，像受伤的野兽一样喘着气，眼眶里的眼球都充着血丝。  
你不要逼我，我等不了了，你真的不要逼我。马群耀喃喃说着，扯紧了林祎凯腰侧的旗袍盘扣，像是下一秒就要将那结实的盘扣扯断似的。  
林祎凯被吓着了，不敢说话，打了一个嗝。  
马群耀就这样靠在他身上，浑身的骨头都像是在咯咯作响，好久好久以后才慢慢平息。


	13. Chapter 13

晚间吃饭的时候林祎凯不在，桌上就坐着马群耀两个兄弟和苏家母子，难得的是老太太身体溅好了，时隔许久又出现在了饭桌上。  
苏小姐优雅地落座，看见饭桌上砂锅里炖着枸杞的乌骨鸡，又看看四周：“怎么不见少奶奶呢？”其他人还没来得及回答，马群耀便顾自拿了勺子盛鸡汤：“他身子不舒服，在屋里头歇下了。”他回答的态度太过坦然，苏小姐还没觉察出什么，苏太太便已觉得不妥，似有所指道：“群耀倒和群光的媳妇关系不错呢。”老太太铁青着脸，勉强端出一副笑容：“你不知道，祎凯同群光成亲前就认识，有青梅竹马的情分在里头，群耀也是那时候认识的，两个孩子难免亲厚些。”  
白瓷做的勺子碰在碗边，清脆地响了一声。  
苏太太优雅地挟菜说：“那也该避嫌一些，再怎么说也是隔着叔嫂的辈分在里头，我是与姐姐你家亲厚的，自然不必芥蒂，可是外头看了还不知怎么说闲话呢。”  
“我知道你的好意。”老太太祥装镇定解释道，“只是群耀走的时候才十六岁，那时候哪儿懂什么，现下回来了自然有些失了分寸，我以后多教训教训他也就是了。”  
苏太太听到马群耀的年龄，心中一动：“那末群耀现下已经二十有四了？”她试探性地问：“可曾说了亲事？”  
这时马群耀突然放下筷子：“母亲，我吃好了，就先离席了。”  
老太太不满地看他：“我难得能够上桌一次，你就这么早离席，你这是把我放在哪里？”  
“自然放在儿子心里。”马群耀将谦卑的姿态做得无可挑剔，“只是母亲要同表姨说家常话，男人不好在场。否则旁人还没说起我和大嫂的闲话，就该先说马家的男人不像个男人了。”老太太被堵得说不出话来：“你——”苏小姐忙打圆场：“太太别生气，我想三少爷一定是有正事要做，不是故意惹太太生气的。三少爷这样事业有成，太太应该高兴才对。”她坐到老太太身边，替老太太拍背顺气。  
马群耀不理睬几个女人，只说一声“告辞”便离了厅。  
老太太简直要被这个不孝子气死，她知道大儿子病了，为免这个小儿子闹出什么笑话，她才拼着命起了身要上席吃饭，别叫苏家母女瞧出什么端倪。偏偏马群耀在外头八年，一颗心磨得野性难驯，苏太太还坐在一边就这样放肆，来日苏家母女走了以后不知又要怎样闹。想到这里，老太太只觉吃下去的灵丹妙药都成了废物。  
马群耀回院子里时，下人怯生生地来报：“三少爷，少奶奶躲在里头不见人，听着动静还在哭呢。”  
“你们在外头守着，没我的命令不准进来。”  
林祎凯缩在床上，倒是没哭，却像个小孩似的蜷缩着身子。  
马群耀推开门进去时他听见动静，一把把床帘放下来，好像这样就不能让马群耀进来似的。  
“真吓着了？”马群耀撩起床帘，见林祎凯赌气不看自己。  
林祎凯不理他，心里头还为他在院子里的发疯生气。  
结果下一秒他的脚踝就被人握住，整个人都拉了过去。马群耀就攥着林祎凯的脚踝把他拉过来，结结实实地压上去。林祎凯一说话就是哭腔：“你又要欺负我？”  
“我怎么舍得欺负你？”马群耀摸着林祎凯的头发，神色却很骇然，“你又没做错事情，我为什么要欺负你？”  
“你就是欺负我了。”林祎凯嗝了一下，眼睫毛的泪珠还没干，“你生气了对不对，因为苏小姐叫我嫂子，你不乐意。”他垂下睫毛苦恼地说：“可是我也没办法，我还没有同你大哥办手续，总不可能告诉苏家的人我们的事情吧。不过群光答应了我……”  
他还没说马群光答应了他什么，就被马群耀突然堵住了嘴咬了一下舌头。  
马群耀抵着他的额头，牙齿间都淬着恨意：“以后不许在我面前说别的男人的名字。”  
“可他是你大哥。”林祎凯又被咬住唇舌，这回连旗袍都被人开了盘扣，腰间的衬裤被人别进手胡乱揉着，“你，你不要每次都这样，我不喜欢。”  
这句话仿佛专门克制孙悟空的紧箍咒一样，马群耀停了动作，听不出喜怒地重复：“你不喜欢？”  
林祎凯不知为何有些心虚，不敢看马群耀的眼神：“不是，我意思是，你不要这么喜怒无常，我很害怕，不管是现在也好，还是下午也好，好像你走了八年就变了一个人似的，太陌生了，让我很害怕。”  
“所以，你不喜欢我？”马群耀在林祎凯看不见的地方眼神疯魔。  
“我没有不喜欢……唔……”  
院子里的下人十分识趣地守在门口，对来访的苏小姐客气道：“三少爷说今儿不舒服，已经睡下了。”  
“这么快睡下了？”苏小姐有些失望，“才刚用完晚饭呢。”  
“三少爷说了，他睡下的时候一律不许人打扰的，若是有人破了规矩，那我们都要被打板子卖出去。还请苏小姐见谅。”下人说。  
苏小姐虽然觉得有些不信，但也不可能硬闯进去，就在她刚想离开时，隐约听见院子里一声稍稍尖锐的哭声：“是谁在哭？”  
下人不慌不忙道：“是后院的人做错了事正在受罚，叫苏小姐见笑了。”  
苏小姐犹疑地瞧了一眼院子深处，实在没看出什么端倪，也只能满怀心事地离开。  
屋子里头做错事的林祎凯被堵在床角，双腿高抬着痉挛哭叫。他身上衣服还在，盘扣却被扯了干净，大敞着露出嫣红的乳头和白皙的皮肤。马群耀的手指插在他的穴内，咬着他的皮肉发泄似的弄他。林祎凯的穴里被手指搅得烂熟，一边痛得发抖，一边爽得流水。  
“马群耀，你不要，呜，你不要这样……”他又开始哭了，哭得眼睛都肿成核桃仁一样，一点也不好看。马群耀却不心疼他，还要去吃他脸上的胭脂，吃了一嘴的粉后又去嘬他的舌头。林祎凯就尝到胭脂的味道，并不好吃，又苦又涩。他抱着马群耀的脖子直哭，不明白为何八年前对他百依百顺的那个温柔少年会变成现在这副疯子模样，他不知道自己八年前将那少年最后的一点良知挫骨扬灰，他也不知道八年后的现在自己每一哭每一笑都在凌迟马群耀的心。  
他以为自己心中藏了数年的少年郎还是当初的旧识模样，殊不知那个少年郎早脱了一身白白的羊羔皮子，长成了一头狼了。他揪着马群耀的衣领一边哆嗦一边喊疼：“你总是这样，突然又对我好突然又对我坏，我都不知道你什么时候才是高兴才是生气，我不认识你了马群耀，我不认识你了。”他哭得伤心，一面为马群耀这样对他伤心，一面也是觉得自己仿佛认错了人而伤心。  
马群耀的手指在穴内曲起，软肉痉挛地夹着粗糙的手指，他的手并不细嫩，以至于手指上的倒刺刮擦着林祎凯身体里面，叫人又痒又难受，忍不住挺腰去吞吐那两根手指。林祎凯下身的两个器官都在流水，他的男根在小穴的刺激下也高高翘起，摇头晃脑地吐着水。而本该是会阴的地方变成了软绵绵的馒头似的肉逼。马群耀的手指就钻在小逼里头，弄得他战栗发抖，脚尖绷紧得像是舞台上的舞者。  
他不知道马群耀心里头究竟在想些什么，他已经读不懂爱人的心思，他只能无能地在玩弄他的男人手里高潮。  
而马群耀吻着他，血管里的血液都在突突沸腾着，就像是大地裂开的声音。他想起马群光淡然的眼神，想起多年前父亲拄着拐杖站在他面前的身影，想起林祎凯穿着红嫁衣被送进洞房的场景。他吻着自己的嫂子，不顾还卧病在床的大哥，也不顾家里头还有外人在，他吃掉林祎凯脸上的眼泪，想叫所有人都知道这是自己的人，他已准备好了，什么都准备了。马群耀的手指往穴里更深地探进去，林祎凯夹紧了腿咬住他的肩膀，咬得流出血来，可还是控制不住地在他手里潮吹。  
他的水流了马群耀一手，湿淋淋的一片淫乱。林祎凯抽泣着，捶着马群耀骂他：“你欺负我第几次了？你怎么回来总是在欺负我。我不要喜欢你了。”他赌气地耍小性子，却被马群耀再次握住手腕。  
“不许说不喜欢我。”马群耀压着他的手，目光如狼，“要是你再说一句，我就直接让所有人都进来，进来看看大嫂和小叔子究竟是怎么睡在一起乱伦的。”  
林祎凯被吓得不敢再出声，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉。  
可是马群耀这个畜牲不心疼他，反而还咬着他的乳头继续欺负他。


	14. Chapter 14

“少爷，你看是现在就走呢，还是等天亮了再走？”  
“现在吧，别弄醒了他。”  
“……等等。我先去见个人。”  
马群光要熄灯睡下时，马群耀却进来了。  
没人提醒马群光，他不得不提了点精神重新坐起来。  
马群耀身上穿着刚回马家的那件黑色西装，闲适地坐了下来，黑色的皮鞋擦得锃光瓦亮。  
“这么晚了，找我有什么事吗？”马群光咳了几声。  
“没什么事，就是来看看大哥，听说最近大哥身子好了不少。”马群耀说。  
马群光点点头：“还是要多谢你的药，没想到这中医看不好的毛病在西医手里倒能治，看来当初让你去学医还是给我自己享福了。”  
“大哥身体好了就好，”马群耀笑，“否则我还要担心乔迁宴的时候，大哥卧病在床没法到场呢。”  
“什么乔迁宴？”马群光问。  
马群耀似笑非笑：“我的乔迁宴。我在租界那边买了套房子，打算搬过去住。”  
马群光诧异地看他：“什么时候的事，我竟然都不知道？”  
“大哥这话说得错了，你卧病在床，我在外头做什么事情你怎么会知道呢？”马群耀笑意未减，“房子今天下午才弄好，两层楼的别墅，还有一个花园，大嫂在那边住着，大哥只管放心养病。”  
马群光神色一滞，又收敛情绪：“你要带祎凯过去住么？这很好，家里头毕竟少不了什么闲话。只是如今家里有客人住着，苏家的人到底和母亲一衣带水，你要搬出去不如等……”  
“大哥？”马群耀困惑地挠了挠额头，“我好像没有说过，我不是来跟你商量的，是来通知你的。”  
马群光第一次哑口无言：“什么？”  
马群耀却很坦然：“如今家里头病气太重，母亲也病着，大哥也病了，都不好随意挪动。我这个做弟弟怕大嫂身子弱也过了病气，就先带大嫂去租界那边住段时间。大哥就不必感谢我了。”  
马群光声音都带上一丝慌意：“你要带祎凯过去住？现在？”  
马群耀理所当然地点头。  
“不行。”马群光话一出口发现自己失态，立刻低头推了推眼镜整理情绪，重新抬起头说，“现在祎凯同我还有着婚姻关系，就这样跟你出去影响不好。你等我身子好些了能下床了，带他去民政局登记离婚，再把人带走不迟。”  
马群耀在烛光里的眼神带着寒冷的笑意：“大哥，你怕是病得糊涂了。我什么时候说过要等你和他离了婚才把人带走？”  
马群光脸上的面具终于出现一丝裂痕。  
“大哥，都八年了，你那套利用人的招数怎么也不换个法子？”烛光昏暗，兄弟两个便在这忽明忽暗的光影中沉默对峙。  
一如八年前的房间里，十六岁的马群耀跟二十四岁的马群光的对峙。  
八年前的阳光淡了下去，屋子里衣柜翻倒，青花瓷瓶碎了一地，满地狼藉。  
马群光开门进来的时候几乎都无法下脚，似乎走错一步就要被那碎瓷片扎到脚底。  
他那个任性的弟弟正为爱绝食，在床头憋着一股气死撑着。  
“你这样下去不是办法，还没等爹答应，你就先饿死了。”马群光坐了下来，安抚着弟弟的情绪，“再怎么难也不能不吃饭啊，先去吃点东西好不好？”  
比起古板的父亲，马群光倒更像马群耀的父亲，他们差了整整八岁，是以两个人坐在一起时倒不像兄弟，像是一对父子。  
“大哥不必劝我了。”马群耀瓮声瓮气地拒绝。  
马群光轻叹一口气：“你就不怕你这样绝食惹怒了父亲，爹不能拿你怎么办，却能轻易了结那个孩子。”  
听到这话，马群耀立刻坐起身来，紧张地问：“怎么？老头子找祎凯麻烦了？”  
“还没有。但是你再这样闹下去，就快了。”马群光说。  
马群耀磨着牙心想可恶的老东西，自己生了四个儿子还不够，还想要四个儿子都娶上门当户对的老婆们再生十七八个大胖小子。可是老东西再老，他手里拿着钱拿着权，他这个小东西再怎么都翻不出一层浪来。  
“其实，如果你想跟那孩子在一起，倒还有一个办法。”马群光说。  
马群耀警戒地看着大哥。他们虽然是兄弟，更是一母所出，可他往日跟这个哥哥并不亲厚，甚至比不上同姨太太生的马群祖之间的关系：“你为什么要帮我？”  
马群光无奈看他：“说到底你终究是我的弟弟，我不帮你还能帮谁？”  
马群耀轻哼一声：“这种亲缘关系是最不靠谱的了，我还是老东西他儿子呢，你瞧那老东西手软没有？”他给马群光看背上触目惊心的伤口，他挨了三天棍子，到现在背上的血肉都没完全结痂。  
“我若是真的不想帮你，就该在第一次知道你同那孩子私会的时候直接告发你，哪还用等得到现在？”  
马群光说的是真话。  
十六岁的少年毕竟年轻气盛，就算马群耀每一次偷溜出去都能安排遮掩，也免不了被马群光细心逮到的场景。  
只是马群耀以为这个古板的大哥要去告发自己时，马群光朝他眨了眨眼睛，若无其事地说马老爷今日去同上海市的市长吃饭了，估计要凌晨才回来，然后便当作没看见他似的走开了。  
那晚他冒险和林祎凯在外头玩到深夜两点，摸回家的时候，马老爷竟真的没回来。马群耀留了个心眼一打听，果然是跟市长喝酒去了。  
此后也有三四次被马群光看见的场景，马群光都睁一只眼闭一只眼轻轻放过了。  
因此他心里头不得不存下了几分对马群光的信任。  
“现下你在马家，想跟他在一起，只怕难如登天。我会跟爹说你已经反省好了，求他放你出来。然后你就可以趁夜去找他，带上盘缠，我会给你们安排去码头的车送你们过去。爹他不会允许家里有人跟祎凯这种身份的人纠缠不清，你只能脱了马家少爷的身份同他去别的地方闯荡。你肯不肯？”  
马群耀心里尽是豪情壮志：“肯。”  
“大哥虽然病了，可说起话来倒是跟当年一样动听，叫人忍不住为你的好意感动。”  
二十四岁的马群光劝好了父亲，偷偷放走了马群耀。  
二十四岁的马群耀脱去稚气，站在大哥的屋子里语气平淡地提起当年往事。  
马群光又咳嗽起来，捂着嘴咳得撕心裂肺。  
马群耀冷眼看着他咳嗽，并不打算替他拍背顺气。  
“你，咳咳，你再如何恨我，也不该拿祎凯的名声开玩笑。咳咳，我和他的婚书都还在我这里，你要带他去哪里？”马群光艰难地忍下咳嗽说。  
马群耀无辜地摊开手：“我怎么开玩笑了？只不过大哥得的是痨病，会传染人。我怕大嫂也生了病，才好意带他出去住住。怎么到了大哥嘴里，就成了我在拿大嫂的名声开玩笑？”马群耀笑意吟吟看他：“还是大哥想起来叫我给大嫂一个孩子的事情？那我便告诉大哥一个好消息吧。”  
马群耀嘴巴笑着，眼睛却没有笑意：“那件事，我答应了。大哥只管等着大嫂抱一个白白胖胖的男孩就好，不必再操心别的事情了。”  
马群光又惊天动地地咳嗽起来，这一回他再没有等到开口的时机，因为马群耀已经连一个轻蔑的眼神都懒得留给他，转身离开。  
“三少……少爷，车子都准备好了。”下人看到马群耀走出来，连忙迎上去。  
“那边的佣人呢？”  
“回少爷的话，都已经安排妥当了，就等您和……太太住进去了。”  
“好，那走吧。”马群耀说。  
下人连忙问：“少爷稍等，老太太那里要怎么交代呢？”  
“没什么好交代的，苏家的人既然要探望母亲，就让她们跟母亲一起住着，左右这间宅子房间也多，不差人住。至于大哥这边，对外就说他得了痨病，不许见人。”  
“是，那二少爷那边……”  
“二哥在外头忙着打仗呢，等他回来了我自会给他一个交代。”马群耀失去最后的耐心，“走。”


	15. Chapter 15

林祎凯醒过来时以为自己还在做梦，否则他那暗沉沉的屋子怎么突然变得那么亮堂，老旧的宅子积淀了数百年的历史，连木头都沉了颜色。可是他睁眼看见的却是白色的房间，墙壁都是织金的花纹。他愣愣地反应不过来，摸到自己身上穿着的也不是昨夜的旗袍，而是一件酒红色的丝绸睡衣。  
他这是在哪？林祎凯坐起身来，发现整间屋子都铺满了米白色的羊毛地毯，脚一踩上去，柔软的毛绒就淹没了脚背。  
正当他还在猜测自己在什么地方时，房间的门被人推开，短袄长裤的老妈子走进来慈眉善目笑道：“太太醒得好早，我来伺候太太洗漱吧。”  
“少爷？”林祎凯狐疑地看她，“少爷是谁？”  
“太太说笑了，少爷自然是少爷了，还能是谁？”  
“……是马群耀吗？”林祎凯心中隐约有了个猜测。  
那老妈子笑而不语。  
林祎凯便心慌起来，马群耀怎么能就这样把他带出来？他会毁了自己的声誉的！林祎凯站起身要出去，下人慌了神：“太太，太太您还没洗漱呢，太太！”林祎凯不理她，赤着足就跑了出去，跑出去以后他才发现不只是房间里铺了地毯，整条走廊甚至是楼梯的台阶上都铺着各式各样的手工地毯。他提着拖地的长裙往下跑，瞧见马群耀正坐在客厅的沙发上好整以暇地看报，似乎是在等他。  
“醒了？”马群耀听见了脚步声，不紧不慢地收起报纸。  
“你……”林祎凯踌躇地站在最后一层台阶上，不知道该不该过去，“你怎么把我带过来的？”  
“你昨天很累，睡得很熟。”马群耀说。  
林祎凯脸一红：“你别闹了，我不能就这么跟你出来，我们还是快回去吧。”  
“为什么要回去？”马群耀站起身走到他面前，认真地问，“这里不好吗？你不喜欢的话就叫他们改掉。我特意在所有的地方都铺上了地毯，这样你就不必怕脚底受寒了。”  
“不是这个原因。”林祎凯焦急道，“先不说我跟你大哥还没离婚，家里头苏小姐他们还在呢，你就这样大张旗鼓地带走我，不怕苏小姐对你有意见吗？”  
马群耀的声音一下子沉下来：“为什么苏小姐会对我有意见？”  
“因为……”林祎凯瞬间白了脸色，张着嘴说不出话。  
马群耀就走上一层台阶，林祎凯也退上一层台阶：“因为你觉得苏家的人来找母亲说亲，会让我娶苏茂贞，是不是？”  
“我……”林祎凯被倒逼着往上后退着，紧紧抓着楼梯扶手忐忑不安。  
马群耀依然步步紧逼：“你觉得你是我大哥的妻子，是我的嫂子，这辈子都不可能有光明正大跟我在一起的机会，是不是？”  
“我没有……”林祎凯的辩解在此刻听起来无比微弱。  
“你知道苏茂贞跟我一样是留洋归来的学生，又是大家闺秀，觉得我在你们两个中会选她，是不是？”  
“群耀……”  
马群耀将林祎凯逼到楼梯最后一层台阶，把他困住自己手臂间：“林祎凯，你究竟有没有真的喜欢过我？”  
林祎凯瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信马群耀竟然会质疑自己的心意：“你不要太过分。”  
事到如今，即使他再迟钝再天真，他也该反应过来了一件事实，那就是马群耀真的已经与八年前完全不同了。这认知让他手足无措，也让他茫然不已。他抓着丝绸睡裙的裙角说：“大哥跟我说你变了的时候，我还觉得是他多虑了。现在看来，是我太笨了。”林祎凯的眼神像是在看一个陌生人：“马群耀，你究竟怎么了，你还是八年前的那个马群耀吗？”他绝不相信八年前那个每句话都温声细语对他的少年会变成如今喜怒无常的模样，他绝不相信八年前连下着暴雨也要穿过整个城市淋雨去替他买龙须酥的少年会是现在这样不顾自己心情的马群耀。  
可是他说完这句话后，马群耀的脸色从质疑变为平静。  
“是我错了，我不该这么怜惜你的。”马群耀抚过林祎凯的脸颊，目光深沉。  
寒意从林祎凯的尾椎骨爬上，渗进心里。  
“不管是八年前的以前，还是八年后的现在，我从来没变过。”马群耀悲悯地看着林祎凯，仁慈地说，“祎凯，是你从来没有认识过我罢了。”  
林祎凯怔怔地看着他，脚下一软，便歪进男人的怀抱里。  
马群耀接住了他，阴恻恻地笑：“嫂子这样投怀送抱，不知道大哥在病中知道了会多么高兴。”他的拇指按着林祎凯的唇，捏着林祎凯下巴让人看着自己：“大哥说让我给大嫂一个孩子，我答应了，大嫂应该也很高兴吧？”  
“你不能，你不能这样……”林祎凯快哭出来了，“苏小姐，苏小姐她……”  
“什么苏小姐？”马群耀故意装作听不懂，“噢，你说母亲家的人吗？现在，大约早就知道我们搬出来了吧。”  
他们没见到马家早晨的热闹有多么精彩。苏茂贞起床时便听到院子里的斥骂声和板子声，她照镜子发现自己眼下有着淡淡的青黑，忙抹了粉遮住那层颜色，挑了一件白金色的洋裙再出门，结果出门便听到自己的母亲正在破口大骂，全然不顾这是在别人家里。  
“妈，你干什么呢？这里又不是苏家，你要生气回家再生气不行吗？”苏茂贞觉得丢脸，连忙上前去拉母亲的手。  
苏太太却反抓着苏茂贞的手，怒不可遏道：“你们马家欺人太甚，可我苏家也不是舔着脸还要来讨食的野狗，既然你们三少爷如此不给情面，那就休怪我们跟你们家撕破脸面了。茂贞，我们今日就回香港，以后也不再来这里了！”  
“妈，到底怎么了？你总得给我个明白话呀。”苏茂贞一头雾水，转头看被教训得狗血淋头的马群祖，“四少爷，究竟是出了什么事情？我妈会这么生气。”  
马群祖为难地看着苏茂贞，开不了口。  
“还能是什么事情？不过就是那个三少爷连夜带着嫂子私奔出逃了而已。”苏太太哼了一声，语气尖酸刻薄，“我还以为马家的三少爷是个人中龙凤，觉得我们家姑娘要是配给三少爷也是天作良缘。哼，结果你们马家的儿子个个都是扶不上墙的烂泥，大儿子是个病秧子，二儿子是个粗人，三儿子更做出这种偷吃兄嫂的龌龊事。算是我瞎了狗眼，一个劲儿在这里白费力气！”  
苏茂贞只觉得自己耳膜都嗡嗡作响：“妈，你在说什么啊？你别胡乱说话冤枉了三少爷和少奶奶。”  
“我冤枉人？茂贞，你自己去问问他，昨夜是不是马群耀趁着大家都睡了的时候将那个男妻偷了出去？”苏太太叉着腰指马群祖。苏茂贞急切地看向马群祖：“四少爷？”  
马群祖闭上眼睛，悲壮地点了一下头。  
苏茂贞只觉一阵晕眩，晃了晃身子，险些就要摔倒。苏太太忙扶住女儿，哭天喊地地抹眼泪骂道：“茂贞啊茂贞，你怎么这么命苦哦！妈原先想给你说四少爷的婚事，结果四少爷是个绣花枕头稻草包，想给你说三少爷的婚事，结果三少爷就是个混蛋！我们茂贞的命好苦啊……”  
被骂作草包的马群祖只觉得头皮发麻，他虽然很擅长和女人调情，却不擅长要怎么对付苏太太这类女人。他内心已将那个道德败坏的三哥辱骂了几百遍，要发疯也不挑个好时候，偏要在苏家的人还在家里头的时候撕破脸面。可是心里头虽然骂着，马群祖也知道这事若是处理不好，那就是整个马家都要受到牵连的事情。当务之急，他得先把苏太太给安抚下来：“表姨，那个……您先消消气，三哥这事是做得不地道，但我保证马家不会放着不管，一定会给您和苏小姐一个公道的。”  
苏太太斜眼瞧他，冷哼：“公道？怎么，如今马家轮到你当家做主了？乳臭未干的黄毛小子，能给我们母女俩讨什么公道？”  
马群祖还没开口，就听见院子外老太太的声音：“我来给你们讨公道，行不行？”  
“妈，你怎么来了？”马群祖连忙上去搀扶老太太。  
“人心不古啊……家里出了这样的丑事，你还想瞒着我吗？”老太太的拐杖不住地敲着地，“群光如今病着没法管事，你二哥又在外头打仗，不好拿家里的烦心事扰他。那就只能我这个老婆子来主持家事了。”老太太看着苏家母女道：“妹妹，你和茂贞都放心，我知道这是群耀的错处，我一定会给你们一个交代。”说完这话，老太太便中气十足地喊出两个字：“备车。”  
“我倒要看看，他究竟是在哪里造了一个金屋藏娇出来？”  
马群祖看着老太太盛怒的架势，头疼得不行。可还没等他说些什么，就有下人跑过来喊：“不好了不好了！”那下人扑通一声跪在他们面前，焦急道：“老太太，四少爷，不好了，大少爷昨夜突然病重，今早咳了一堆血，怕是快不行了！”  
这消息轰的一声，将所有人都震了一下。  
“怎么才一个晚上就不好了？你们都是干什么吃的？”老太太简直要气晕过去。  
下人瑟缩道：“小的，小的也不清楚。先前一直是三少爷调理大少爷身子的，大少爷本该说入秋了就能好起来的。结果昨夜三少爷去见了大少爷以后，大少爷就突然病重了起来，咳了一整晚也不见好，早上去看那痰盂里全是血痰呢。”  
这下险些要昏过去的换成了老太太，几个人连忙去扶她。马群祖急切地嚷嚷道：“快，快把嗅瓶拿过来让母亲吸一下，扶老太太下去休息。还有你，你去请元春堂的大夫过来给母亲看诊。你，你去请北回堂的大夫给大哥看诊。”他挠了挠后脑勺想自己还有什么没想到的，眼神落到一旁早傻了的苏家母女，一拍脑袋：“备车，备车，我要去三哥那里讨个说法！”


	16. Chapter 16

林祎凯咬着手指倚在阳台的椅子上想事情。马群耀是在租界买的房子，两层楼高，外形是西洋风格的教堂尖塔样式，半月形的阳台拱出来，还能瞧见下面大片的私人花园。花园里种着不少叫不出名字的花，路是精心挑选的鹅卵石铺好的。这间房子在林祎凯的概念里算是极尽奢华，马家大宅已经很算得上富裕人家，却也谨遵着江南黑瓦白墙的朴素风格打造，色调都是暗沉灰淡的，然而这间西方风格的房子却用着瑰丽的色彩，墙砖和壁纸都是大片大片的暖色，砖红色的外墙映着青青草皮，热烈奔放。  
他无心欣赏这间房子的美景，咬着指甲拼命回忆究竟是哪里出了差错。他看见一只雀儿从花园外的梧桐树上飞起，扑扇着翅膀落入花丛中，叼下了一朵粉色的玫瑰。花园里的佣人大喊着叫人赶走那只雀儿，于是有人就拿了一根长长的竹竿去打玫瑰花从中的雀，将那只鸟的羽毛都打落几根。  
林祎凯突然站起身来，扶着阳台的栏杆大喊：“别打别打！别打那只鸟！”然而他说得太迟了，那鸟雀已被打伤了翅膀，歪歪斜斜地落到花园外头，见不到踪影了。林祎凯的肩膀就颓然地松了下来。楼下的佣人仰头看二楼的主子，高声对外面的人喊：“太太说不许打了，把那只麻雀捡进来请医生看看吧。”麻雀也会有大夫来看的么？林祎凯有些茫然，在他的认知里，那些灰不溜秋的小麻雀儿一旦受了什么伤，就基本已经宣判了死刑。他还是孩童时期的时候，常常能在路边瞧见濒死的麻雀儿，一只细弱的爪子朝着天空，半死不活地直直立着。  
他颓然地坐了下来，不知道自己在做什么，大概他也像那只麻雀一样，只是不小心喜欢上了一朵花园里的玫瑰，却猝不及防地招来了祸患。林祎凯抱着自己，实在想不明白这复杂的事情。  
佣人推开门，隔着阳台的门恭敬对他说：“太太，按您的吩咐，我们已经给那只鸟包扎好了，也叫了人去买鸟笼安置。您是想把它养在哪里呢？”  
林祎凯有苦难言：“随便吧。”  
他从未说过要养那只鸟，只是一时的怜悯，却让底下的佣人误会了。  
那佣人得了许可，又道：“对了，先生托我转告太太一句，让太太挑一件好看的衣裳等他晚上回来，到那时有什么问题都可以问先生。”  
林祎凯困惑：“我没有带衣服来。”  
佣人笑：“先生都给太太您备好了，太太只管过去挑一件就是。”  
林祎凯狐疑地想了一会儿，才慢吞吞地去打开房间的衣柜。  
柜门一开，映入眼帘的是挂得整整齐齐的各色旗袍。  
“这……”林祎凯震惊地一时失语，不知该说什么才能表达自己的诧异心情，“可是这些衣服都是我的尺寸吗？”  
“回太太的话，是的，先生早些时候预备好了太太的尺寸，专门请了上海最好的几位裁缝给太太缝制了几件旗袍，布料也是从苏州专门的织造坊进口的。先生说了，除了这些以外，日后还有别的衣服要做，请太太暂且将就一下。”  
将就？这句话若是被别人听去，定会对他们嗤之以鼻。林祎凯看着衣柜里的旗袍，长短不一，光是蓝色调子的衣衫目测就有七八件，更别说是别的颜色，总的数目看下来，竟存了四五十件的旗袍。他不由得伸手去抚摸上面的衣服布料，全是上好的料子，摸上去如人的肌肤一样光滑，一点线头都没漏出来。而这些旗袍上的花纹图案也没有重复的，有条纹的，有碎花的，有格子的……总之每一件都能算得上是绝佳的收藏品。  
马群耀究竟是什么时候开始准备的这些？林祎凯攥紧了手中的衣物。  
马群祖坐着黄包车来到这里时，竟有些茫然。租界上的人个个穿着西式的硬挺服装，他身上的烟灰色长袍便显得格外突兀。因此他还未踏入那栋金屋，便已先怵了三分。马群耀走得光明正大，几可以说是耀武扬威，甚至留了口信告诉他们，若要找他，便去租界的某某地某某住宅区。马群祖在百乐宫玩乐时也听说过这个名字，知道那个法国大使也住在那边。他心里便生出惶恐，可还要硬着头皮敲开三哥家的门。  
上来开门的女佣带着浓重的广东口音：“请问先生找谁？”马群祖便鼓起勇气说：“马群耀在哪里？”他还是第一次这样直呼三哥的名字，长袍遮掩的双腿都在微微发颤。那女佣似是老早得了交代：“我家先生在外头忙着，马上回来了。先生吩咐过有人来找他就请到家里坐等，请先进来吧。”女佣客气地打开门。马群祖带着旧式贵族的那点傲气，不愿在卑贱的下人面前露怯，掀了长袍抬腿进门。  
他一进门，便瞧见富丽堂皇的装修，明晃晃的灯光照得人都睁不开眼，客厅的地上更是铺满了厚实的地毯，踩上去软绵绵的简直就像没有着力的点。  
哪有人会在家里铺这样多的地毯？马群祖更确信他三哥定是疯了。  
“太太，家里来客人了！”开门的佣人走到楼梯口，对着楼上喊，“请您下来替先生接待一下吧。”  
马群祖还没想到三哥什么时候多了一位太太，便瞧见楼梯上袅袅地走下一个暗紫色薄纱旗袍的身影，定睛一瞧，可不就是被三哥掳了去的嫂子：“大嫂？你什么时候成了三哥的太太？”  
林祎凯大惊失色，快步奔下楼梯：“你怎么来了？”  
“我自然是来讨公道的。嫂子，你跟三哥闹这么一出，家里可是闹翻天了！那苏家母女两个不是好相与的，表姨正闹着要回香港跟我们家撕破脸。母亲也被气病了，还有大哥，大哥昨夜吐了好多血，现下是死是活都不知道！”马群祖说得夸张，林祎凯眼前一黑：“什么？怎么好端端的就吐了血？不是说身体快好了吗？”马群祖恨恨道：“那就要问三哥究竟用了什么好手段了，眼瞧着大哥身体渐好，结果昨夜三哥去了他房里后就吐血了！”“不可能！群耀不会做这样的事情！”林祎凯疾言厉色道。马群祖便狰狞起来：“嫂子，事到如今你还在帮三哥说话，难道你与三哥真有什么见不得人的苟且？”  
这一句话如一记梆子敲在心头，林祎凯险些站不稳脚跟。  
马群祖痛心疾首：“我这次来原本对嫂子还有些念想，觉得你和大哥感情那样好，一定是被三哥挟持过来的，可是如今大哥病成那样，你却在这里替三哥说话。”他不屑地看着林祎凯身上的旗袍，认出了上面的手艺：“三哥待你倒是真不错，请了上海最有名的王师傅替你制衣。看来嫂子在这里过得倒是比在马家还要逍遥快活。”马群祖恶毒道：“可是那有什么用？嫂子你同大哥的婚书还在我们家，你就算跟了三哥，明面上也顶多只能做个姨太太，永远做不了三哥身边的人的！”  
林祎凯脸色灰白：“这些话我都知道的，可是……”  
“没什么可是，嫂子若是还要几分脸面，现下就跟我回去在大哥身边侍疾。大哥对嫂子那样情深意重，说不定还会原谅嫂子。我也会在母亲那里替嫂子求情。”马群祖趁机说。  
林祎凯连忙摇头：“不……”他还没得到马群耀的同意，不能贸然跟马群祖走，否则不知道又要闹出什么风波。可是马群祖却误会了他的意思，眉毛都高高地翘起：“难不成你真想同我三哥做一对奸夫淫夫？嫂子，你不能这样自私，眼见着大哥病了就来傍我们三哥的树荫。母亲说了，要将苏小姐配给我们三哥，你别因你一人误了马家两个儿子的前途才好！”  
他说的话太重，林祎凯跌跌撞撞地后退几步，颓然坐在沙发上，无力地摇头：“我不是那样的人，我真的不是……”他想解释，却发现语言苍白无力，根本无从解释，在外人眼里头，他是马群光的妻，更是与马群光相守了八年的爱人，然而马群耀一回来，马群光一病，他便急不可耐地飞去了马群耀身边。林祎凯朦胧地回忆八年前的那个晚上，怎么会预料到仅仅是一个晚上的决定，就打下了八年后这解不开的死结？  
马群光的脸在林祎凯脑中一闪而过，他突然惊醒，厉声问：“群光有没有同你说过我们的事情？”  
“什么事情？”马群祖听不懂林祎凯的话。  
林祎凯像是抓住了什么似的急切：“马家闹得那样难看，群光都没有说什么吗？”  
“自然没有！”马群祖没好气地回呛，“我大哥被你和三哥都气吐了血，还能说什么好听的话不成？”  
林祎凯摇摇欲坠，喃喃说：“原来如此，原来如此……”  
“什么原来如此，嫂子，三哥已经疯了，难道你也要发疯不成？”马群祖有些怵林祎凯这副神神道道的模样，但一想起事情的来龙去脉，觉得林祎凯怎么都不算占理，便又有了勇气质问。  
可是林祎凯面上却浮出一个苦笑：“群祖，你知道么？我同你大哥的关系是假的！”  
马群祖心中仿佛有一道惊雷劈过，轰然一声。


	17. Chapter 17

林祎凯已经好几日未见到马群耀了，他大病初愈，整个人身子都还很虚，可是每天也只能见到提前收了诊金的大夫来看诊，马群耀本人不见踪影。  
他在那间小屋等了许久，才等到一个意外的客人。  
“大少爷？”林祎凯有些惊慌，“您怎么来了？”  
“我这次来是有要紧的事跟你说。”马群光面色焦急，“父亲他知道了你们的事，大发雷霆，把群耀软禁了。”  
“什么？”  
“现在群耀死犟着不肯低头，说一定要和你在一块。父亲他就请了家法，我是见不了群耀那副样子，所以特意来告诉你一声。”  
林祎凯忙穿上外出的布鞋：“大少爷，都是我的错，请您带我去马家好不好？这不干群耀的事情，马老爷有什么怨怼的别发泄到群耀身上，我才是犯错的那个。”  
“只怕不行，父亲的性子倔，群耀也不是个软的，如今他们两个已经是死局了。”马群光说，“我这次来就是告诉你一件事情，只是要看你舍不舍得了。”  
“大少爷请说。”林祎凯立刻回答。  
“我会设法向父亲求情，说群耀已经知错，叫他解了群耀的禁足。等到有机会的时候，群耀会偷跑出来找你，你们带上盘缠和衣服，坐我安排的马车去码头，别再回上海了。”马群耀将一个灰色布包交到林祎凯手中：“这是我的一点心意。”  
林祎凯托了托那布包，沉甸甸的银元和纸票：“不，这太贵重了，我不能收。”  
“你就替我收着吧，三弟是个娇生惯养的，你们若是真要出去，没点钱财也无法生活。只是你自己要想好了，你这一走，三弟可就不再是那个养尊处优的马家少爷了，到时候可能他连自己都养活不了，还要靠你来养他。”  
“我不怕养他，可是……”林祎凯心中动摇得剧烈，“可是让他那样的人因为我脱了少爷的身份，是不是太不值了？”  
“值不值的，也只有你们自己想清楚。我能做的就只有这些。”马群光站起身，“我该走了，出来得太久父亲会怀疑的，你只等我的消息就好，我会托人告诉你群耀什么时候来找你以及马车的地方。”  
“大少爷慢走。”林祎凯一直送他到门边，忐忑不安地抱着那堆银元望着马群光离开的背影。  
“你骗人！”马群祖立刻爆发了，“我大哥不可能跟你说这样的话！”  
“我没有骗你。”林祎凯镇定地看着他，“我不知道你究竟了解多少，但是当初，大少爷确确实实是这样跟我说的。”  
马群祖不由得想起先前马群耀对自己的警告，心下犹疑：“你，你真是先认识的我三哥？”  
“是。”林祎凯目光黯淡下来，“那时候，我信了大少爷的话，后来群耀也果真翻墙偷跑了出来，身上都是伤。我们一碰面就去了大少爷说好的地方等马车带我们去码头。只是……”  
“只是路上被我爹截了下来。”马群祖接上林祎凯未说完的话，连连摇头，“不，这不可能。我大哥不可能故意做这些事情。就算你说的确有其事，那我大哥当初娶你又是为什么？他总不可能拼了自己的名声吧？”  
林祎凯摇头：“我也不知道为什么。那天晚上我们被截住以后，群耀就被马老爷扣下了。马老爷发话不许我再进马家的门，我担心他又见不到人，因此我求了大少爷，大少爷告诉我，马老爷盛怒之下很可能会为了维护家风直接杀了群耀，我虽然半信半疑，可是却亲耳听到马家的下人说马老爷请了族中长老来家里，怕是要定夺什么大事。我着急得不行却没有办法可想，那个时候大少爷对我说有一个法子可以救群耀。”  
马群祖不确定地说：“你别告诉我，那法子就是你嫁给我大哥？”  
林祎凯点了点头。  
“不可能，我大哥是嫡长子，将来是要继承马家家业的。如果真是你说的那样，我爹连让我三哥娶你都不肯，怎么可能答应你嫁给我三哥？”  
“这也是我不懂的地方，可是当时事态紧急，我再不答应，马家的族老就要来定夺群耀的生死了。所以我答应了大少爷嫁给他，大少爷也答应我这只不过是权宜之计，婚后会另外找机会跟群耀解释清楚。”  
马群祖又逮到一个漏洞：“可是就在你嫁给我大哥的那晚，我三哥就离家出走了。如果你真要解释，怎么会放着他一走了之也不去找他？”  
“我找过的，我找过的。”林祎凯提到这件事，面上就尽是悔色，“大少爷告诉我，群耀先前阳奉阴违已经惹恼了马老爷，假如再假意认错，马老爷不会接受。所以大少爷叫我装作移情别恋的样子，叫群耀真正死了心，才能让马老爷放过他一马。”  
林祎凯掩面悔道：“所以群耀闯入婚宴时，我故意骗了他，说我是心甘情愿的。我本想着过几日找机会再同他解释，可是没想到他当晚就离开了马家。我也想过去找他，可是大少爷却说我贸然去找人，马老爷就会猜到我们是做戏骗他的，叫我等一等，等到有了群耀消息再说。后来，大少爷终于寻到了群耀，可是那时群耀远在英国，我们鞭长莫及。我就只能在马家等，日复一日，年复一年地等他，可是他还是没有回来。”  
马群祖心神大乱：“不可能，你骗人，我大哥不可能这么做。这八年来我大哥一直对你这么好，一定是你红杏出墙，故意编这些谎话来骗我的。”  
“四少爷，不管你信不信，我话已经说得很明白，我没有骗你。我也不知道大少爷究竟是什么算盘，起初群耀回来的时候我就想要解释，可那时群耀不信。后来群耀信了，大少爷又病了，所以我到现在一直没能跟大少爷提离婚的事情。”林祎凯真诚地看着马群祖，“可是四少爷，大少爷是亲口允诺过我的，等他能下床了，就要去民政局办离婚手续，到那时，我也就不再是大少爷的人了。”  
马群祖的脑子里乱成一团浆糊，所有的细枝末节都缠绕在一起夹杂不清。他不信自己的大哥会故意做出这种夺人所爱的事情，可是林祎凯的表情和语气又不像是说谎，当年他还太小，根本不知道大哥和三哥之间究竟发生了什么事情，他只知道大嫂一进门，三哥就不在马家了，一走就是八年。  
“你有什么证据？”马群祖不死心，还想找出林祎凯说谎的嫌疑。林祎凯摇头：“我没有证据，可是四少爷，我真的没有说谎。”  
“没有证据，那你说的一切都可能是假的！”马群祖终于拾回一点底气，挺直腰板指责道，“就算你说的是真的，可是在别人眼里看来，你就是跟三哥私通了。现下苏家的姨母大发雷霆，回香港说要将我们家的丑事都宣扬出去。如果你还记得同大哥的八年情分，就现在跟我回去解释一切，至少不能让这样的家丑传扬出去，毁了马家整个名声。”  
马群祖说得有理，林祎凯一时找不到不跟他回去的理由，可是一想到马群耀的态度，他就犹豫了：“我……”  
“你还在犹豫什么？难不成，大哥对你这八年来怎么如视珍宝的，你也都全忘了吗？”马群祖难以置信地看他，“就算你不为马家着想，也总该回去看一看大哥，他可是吐了血的。”  
林祎凯几乎要被说动了：“我……”  
“先生回来了！”下人及时打断他们的话。  
两个人立刻回头，瞧见马群耀正进门，眼神在看见马群祖的那一刻瞬间变冷：“你怎么在这？”  
马群祖的怯意又涌了上来：“三哥，这话应该是我问你才对。”  
马群耀沉着脸色一步步走进：“马群光叫你来的？”  
“三哥，你怎么能这么称呼大哥？”马群祖不敢置信地看他，“难道你真铁了心要和大哥断了兄弟之情吗？”  
马群耀不理他，走到林祎凯身边，微皱眉：“饿不饿，叫下人给你煮点东西吃？”  
林祎凯摇了摇头，神色尴尬地看了一眼马群祖：“你先处理好四少爷的事情吧。”  
马群祖见马群耀不理会自己，更是激动：“三哥，你别忘了，你身边这个人是大哥的妻子，是我们的嫂子。难道你真要陷马家于死无葬身之地吗？”  
马群耀毫不避嫌地揽住林祎凯的腰，光明正大地反问：“死无葬身之地？家里死了人么？怎么就要死无葬身之地了呢？”  
“家里是还没死人，可是三哥你这样闹下去，不死也要被你气死了。大哥昨夜吐了血，母亲也气昏了过去，家里都要没主心骨了。还有苏家的人，母亲都已经暗示过要将苏小姐许配给你，你却一点都不顾苏小姐的身份直接把大嫂这样抢出来，苏家的人不肯罢休，正在家里头闹呢。”  
马群耀不理他，林祎凯不知道怎么回答。  
马群祖无奈：“三哥，就算你真不念和马家的情分，那也请您回去给苏家一个交代行不行？你是知道二哥的脾气的，若叫他知道了家里闹了这么大的事情，那恐怕就不是我这个做弟弟的来当说客，而是二哥直接拿着枪杆子来踹门了！”  
林祎凯是知道马群宗的脾性的，立刻紧张起来，对马群耀说：“我们就回去看看吧。”  
马群耀依然不理马群祖的苦口婆心，反而刁钻地回问林祎凯：“你想回去？是想去看你的丈夫能不能下床来救你吗？”  
“不是的，你不要像个刺猬一样对我。”林祎凯也累了，疲倦道，“我没有要离开你的意思，可是有些事情，你总得让我问个清楚。”  
马群耀将他扣得更紧：“那你会留在那边吗？”  
“我……”林祎凯忽略不了马群祖那憋屈的表情，有些难堪，奈何马群耀偏偏不依不饶，只能低着头嗫嚅，“我会跟你回来的。”  
马群耀的表情才略微放松了一下：“备车，两辆。”他突然笑：“好好送我们跟四少爷回去。”  
马群祖不由得打了个寒战。


	18. Chapter 18

苏茂贞和母亲坐在马家大院的前厅里，仆人诚惶诚恐地上着茶，苏醒过来的老太太仍梗着心，却要坐在厅里等着马群祖的消息。马群光的情况稳定了下来，大夫说是怒火攻心一时才吐了血，没有什么大碍。然而苏太太脸色难看，对老太太也失了几分敬意：“姐姐，不是我这个做妹妹的要说你，可是你看看你养的儿子实在太不懂事，竟然能做出这种败坏家风的丑事。”  
老太太的怒气不比苏家的人少，可马群耀到底是她亲生的儿子，她也只能维护自己的儿子：“群耀一向是听话孝顺的孩子，这次犯错一定是那个狐媚的先去勾引群耀才害了他。等群祖把群耀带回来，我就做主让群光休了那个男人。”  
“那可不算是正经的男人，姐姐，女子嫁人三年未有所出尚且要被夫家休弃，更何况你家这大儿子娶的是个不男不女的双儿？照我说，早在前几年三少爷还没回来的时候，您就该作主赶走了。”  
“你哪里知道我的难处？我也觉得那双儿耽误了群光的前程，可是我家老爷就是死活不松口，非说群光的婚事由自己作主。我是说烂了舌头也没说动老爷，后来老爷奈何不过，折中给群光纳了个小妾，人也是我亲自挑的，相貌好，身子骨也好，八字更合，算命的都说那个小妾定能给群光生一个大胖小子。”老太太一捶桌子，“可恨老爷走的那年，那小妾也莫名其妙死了，结果群光接了家业，更不肯听我的话休妻了。”  
苏太太作出一副惋惜的样子：“这便是儿女债的难处了，难为姐姐这样费心操持了。只是今日这事一闹，纵然我能舍下委屈替姐姐遮掩马家的丑事，我的茂贞也不能白白搭上自己的名声。这两年来我同姐姐都有结亲之意，家里虽然没有明说，但也默认了咱们两家是要结亲的，因此虞厅长来求亲时，我也替茂贞婉拒了。可是这样的事一闹，茂贞的名节事小，虞厅长那头要是以为我们苏家故意糊弄他，那才是真的不好办呢。”  
老太太还没开口说话，就听见有人报：“老太太，四少爷回来了！”  
“三少爷呢？”老太太厉声问。  
“三少爷也同少奶奶回来了！”  
马群祖走进前厅时，瞧见母亲正坐在大厅上头，欣喜道：“母亲没事了吗？”  
他后面不紧不慢地走进两个人，一个穿着黑色的西式服装，神色傲慢，一个则是一身暗紫色的旗袍，微有些瑟缩踌躇——正是马群耀和林祎凯两个人。  
“好，很好。你们闹出这样的事情，竟然还有脸回来。”老太太气极反笑，率先针对起林祎凯，“从你进门那日，我就知道你是一个祸害，却不想你竟然祸害了我的群光不够，还要祸害群耀。你是不毁了马家就不死心吗？”  
“我没有。太太你误会我了。我……”  
“不必狡辩了。”老太太抬手打断林祎凯的申辩，“今天，我们就把这烂事给了结了。”老太太锐利的目光看向马群耀：“群耀，我知道你是被这贱人迷了心窍才犯下这样的错。如果你现在就知错改过，去向你大哥道歉。你大哥的身子这样弱，是撑不了太久的。只要你认错了，马家接班人的位置，就还是你的。”  
苏太太狐疑地看了一眼老太太，却未发话。  
马群耀却耸了耸肩：“我为什么要跟大哥道歉？”  
老太太怒目圆瞪：“你还敢问为什么？强夺兄嫂可是给全家蒙羞的丑事！”  
“丑事？母亲，你怕是说反了吧。”马群耀似笑非笑，“给家里抹黑的可不是我，‘强夺兄嫂’四个字，应当改成‘骗娶弟媳’四字才对吧？”  
苏茂贞震惊地抬头。  
“你说什么？”老太太几乎要被马群耀气死过去。  
马群耀傲慢地一抬下巴：“母亲，苏家的姨母和表妹都在这里，你确定要在这将八年前的账算得清楚明白么？”他的眼神隐含威胁，林祎凯忍不住扯了扯马群耀的袖子，不让他闹得更难看：“老太太，我知道你一直不喜欢我，今天这事情，我也有责任……”“祎凯……”林祎凯对马群耀摇了摇头，继续说：“但是八年前我嫁给大少爷确实另有隐情，希望老太太能听一听我的说法。”林祎凯瞥了一眼一旁的苏家母女：“也希望老太太考虑清楚，是将这件事告知外面，还是大事化小，小事化了。”  
老太太正想说这么大的丑事如何还能大事化小小事化了，但是一转眼就瞧见苏家的母女眼神闪烁，心中微变：“妹妹，接下去的事情，你怕是不方便听了，就跟茂贞去内宅休息片刻吧。”  
苏太太见好就收，拉着苏小姐站起身来，客气地离开。  
“好了，现下只有我们三人，你们还有什么话要说的，一起说开了。”老太太重新敛起情绪。  
马群耀却说：“既然此事牵涉到了大哥，不如我们一起去大哥房内，这样叫母亲听听大哥的意思，更显得公平公正，母亲以为如何？”  
苏太太走出院子后，立刻变了脸色，啐了一声道：“我还当马家是什么了不得的家世，不想内里竟是这样腌臜恶心。茂贞，回去就赶紧收拾东西，我们过两日就走。”  
“妈，你先别着急，难道你真要我去嫁给那个虞厅长，跟那些姨太太争宠吗？”苏茂贞劝苏太太冷静。  
“难道还有别的办法吗？”苏太太忍着怒气道，“原先觉得三少爷是个可以托付的人，我也跟那个老表姐通了口风，说是过两日就说开亲事的，结果却闹出这样的丑事，难道你还想留下来不成吗？”  
“有何不可？”苏小姐目光一亮。  
苏太太不解：“你的意思是……”  
“妈，我想过了，与其要受虞厅长的胁迫嫁给一个仓促选择的人，不如就按照妈当初的意思嫁给马家。不管是四少爷也好，三少爷也好，只要傍着马家这棵大树，虞厅长就不敢拿我们家怎么样。当然了，如果能嫁给三少爷更好，四少爷毕竟是庶出，又是最小的孩子，三少爷却是老太太嫡出的儿子。妈你刚刚不也听到了吗，老太太可是说了，将来马家的继承人是三少爷。”  
苏太太立刻反对：“不成，我怎么能让你嫁给那样道德败坏的人？三少爷连自己的兄嫂都敢玷污，你嫁给他岂不是成了那些富贵人家口中的笑柄？”  
苏小姐却冷静道：“那又如何？总归三少爷这档子事外头是不知道的，只有我和母亲知晓。”  
“你是要……”苏太太猜到了女儿的心思，“可是三少爷会不会不肯？”  
“三少爷是不可能娶一个嫁过自己哥哥的人的，更何况，那个人不过是一个生不了孩子的双儿，更是没有什么威胁力的。妈，倒不如我们去跟三少爷谈一笔交易。”苏茂贞胸有成足道，“他答应娶我，我允许他跟那个人在一起。”  
马群光坐在床上，依然还是咳嗽，不过已经好了许多。  
他的脸色发白，情绪却很激动：“三，三少爷现在在哪里？”  
内院服侍的下人还不知道马群耀带人回来的事情，有些犹豫。  
“他带走了少奶奶，是不是？”马群光难得阴沉下了脸色，“去，去叫老太太来。去！”  
还没等下人去办事，外头就有人报：“大少爷，老太太来了！”  
马群光听到这话，挣扎着想要下床，老太太拄着拐杖颤巍巍地进来：“别，不用起来了，就这么坐着吧。”她坐到了椅子上，马群光问：“我还想去找母亲说话，母亲怎么来了？”  
“自然是来处理你的事情的。”老太太表情并不算好，“进来吧。”  
于是马群光就瞧见马群耀进来，身后跟着林祎凯。  
他心中一紧——林祎凯身上那件旗袍，不是他置办的。  
“好了，现在屋子里就我们四个人。你倒是说说，八年前的账究竟要怎么算？”老太太遣散了屋里所有的下人，冷淡地看着马群耀，面上并不打算要相信马群耀的说辞。  
马群耀不慌不忙：“先别着急，母亲还是听听大哥的说法吧。”  
于是几个人都看向马群光。  
“咳咳，咳咳。”马群光又咳嗽起来，“三弟，我不明白你为什么要这么做。你爱慕嫂子，我可以理解，可是你不能这么强掳，这会毁了你嫂子的名声。”  
“大哥还真是善解人意呀。”马群耀微笑道，“可是大哥似乎忘了一点。”他把林祎凯一把扯进自己怀中：“祎凯跟大哥可不是夫妻啊。”  
“荒唐！咳咳咳，祎凯，咳，祎凯与我有婚书为证，怎么不是夫妻？”  
“哦，是吗？”马群耀并不慌张，“1930年南京政府才刚发布新的亲属法，原先的大清民律法则被推翻无效。”马群耀做出无辜的表情：“请问大哥，你带祎凯去做了新的登记么？”  
马群光一滞。  
“再者，民法第一条便说了，孀妇再醮，法所不禁，依婚姻自由之原则，他人自不得出面干涉。大哥，你敢说当初祎凯嫁给你，没有你的干涉吗？”  
马群光不答。  
“而这最后一点嘛……”马群耀怜悯地看着马群光，“大哥，中国的夫妻，从没有拜了天地却不洞房的。”  
“你！咳咳，咳咳！”马群光激动地咳嗽起来，老太太连忙起身去拍马群光的背，回头怒视马群耀：“你在胡说什么！”  
“母亲，您不觉得奇怪吗？”马群耀的表情在这昏暗的屋子里显得有些可怕，“为什么八年前父亲一意孤行让大哥娶祎凯，八年前大哥的身体可还没废，又是您的第一个孩子，那么聪明能干，时常伴随父亲一起做事。我们四个当中，就数大哥最有出息。”马群耀的脸颊微微抽搐：“为何父亲要一手毁掉大哥的前程，叫他娶一个双儿？”  
林祎凯不由得看向马群耀。  
马群耀的声音，太轻飘飘了，以至于林祎凯以为自己的耳朵听错了答案：“因为，他不行啊。“  
林祎凯还没反应过来所谓的不行是什么，马群光已经剧烈地咳嗽起来：“你，咳咳！你胡说！”  
“我是不是胡说，大哥自己心里最清楚。母亲也请自己想想吧。”马群耀重新牵起林祎凯的手，“我话已经说完了，本来我没有再回来的打算，只是觉得总该叫你们知道一件事。”他举起跟林祎凯十指相扣的手，掷地有声。  
“这个人，我带走了。这个家，我不待了。”


	19. Chapter 19

林祎凯直到被拉上车子时还愣愣地回不过神来，他原本还想当面跟大少爷对质一番，可是马群耀好像非常不愿意他在那里久留，只说了那些话以后就强行将他拉出来了。“你刚才说的是真的？大少爷他……”林祎凯犹豫道，“你可别骗我！”  
车子已经开动，司机安静地开车，并不出声。马群耀磨牙道：“我什么时候骗过你？”  
“可是……”林祎凯仍不敢相信。  
“与其纠结我大哥的事情，倒不如先担心担心自己。”马群耀捏住林祎凯的下巴，目光深沉，“我们该算一算账了。”  
他们甚至等不及到家里，直接在车子后座开始纠缠。马群耀咬着林祎凯的嘴唇，手用力地捏住林祎凯的腿根。“不行，这是在车上！”林祎凯能从后视镜看见司机的脸，即使司机目不转睛，他也觉得有外人在的时候这样子做十分难堪，他不住推着马群耀，“我们回家在……”  
马群耀突然发力将他直接压在车后座上：“林祎凯，我今天要跟你算的第一笔账就是，不管是在哪里，你都不许推开我。”  
林祎凯怔怔地看着马群耀。  
马群耀撕开他的旗袍，吻他的锁骨。  
“别……唔。”林祎凯不得不咬着自己手指不发出声音。马群耀的手从旗袍的开衩处摸进去，直接把他的衬裤脱到腿根，揉起了尚且干燥的花穴。林祎凯立刻夹起腿，却将马群耀的手掌夹在了腿间，更便于他侵犯私处。马群耀从锁骨吻到胸口，扣着林祎凯的腰吸他的乳头。这人表面上看着瘦，身子却很能藏肉，不是干瘦如柴的那种瘦削感，而是微微有着肉感的弹性软绵。马群耀咬着那颗嫣红的乳头，揉着林祎凯的私处，感觉到手里柔软的腰身都在颤抖。  
林祎凯咬着手指不让自己的呻吟传到前排去，他知道司机肯定对车后座发生的事情一清二楚，可是他绝不能在这样的情况发出淫荡的声音。  
然而马群耀突然叫他跪起来，迅速地解开皮带，从西裤里放出了自己的东西。  
林祎凯的脑袋一下被按在了马群耀的胯间。  
“舔吧。”马群耀面无表情地看着他，微微半勃的性器蹭过林祎凯的唇。  
“不……”林祎凯羞耻地脸都红得像血一样。  
马群耀不说话，突然在他的臀上用力拍了一下。“啊！”林祎凯没有防备，叫了一声，他的屁股立刻多了一个红色的印子，要命的是，马群耀趁这时候将性器塞进了林祎凯的嘴巴里，腥膻的味道一下子充满鼻腔。林祎凯猝不及防被插进来，眼泪一下子被刺激出来，刚想抬头吐掉，就又被马群耀打了一下屁股，清脆的巴掌声完全足以让前面的司机听得一清二楚。他落下泪来，乖乖地吞咽着男人的性器。于是马群耀才肯放过他的屁股，柔嫩的臀部被打了两下就充血变红，肉嘟嘟的随着车子的震动而微微摇晃，就像是一个成熟多汁的水蜜桃一样。马群耀享受着林祎凯嘴巴里面的高热，同时绝不吃亏地揉捏着林祎凯的屁股，或抓或按，将那个白嫩的屁股都玩得粉红一片。  
卷曲粗硬的阴毛扎得脸有些痒，性器进得太深，抵着喉咙深处有些恶心干呕的感觉。可是林祎凯不敢吐，他怕马群耀做出更过分的事情，只能含泪吞着男人的欲望。他的嘴巴从来没有这样灵敏过，口腔的肌肉能准确地描绘出阴茎虬结的脉络，舌头清晰地尝到微苦的腥味，牙齿谨慎地轻咬着肉柱，嘴唇能够摩擦到两个饱满怒涨的囊袋。他突然呜咽一声，马群耀的手并不肯叫他偷懒，顺着臀缝就摸到了藏在最私密的肉缝，手指在那条缝隙来回摩擦，麻酥酥地叫他忍不住夹着腿晃腰。  
他跪在车后排上给男人口交，狭小的空间让他退无可退。男人的手指将他摸湿了以后就钻了进去，在紧致的穴里曲起伸直。他的大腿都在颤抖，淫液顺着手指的动作滴滴答答，泅湿身下的一小块皮革。可是他根本无法完全享受这样的快感，因为马群耀的另一只手死死按在他的后脑勺上，用力地将性器往他喉咙里更深的地方插进去。  
林祎凯的呻吟被鸡巴堵在喉咙里，理智被手指堵在阴道里，他像一条发情的母狗一样摇头乞尾渴求着马群耀的仁慈。他嘴里吃着男人胯下的肉具，穴里含着男人的手指。他的旗袍将脱不脱地挂在腰上，衬裤被脱到脚踝的地方，白皙的屁股完全裸露出来，只要有人从车窗外往里面看，就会看到一个白花花的屁股正淫荡地流着水。  
车子轧过碎石，摇晃起来，他也就跟着晃动起来，一时控制不住，牙齿磕到了男人的性器。马群耀不给他反省悔过的机会，立刻按着那穴口的阴蒂揉压起来。林祎凯立刻浑身颤抖，吞着马群耀的性器呜呜求饶。那个极具肉感的白屁股就更激烈地摇晃起来，不知是要摆脱男人的手指还是增加自己的快感。  
林祎凯能感觉到自己的水越流越多，甚至顺着大腿的线条往下泛滥。他不想在这种地方被马群耀玩弄到高潮，却无法控制住自己的神经。他噙着泪更卖力地吃起男人的性器，虔诚地用双手捧住那根完全勃起的肉具，用唾液当清洗剂，用舌头当毛巾，将上面舔得干干净净，不敢有一丝一毫的松懈。  
他不再是一个完整的人了，而是一个沉溺于情欲之中的木偶。情与痛都掌握在这个男人的手指上，他只想苟且活着，或是贪婪索取快感。  
“先生，到了。”前排的司机恭敬地说。  
马群耀声音未变：“知道了，下去吧。”  
林祎凯是浑身赤裸地被马群耀抱出车子的，他苦苦哀求着：“别，至少让我穿件衣服再出去。”可是马群耀只是冷着脸将那旗袍远远地丢了出去，然后将人抱了出来。他身上甚至还有未干的液体，他羞愧地窝在马群耀怀里不愿见人。马群耀气定神闲，抱着林祎凯一步一步走进那间屋子，但不知是不是故意安排，他们没有见到任何一个佣人。  
林祎凯睫毛仍挂着泪，觉得屈辱极了。  
马群耀却亲他的额头：“这样，你就是干干净净的进门了。”


	20. Chapter 20

林祎凯被马群耀丢到那张酒红色的大床上，人还没躺好，便已经被男人压了上来。他的双腿不受自己控制地分开，骑在马群耀的腰上发抖。马群耀并不怜惜他，握着自己的性器就抵住柔软的穴口要往里进。他早在车上就被玩得湿漉漉了，花穴就顺从地张开一张小口含住马群耀性器的顶端。  
“嗯——”林祎凯没忍住呻吟一声。  
马群耀再往里进，那张小嘴就被迫撑开了，痛感立刻袭击上来。林祎凯吃痛地眼睛一红：“疼……”他抓着马群耀的肩头，可怜地望着身上的男人，用眼神恳求马群耀对他温柔一点。  
然而马群耀只是深深看着他，突然腰下发力，猛地往里一顶。  
林祎凯失声地颤抖。  
这是两个分别数年之久的恋人久别重逢的交合。风从无边无际的旷野呼啸而过，风中尽是火车慢悠悠前进时燃烧燃烧着的油烟气味，黑黢黢的烟雾就那样漫上去，漫上去，整片天空变成暮色的苍茫。  
马群耀握着林祎凯的腰，完完全全占有了这个人。  
林祎凯的身体就像是外面路面的罅缝里淅淅沥沥地淋上雨水，他听到雨声了，劈里啪啦地突然就下起来了，敲打着玻璃窗要愤怒地报仇似的。干涸二十余年的路面被雨水灌溉地潮湿光滑，干瘪的花瓣吸收了水分，绽开饱满的花骨朵儿。他抓着马群耀的肩头，腿间撕裂的疼痛和被摩擦的快感交织在一起，叫他恍惚间觉得自己似乎也化作了码头上那些船只飘起来的烟雾，慢悠悠地荡向远方。  
马群耀将他整个人提起来抱在怀里，肉具在穴里不紧不慢地抽插着，并不着急占有这个人的过程。林祎凯想起来马群耀走的那一年，正是稻子成熟的时候，金灿灿的稻谷沉甸甸地弯下腰来，风一吹过，就是一片金色的浪涛。他无数次守在码头上，看那些金黄色稻谷变成雪白的大米，一袋一袋地运到船上，一袋一袋地从船上卸下。他晒着刺眼的阳光，翘首期盼着心上人的归来，等啊等啊，却始终未等到心上人的回音。  
他们卷进被窝深处，被侵入的疼痛慢慢被情欲代替。马群耀明显能感觉到那一处容纳自己的地方变得温顺柔和，甚至讨好地开始贴了上来。林祎凯眼角还噙着泪，可是脸上却晕起潮红。马群耀心中微动，与他十指相扣。  
雨越下越大了，天空是阴沉的铅灰色，空气尽是雾蒙蒙的潮气，这场大雨象征着夏季的结束，要入秋了。  
马群耀将人扣在床上操，终于也露出急躁的一面。他掐着林祎凯的脖子，用力地往里顶着，却犹觉不够。于是他愤怒又凄苦地喊：“祎凯，祎凯，你究竟心里有没有我？有没有我！”他就像戏台上有气无力唱着独角戏的花旦，台下空无一人，台上仍咿咿呀呀唱着古老的曲调。   
夕暮的阳光殁了。  
林祎凯说不出话来，他一身雪白的皮肉被养娇了，马群耀一掐，就留下黑红的印痕。情欲像铁链一样层层叠叠地缠绕住他的身体，钻进他的腿间。他听见自己发出的陌生声音，像是春日的母猫，他也闻到精液腥苦的气味，却为此深深着迷。他分明是被欺负的那一个人，却好像感同身受男人的痛苦。于是他也落泪回应：“有的！我心里有你的！”  
潮热的痛苦缠紧两个人。他们好像已经不再是两个人了，而是披着一张人皮的生殖器。风吹打着房间的窗户，玻璃都在簌簌发抖，然而床榻上是不同于外界凄风苦雨的热烈缠绵。浊重的喘息声交织在一起，马群耀的目光似乎点着熊熊火焰，让林祎凯想起八年前的洞房里彻夜长明的一对龙凤红烛。  
“那么，你对我大哥究竟有没有动过心？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯望着他，整个人的身体都已经融化成燃烧殆尽的蜡油。  
“马群耀，自始至终，我喜欢的人，只有你啊。”  
盛夏的余热走得那么快，那么突然。雨点凶狠地拍打着屋顶的瓦片，大街小巷的路上全是溅起的水花。穿着绿色洋裙的女孩撑着一把洋伞，对拉黄包车的车夫说了地址，优雅地上了车。那车夫就淋着雨，腿脚又稳又快，即使是在这样的大雨里也如履平地。摆摊的小贩们并未收摊，而是撑起了油纸棚子，继续在大雨中叫卖着货物。悠闲的老妇人在门口屋檐下摆了一张躺椅，摇摇晃晃地哼着南方小调，咿呀软语都淹没在雨声中。  
屋子内不知何时又多了那些佣人。下人们一言不发地做着清扫的工作，厨房里也已经生起了火，灶台上乳白色的鱼汤煮沸了，滚着层层的泡沫。花园里的园丁则拉着油纸布替那些娇贵的花朵遮风挡雨。一件暗紫色的旗袍被丢弃在路边的角落，被人拾起来抖了抖上面的落叶，凸显出一个女人的玲珑身材，似乎衣服上还残留着淡淡的清香。那软腻的触感足以证明这件旗袍的珍贵之处，可惜的是这件旗袍被人撕坏了，于是那人极其遗憾地将旗袍丢进了慢慢上涨的河水中，于是那抹紫色就被河流的漩涡卷没了身影。  
马群耀和林祎凯在热水中吻着彼此，林祎凯被钉在马群耀那根东西上，已经很适应那个尺寸。他身上有一种淡淡的香味，胸肉因为是男人的缘故而结实坚挺，偏偏腰肢又是那样的纤细绵软。马群耀托着他的两条腿自下而上地贯穿他，那张被侵犯的小穴就吞着水一起裹住那根筋脉虬结的肉具，放荡挑逗地痉挛蠕动。  
马群耀咬着林祎凯的肩头操他，眉头都拧着痛苦的欲望，林祎凯不懂马群耀为什么如此痛苦，可是他没有别的办法，只能用身体去抚慰这个男人的痛楚。他抬起了屁股吐出马群耀的东西，转过身抱着马群耀，往后一倒，两个人就溺入水中。他想起上海的河水常常有死尸浮起，那些死人生前沉下去的时候是不是也和马群耀一样痛苦？他们溺毙在水中时是痛苦还是愉悦？林祎凯不知道，他闭上眼去吻马群耀的唇，被溺死的人什么痕迹都留不下，上吊自杀的人会有一根吊死的绳子，服毒自杀的人会口鼻流血，割腕的人也能留点血迹，可是投河溺死的人赤条条，只一条河，什么都没有了，他不要马群耀也变成那样。他们在水中像两条鱼一样接吻，马群耀吻着他，体温都是冰冷的，氧气渐渐消失了，濒临窒息的感觉叫林祎凯眼前发晕，可是马群耀仍未松开他。有那么一瞬间，林祎凯觉得似乎两个人就真的要一起溺死在这桶热水中，赤条条地拥着彼此离世。  
然而他失去意识前的一秒，马群耀将他从水里捞起来，按在浴桶的边缘又操了进去。他的双腿都架在马群耀的肩头，整个人都被叠起来，艰难地承受着男人的侵犯。嫣红的小穴吞吐着凶猛的欲望，里面被搅得又酸又软，似乎有更深的眼翕张着一开一合吐着淫水。马群耀更深地往里顶去，就探到一个柔软的阻碍，林祎凯抻着脖子呜咽一声，腰肢剧烈地颤抖了一下。马群耀福如心至，更用力地侵犯那一个地方，柔软的宫腔口被野蛮地进攻顶撞，酸胀的感觉顿时变成了原先的一百倍。林祎凯呜咽着去抓马群耀的肌肉，可是除了指甲刮出的印子什么都留不下。马群耀脸上挂着的不知道是洗澡的水珠还是汗珠，眼神却兴奋到了极点，他几乎是把林祎凯当作一个玩物一样迅猛侵犯了，每一下的进攻都朝着那一个目标精准顶入。林祎凯被操得眼泪和淫水都一起流出来，混着洗澡的热水看不清彼此。他掐着马群耀的脖子想推开这人，马群耀却好像根本不在意这样的威胁，腰部的动作一下比一下更加猛烈。  
战场从浴室再度转移到卧室里，林祎凯的头发还滴着水，将枕头都泅湿一片。然而马群耀顶开了他身体内最深处的那个秘密的地方，在柔软的宫腔内横行霸道，射进一波又一波的精液。林祎凯的小腹都微微地耸起，他声音叫哑了，带着哭腔道：“别做了，会怀孕的，呜——”他打着哭嗝呻吟着，可是穴却不听使唤地继续高潮痉挛，宫腔又激泄出新的一波潮水，将白色的精液都冲出来一点。  
马群耀按着他的腰，咬他的嘴唇：“怀孕不好吗？你不是想要生一个孩子，我射了那么多，你一定能给我生个孩子。”“不行的，我不行的……”林祎凯的嘴又被马群耀捂住，腿被分得更开，烂熟的穴已经被操成了熟透的红色，可怜兮兮地裹着那仍精神抖擞的性器吞吐含咽着。  
房间里点了一对龙凤红烛，灯已经熄了，昏暗的房间只有摇曳的烛光，然而床上的动静依然未停。  
龙凤红烛，是要彻夜长明的。


	21. Chapter 21

风吹了一夜，晨起时，花园里那些花都被打落下来，湿淋淋地躺在小径上。屋里的人尚未起床，林祎凯依着马群耀的胸膛，被子遮掩住满身的青紫痕迹：“你昨天说大少爷那句话……是真的吗？”  
马群耀赤着上身，握着林祎凯的手：“哪一句？”  
“就是……”林祎凯咬了咬唇，“你说大少爷不行的那句话。”  
“是真的。”  
“你是怎么知道的？”林祎凯抬头看他。  
马群耀只淡淡一笑。  
和天气正符的是马家大院里的一片凄风冷雨的氛围。  
苏茂贞同母亲通了气，当作昨日什么事都没有发生似的去厅上吃早饭，却发现马家的大少爷竟能坐在餐桌上跟他们一起用饭，只是随身仍带着帕子，一咳嗽就用帕子遮住口。“大少爷身子好了？”苏茂贞道。大少爷轻笑：“让苏小姐见笑了，本来就不是什么大病，自然就好了。”苏茂贞知道马群光不便多说，意有所指道：“大少爷身子好了就好，家里有人主持事情，才能安以长久呢。”  
“多谢苏小姐。”马群光礼貌地回答，“这些日来我一直病着，家里对苏小姐的招待难免不到位些。不如今日就由我作主，叫车带苏小姐在上海逛一逛解闷，可好？”  
“那茂贞就先谢谢大少爷的美意了。”苏小姐礼貌地笑。  
林祎凯终于能下楼看一看花园的风景，他身上还疼着，但抹了药就好一些了。马群耀非要他穿上一件白色的旗袍，像冬日的初雪那样洁白无暇。林祎凯说不能穿，只有死了人才能穿白色的衣服。马群耀就冷笑说难不成你要穿跟我大哥结婚时的红色衣裳？他说西洋人结婚时就是穿着白色的婚纱，象征着一尘不染。林祎凯不懂西洋人的习俗，只知道自己穿上那件白色的裙子时，嘴唇似乎都因为裙子变得更加嫣红。  
昨夜下了第一场秋雨，温度降了，但暑热仍未消散。那件白色旗袍的领口绣着简洁的花纹，浅浅遮住脖子上的瘀痕。下人们得了吩咐，在窗前的摇椅上扑了厚厚的一层软垫，叫新太太的腰靠上去能舒服一些。林祎凯便坐在那张椅子上轻轻摇着，看着窗外的雨滴落在玻璃上，晕开蒙蒙的雾气。  
马群耀走出来就瞧见白色旗袍的美人躺在梨花木的躺椅上，膝上盖着一条绒线毯子。他走过去轻轻按住林祎凯的肩膀：“今天你好好休息，我还有些事情要出去。”林祎凯还没说什么，就有人来报：“先生，太太，有客人来访。”  
“谁？”  
“是一位小姐，没有别人，自称姓苏，是先生的表亲。”  
“是苏小姐，她为什么会来？”林祎凯一下子就知道了来人是谁。  
马群耀沉思片刻：“请她进来吧。”  
苏茂贞打着一把粉红色的洋伞，踩着白色的皮革高跟鞋走进这间屋子，看见满屋都是米色的羊绒地毯，微微惊讶于这家人的奢侈程度。  
“苏小姐，您的鞋子沾了泥水，怕是会弄脏地毯，还请换一双拖鞋吧。”一旁的下人递上一双拖鞋，看起来尚未被使用过。苏茂贞不推辞，配合地换了鞋子才进去。  
他瞧见那个桀骜不驯的三少爷坐在客厅里斟茶：“苏小姐，请。”  
“三少爷，别来无恙。”苏茂贞坐到马群耀对面。  
“苏小姐说笑了，我们昨日才见过一面，何来别来无恙？”马群耀不看他，托着手腕替苏茂贞斟了一盏茶。  
苏茂贞无心喝茶：“三少爷，我知道你是个心直口快的人，我也不欲跟你兜圈子，咱们就打开天窗说亮话吧。”  
马群耀终于抬眉看眼前的女人：“苏小姐请说。”  
苏茂贞顿时有了些信心：“三少爷在马家闹的事情，我已经安抚了母亲，不会将这件事情泄露出去。因此马家的声誉不会受到任何影响。”  
“哦？”马群耀挑眉。  
苏茂贞低头一笑：“自然了，三少爷想必自己也很明白，若你执意要同那位在一起，闹出丑事是迟早的事情。不过现在，倒是有一个办法。”苏小姐眼角含笑：“三少爷何不考虑找一个人同你结婚来遮掩此事？”  
“苏小姐的意思是，要嫁给我吗？”马群耀微扬下巴。  
苏茂贞不说是还是不是：“三少爷自己也清楚，那位名分上已经是大少爷的正妻，纵然来日大少爷病逝或休妻，三少爷都是无法同那位名正言顺在一起的。可是如若三少爷能寻一个知心人结婚，那人既能替三少爷挡了外面的说词，又能替三少爷兜下这件事情，岂不是两全其美。”  
她自诩这笔交易怎么算都是一笔划算的买卖，因此说话时不由得挺起胸膛，微带了一点骄傲看着马群耀。可是马群耀却只是慵懒地往后一靠：“苏小姐说得轻巧，可是这知心人却是难找。我怎么能知这知心人真的能知我心？”  
这话一问，苏茂贞便更胸有成竹：“这个更是简单。三少爷一定听过一句话吧——天下熙熙，皆为利来；天下攘攘，皆为利往。再没什么比共同的利益更为可靠的盟友了。”  
“哦？苏小姐的意思是，要毛遂自荐吗？”马群耀扣着双手，“听起来似乎很不错呢。苏小姐若和我成亲，就能替我瞒下那些事情和应付族中长辈的诘问。而马家和苏家的关系也能更上一层楼，我能替苏小姐挡掉虞厅长的求爱，也能照应苏家在香港的生意。听起来简直是一箭双雕的好事呢。”  
苏茂贞听了便高兴起来：“那么三少爷是答应了？”  
“条件很好。可惜了，”马群耀摇头，惋惜地看着苏茂贞，“已经有人捷足先登了。”  
“三少爷这是什么意思？”苏茂贞不解。  
马群耀笑答：“苏小姐慢了一步呢，昨夜我才刚刚成婚，只怕要辜负苏小姐的美意了。”  
“什么？”  
“若是苏小姐昨天就来同我商议，大概我还会考虑几分吧。可惜呀，昨晚我已经成婚，新娶的太太就在厨房替我洗手做羹汤，因此苏小姐提的这笔交易，我也只能忍痛婉拒了。”马群耀装模作样地回答。  
苏茂贞脸上有些挂不住：“不知道是哪家的小姐，竟会这样宽宏大量？”  
她话说得阴阳怪气，内涵讽刺那位没见过面的新太太竟然能容得下新婚丈夫同嫂子私通的丑事。  
马群耀假装没听出他的意思，转头叫：“夫人，客人要见你呢，快些出来吧。”  
苏小姐顺着马群耀的目光看向楼梯那里，瞧见一双修长的腿赤着脚下楼，那双脚生得粉嫩莹润，半点都没有茧子的痕迹，完全就是一个养在深闺中的小姐。再往上看，就看见细窄的腰身和玲珑的臀部曲线。最后才看见那张脸，苏小姐失声叫：“大少奶奶？”  
林祎凯几乎要羞愧而死，却因为马群耀的话不得不硬着头皮走出来见人：“苏小姐。”  
“三少爷，您这是什么意思？”苏茂贞惊慌地看着他。  
马群耀却很无辜：“我没有什么意思啊。不是苏小姐先说想见我太太么？”  
“三少爷，您别开玩笑了。那可是大少爷的妻子，您就算再荒唐，也不至于如此明目张胆地把兄嫂抢作自己的妻子呀。”苏小姐失了分寸地提高音调，全然不像一个淑女的样子，“三少爷若是正儿八经把那个人当作自己的妻子，只怕整个上海都要耻笑你们马家了。”  
马群耀站起身，走到林祎凯身边，将人揽进自己怀中：“苏小姐好像忘了一件事。”他回头淡淡看了一眼苏茂贞：“我昨天就说过了，马家和我没有任何关系。马家的大少奶奶是马家的人，马家的笑柄也是马家的事情，跟我们又有什么关系？”  
他怜爱地看着怀里的人：“这是我的太太，姓林，叫祎凯，仅此而已。”  
林祎凯一时忘了苏茂贞的存在，心中酸涩地看着马群耀，没有出言反驳。  
苏茂贞大惊失色：“马群耀，你疯了不成？”她哪里想得到竟然真的会有人会这么不知廉耻，抢了自己的兄嫂还不够，还要大张旗鼓地告诉世人。苏小姐往后踉跄退了两步：“三少爷，若你执意如此，我也没法再说下去了，希望你好自为之！”她羞愤地转头，换上自己的鞋子，高傲地离开了这里。  
“苏小姐会不会有事？外面还下着雨，你们出去看着点，别让她摔了。”林祎凯连忙道。  
“不许去。”马群耀却驳了他的话，“一个我大哥还不够，你还要再添一个女人给我添堵吗？”  
“你别乱吃飞醋。”林祎凯无奈道，“我是怕苏小姐万一有个三长两短，马家会怪罪到你头上。”他忧心忡忡道：“再怎么说，你也不能这么跟他们撕破脸呀。大少爷同上海的警察局局长关系很好，你这样子撕破脸，我怕……”  
“我都说了，不许在我面前提别的男人的名字。”马群耀用食指按住林祎凯的唇阻止他说下去，“难道你就这么放不下他？”  
林祎凯握住马群耀的食指：“我是放不下你。你离开了这么久，回来就几个月，什么根基都没有就跟马家闹翻了脸，我是怕你……”  
“谁说我什么根基都没有，你以为我还像八年前那样没用吗？”马群耀亲了一下林祎凯的额头，“好好休息，别胡思乱想，我该出门办事了。”  
林祎凯只能缄默下来，目送着马群耀离开家里。  
他又坐回窗前的那张摇椅上，摇摇晃晃地看着窗外淅沥的雨点。


	22. Chapter 22

入秋以后林祎凯的睡眠就不太安稳，雨点拍打玻璃窗的声音总叫他睡不好。夜晚变成短促又急切的乐章，钢琴的琴键敲响，像受惊的人连连后退。马群耀也常被林祎凯的呻吟惊醒，一睁眼，就瞧见身边的人冷汗涔涔，口里喊着什么含糊不清的字眼，把人推醒后，就能看见一双微红的眼睛。  
马群耀问他在做什么噩梦，林祎凯摇头，抱着马群耀说做的不是噩梦。  
他梦到自己站在从前那个小家所在的巷子里，下着蒙蒙细雨，烟雾弥漫，巷子里荡着敲更人的梆声，一下，一下，悠远地像是古刹的钟声。然而巷子里什么人也没有，凄白的长墙长长地蜿蜒出去，望不见尽头，乌黑的瓦片滴着水，青石板上积满了雨水。  
巷子里弥漫着米饭的清香，不知是哪户的人家煮了白米饭，温和的清香带着热度，香味饱满而模糊，米粒的气味似乎将这雨的凉意都冲淡。  
他就在那条长巷奔跑，朝望不见终点的尽头奔跑。他不知道自己为什么要跑，往前看是没有尽头的巷子，往后看也是没有尽头的巷子，长墙很高，两面都没有开窗，他只能看见洁白的墙壁和苍白的天空，连一朵乌云也没有，却下着雨，下着永无止境的雨。  
林祎凯抱着马群耀的脖子，说起梦里缠绵不断的雨。  
他从搬进来以后就一直做这样下雨的梦，每一晚都梦见同样的巷子，同样的雨，同样的米香，同样的漫无止境的奔跑。  
马群耀轻轻拍着他说别怕，那场雨会停的。  
会停吗？他期盼地看着爱人。  
爱人坚定地点头。  
这天晨起，林祎凯穿了件米黄底色的黑色花鸟刺绣旗袍，外面套了一件白色的毛绒外套御寒。马群耀对着镜子打领带：“叫保姆给你找一身新的衣裳出来，我们要出去一趟。”  
“出去？”林祎凯讶异，“要去哪里？”  
“去见一下几个人。”马群耀整理袖口，“上海市的几个名人都会到场，还有法国大使和他的夫人。”  
林祎凯吃了一惊：“什么？我怎么能去那样的地方？”  
“怎么不能去？”马群耀挑眉。  
“当然不能去，那边一定会有人认识马家的，我如果跟你去了，那就真的有麻烦了。”林祎凯回答。  
马群耀替他掖好外套：“有什么关系？你又不是马甲的人，你是作为林先生被邀请的。”  
“林先生？”林祎凯狐疑地咬这几个字。  
“虽然我很想让你被叫‘马太太‘，可是这里不止我一个姓马。”马群耀刮了一下林祎凯的鼻子，“所以我跟大使说，我的爱人是一个男人，姓林，所以他们都知道你是林先生。”  
林祎凯眨了眨眼，敏锐地捕捉到一个重点：“你认识法国大使？”  
马群耀戴上手表：“算是有几分交情吧。你该换衣服了，林先生可不能穿着这样的衣裳出门。”  
“可是我好像没有男装。”林祎凯咬唇。  
“有，你只管叫保姆给你拿就行。”马群耀扣上表带。  
于是林祎凯破天荒地没再穿妖娆柔美的旗袍，而是跟马群耀一样穿上了男装，区别在于马群耀穿的是墨黑色的西装，而林祎凯则穿着铅灰色的西装。那套服装经过精心裁剪，甚至在腰部做了特殊的收腰处理，以至于林祎凯穿上以后并不像马群耀那样显得英姿勃发，裁缝做衣服时好像早就预想好了效果，一定要衣裳上身时凸显出主人的纤细身材。  
林祎凯还在对着镜子里的自己好奇地左看右看时，马群耀已经半跪下来，托着一只黑色的皮鞋要给林祎凯换上。林祎凯第一反应是后退几步：“你干什么？”“难道你想穿那些鞋子出去吗？”马群耀握着林祎凯的脚踝替他穿上皮鞋，鞋面用鞋油精心保养擦过，锃光瓦亮，几乎可以照见人影。  
林祎凯还是第一次穿上这样的皮鞋，一时觉得脚底太软了，有些不会走路。  
马群耀朝他伸出手：“走吧，林先生。”  
雨停了，天空是灰色和蓝色的中和，阳光很凉，只有微薄的光照在地上。巷子口有人在放风筝，风筝变成一个忽上忽下的小点，拖着两条长长的红尾巴，像飘在空中吊死鬼的舌头。  
“大少爷，前线来电报了。”下人将电报交给马群光。  
马群光剧烈地咳嗽着，病怏怏地坐在轮椅上，他的身体像一株破败的柳树，苍老地站在白杨堤头，飘着花白的柳絮。电报上是马群宗的消息，字里行间都是匪气的直言直语。马群光便笑起来：“群祖！”他把家中唯一的弟弟叫到跟前：“今天法国大使也要参加宴会，我去不了，只能你去。”  
马群祖愁眉苦脸道：“我怎么能替大哥去？那边都是有头有脸的人物，说话就跟打仗一样，我招架不住的。”  
“那就叫茂贞陪你去。”马群光又咳嗽起来。  
夏天结束的时候，苏茂贞就要跟母亲回香港去，他们在这里耽搁了太久时间，香港那头已经催得很厉害。于是苏茂贞自己说动了两家的老太太，在一阵秋雨一阵寒中仓促地定下了跟马群祖的婚事，前几日才刚刚匆匆过门。  
马群祖更是提不起精神。  
苏茂贞虽然漂亮，却是一个无比骄傲的女人。  
本来马群祖被按头成亲时，他还安慰自己至少苏小姐的脸足够漂亮，自己也不算吃亏。然而洞房花烛夜的那晚，马群祖刚回房间，就瞧见那位苏小姐已经自己摘了红盖头，冷冷地瞧着他说：“我不会干涉你在外面拈花惹柳，你也别想碰我一根手指头。”苏小姐看自己的眼神那股不屑的鄙夷感，竟跟家里那些哥哥看自己的眼神没有什么差别。马群祖打了一个寒颤，无比窝囊地在新婚之夜打了一晚上的地铺。  
苏茂贞抹了难得一见的鲜艳红妆，穿着一条玫瑰红色的长裙，裙边都绣着金银丝线，她脸上毫无新婚的羞涩，而是像多年的妇人一样平板无波。新婚的第二日她给病榻上的老太太请了安后就极为熟练地接受了马家内宅的事务。那些下人觉得稀松平常，只是要记得将“苏小姐”换成“四太太”这个称呼罢了。苏茂贞结婚后没露过一个笑容，却很厉害地将马家的家事操持得井井有条。人人都称赞马群祖好福气，娶了一个贤内助，只有马群祖知道自苏茂贞进门以后，他就再没有机会去软绵绵的床上睡觉。  
已婚的女人是不能披发的，纵然苏茂贞才十九岁，也不得不将一头乌黑亮丽的长发绾起，梳成紧致的发包，别上一根青翠的翡翠簪子。她也不能再穿少女时期最爱的那些洋裙，而是跟自己的母亲一样穿上立领袄子和遮住双脚的长裙。  
马群祖穿着浅蓝色的长衫上了黄包车，苏茂贞就跟在后面的黄包车上，身上的藕粉色袄裙很是端庄稳重。  
宴会是在法国租界里的一家饭店，不少人都会来，更为瞩目的便是那个法国大使和大使夫人，不少做生意的老板都希望能够借此宴会搭上大使的关系，跟法国那边做些买卖。  
马群祖先下了车，遵照礼仪回头去扶自己的新妻下车。苏茂贞便搭着马群祖的手小心地下了黄包车，抬头便瞧见富丽堂皇的“平安饭店”四个招牌大字。夫妇二人走到门口，马群祖出示了邀请函，门口的侍者就鞠躬迎进。他们还没走进去，就听见门口的侍者热情道：“马先生，林先生，你们来了！”  
苏茂贞立刻回头，果然瞧见一辆黑色的小轿车上下来两个男人。马群耀先出了车，然后将林祎凯也从车里扶了出来。和穿着妇人衣裳的苏茂贞不同，林祎凯穿的竟是男人的服装，一身西装挺拔俊秀，站在马群耀身边毫不逊色。  
那侍者的态度明显热情了许多，几乎是小跑到马群耀跟前弓着腰领路。马群耀目不斜视，好像根本不认识他们似的，拉着林祎凯的手径直走进饭店大门。  
马群祖呆呆地看着马群耀进去的背影：“三哥看起来似乎很厉害的样子。”  
苏茂贞不说话，握着手提包的手都在用力，指甲几乎都要被撅断。


	23. Chapter 23

林祎凯觉得自己像一只菜叶蝶一样撞入这场宴会，显得格格不入极了。  
即便他穿上了崭新的西装，用发油抓了新的头发，也掩饰不住身上的那种旧习气带来的违和感。  
他跟在马群耀身边走进饭店，里面是不同于外界的温暖，那些名媛小姐们穿着精致的礼服，举着酒杯闲适地社交交谈，唯独他融不进那些人的话题，只能挽着马群耀的手四处跟着。好在马群耀似乎也没有放他去一个人呆着的意思，挽着他径自朝一个金色鬈发的男人走去，用奇怪的语言打了一句招呼。那外国男人身边站着一位美丽的女士，同样是金发碧眼，不过有了些年龄。那女人穿着白色的坎肩，虽然是洋人，但身上的衣服却是中式旗袍。  
“祎凯，这是法国大使，你叫他克洛德先生就行。”马群耀突然对他说。  
“……大使先生。”林祎凯却没跟着马群耀喊名字，恭敬地回答。  
大使先生笑：“我早就听金说过他在国内有一位同性爱人，今天终于是见到了。”大使先生的中文有些不伦不类，但是听得出来是刻苦学习过了：“夫人，这位就是马先生的那位爱人，你叫他林先生就好。”  
那女人也笑：“林先生，我和我的丈夫都感谢你的爱人，如果不是你的爱人，我们也无法来到中国。”  
林祎凯礼貌地笑着，忍不住回头看马群耀求助。马群耀轻声说：“我曾经给大使夫人治过病。”林祎凯了然地点了点头。  
正当他们寒暄时，有人找大使有事，大使便说：“对不起，我现在有点事情，必须离开一下。”“没关系。”马群耀后半句话又切换成了外文。林祎凯听不懂，只能僵硬地笑着，虽然他十分不适应这样的场景，但是他知道自己不能给马群耀在外面丢人。  
大使夫人似乎也有事情要找马群耀说话，他们用洋文交谈着内容，说话间大使夫人瞟了一眼林祎凯，又看回马群耀，嘴巴开合的速度稍微快了起来，语气略有强硬的态度。马群耀也瞧了一眼林祎凯，回答大使夫人几句话后，对林祎凯嘱咐：“我跟大使夫人有些事情要去办一下，你一个人可以吗？”  
“我？”林祎凯一慌。  
“没事，你就找个角落安静呆着就行，桌子上想吃想喝的自己拿，没人会管你的。”马群耀抬手打了一个响指，叫来一个侍者，用外文说了几句话，林祎凯依稀觉得马群耀跟侍者说的语言好像跟大使夫人说的不是同一种语言，不过还没等他验证这个想法，马群耀已经跟他说：“我帮你说好了，你有什么事情可以直接跟这个人说，他会帮你去办的。”林祎凯看见那侍者对自己点头哈腰笑，点了点头。马群耀轻吻了一下他的额头，跟大使夫人去了其他的地方。那侍者便弯腰抬手：“请林先生去那边休息一下吧。”  
原来他会说中国话。林祎凯心里想着事情，随侍者指引的方向去了休息的角落坐下，侍者还极其贴心地给他拿了一杯酒，他本来不想喝的，但是看到宴会里的每个人手里都拿了一个杯子，只好也入乡随俗接过了酒杯。  
这个杯子和自己以前用的茶杯都不一样，是透明的玻璃杯。造型也很奇特，像是一个漏斗，真正装酒的容器只有半个拳头那么大，杯脚却像鹤的脚一样长得离奇。林祎凯晃着酒杯，看见里面深红的液体都被晃出层层深浅不一的红色，他小心地抿了一口，有点甜，也有点酸苦。  
“这是葡萄酒，法国进口的。”这时有人在他身边坐下，“大使是法国人，这一次特意拿出了家乡特产的葡萄酒招待客人，可见这次宴会有多重要。”  
“苏小姐？”林祎凯诧异看她。  
苏茂贞浅笑：“你应该叫我四太太了，啊，不，或许你应该叫我一声四弟妹。”  
林祎凯脸色一变。  
“我倒是有些奇怪了，三少爷这样把你带出来，我在外面是该叫你大嫂还是三嫂好？”苏茂贞似乎真的是不明白这个问题，“这个宴会上的不少人都想借此机会搭上大使的关系，偏偏在场的人只有三少爷是跟大使有过交情的人。你大概不知道吧，现在这里的所有眼睛都盯在你身上，他们都在好奇究竟是什么样的人才能让三少爷带到这次宴会上来呢。”  
“你说，我要是喊你大嫂，会不会对三少爷不太好？可是我要是喊你三嫂，似乎又有些对不起大哥。”苏茂贞愁眉苦脸道。  
“四太太，你就别拐弯抹角了，有话可以直说。”林祎凯只能如此回答。  
“我没有什么话好说，你放心，我苏茂贞还不屑于做这种跟别人抢一个男人掉价的事情，争风吃醋是大宅院的女人才会做的，不是我会做的事。”苏茂贞骄傲地挺直腰板，“只是我要奉劝你一句，不要以为三少爷护着你就万事大吉，大少爷可还活生生地在马家那头，你与大少爷的婚书也还有效，别想着你真的就能脱了马家大太太的身份，能做三少爷明面上的林先生了。”苏茂贞怜悯地看着林祎凯：“说到底，我反而有些同情你。倘若三少爷真的心疼你，就不该将你放在如此尴尬的位置。”  
林祎凯怔住，没说出什么话来。  
这时马群祖适时找了过来：“茂贞，原来你在这里，我找了你好久……大……您怎么在这里？”他看见苏茂贞身边的林祎凯，张口想叫大嫂，又及时吞了回去，结结巴巴道：“三，三哥呢？”  
“他去办点事情，我在这里等他。”林祎凯垂头回答。  
“嗷。”马群祖摸了摸头，一时不知道怎么回答。好在苏茂贞站了起来：“你来找我做什么？”马群祖顿时得了救命稻草似的，抓着苏茂贞的手赶紧走：“哎，还不是那个做染料生意的王老板想谈点事情，我才来找你救命的呀，上次跟王老板谈的那笔生意基本都是你经手的，我哪能做得了主？”“你一个大男人还做不了主，叫王老板知道了还会跟你做生意？”小夫妻的声音渐行渐远。林祎凯握着杯子，抬头灌了一口酒。  
马群耀谈完话回到宴会上时，就看见那个吩咐过的侍者对他勉强地笑：“先生，林先生好像喝多了。”  
他看见角落休息的林祎凯手里还握着半杯葡萄酒，脸上泛起浅浅的红晕，整个人倒是看起来还很清醒，可是仔细一看，人的眼神都是虚的。  
“我才离开一会，怎么就喝多了？”马群耀不悦地皱眉。  
侍者立刻认错：“刚才有位夫人在林先生身边聊了一会天，那位夫人走了之后林先生心情就好像不太好，一直喝酒，已经喝了六七杯了。”  
“哪位夫人？”  
“好像是马家新进门的夫人。”  
马群祖同苏茂贞离开时，忍不住问：“你跟我大嫂都说了什么？”  
“这会你倒是敢喊大嫂了？”苏茂贞觑他一眼，并不很放在心上。  
马群祖头皮发麻：“我还不是怕你跟我大嫂说些不该说的话，好不容易我们家才清净一点，你可别再来添乱了。”  
“清净？早着呢？”苏茂贞从手提包里掏出小镜子，整理了一下自己的发夹，对黄包车的车夫说，“去盐局一趟。”  
“去盐局干嘛呀？”  
“谈生意。你要去百乐宫，自己叫车去，我不载你。”苏茂贞冷淡地将人赶下了车。  
马群祖被踢下车，看着妻子坐在黄包车上的身影没入人群：“他们到底在搞什么啊？”


	24. Chapter 24

要把喝醉的人扶上车并不是一件容易的事情，更何况林祎凯虽然喝了酒，神志却好像还维持着最后一丝理智。  
“不，不坐车子。”不管马群耀怎么劝说，林祎凯都坚定地拒绝上车。  
“先生……”司机为难地看向马群耀。  
“算了，你先替我们叫辆黄包车，然后开车回去吧。”马群耀扶着林祎凯，只能这样折中计算。  
好在租界的黄包车不算少，他们便坐在黄包车上回家，一路上林祎凯也只是安静地坐着，没再闹什么情绪。他的脸颊微红，黄包车跑动时风都拂过脸上的碎发。  
醉酒的人突然高兴起来：“马群耀！我要吃龙须酥！”  
二十几岁的人像一个小孩子一样嘿嘿笑出声来，在黄包车上手舞足蹈：“我要吃南街的龙须酥，就是你买的那种，甜甜的，粘粘的。”他的情绪突然又低落下来：“上一次你带给我的那一盒被我爹打翻了，我都没吃几个。”  
马群耀喉结滚动：“林祎凯，今天是几月几号？”  
林祎凯鄙夷地戳他的额头：“十月二十九号啊，笨蛋。”  
马群耀肉眼可见地失望：“嗯。”  
他还以为……  
“明天是你的生日，你爹一定又给你摆了很多宴席，对吧。”可是下一秒，林祎凯就歪着头，天真地问，“宴席上如果有好吃的糖，你可不可以带给我？”  
“祎凯……”  
酒精将悄然而逝的岁月都带走，他们是云卷云舒里的山水东流。十年前的阳光和十年后的阳光一模一样，都是冬日来临前的桀骜明亮。向阳的山坡开满了向日葵，宛若不死鸟的火红瞳孔。  
林祎凯突然捧着马群耀的脸喃喃道：“你是谁呀？”  
君问归期未有期，巴山夜雨涨秋池。他等了无数个夜雨，等了无数个秋池，却没等回来少年时期的恋人。黄包车在租界的街道上稳步前行，车夫的腿脚很稳，一点颠簸都没有。街道边的剧院隐约放着柔缓忧伤的调子，林祎凯在黄包车上落泪：“马群耀在哪里呀？”  
“你知道马群耀在哪里吗？我等了他好久好久。”  
他委屈地抱紧自己。  
“可是他一直不回来。”  
十年前的天空积着灰色的云层，低低地垂下来，预兆着一场大雨的来临。  
“你真的不回去呀？”林祎凯晃着脚，坐在河边的石墩上吃龙须酥。  
“不回去。”马群耀在一边打水漂，弯腰随手一掷，小石子就飞旋地打了出去，一二三四五，足足五个水花。  
林祎凯咽下一口龙须酥：“可是我今天在街上都看见你家开始放鞭炮了，你要是不回家，你爹一定会很生气吧。”  
“那就让他生气呗。反正我不要回去。”马群耀失了耐心，用力将石头丢到水中，将一群鱼都给吓跑了。  
林祎凯着急起来：“哎哎哎！你怎么把我的鱼都吓跑了？我要拿回家给我爹吃的啊。”  
“伯父的身体还没好吗？”马群耀满不在乎地拍掉掌心的泥巴。  
“还是老样子，成天躺在床上，连饭都不能吃了，只能喝点粥。所以我才会想今天来钓鱼给我爹煮点鱼汤喝啊。”林祎凯不高兴地撅起嘴，“现在好了，全都被你吓跑了，我爹今天吃什么啊。”  
“那有什么关系，我等会去饭店给你爹叫一大锅鱼汤，保准你爹吃得肚子都撑圆了。”马群耀嬉皮笑脸道。  
林祎凯跳下石墩，把马群耀推得连连后退几步：“你还是不要给我捣乱了，本来我爹就不喜欢我跟你玩，你要是再给我爹知道你把他的鱼弄丢了，我就真不来找你玩了。”他弯腰捡起鱼竿和鱼篓：“你还是回家去吧，怎么说也是你的生日，我也回家去照顾我爹了。”  
“那你总该给我一点补偿吧。我一想到要回家应付那么多老古董就烦的很。”马群耀兴致缺缺地说。  
林祎凯站在水里，马群耀站在岸上，于是林祎凯只能踮起脚亲了一下马群耀的脸：“这样可以了吧？”  
夜晚下起了大雨，雨水哗啦哗啦地冲打着木屋脆弱的屋顶，屋顶的稻草被风吹开了，林祎凯不得不找出家里所有的脸盆水桶来接水，甚至用上了吃饭的汤碗。父亲房间的屋顶也在漏水，他就冒着雨爬上屋顶，在风雨交加中补好屋顶的窟窿，浑身湿透地钻回四处漏风的家里。  
林父躺在床上，胸腔里尽是破损的风箱拉扯时的声音：“阿凯，阿凯——”他撕心裂肺地喊着儿子的名字，声音却很微弱嘶哑。  
“爹，爹，我在这儿，您怎么了？”林祎凯连身上的湿衣服都来不及换，湿哒哒地就奔到父亲床边，握住林父的手焦急道，“你是不是又不舒服了？我去给你请大夫来。”  
林父却不知道哪里来的力气，拉紧了他的手说：“不，不，爹有话，要说。”  
“爹，我听着呢。”林祎凯乖乖地回答。  
林父的瞳孔目眦欲裂，喉咙呼哧呼哧地透出漏风的声音：“你要记得，那个，那个少爷，不许，不许跟他……”  
“爹？”林祎凯心慌起来，“您在说什么？”  
林父喘了老半天的气，似是终于有了足够的力气再开口说话：“你当我，眼睛，是瞎的么？那个人，那个，男孩子，分明，分明就是爱慕你。你，你还要骗我吗！”他用尽全身的力气向唯一的孩子表达自己毕生的愤怒。  
“爹……”  
“那少爷，是什么身份的人家，你，你居然招惹上那样的祸害！”林父的眼珠子都要瞪出来，眼白都充着血仿佛下一秒就要爆裂似的，“我一看到他，我，我就知道那是个坏种，从根子，根子里就烂透了！”他痛彻心扉地看着儿子：“你怎么能跟那种人搅在一起！”  
林祎凯被父亲的激动吓出泪来：“爹，您别激动，爹，他不是那样的人，您误会了，他是一个好人，爹，我说的都是真的……”林父却更激愤地说：“你难道还要忤逆爹吗！”林祎凯哑了声音，林父又抚上林祎凯的头：“阿凯，你的身子，爹一直有愧于你。你去，去厨房的灶里找找，找爹留给你的东西，那是你娘走之前留给你的。”林父又开始呼吸困难起来，林祎凯忙跪到床上去给林父拍背顺气，好久以后，林父才颤巍巍地握着林祎凯的手：“你娘命苦，生了你就血崩走了。可是，可是你娘把她的嫁妆都留给了你，她说你这样的身子，不男不女，没点钱傍身，就无依无靠了。”  
林父的眼球变得浑浊不清，声音也虚弱了很多：“可是你娘还想着你要娶妻或嫁人，少不得要用上银子，她叫我看着你好好长大，找一个不嫌弃你的好人，嫁也好，娶也好，总归是个依靠。”  
林祎凯听出来父亲是要留下遗言，眼泪再也止不住：“爹，您别说了，你休息一下，我去给你找大夫好不好，我去给你找大夫。”他哭着想要下床，可是林父蜷缩得像鸡爪子一样干枯的手紧紧抓着他，眼睛再一次瞪大：“儿啊，你要好好的啊，好好的——”他的声音像大雨倾盆中的河水，涨着潮水淹没岸边的生灵，漩涡吞噬所有的啸叫。  
“可是谁都行，谁都好，就是不许，不许跟那个小子在一起！”林父几乎是撕裂了自己的声带似的喊出来，“答应我，答应我！”  
“爹，我答应你，我答应你！”林祎凯泣不成声，怀中抱着余温未褪的父亲的尸首。  
外面的雨几乎要将整座城市淹没。


	25. Chapter 25

马群耀站在窗前，看着雨后的下人们正在花园清扫落叶。已是深秋时节，院子里的花都栽成了各色菊花，就算秋意荒凉，也被这菊花衬得热闹非凡。  
回来以后和林祎凯相处的那种疏离分裂的感觉再次袭上心头，用另一种影像告诉他，即使现在他和林祎凯是那么近，却始终是分裂的两个人，是不可融合的灵魂，不能洞穿的心思。  
马群耀点了烟，猩红的火光在夜幕里闪闪烁。香烟燃尽的灰烬落到手上，有些刺痛，也将本该忘却的心结再度提上怀念的日程。祎凯，祎凯，那个始终带着明媚和艳丽的人，那个始终蒙着悲伤和沉默的人，他穿着艳红如血的嫁衣，站在烛火通明的高堂，笑意吟吟地说，对不起，可是我已经嫁给你哥哥了，我不能跟你走。  
他不顾一切地向那个人奔赴而去，却被强壮的家丁死死摁在地上。马老爷抽着烟斗，惬意地弹了弹烟灰。马群光重新替林祎凯盖上红盖头，转身朝宾客尽欢的宴席走去。  
“一拜天地——”媒人唱。  
怨恨像春日的野草一样疯狂滋长蔓延，他的十六岁苍茫壮烈，爱意如同凛冽的北方冰雪料峭。马老爷坐在高堂上接受新人的跪拜，盖着红盖头的新娘敬了茶，他心中的恨意喷涌而出，他说老东西，你这样只会断送我们的父子之情。老东西不信，捻着胡须道难道你还真能离了这个家不成？他冷笑一声。  
后来的事实证明，他真的可以离开这个家，一去不回头。他真的没有再回头，连老东西下葬的时候都没回头过。  
家里曾经发来电报，英国照顾他的菲佣难为地问，先生是不是要打包行李回去。  
他淡然地说不回去。  
何必回去？为何回去？  
马群耀双眼恍惚地看着眼前的景色，他是恨林祎凯的，只是他更知道林祎凯的无辜，因此他将这恨意藏了起来，隐匿在骨髓之中，那恨意便化作无形的毒药，将他淬得乌黑发烂。  
林祎凯哭得很伤心，酒精让他卸下所有的防备。他哭着问：“马群耀有没有回来？我好想他，他为什么不回来？”  
马群耀不会回来了，回来的是一个名字叫马群耀的陌生人。林祎凯终于发现这一点了，马群耀竟觉得轻松了许多，甚至古怪地对明日林祎凯醒来以后的反应有了莫名的期待。他像一头披着人皮的怪物，即使穿上再华丽的衣服，也改变不了衣服底下的躯壳满是破碎裸露的伤口，烟头按在伤口上，皮肉发出灼烧的声音，疼痛，却快乐极了。  
那老头子说得不错，我就是一个完完全全的坏种。马群耀舔着牙槽，吸着烟在吞云吐雾里想到林祎凯的父亲，一个只知道死读书的穷酸秀才，却有那样的眼力，在见到自己的第一眼就变了脸色。马群耀甚至都还没来得及装出乖巧的模样，林父就如临大敌般抓过了林祎凯的手，用扫帚将他赶了出去。马群耀站在林家的篱笆外头，听见林父在屋子里教训林祎凯的声音，那人骂林祎凯识人不清，惹了一个祸害还以为是什么好事，还叫林祎凯跟自己断绝往来。  
来不及了，老东西，你儿子早就是我的人了。马群耀傲慢地想。他对所有年龄大的男人都没有尊重，只一应都叫老东西，不管是他的父亲还是林祎凯的父亲。  
然而他错估了老东西的决心，老东西死也不挑一个好时候死，偏要死在他的生辰。他看见林祎凯披麻戴孝，长歌当哭。他想伸手抱抱那个人，林祎凯却红着眼说，我爹死前最后一句话，叫我不要跟你在一起。  
他恨不得将那老东西的尸骨刨出来挫骨扬灰，老东西，贱骨头，死了还不肯清净，还要多此一举来恶心他。他微笑着强硬将林祎凯抱进怀里，是你爹误会了我们，你爹本意不是叫你离开我，是要你找一个对你很好很好的人。我会对你一直好，我会永远爱你。他用阴毒的话篡改林父的遗言，将懵懂的林祎凯彻底骗进自己的圈套里。老东西死了，林祎凯最后一个亲人也没了，再没人能拦着他把林祎凯关起来了。  
“呲——”马群耀倒吸一口冷气，香烟燃到了尽头，烫到了手指。他把烟头丢到楼下的花园里，丝毫不考虑刚打扫完花园的佣人的心情，转身进了房间。  
林祎凯喝醉了酒，正陷入在梦里。  
马群耀坐到他身边，轻轻抚着他的脸庞。然而他的手指夹过香烟，残留的淡淡烟味惊扰了睡梦中的人：“什么味道……群耀？”  
“醒了？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯不知是不是真的醒了，蹭了蹭马群耀的手心：“嗯。”  
黑暗中沉重的记忆和最深的眷恋缠绕在一起，林祎凯枕着自己的掌心，柔弱得像一个下一秒就要破裂的琉璃娃娃。马群耀望着他的脸，心中微动，几乎要脱口问一句——  
“先生，先生！有急报！”屋子里拉响警报。  
十月一号的时候，上海商业界宣誓不买卖日货。马家身为上海有名的商户之一，虽然不情愿掺杂这些国家大事，却也不得不随着表态。然而十月九号时，国民党的总司令部便下令不得参加反日团体。马家至此陷入两难局面，这也是为何马群祖即使满心不愿意，也要陪同苏茂贞去赴宴的原因。  
“日本占领沈阳，北方告急，国民党做出不得抗日决定，国之危机已迫在眉睫……”  
马群耀看着电报，一言不发。  
佣人说：“是不是要告知一声太太呢？”  
“暂时不用。”马群耀将那封电报放在蜡烛上，火舌一舔到纸张，就高兴地窜了起来，“先瞒着吧。”  
“那这封信……”  
“就说‘我已知晓，药品三日后到达’。按这个意思发过去吧。”  
那信便一点点燃成了灰烬，了无痕迹。  
十一月四日，黑龙江省城沦陷。日本侵入的风声顺着各式小报电台传到大江南北，就算是尚且处于安逸的马家和林祎凯都能感觉到上海的氛围不同往日。  
“今天是不是又发生了什么事？我看见厨房里的人都在唉声叹气的。”林祎凯怕冷，已经穿上了垫着棉花的旗袍，虽然衣服厚，却看着并不臃肿，也不知这人是有多瘦。马群耀吃着早餐，漫不经心道：“今早刚出的报纸，皇帝给日本人带到了大连。”“皇帝？溥仪皇帝吗？”林祎凯吃了一惊，“那岂不是糟了？”其实他并不能很明白地说出皇帝被日本人带走究竟有什么影响，但是每一个百姓都知道皇帝就是中国最大的人，不管是大总统还是什么，都跟皇帝是一个意思，皇帝都被日本人带走了，中国还能怎么办呢？  
可是马群耀却似乎并不算很担心：“溥仪已经不是皇帝了，跟我们没什么关系。”林祎凯却觉得不能轻易放下心来：“听说日本人已经打下了东北，他们会打到上海来吗？”  
“或许吧。不过我们这是法国租界，日本人还不至于敢得罪法国人。”马群耀擦了擦嘴，“我吃好了，先出门了。”  
“等等。”林祎凯犹豫地喊住他，“……虽然租界你大概认识很多人，但也早点回来吧，我听说昨天警察又抓了不少学生呢。”  
马群耀便笑：“担心我吗？”  
林祎凯点了点头。  
“好，我会早去早回。”马群耀轻轻吻他额头。


	26. Chapter 26

林祎凯未等到马群耀的早去早回，倒是等来了一个意外的熟人。  
眼前的男人带着病容，浅浅笑着：“不请我进去坐坐么？”  
他百感交集，却仍对这人狠不下心思：“进来吧。”  
马群光走进房子，就被满目的米色地毯刺了眼睛：“他果然说到做到，替你在所有的地方都铺满了地毯。”  
林祎凯端出一副倔强的样子：“你来做什么？”  
“别这样，好歹我们也是有过八年的夫妻情分的。”马群光抬起手，“我没有恶意。”  
林祎凯仍然警戒地看着他。  
马群光叹口气，温柔地看他：“祎凯，如果我真想做什么坏事，那么八年内我早就做了，为何非要等到现在呢？”  
林祎凯神色微动。  
“你放心，我今天来只是想看看你过得好不好。群祖回家以后说群耀把你照顾得很好，我过来瞧一眼，也好安心。”马群光将话说得那样漂亮，林祎凯也不能再冷着脸：“我很好。你……身子好些了吗？”  
“老样子了。”马群光又咳嗽起来。  
“怎么还是咳嗽呢，群耀给你的药吃了吗？”林祎凯话一出口才觉得不妥，有些难堪。马群光体贴地接话：“群耀给的都是好药，你放心，只是我这病确实治不好了，就算是再好的药也是拖延时间罢了。”“别说丧气话。”林祎凯干巴巴地说。马群光只是摇头笑：“我起初担心你会不自在，不过今天看你穿的衣裳，群耀待你是真的好。”他环顾了一下四周：“怎么不见他人呢？”  
林祎凯垂头道：“他出去办事了。”  
“这样啊……”马群光眉头皱了起来，“他没跟你说去办什么事了么？”  
林祎凯摇头：“他不跟我说的。”  
“这可不是一个好事。”马群光道，“你们既然打定主意要在一起，就不该瞒你这些的。”  
林祎凯听马群光这样说有些不太舒服，他从马群耀的态度能够隐约猜到当年的事情有马群光的几分责任，可是马群光偏偏从来在他面前都是那副亲和的模样，他也无法拉下脸色对马群光说难听话，只能勉强应付着：“我也不懂他在外面的事情，说了也是无用的。”即便对马群耀一无所知，他也不愿给外面的人置喙的余地。  
“不是懂不懂的事情。祎凯，你知道么，日本人已经打下了东北三省了。”马群光严肃道，“马家在东北的那几条线都被日本人封锁了，不光是我们家，上海其他商户的路线也是。日本人占据了东北，将那边全部封锁起来，除非是跟他们有交易的人才能获得许可进出。可是前些日子，东北那里却进了一批药物，你知道是谁进的么？”  
林祎凯心中涌起不安的念头：“你该不会说，群耀他和日本人在做交易，卖药给日本人吧。”  
“那倒不至于，群耀才回国一年不到，哪来的药品资源。”马群光却先否认了这个可能，“只是我在东北的线人打听到那批货跟群耀有些关系，可能是经由上海送到东北的，这也是我这次前来的目的。”马群光认真问：“我们有一批货拦在了东北，我想借群耀的人脉把这批货运出来，你能帮帮我吗？”  
“我……”林祎凯迟疑，“我怎么能帮得上忙呢？”  
“我知道，群耀对我芥蒂很深。但是祎凯，你就看在我帮了你八年的份上，帮我这一次吧。”马群光说完，又剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
林祎凯犹豫：“他不会听我的。”  
“他会的，群耀他或许很不好说话，但是你的话，他一定会听。”马群光却很笃定，“我只求你这一次，祎凯，你帮了我这次，我就会销毁和你的婚书，从此以后，你就跟马家再无瓜葛，可以清清白白做群耀的人了，你肯不肯？”  
这无疑对林祎凯来说是一个极大的诱惑，他几乎都要松口答应了。  
然而看到马群光嘴角隐约的笑意时，他突然又清醒了，咽下了口中的回话。  
“大少爷，其实我有个问题一直想问问您。”林祎凯望着马群光的眼神复杂，“您白白搭上了自己的八年婚姻来帮我，是图什么呢？”  
他瞧见马群光眼里的温情碎成一掬细沙。  
马群光浅笑着：“祎凯，你有没有听过一个词语，‘慧极必伤’。”  
他遗憾地看着林祎凯：“太过聪慧的人，并不是一个幸运的人。”  
林祎凯一直觉得马家的院子阴沉沉的，即使是极好的晴天，马家大宅也总沁着一股阴冷潮湿的气味。他在院子里扇风乘凉，觉得那股阴冷和盛夏的炎热融在一起，变成一种令人厌恶的黏黏糊糊的煮化了发苦的糖浆。  
“群光，我总觉得家里的风水不好，就算是夏天，我也觉得屋子里潮得很。”  
马群光在书房习字，林祎凯在书房晃着脚看话本。马群光听了这话并不生气：“这间屋子是清代就传下来的，有一百多年的历史了，大约是木头时间久了有些潮了吧。”林祎凯便托腮道：“我听人说，屋子越老，就越有灵气，现在看着却不尽如此。我以前还在外面的时候，隔壁的邻居新造了瓦房，又干净又宽敞，虽然没有什么历史，却很干燥舒服。倒比这里要好得多。”  
他将岁月积淀的老房和贫瘠的平民屋子相比，并不显得愚蠢，倒很可爱。马群光笑：“那我叫他们给你造一间新的屋子，也像你说的那样干燥宽敞？”  
林祎凯立马摇头：“算了吧，叫老太太知道了又要说我败家了。”  
“母亲老了，有些糊涂了，你不用把她的话放在心上。”马群光沾了点新墨。  
“唉……”林祎凯长叹一口气，看着窗外的阳光，“听说英国的天气比这儿还要潮湿，你说群耀在那边住着，会不会也是这样阴沉沉的啊。”  
笔尖的墨汁滴落，弄污了纸张的一角。  
马群光不动声色地将那纸揉皱丢进废纸篓中：“小厨房的绿豆汤应该已经做好了，你去替我拿一碗好吗？”  
“好。”林祎凯听话地起身出了书房。  
上海是一个没有厚重历史氛围的城市，它原先的名字不叫上海，而叫华亭。在西安因为秦王朝而在历史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔时，上海仍然只是一个岌岌无名的小地方。然而朝代更迭，历史的洪流终将上海这个不起眼的地方送入史书的目录。外国人比中国人更早地发现上海这个地方，1836年，英国东印度公司就向政府提交了一份报告书，书里写着：“……窃以为（上海）地势重要，非各口岸所能比拟。背依平原腹地，长江沿岸支撑，前有日本，澎湖诸岛相拱……诚望帝国与大清政府共管互利……”  
于是上海还未来得及接受封建王朝的洗礼，就被资本主义强行推到了世界的中心，它是在封建时代中的畸形产物，它与中国文化格格不入，偏偏源于中国封建文化，它甩不开自己的中华文化情结，却又不可避免地融进了西洋文化的骨血。昏沉的氤氲在上海弥散而开，随着清王朝的崩塌而吞噬上海整座城市的脉络。  
马家在上海经历了清王朝的灭亡，北洋政府的建立，日本侵华战争的开始，因此马家不可避免地成为一个时代的凝聚。马家的男人仍然穿着长袍马褂，女人穿着保守的旗袍，大门不出二门不迈，可是马家又和上海盐局做着贩卖私盐的生意，也同那些新时代的大军阀大老板打通着关系。马家就像是一个新旧时代的纽扣，推开门出去，是满大街抽着洋烟的新时代，关上门，家里是燃尽香灰的腐朽事物。  
马群光在这样的光景下，将林祎凯养成了一个独一无二的人，分明穿着旧时代的旗袍，性格却要比新时代的人还要天真烂漫，分明身上都是新时代的活泼开朗，性格却是旧时代的谨小慎微。林祎凯就像是玻璃柜里精心摆设的一株玫瑰，看着娇艳危险，却不堪一击。马群耀在时，他只能依附马群耀活着，马群耀不在了，他就只能依附马群光活着。  
然而这株玫瑰终是被人从玻璃柜中移栽到了户外的花圃里，虽然失去了玻璃柜的保护，却也倔强地在花圃的泥土里扎了根，存活下来了。  
林祎凯微抬起下巴跟马群光说话的样子，简直就跟马群耀如出一辙——  
“大少爷如果真的想要我帮你，至少，得先让我相信你吧。”  
林祎凯的眸子里都是清冷的倔强：“当年你说，要我嫁给你，是真的想帮我们，还是……只是大少爷的私心呢？”  
马群光看见眼前的人虽然仍穿着女人的旗袍，目光却不似那些深宅大院的女人那样怯弱——不过是跟马群耀在一起待了几个月的时间，就能出落成现在这副样子吗？  
马群光淡淡回答——  
“确实有我的私心。”  
“不过祎凯，你怎么能确定，我的私心就不能是喜欢你呢？”


	27. Chapter 27

“大少爷，您就别说笑了。”  
林祎凯并没有表现出惊慌或讶异的情绪。  
“我虽然不如你们那样聪明，却也不是一个迟钝的人。”他神色释然，“如果你真的喜欢我，这八年来，我不会没有感觉。”  
马群光放松下身体，欣赏着林祎凯精致五官背后的客气疏离，故事猝不及防地被风吹散，像一丝游离的雾，列车驶过的轰鸣声中夹杂着皮骨撕裂的清脆，鲜血绽开一朵绚烂的死亡之花。  
“祎凯，你想听我说一个故事吗？”  
“愿闻其详。”  
阳光经过窗帘的缝隙滑落，在房间里透出一道长长的曲曲折折的台阶。床上的女人发出轻微的呻吟声，老妈子们端出一盆又一盆的血水，男人在屋外踌躇反复踱步，终于屋内传来接生婆的呼声：“生了生了！老爷，是个少爷！”  
马群光看着佣人纷纷来回忙碌，父亲脸上的沟壑堆起幸福的笑容，母亲满面苍白，却也笑着看着怀中的婴儿。他站在一旁看襁褓中连眼睛都没睁开的小孩，小孩脸上甚至还有着黄色的干掉的粘膜。  
突然，那孩子的眼睛就睁开了一条缝，乌黑的眼睛第一眼就瞧见了自己同父同母的亲生哥哥。  
“瞧，群耀在看我们哥哥呢。”母亲高兴地叫马群光过来，“来，抱抱你的弟弟好不好？”  
马群耀生下来就注定备受所有人的宠爱，他是正室嫡出的儿子，比庶出的马群宗都要高贵，马老爷和马太太在他身上倾注了过分的溺爱和心血，丝毫不理睬“君子抱孙不抱子”的习俗，成日抱着咿呀学语的马群耀呵护宠爱。  
马群光在院子的一角背着“天命之谓性，率性之谓道”，马群耀就在母亲的怀里口齿不清地念“融四岁，能让梨”，他连牙齿都没长全，只有小小的两颗米粒大小的乳牙，连“四”都发得不准确。然而马老爷却很高兴，说他年龄这么小就能背三字经，将来把马家的产业交给他也没问题。马太太并不驳马老爷的话，高兴地亲孩子肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，鼓励他再继续背下去：“来，我们再背一句好不好，乖。”  
院子的墙角曾经有过一道黑色的栅栏，和白杨树之间隔了一米多宽的小路。那栅栏本不是黑色的，只是经历的年岁久了，就变成黑色的模样。一把灰色山羊胡子的大夫和父亲说话，大夫的声音长吁短叹，父亲的脸色青白不定。  
“其实说一句不恰当的话，或许老爷也可将这看作是件好事。”  
“旁人生了孩子总担心会出兄弟阋墙的事情，可是大少爷这样的身子，老爷倒不如将三少爷养出材，叫大少爷辅佐一二，倒要比旁人更稳妥不少呢。”  
他站在婴儿的摇篮边，看着摇篮里的孩子熟睡，脸上是粉嘟嘟的红色。  
那孩子这样小，连手指都缩在一起伸展不开。  
他轻轻捂住那孩子的口鼻，看见婴儿的脸慢慢变红，眉头皱起，然后睁开了懵懂的眼睛，在哥哥的手心里放声大哭。  
“你在做什么？”  
“弟弟好像尿床了。”马群光不慌不忙道，“我在看他是不是要换尿布了。”  
马太太过来一瞧：“还真是。”她慈爱地摸摸马群光的头：“真好，群耀有你这样的哥哥我就放心了。”她抱起哭闹的婴儿哄他：“不哭不哭，我们去换尿布，不哭不哭哦……”马群光站在母亲身后，看见婴儿哭得涨红的脸和母亲温柔哄他的侧颜，微微笑了起来。  
人人都夸赞马老爷教子有方，教出来的孩子个个都是大有作为的人才。每当马老爷听到这样的话，马群光站在身旁都能及时做出一副谦逊的反应，低头笑说自己并没有那么优秀，都是各位长辈指点的功劳。马老爷也笑眯了眼睛，捻着胡子叫他人别把自己孩子夸得飘飘欲然，然而言语之间的傲慢却怎么都藏不住。  
马老爷确实很值得骄傲，他的长子十分有经商的头脑，十六岁就跟在自己身边协助生意，现在已经很能独当一面了，他的次子虽然顽劣，但是胆子却很大，十几岁就敢自己单枪匹马去外面闯，如今也争下了自己的一把枪杆子，托次子的福气，马家常常能在不少战乱的地方有惊无险地运送货物赚取暴利。而三儿子虽然年龄还小，聪明才智却是最出挑的，他曾深深犹豫要将三儿子培养成什么样的人，大儿子在一旁说，家中如今和国民党那头交情不错，却与洋人没什么交情，于是三儿子便送去了上海的洋学堂。马老爷觉得大儿子的进言十分正确，一想到日后马家不论什么时局都能有人脉相助，恍惚间也飘飘欲然起来。  
他也曾经惋惜过大儿子的缺陷，有时看着大儿子站在前厅接待客人，举手投足都很有自己年轻的风范，心中那点微末的父子之情就燃了起来。  
然而这个孩子实在太过懂事，总是对自己说会好好帮弟弟管理家业，对自己的身体也毫无怨言。  
马老爷不能说没有做过一点努力，他年年都会请上海有名的大夫或医生来给马群光调养身子，可是每每都是无疾而终，直到马群光都到了议亲的年龄，他才舍得认清事实，遗憾地对马群光说自己一定会给他找一个听话温顺的妻子。马群光也从未怪过他，只说一切都听父亲作主。  
然而一切并不如想象中那样美好。马群耀渐渐大了，骨子里的顽劣性子越来越藏不住，时常顶撞父亲忤逆母亲，三天两头就要罚跪挨打。马老爷抖着手骂他不孝，马群光就扶着父亲说您消消气，叫人把马群耀关进房间反省。  
马群光走进房间时马群耀又在生气不肯吃饭，他放下食盒，拿出一碟精致的芝麻团子，马群耀就立刻窜了过来狼吞虎咽：“还是大哥你对我好，每次我要出去玩都帮我瞒着，我关禁闭就给我送吃的，要不然我老早被老东西饿死了。”  
“你这次又犯了什么错被爹罚了？”马群光微皱眉，给马群耀倒茶水，“吃慢点，别呛着了。”马群耀吃得太快，噎了好一会，灌了整整一壶茶水才缓过来：“不就是生日那天我迟到了嘛，然后又在外面玩了两天，老头子就罚我了呗。”马群光说：“你又去见那个人了？”“是啊，太倒霉了，我就是回来一晚上，他爹就死了，我在外面这两天在帮他办丧事呢。”  
“丧事？”马群光一下子想起林祎凯的那双眼睛，仿佛脑海里自动就能浮现出那双眸子含泪啜泣的样子。  
马群耀抹了抹嘴：“是啊，我等天黑了再溜出去，你可别跟老东西说我去了哪。”  
“你又要出去？可是父亲说了明日要带你去见见生意场上的人，你都已经十四了，该历练着做些事情了。”  
“唉，有大哥你在不就够了，再不济还有二哥呢。老东西那些烂账我才懒得插手。”马群耀大摇大摆地回了床上，“你走之前记得给我留两个团子，这团子好吃，我给祎凯带去。”  
“……好。”  
他淡淡地看着院子里被父亲责罚的弟弟，那副倔强的样子一点都不肯服输，母亲则拉着偏架说：“难道你还真要打死他不成？”弟弟满不在乎地说：“您要是看不惯我，就早点把我赶出去，眼不见心不烦，反正家里不是有大哥顶着了吗？”然后母亲也刮弟弟的耳光：“你个小没良心的畜牲，你爹是为什么才这样打你啊！”他沉默着不说话，只对下人说：“替三少爷备上好的金创药。”下人点头称是，拍着马屁赞他仁厚，这样关心自己的弟弟，旁的大家族兄弟多了，都少不得勾心斗角抢夺家产，倒是他们家一个赛一个新奇，老大关怀弟弟，老二只想打架，老三成天不着家，老四是个纨绔子弟。  
马群光也曾看见父亲在书房喟叹自己流年不利，生的几个孩子都不中用，一旁的母亲就安慰他至少老二已经可以依靠，老三迟早有懂事的那天，至于老四，既是个庶子也是个不中用的，本就不指望他能做什么正事，就娶一个门当户对的厉害儿媳来侍弄家事好了。夫妻两在书房说着悄悄话，默契地将他们的大儿子略过不谈。  
一个身子废了的嫡长子有什么用处呢？他一辈子都不可能有孩子，不可能为家里延续香火。  
不，还是有用的。  
他跪在盛怒的父亲面前请求他宽恕弟弟的过失，然后对父亲说：“我有一个办法能断了群耀的心思。”  
马群光平静地看着父亲：“您把那个孩子许给我，我会说服那孩子心甘情愿进门，他若嫁了我，一来我身子的秘密也能守住，二来更可以断了群耀的心思。”马群光说：“马家的继承人是不能做出夺他人妻的事情的，更何况是兄弟的妻子。”他在马老爷赞许且愧疚的眼神里慢慢地浮现笑意，马老爷握着他的手说好孩子，好孩子，委屈你了。他说不委屈，他的眼神明亮，我也喜欢那个孩子，父亲你若真的点头，也算是了了我的一桩心愿了。  
马老爷一直对这个听话懂事的大儿子心存愧疚，再加上三儿子的顽劣不堪，他很快做了决定，特别退让地允许马群光用八抬大轿迎了那个双儿进门，嫁妆也是马老爷首肯的，十里红妆铺满了马家门前整条长街。  
那孩子今后就是你的正妻，马家正儿八经的大少奶奶。马老爷将血红的婚书交给他，你这样牺牲为你弟弟，为马家，我很欣慰，我答应你，正常女子做人正妻应有的，你那个双儿也能拥有，只是一样，他的名字不许上马家的族谱。  
多谢父亲。马群光磕头。  
穿着艳红色旗袍的女人瑟瑟发抖地跪在墙角，鬓发凌乱，插在发间的金簪歪斜地滑了半截出来。  
马群光提着长剑，冷冷地指向女人的脖子。  
“你知道了多少？”  
“我什么都不知道，我什么都不知道，大少爷，求您放了我吧，我什么都没看见。”女人窥破了马家最隐私的秘密，害怕地整个人都在打颤，她顾不上自己已经花了的妆容，丑陋地跪在男人跟前求饶。  
“你什么都知道了啊。”  
长剑划过脖子脆弱的皮肤，鲜血淋了一地，艳红的旗袍染上斑斑血迹，不仔细瞧却看不出什么端倪。  
男人平静地收回染血的长剑：“二姨太失心疯自戕了，把她拉去乱葬岗埋了吧。”  
拔了舌头的下人点头，上前将女人的尸首拖出屋子。  
马群光抹了一下脸上的血迹，觉得有些腥。  
“大少爷，大少奶奶正找您呢。”外面有人说话。  
马群光用床单擦干净脸上的污渍，丢下手中的剑：“告诉大少奶奶，我过会去他房里找他，让他在那等我吧。”  
林祎凯坐在沙发上，神色由警戒变为惊诧，再变为动容，到最后则是难以言喻的怜悯和疑心：“你……为什么突然要跟我说这些话？”那些往事太阴私太沉重，他不相信马群光会这么轻而易举地就把自己最深的秘密说给他听。  
马群光咳嗽了两声：“大概，是想博取你的同情心吧。”  
林祎凯心里的那点猜测被人戳破：“我，我不会因为这点事情就同情你的。”可是他的语气分明动摇得那么厉害。马群光笑：“咳咳，咳咳，我，我也不指望你会同情我，咳咳，但是，我希望我这样坦诚相待，咳咳，自然也能换得你的报酬。”他用帕子遮着嘴，也掩去半张脸的情绪：“你既然已经知道了八年后的我是怎样的人，你知道八年后的群耀又变成了怎样的人吗？”


	28. Chapter 28

马群耀回到家里时，下人便迎上来小声地说：“先生，今天家里来了客人呢。”  
“谁？”马群耀解开领带。  
“是先生家的人，那位病了的大少爷。”  
“……太太呢？”  
“太太说头疼得厉害，在楼上睡着呢。”  
于是马群耀就走上了二楼，推开主卧的门，看见酒红色的床上躺着一个粉色睡裙的人。林祎凯睡得很熟，身上的睡裙是丝绸的，很贴身光滑，只是他的眉头却紧蹙着，像是陷入了什么梦魇。马群耀知道，林祎凯又在做那个下雨的梦了。他轻轻推了推林祎凯：“祎凯，醒醒。”好在林祎凯睡得不深，马上就半眯半蒙地睁开了眼睛：“你回来了？”  
“这么早就睡，当心晚上又睡不着。”马群耀理了理他的头发。  
“不会的。”林祎凯蹭蹭枕头。马群耀的手就被他蹭进去：“你今天见了谁？”  
林祎凯听到这话，就知道马群耀是要来追问了：“下人应该都跟你说了吧，你又何必明知故问。”  
“我不信别人说的，我只想听你说的。”马群耀捏住林祎凯的下巴，“他都跟你说了什么？你同情他了，是不是，嗯？”  
林祎凯却答非所问：“我也一样。”  
马群耀皱眉。  
林祎凯顺势抬起胳膊搂住马群耀的脖子：“我跟你一样，不信别人说的，只想听你说的。”他的眸子发亮，认真地看着马群耀下巴微青的胡渣：“但是马群耀，你自己要想清楚，我也是会累的。”  
他把马群耀拉了下来，两个人就躺倒在床上。林祎凯捧着马群耀的脸说：“大少爷说你变了，跟八年前的你不一样了，叫我好好想一想究竟还要不要跟你在一起。但是我不知道答案。”马群耀的呼吸一滞，林祎凯下一秒就缩进他的怀中：“可是我后来又想，难道八年的时间你变了，我就没变吗？八年前的我能被你用一个龙须酥就偷走初吻，八年后的我至少不会再这么傻了吧。”  
“所以马群耀，这是我给你的最后一次机会。”  
林祎凯抬起头看着眼前的人：“你自己想好要怎么办。”  
于是他们像之前的夜晚一样滚进被窝的深处，缠绵在一起，柔软的睡裙被脱下，滑落地上，堆叠成一个小城堡。先是西装外套被丢了出来，然后皮带也丢出来了，裤子连着衬衫覆着睡裙，拢成一座小山。  
林祎凯修得圆润漂亮的指甲抠在马群耀的肩膀上，仰着头忍耐被侵入的疼痛。八年的岁月终是在他身上不可避免地留下印记，比如他的身体已经不再像少年时期那样青涩稚嫩，他的眼角眉梢也不似少年那样纯净天真，然而他奇迹般地依然柔软地敞开了自己的身体，一寸一寸地迎接爱人的入侵。林祎凯啜泣了一声，咬了一口马群耀的肩头，抱怨道：“你每次都弄得我这么疼。”马群耀不说话，只亲他，下半身则贪婪地挤进那狭小的穴口，只想狠狠地肏进去大干一场。  
不为人知的欲望逐渐露出狰狞的面容，林祎凯极力克制自己的颤抖，却怎么也克制不住身体的感受。马群耀扣着腰在他的女穴进出，发育不良的小穴被迫承受超出极限的尺寸，粗大的性器在穴里摩擦进出，咕嗞咕嗞地发出羞耻的水声。马群耀还要低头吃他的乳，他并没有女人那样饱满的双峰，然而因为男女同体的性别，胸前也并不像正常男人那样柔韧硬弹。马群耀双手可以轻易地将他柔软的乳肉握成一团，粉色的乳头就立了起来，小小的红红的，就像是一碗双皮奶上点缀的一颗红豆。马群耀低头去吮那颗红豆，果然尝到甜腻的味道。  
林祎凯的背抵着雕花的床板并不舒服，然而身前的男人并不顾及他的感受，像饿了多日一样埋在他的胸前吮吸他的乳头，他的腿也被高高抬起，形成一个古怪的舞者姿势，双腿间是被操得烂红的小穴和上下抖着吐着水的阴茎。  
“马群耀，你抱我一下，你抱抱我……”林祎凯也不知道自己为什么每一次跟马群耀做都会哭，他的泪腺像是专门为性爱而生，马群耀的性器那么烫那么硬，钻进他的体内就像一块烧红的铁块，而他被烫得全身战栗，穴里流着水，眼里流着泪。他像漫天花瓣中被撕成碎片的蝶，不管不顾地吻着马群耀的嘴唇，那么冷，那么凉，还带着泪水的咸涩，可是他们仿佛不接吻就活不下去似的，四张唇瓣像是被胶水黏在一起，不管是在床头做爱还是在地上做爱，彼此的嘴唇总是上一秒就刚刚分离，下一秒又重新贴合起来。  
马群耀咬着林祎凯的嘴唇，按着他的腿根用力挺腰，将那个小穴肏到吐着白浊不断翕张却怎么也合不起来的程度。那穴像个宝具，肉壶紧致地含着男人粗硕的阳具，层层叠叠地裹着按压上面突起的筋络。硬如鸽蛋大小的龟头就深埋在宫腔里，被一腔淫水泡得硬朗肿胀，在柔软的宫口就大开大合地顶弄起来。  
林祎凯被肏得腰眼都在发麻，小腹深处子宫的位置都渗出一种被醋浸泡酸透的酥麻感，他控制不住肌肉的痉挛，可是又贪恋那样的快感，不由自主地就提起臀间的穴肉去夹体内那根让自己欲死欲仙的东西。他的口里失神地溢出呻吟，每一声都是浸透了情欲的酒液，漫开无边的春情。他的泪挂在脸上，闪着光，瞳孔里也是泪光。  
马群耀又将他翻过身去，掐着他的腰往穴里射精。林祎凯就只能无力地趴在床上，背部的蝴蝶骨像秋日的枯叶蝶那样施展开翅膀，在男人滚烫的精液里颤抖着高潮。  
马群耀撑在林祎凯身上喘息，拔出自己的东西。微显颓势的阴茎刚从穴口滑出来，就淌出了一股浓稠的精液。他的额头上都是汗珠，林祎凯也不例外，两个人甚至都没来得及洗漱，就相拥地躺在床上再一次热烈地缠绵接吻起来。  
“等，等一下。”林祎凯终于能有几分理智，食指按在马群耀的唇上，眼睛发亮，汗津津地看着他，“你还没有征得我的同意。”  
“要什么同意？”马群耀握住他的食指，低头又去亲林祎凯的脖子，显然是还不满足想再来一发。  
林祎凯忍着男人的欲求不满，微喘着气问：“你是不是在跟日本人做生意？”  
脖子上的唇停了，马群耀抬起头，眼神里还有几分未被满足的情欲。  
“是。”  
林祎凯却舒了一口气，笑了起来。  
“你不怪我？”马群耀目光深邃，“我可是在跟日本人做生意。”  
林祎凯抵着他的额头，闭眼回答：“我知道你不是那种人，但是你肯跟我说，我很开心。”他睁开眼睛，擦了擦马群耀额头上的汗：“其实我知道，你瞒了我很多事情，我不问，是在等有一天你能主动跟我说。”他抱紧了马群耀，紧紧地靠着马群耀的颈窝：“虽然八年后的你让我觉得很陌生，但是你也信我一点好不好？难道在你眼里，我就真的是那么容易移情别恋的人吗？”  
马群耀的喉结滚动了一下。  
林祎凯松开了他，侧了侧身子让自己躺得更舒服，脸色微微发红：“更何况，我把身子都给你了，还能跟谁走啊。”  
他说的声音很轻，却让马群耀的心如雪化的冰河解冻。马群耀不听他的话，将人的手腕按在两侧，再一次挺腰肏了进去。林祎凯的双腿就无力地挂在马群耀的腰上，白皙的足晃动着，在窗上投射舞动的影子，而那影子直到深夜才渐渐熄了起舞的身姿。  
再一次鸣金收兵时，林祎凯浑身大汗淋漓，整个人都像是从水里捞出来一样虚脱无力，他腿心那朵小花磨肿了，又红又亮，一碰就敏感地发抖。双乳还被握在男人的手里揉搓，像是什么玩不腻的玩具一样。马群耀将人抱在怀里，揉林祎凯的乳肉，舔他的耳垂。林祎凯厌了这样的亲昵，要伸手推他，他就叼住林祎凯推他的手指，一根一根舔过来，又从红肿挺立的乳尖舔到紧绷的小腹，从秀气的阴茎舔到腿根，直到含着林祎凯粉白雕琢的脚趾将人舔得水光淋漓，打着颤再一次高潮，可是这一次却无精可射，只能从阴茎的冠头那张小口流出不明的清液，至于那个女穴，早就湿得看不出变化了。  
马群耀舔着林祎凯的脚踝，丝毫不觉得这样的行为有多变态。他从第一眼见到林祎凯时就想过要这样子舔吻林祎凯的脚，脚是人最为隐私的地方，一个人或许可以抛开真心同别人交媾结合，却无法毫不在乎地将自己的脚交到别人的双手中。而林祎凯就像是历史上那个玉体横陈的冯小怜，在这张床上抬着腿做马群耀独一无二的妖妃。  
“别舔了……”林祎凯将马群耀拉了起来，“告诉我吧，你究竟有什么想法？”他知道马群耀心中始终有着一片巨大的空洞，是任何甜言蜜语和海誓山盟都填补不了的空虚。因此他用极致的性爱弥补那个洞口，用温顺的身体来换取马群耀的信任。他确实成了以色侍人的妓女，而马群耀是他的嫖客，嫖资便是两个人的真心。  
“你真要听吗？”马群耀吻他的脸，“说不定会被我吓得想逃走哦。”他故意用轻松的语气开玩笑。  
林祎凯枕着他的胳膊，说：“那你就别让我逃走好啦。”  
他笑着亲手将锁住自己的枷锁交给了马群耀。


	29. Chapter 29

马家大宅里，有一面积淀了岁月的照片墙，上面摆满了黑白照片，马老爷和马太太的相册也摆在上面，黑白的照片瞧不出红色的喜庆颜色，只能勾勒出两个青年男女的轮廓，眼里尽是旧社会的麻木不仁。  
马太太从前也算是个千金小姐，是下嫁给马老爷的。因此她很有自己的傲骨，勒令马老爷在她生养之前不许旁的妾室生子，因此马家大宅的厨房里总要备着一碗凉药，那些姨太太服侍完马老爷后，就要喝一碗凉药。  
也曾有不听话的人想耍小滑头，抢在太太之前怀上了。  
马太太坐在躺椅上摇着扇子，下人捏着那女人的嘴巴灌下一碗红花。雪花下得悄无声息，将地上那摊血也遮掩得干干净净。  
好在马太太的肚子很争气，进门一年就怀上了，十月怀胎一朝落地，伴随着马群光的第一声啼哭声后，后院的女人终于不用再喝那碗凉药，可以尽情请大夫调养自己的身子争取也怀上一个孩子养儿防老，于是没几年，马群光就有了个弟弟，马老爷乐得合不拢嘴，取名叫马群宗，他盼望着自己的孩子能连一个光宗耀祖，那就是马家最大的福气了。  
然而他们没高兴几年，马群光渐渐大了，马老爷和马太太就觉察出有些不对劲，请了元春堂的老大夫来一瞧。  
大少爷是个天阉。  
这是谁都没有想到的事情。老大夫说，天阉也分许多种，大少爷这种便是属于男子性征短小，小时候瞧不出来，非要等大了才能瞧得出端倪才行。其实若只是短小也便罢了，偏偏天阉是没有生育能力的。  
马太太一下子就病倒了，从小伺候她的老妈子抹泪道：“小姐可要振作起来才好，如今小姐娘家落魄，一切都要仰照姑爷，若是大少爷是个不能生的，姑爷的心思转到那二少爷身上可就麻烦了！”马太太听了这话，强撑着一口气，硬是生生好转了起来。她请来了最好的妇科金手给自己调理身子，什么虎狼猛药都敢吃，又精心保养以图马老爷的雨露，终于皇天不负有心人，再次给她怀了一个孩子。  
这一次马太太怀得无比谨慎，从胎里就开始精心教养照顾，日常的膳食都请了专门的厨子来做，甚至早早地就寻好了两个奶妈，奶水都是最好的。有句话说酸儿辣女，马太太便叫人去买酸杏，越酸越好，然而她一闻酸味就想吐，边吐边吃，边吃边吐，也不知是不是她这样的努力太过虔诚，生产那天，马太太竟又得了一个儿子。  
马群耀真可谓是受尽了宠爱后诞下的孩子，一生下来，他就成了马家最尊贵的嫡子，有时候连自己的哥哥都要礼让自己几分。马太太对他的健康十分执着，每个月都要请大夫来看脉，养得马群耀一副好身板，足以直接拎抢当兵上战场打仗去。不过马太太自然不肯让马群耀去打仗的，她把马群耀送去了洋学堂，期盼这个儿子能争一口气。  
马群耀腻烦了母亲的教导，母亲就像一个魔怔的疯子，每次见到他，都要念叨他要做个有出息的人，要接管马家所有的事务。马群耀不想理睬，马家有大哥打理，他尽可以做个闲散的纨绔子弟，凭什么要那样刻苦？马群耀带马群祖一起去玩牌九和麻将，民国的上海是全中国最大的赌城，大型赌场有杜月笙、黄金荣等开的181号赌场，老西门赌场等等，小赌场和流动赌场则是数不胜数。  
马群耀带马群祖走出几步就能看见四五个人围在一起杀红了眼地喊堵，他便揽着弟弟的肩膀说这就是赌博。马群祖问什么是赌博。马群耀说赌博是这天底下最好玩的事情，怎么样，要不要去玩？三哥这里钱多的是。小少爷便拍手叫好，拿着三哥的钱袋进了赌场。马群耀笑笑，转身去找自己的心上人，带着一盒龙须酥，去找那个比龙须酥还要甜的人。  
马家像是一棵长了数百年的大榕树，表面看着郁郁葱葱，实则却被白蚁蛀空了心。  
马群耀离家的几年时间里，马老爷迷上了鸦片，成日里握着他那根镶金的大烟枪吞云吐雾。烟枪是分枪和杆的，但是后者不叫烟斗，在鸦片文化里，叫枪斗、寿海、福缸等等。抽大烟是个极其浪漫享受的过程，马老爷侧着身子靠在榻上，福缸靠近烟灯加热，里头的烟膏就开始慢慢软化，不断地冒泡发烟，福缸的另一边是更小的进气孔，专门吸烟灯火苗的热气。旁边站着一个专门替马老爷捅烟枪的下人，不用烟签子捅捅，烟膏软掉会把气孔堵住。  
光有烟还不够，还要有茶，最好是上好的碧螺春，茶香清雅，入口微苦，回味醇厚。马老爷的脑袋就像成了仙似的飘飘欲然，身体软绵绵的，像是在云层漫步，他眼眶那两颗浑浊的玻璃珠子慢慢就变得眼神迷离，嘴角留下涎液，喃喃念着谁也听不清楚的话，他觉得自己仿佛到了天庭，金光满身的佛祖说他成了仙，叫他掌管天下的金银珠宝，做天底下最富的老爷。  
下人一摸马老爷的身子，人都僵了。  
马老爷殁于民国一十八年的春天，他的尸骨葬于上海最好的公墓，供了两根半人高的香烛。  
马老爷的葬礼是由马群光主持的，马群耀此刻仍在英国。  
他已经靠自己的刻苦赢得了在英国学生中的几分地位，虽然仍然有个别心高气傲的洋人瞧不上马群耀的中国人身份，但绝大部分的学生已经愿意喊他“金”和他一起做小组作业。他的导师更是盛情邀请他留在英国，说愿意帮他写推荐信获得英国国籍，从此就可以享受跟英国公民一样的待遇留在英国。  
抱歉，谢谢老师的好意，但是我不会留下来的。马群耀对老师说。  
老师不解地看着他，为什么？你的成绩是这一届学生中的第一名，你比他们厉害很多，完全有资本留在英国。  
马群耀淡笑，但我是中国人，不是英国人。  
可是你知道中国并不是最好的归宿。老师诚恳说。我知道这样说对你的国家不好，可是你要知道，中国无法像大英帝国那样给你足够的保护和尊重。  
我知道。但我不是因为这个。马群耀这一回笑得真心了一些。老师，我有一个中国爱人，他等了我足足八年。  
老师讶异。我从没听你说起过你有一个中国爱人。  
马群耀低下头。嗯，他很害羞。  
他一定长得很美，所以才会让你这样念念不忘。老师听到了马群耀用的是“he”而并非“she”，神情柔软了一些。我会帮你申请回国的许可。  
谢谢老师。  
马群耀认真地鞠了一躬，他再起身时，看见老师那双碧色眼眸里的赞许：“我等你带你的中国爱人来见我一面，我要好好问问他究竟用什么办法抢走了我最好的学生。”  
“那是当然的。”马群耀回答。  
林祎凯愣住：“你意思是说你要带我去英国？”  
“怎么了？”马群耀问。  
他们没穿衣服，赤身裸体地躺在床上，被窝底下四条腿都缠在一起相拥着说话。  
林祎凯枕在马群耀胸前，手指画圈：“我有点怕，我又不会说洋文，怎么跟你去英国？”  
“怕什么？”马群耀吻他的手指，“我会说不就够了吗？”  
林祎凯突然想起了什么：“那天在宴会上，我听你跟大使先生还有那个服务员说的话好像不是同一种语言。”  
“我跟大使先生说的是法语，跟服务员说的是英语。大使先生是法国人，但是那个饭店的老板是英国人，员工大部分也是英国人。”马群耀解释道。  
林祎凯听得一愣一愣：“你既会说英语又会说法语？”他眼睛里满是“怎么能有人做到同时会两门外语”的神奇。马群耀莫名就有了一点骄傲的心思：“英语是去留学被迫学的，法语是大使专门请人教我的，不过我也只会说这两种语言而已。”“大使先生请人教你的？你跟大使先生关系很好吗？”林祎凯问，“对了，大少爷也说他要借你的人脉运输货物，难道你真的跟大少爷说的那样厉害？”  
“如果我说是，你信不信？”马群耀逗他。  
“当然信。”林祎凯点点头。  
马群耀乐了：“你就不怕我骗你？”  
“不会的。”林祎凯十分笃定，“你知道我最讨厌别人骗我，你要是骗我，我就不会答应跟你在一起了。”  
他这话说的又软又甜，十分讨马群耀喜欢。马群耀没忍住，又翻身压了上去亲他。  
“唔，别……不要弄了……嗯……”  
浓情蜜意时，林祎凯突然用力推开了他，翻身趴在床边：“呕——”  
林祎凯：“……”  
马群耀：“……”  
林祎凯捂着嘴：“我……”神色慌张。  
马群耀却镇定地握住了林祎凯的手腕搭脉。  
“——祎凯，你怀孕了。”


	30. Chapter 30

马群耀十分谨慎地请了专门的医生来到家里给林祎凯看诊，也是因为这样，林祎凯第一次知道原来马群耀的书房里还有一个专门摆放医疗器械的暗室，俨然一个小型私人诊所。  
那人说是马群耀在英国念书的同学，头发有些偏红，眼睛是翡翠绿。他摘下听诊器，对马群耀说：“确实是怀孕了，已经有两个月了。”马群耀皱紧眉：“他没有月经，也能怀孕吗？”“不来月经并不代表没有排卵，只是可能性很小。”医生耸肩，“看来你们很幸运，他的年龄是最适合怀孕的年龄。”马群耀却问：“可以打掉吗？”医生诧异：“嘿，你在说什么？堕胎是违法的行为。”  
“那是你们英国的法律，在中国不是。”马群耀严肃说，“他的身体发育不适合生孩子，我很清楚。”医生摇头：“我不能答应你这个要求，你不能随意剥夺你爱人做母亲的权力。”医生拍拍马群耀的肩膀：“我建议你跟你爱人好好商量一下，我明天再来。”  
他们说话用的全是英语，林祎凯听不懂，忐忑不安地拉了拉马群耀的袖口：“是有什么不好吗？”  
马群耀摇摇头：“我送医生出去，你等我一下。”  
“好。”林祎凯点点头。  
他无意识地摸着自己尚且平坦的小腹，仍然有些不敢相信。  
我怀孕了？我有了一个孩子？  
小腹摸起来很平，并没有任何代表生命的征兆出现。可是那个医生却说自己真的怀孕了。真的吗？他这样小的肚子里，真的有了一个小生命吗？  
林祎凯想起来干呕之前他和马群耀做的事情，脸色发烫。  
那是不是不能跟马群耀……他们做得那么激烈，会不会伤到宝宝？  
还没等他想好，马群耀便回来了，只是表情看起来不太好。  
“怎么了？难道医生说……”林祎凯立刻不安起来。  
“没事。”马群耀半跪在林祎凯面前，握着他的手，“他说宝宝很好，在你肚子里已经两个月了。”  
“两个月？”林祎凯瞪大了眼睛。  
是什么时候来的？两个月前就悄悄地在他肚子里发了芽扎了根？  
“祎凯，你想留着孩子吗？”马群耀问。  
林祎凯有些懵：“什么？”  
“你的身体并不适合生育，你不是纯粹的女人，而是一个双性人。虽然约翰给你检查了以后说你的子宫卵巢发育都在及格水平，但不是最适合生育的情况。”马群耀皱起眉，“更何况你的女性器官比一般的女性要小，到时候生孩子也是一个问题。孩子太大了，很难直接通过自然分娩的方式出来。”  
“要不，我们……”  
马群耀却看见林祎凯的脸色唰得一下子变白了：“你不要我们的孩子？”  
他的声音都在抖，眼眶立刻红了。  
马群耀一慌：“祎凯……”  
林祎凯却低下头：“不要就不要，我还不想给你生。”  
这是赌气话。可是马群耀想去捧林祎凯的脸，手都被对方打掉。他只能无奈地叹口气：“我并没有想过要你给我生孩子。”  
他强硬地捧住林祎凯的脸，让他看着自己：“对我来说，我并不在意有没有孩子的事情。马家的血脉太脏了，没必要一代一代传承下去，脏了你的血。”他说这话时神色很平静，丝毫没有贬低自己的不快感。林祎凯红着眼睛看他，静等下文。马群耀抵着林祎凯的额头说：“说的再直白一点，我不喜欢这个孩子，也讨厌这个孩子。我知道，一旦这个孩子出生，你的心能给我的地方就少一块。”  
林祎凯还没开口，就被马群耀用食指抵住嘴唇：“你不用辩解，我清楚得很，这是为人母亲的天性使然，你只要生了这个孩子，按照你的性格就不可能放着不管。”他说到这里，眉头就锁了起来，嫌恶之色不言而喻：“如果我不是以为你不能生，我也不会这样碰你。”  
“你怎么会这样想？”林祎凯有些委屈，“你不脏，你哪里脏了？”  
“祎凯，你太善良了，总把所有的人都看得很好，马群光是这样，我也是这样。”马群耀笑，“我脏得很，只是我不想脏了你的眼睛，所以我让你以为我跟你一样干净。”马群耀怜悯地摸着林祎凯的脸：“可是祎凯，一块烂掉的苹果用再好看的餐盘装饰，那颗苹果也是烂的。”  
林祎凯握住马群耀的手：“那我们把烂掉的部分切掉，留下好的苹果核，好不好？”  
马群耀抿紧了唇。  
“你说你是烂掉的苹果，可是就算是烂掉的苹果，对没有饭吃的人来说，也是最好吃的苹果。”林祎凯小心翼翼地说，“我们把这个宝宝生下来，好不好？你不是说我很干净吗？我会把宝宝教好的，我会让他做一个好苹果的。好不好？”  
他说的那样诚恳，态度那样卑微，叫马群耀怎能不心软？  
马群耀深吸一口气：“我有可能会杀了那个孩子。”  
“不会的。”林祎凯抱住他，“你会留着他。”  
“你就这么肯定？”  
“因为他也是我的孩子。”林祎凯歪头枕在马群耀肩上，“你舍不得杀我的。”  
被抱住的男人肌肉僵硬，像一块凝固的石像。  
林祎凯放低声音软软地说：“我保证，就算有了这个孩子，我心里最爱的还是你，行不行？”  
马群耀却摇头：“不行。”  
他捏住林祎凯的手腕：“你心里只能有我，不能有任何人。”  
林祎凯破涕为笑：“那就让保姆带孩子，我还是你的，好不好？”  
他看见马群耀鼻翼翕动，知道眼前这个人算是答应了。说起来也奇怪，虽然马群耀向他披露了那些阴暗的一面，但他却好像在这样的坦诚中慢慢掌握了如何驯服对方的诀窍。纵然马群耀是一头生了利爪和尖牙的猛兽，林祎凯却像是抚摸猛兽脑袋的驯兽师，慢慢顺毛摸着猛兽的毛发，将自己埋进猛兽柔软的肚子中。  
林祎凯偎进马群耀的怀里：“我很想看看小时候的你，你不想见见小时候的我吗？”  
马群耀知道，自己还是输了。  
却输得心甘情愿。


	31. Chapter 31

三十一

战争的硝烟一直没有平息过。纵然是夜夜笙歌的上海，每天也笼罩在开战的阴影中。马群祖正迷迷糊糊坐到桌上准备吃饭，苏茂贞就将报纸拍到了他面前。  
“这什么？”  
“今天刚出来的报纸，说是上海马上要打战了。”苏茂贞忧心忡忡道。  
马群祖满不在乎：“上海老几年前就说要打仗了，不也没打起来吗？”他看了看桌上的早餐，拿了一个包子吃。“几年前和现在又不一样，南京不是刚出过事吗？”  
“那是那些学生太蠢，被几句话就煽动去游街请愿了。也不想想南京那边是谁管的。”马群祖咬了一口包子，“上海没那么多蠢人。”  
苏茂贞翻了个白眼，决定不再和马群祖商量这事。她抬头叫人：“姆妈，替我和四少爷打包一下行李，过两天我要带四少爷回香港去。”马群祖连忙说：“我什么时候说要陪你去香港了？”苏茂贞不看他，折起报纸说：“这件事由不得你，你既然做不了正事，就别给我拖后腿。上海不安全，我可不想留在这里送死。”马群祖还没来得及说话，姆妈便说：“四少奶奶，怕是不行呢。”  
“为什么？”  
“今早家里来了电报，是二少爷的。”姆妈递上电报。  
“二哥？”马群祖立刻把电报抢过来看，苏茂贞也探头过来。马群祖高兴起来：“二哥说他要回来，太好了，二哥都好几年没回来过了。”马群祖把电报收进怀里：“我要去跟大哥说这个好消息去！”  
“坐下。”苏茂贞冷道。  
马群祖：“……”  
“大少爷如今病着，不许人打扰，你去做什么？”苏茂贞瞟他一眼，“二少爷说几日到家？”  
马群祖挠挠头：“二哥没说。”  
“那就问清楚了再去跟大少爷说。”苏茂贞念头一转，“我记得二少爷在南京有枪杆子的。”  
“是啊，我二哥是在蒋老手底下办事的，所以南京那边有事情，跟上海没有关系。再不济，也有我二哥护着呢。”马群祖得意道。  
苏茂贞沉思。  
“怎么了？你不会连我二哥要回来都不肯留下来吧？我可告诉你啊，现在我娘病着，我大哥身子也不好，我三哥又跟家里有矛盾，你可不许走。再怎么说也要等我二哥来才能走。而且我是不会跟你走的。”马群祖喝掉碗里最后一点粥，“来人！备车！本少爷今天手气好，非要赌他个百八十元。”  
马群祖走后，苏茂贞身边陪嫁来伺候的下人担忧道：“小姐……”  
苏茂贞抬手：“我知道你要说什么，但是我又能怎么办呢？既然嫁到这里，命数都是我自己的。”苏茂贞眼里坚定：“你去把管家叫来，我有事要找他说话。”  
“是。”  
林祎凯又从梦中惊醒过来。  
还是一条长长的旧巷子，响着打更的梆子声。  
他在雨中仓皇地奔跑，可是没跑几步，就又想起了自己的孩子。他低下头护着肚子，其实两个月根本没有显怀，肉眼完全瞧不出有怀孕的痕迹。然而他却觉得肚子里凭空多出了什么东西，沉甸甸的，压得他心头发疼。他抱着肚子，不敢发力奔跑，就在雨中小跑着往前寻找出口。他身上衣服都被雨淋湿了，头发也淋成海藻一样。他怕这场雨会让自己着凉，但他不能生病，如果他生病了，肚子里的宝宝要怎么办呢？  
忽而头上的雨停了，一把画着一叶扁舟的伞面遮在了上面。  
执伞的是一个少年，朝他笑着伸出手来。  
林祎凯醒来时，身边的人不在。他摸了摸枕头，是冷的，看来走了很久。  
但是外面天色还是黑的，马群耀能去哪里呢？  
林祎凯起了身，披上睡袍，下了床。他的脚踩在绵密柔软的地毯上，完全感觉不到深冬的寒冷。他站起身，朝阳台走去。  
马群耀靠在阳台的栏杆上，指间夹着一根燃了大半截的香烟。  
他吸了一口烟，深深地吐了出去，烟圈隐没在夜色中。  
冷风扑来，林祎凯打了一个喷嚏。  
“你怎么出来了？”马群耀丢掉烟头踩灭，连忙上来裹住林祎凯的睡袍，把人抱回了房间里。林祎凯靠在他身上，摸到马群耀的睡衣都是冰的。他没多问为什么马群耀不在屋里睡觉，只靠在他身上软软地说：“你不在，我做恶梦，睡不着。”  
马群耀也说不出责备的话了，把林祎凯放回床上，掖好被子，自己却只是坐在床边不躺下。林祎凯问：“怎么不进被窝？”“身上寒，怕冰到你。”马群耀说，“等热了再睡。”林祎凯还能闻见马群耀身上淡淡的烟味：“烟味好重。”马群耀低头闻了闻：“那我不抽了。”林祎凯皱皱鼻子：“手。”然后握着马群耀的手枕在他手心里，似乎这样躺得更舒服一点。  
马群耀心中微动：“你不问我为什么睡不着吗？”  
林祎凯说：“我觉得你会告诉我的。”他蹭了蹭马群耀的手心：“只是你还没想好要怎么告诉我而已。”  
马群耀低低笑起来：“看来这八年，马群光还没把你养得太笨。”  
“怎么好端端又提大少爷？”林祎凯假装生气，转过身去，“你要是一直介意我跟大少爷的事情，那明天就把我送回大少爷那边去吧，省得我在这里碍你的眼。”  
“都说怀孕的人脾气会变大，看来这话没说错。”马群耀挤上床，把林祎凯抱进怀里，“开个玩笑就生气了？”  
林祎凯拧他胳膊：“这都是谁害的啊？”  
“我害的我害的。”马群耀认错倒是挺快，摸着林祎凯还没显怀的肚子说，“祎凯，如果我要你去国外，你去不去？”  
“去见你的老师吗？”林祎凯问。  
马群耀亲了一下他的头发：“不是，是暂时离开中国，等战争结束了再回来。”  
林祎凯转过身看他：“你跟我去吗？”  
他没问为什么要离开中国，而是直接问马群耀会不会一起去。  
果然，马群耀避开了他的眼神。  
林祎凯这下真的生了气：“你让我一个人去国外生孩子，一个人带孩子，一个人把他拉扯大？马群耀，你可真有本事。你当初怎么说的，要对我好一辈子，现在这么快就忘啦？我给你怀了孩子，你不要孩子不说，还要把我赶出去。难不成你真移情别恋，在外面找了别的女人？”  
马群耀被林祎凯这番无理取闹弄得哭笑不得：“你在说什么啊？”  
“既然不是移情别恋，那你为什么要我一个人走？”林祎凯态度突然又软下来，窝进马群耀怀里，“我不知道你在顾虑什么，但我知道你不想我出事。可是你能不能想想我们分开了八年，我做不到跟你再分开八年时间。”林祎凯威胁他：“马群耀，你自己想清楚了，我能等你一个八年，我可等不了你第二个八年的时间。你要是敢送我走，我马上就去找别人结婚，你信不信吧。”  
马群耀无奈地抱着怀里的人：“我发现你好像跟了我以后，也变坏了，竟然拿自己来威胁我。”  
“那是因为谁说自己脏啊。”林祎凯摸着马群耀睡衣上的纽扣，“再干净的毛巾碰上脏东西，也不会干净到哪里去吧。”  
马群耀捏林祎凯的鼻子：“输给你了。”  
“所以，你现在还赶我走吗？”林祎凯得意地看他。  
“本来就没想赶你走，只不过转了一下念头而已。”马群耀亲他，“但是时局不安全，你又怀着孩子，这段时间不要随意出门，家里有客人也不许开门，只有我可以。知道吗？”  
“知道了。”林祎凯也抱着他，“你自己也要当心。”  
“嗯。”


	32. Chapter 32

时间过得很快，1931年的上海终究还是没有打起仗来，他们平静又多难地迎来上海的1932年。  
“再过几天就是春节了，今年你们领了工钱就回去过年吧，这世道乱，能跟家人过年的日子是一年少一年。”林祎凯已经有了三个月的身孕，肚子还没显怀，人看着仍然瘦，不过脸上养出了一点丰腴的肉感，倒是更加年轻漂亮了。下人道了谢，称赞太太的仁慈。林祎凯只是笑笑，对姓吴的老妈子说：“吴妈今天去买菜的时候给我买些山楂吧，有点想吃酸的。”  
吴妈眉开眼笑：“酸儿辣女，太太这是好兆头呢。”林祎凯一怔：“是吗？”他低头摸了摸自己的小腹：“不过是男是女都没关系。”“这世道生女孩倒不如生个男孩哩！女儿家要受人欺负。”吴妈说的倒很有道理。“但愿如此。”林祎凯也只能这么说。  
然而到了中午，林祎凯面对精致的膳食却没了胃口。吴妈有些犯愁：“太太不吃饭，肚子里的孩子怎么能好呢？先生回来也要骂我们的。”林祎凯愁眉苦脸：“也不是犯恶心，就是没有胃口，不想吃。”他歉意地看着吴妈。倒是旁边的佣人有了主意：“既然太太没胃口，倒不如让厨房里做些辣的给太太尝尝，我知道厨房里的王厨子做川菜最好。”林祎凯有些犹豫：“我以前不爱吃辣的，能行吗？”“或许可行呢，很多人孕期都会改口味的，太太不妨试试。”于是林祎凯只能点了头。  
果然到了晚饭的时候，桌子上便多出一道酸菜鱼，放满了鲜红的辣椒，看着就叫人辣出口水来。林祎凯就着那道酸菜鱼吃了整整一碗白米饭。吴妈在一旁嘀咕：“又爱吃酸的又爱吃辣的，太太肚子里莫非生了个龙凤胎？”她不敢说林祎凯会不会也怀的是个双儿，然而林祎凯听了，自己心里却开始怀疑起来。  
马群耀又是披星戴月回家来的，一回家就问：“太太睡了么？”  
“回先生的话，太太晚饭吃多了有些积食，正在消食呢。”  
“积食？太太吃了什么？”马群耀换好拖鞋，解开领带。  
“太太如今爱吃酸辣的，晚饭吃了酸菜鱼，又吃了些山楂，撑着了。”  
马群耀按佣人说的去了书房，瞧见林祎凯坐在书房的躺椅上看书：“在看什么书？”  
“你回来了？”林祎凯欣喜地合上书，“没什么，随便看点闲书。”  
马群耀走过来随手一翻：“《孙文学说》？你喜欢看这种书吗？”  
“倒也不是喜欢看，就是看你书架上摆着这书，拿过来随手翻一翻。”林祎凯抬头看他，“你呢，今天上班如何？”“也不算上班吧，我没有什么固定工作的。”马群耀半开玩笑，“我天天出门是为了玩，可不是为了上班。”林祎凯也笑：“你就贫吧，等孩子出生了，我要告诉他不准跟你学。”“那还早着呢。”马群耀蹲下来仰视林祎凯，“今天听下人说你吃撑了？”  
林祎凯脸一红，嘴硬：“哪有，我就是吃多了点。”  
“该叫吴妈好好看着你，从前你就爱贪嘴，吃糖把牙都给蛀了，又哭又闹的。”马群耀说。  
“那都是什么时候的事了，你还拿出来翻旧账。”林祎凯羞都要羞死了，捶了一下马群耀。  
马群耀握住他的手：“还有件事情我要跟你说。”  
“什么事情？”  
“前些日子日军刚刚攻占锦州，我收到风声说是上海不安全。我想忙完手头上的事情，等过了年以后带你走。”  
“去哪里？香港吗？”  
“嗯。我本来这次回国就打算要去香港，那里是英国的管辖地，我有认识的同学，打算在那边开一个诊所。但是从上海去香港的路不平安，我需要一点时间安排。你一定要照顾好自己的身体。”  
“我知道。”林祎凯点了点头，“那，马家呢？”他终究还是放不下马群耀的家：“那毕竟是你的亲人。就算你不待见他们，于情于理，你也不能一走了之。”  
“我不会带他们走的，他们有自己的命数，跟我没有关系。”马群耀说得斩钉截铁，“林祎凯，我希望你记得这一点，我只会带你一个人走，就算是你肚子里的孩子，我也只是因为他在你肚子里才不得不带走，至于别人，我一点都不关心他们的死活。”  
林祎凯轻叹一口气，知道自己不能强求马群耀那点怜悯心：“好，但我希望至少你能给他们一个提醒，别让他们也傻傻地留在上海，好吗？”  
马群耀绷着脸：“我知道了。作为交换，你得替我做一件事情。”  
“什么事？”林祎凯问。  
马群耀从裤子里摸出一个小盒子，林祎凯还没看清那盒子的模样，就看见马群耀从盒子里拿出一枚戒指，理所当然地套在了林祎凯的手指上：“跟我结婚。”  
林祎凯哭笑不得：“你是在跟我求婚吗？”  
“不是。我只是在通知你而已。”马群耀说。  
“怎么会有人求婚也这么霸道？”林祎凯觉得好笑，摸着手指上那枚闪闪发光的戒指，笑着笑着鼻头就酸了，“我真的可以跟你结婚吗？”  
“为什么不可以？”  
“我和大少爷的婚书还没……”  
“没有婚书，从来就没有什么婚书。你没跟谁结过婚，你第一个嫁的就是我。”马群耀的语气不容置疑，“我们之间从来没有别人。”  
林祎凯眼睛微红：“好，没有别人。”  
马群耀浑身竖起的刺才软化下来：“明天好好打扮，上午十点，我来接你一起去领证。”  
“那我要穿……”  
“穿男装女装都随便你。”马群耀说，“我要娶的是林祎凯，不是男的林祎凯也不是女的林祎凯，都随便你，反正我要娶的是你，这个事情你自己决定。”马群耀突然一笑：“当然如果你想什么都不穿，或许更好。”  
林祎凯狠狠踢了他一脚。  
或许是人逢喜事精神爽，也或许是新的一年真的可以迎来新的面容。  
马群耀一早又出门去办事了，留下话说十点钟的时候来接林祎凯去领证。  
林祎凯站在衣柜面前，心砰砰直跳。  
衣柜的左边是旗袍，右边是西装。  
马群耀说，随便他选，但是一定要穿的好看，漂亮，不许把自己打扮得灰头土脸。  
“今天是重要的日子，太太不如选这件吧。”吴妈贴心地拎出一件灰色的西装。她确实贴心极了，毕竟没有哪个男人愿意被误会成女性的。即使林祎凯生得美丽，也有了身孕，然而他外表上看上去仍然是一个男性，一个长相过于秀气的男性而已。  
可是林祎凯却只是稍稍摇头，指了一件大红色的旗袍：“那件吧。”  
“太太……”吴妈有些犹豫。  
林祎凯摸着自己的小腹：“我总该让这个孩子有一个母亲。”  
他知道这个世界仍然没有开放到能接受一个男人做母亲的程度，他也知道马群耀并不在乎自己的伴侣是男是女，但是他们生活在这里，不得不接受这里的世俗规矩。如果假装成一个女人能让马群耀免受不必要的闲言碎语，能让自己的孩子抬头挺胸地站在阳光之下，他愿意忍受。  
林祎凯第一次穿上这样艳丽的红色旗袍，以往他只觉得这样的颜色太艳俗，像牡丹月季那样俗气，再美好的人穿上，也不可避免地落了俗套。因此他从来只穿那些灰色的浅色的衣裳，衬得人也清雅冷致。然而不知道是不是心境变迁，今天他穿上了这身艳丽的红色旗袍，却觉得俗也叫人俗得开心喜悦。他对着镜子摸着旗袍领口的盘扣，连盘扣的样式都设计成了并蒂芙蓉的图案。  
马群耀是故意的，他早拿捏好了自己会穿什么样的衣服去跟他领证。  
林祎凯轻叹一口气，从盘扣摸到旗袍上精密的刺绣，图样并不浮夸，而是用金线绣成的花朵，雍容华贵。林祎凯抹了一点浅妆，他的头发蓄得有些长了，这一年的风波太多，他根本没有剪头发的机会，于是乌黑亮丽的头发就长到了肩颈处，吴妈心灵手巧，用一根秀气的簪子将他的头发挽了一个髻。镜子里的人就完全出落成了一个美人，他这样走出去，完全不会有人会怀疑他是一个男人。  
林祎凯有些茫然地抚上自己的脸，镜子里的人也抚上自己的脸。  
这真的是我吗？这是一个男人，还是一个女人？林祎凯有些模糊了。  
“轰！”突然屋外传来一声巨响，将屋子里的人都吓了一跳。  
紧接着又是几声爆炸，天边隐有火光的颜色。  
“不好了！不好了！日本人打进来了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 历史原型是“一·二八事变”，又称“一·二八淞沪抗战”。


	33. Chapter 33

1932年1月28日，日军进攻上海，史称“一·二八事变”，又称“一·二八淞沪抗战”。  
夜11时30分，盐泽少将统率之日本海军陆战队在北四川路西侧突然向中国驻军发动进攻，十九路军156旅第6团（团长张君嵩），当即予敌猛烈还击。此时，日军以二十余辆铁甲车为前导，分兵五路，从闸北各路口发动进攻。  
第19路军总部在接到关于日军发动进攻的报告后，蒋光鼐、蔡廷锴、戴戟星夜步行赶至真如车站，设立临时指挥部，依照原定部署，命令后方部队迅速向上海推进。  
29日天亮以后，日军在装甲车的掩护下，连续发起猛攻，日机也由航空母舰“能登吕”号起飞，对闸北、南市一带狂轰滥炸，战火迅速漫延。守军第156旅所部，顽强抗击日军的进攻，以集束手榴弹对付日军的装甲车，组织敢死队以潜伏手段炸毁敌装甲车，坚守每一阵地，并在炮火掩护下适时向敌实施反击，打退日军的连续进攻。据日军自供：“战斗极为激烈”，“市街到处起火，火焰漫天，战场极为凄惨。”  
上述的历史事件已经是从后人的学者口中或文献描述的回忆，处在事件中心的上海人民远没有后来学者那样的研究闲暇，也没有专家考究历史的严谨态度。战争不会给他们带来任何意义，只有连天的炮火和硝烟。  
上午十点，日军投掷炸弹，到处都能听到爆炸的轰鸣声。据后来的史书记载，这一次爆炸使得商务印书馆总厂和东方图书馆被大火焚毁，包括众多古籍善本在内的30多万册馆藏图书被付之一炬。然而正处在爆炸中的人们不会知道他们正在失去三十多万册的图书，他们只想在炮火连天中挣扎生存。  
一声爆炸，似乎是远处又被炸毁了一栋建筑。租界也遭了殃，无数贵族或名媛都在狼狈溃逃。林祎凯身上穿着异样的红色旗袍，显得格外鲜艳扎眼。可是马群耀在哪里？他得找到马群耀才行！  
又是爆炸声，他不能再逗留在这里了，好在时近年关，大部分的佣人已经遣返还家过年了，然而吴妈还守在他的身边照顾他。他本想赶吴妈走，可是念及肚子里还有一个孩子，他不能身边没有人在。“太太，我知道先生去了哪里，我们去找先生，先生认识法国大使，一定没事的！”吴妈扶着他在爆炸声扯着嗓子喊。  
他们在人流中逆行，人群慌张四逃，到处都喊着“杀人啦！”“杀人啦！”，仓皇间有人撞上了林祎凯的肚子，一阵腹痛袭来，林祎凯不得不捂着肚子蹲下来，嘴唇苍白。“太太！没事吧？”吴妈慌了神，林祎凯的身孕还不稳定，要是出了什么事情，可就不妙了！  
“我没事，我们去找先生。”林祎凯强撑着站起来，他的鬓发微乱，“你说你知道先生去了哪里，快带路，我们去找他。”  
“先生去了北边的茶楼谈事情，我带您过去！”吴妈立刻说。  
不料身边有逃难的人听见他们的话：“什么？日本人就是从北边打进来的，你们还要去北边，不是送死吗？”  
“北边打进来的？”林祎凯立刻着急了，追问道，“北边哪个地方？”  
那老伯看了一眼林祎凯身上的红色旗袍，立刻猜想这是一个今日刚要出嫁的新娘，唉声叹气：“小姑娘，我看你穿的衣服是今天刚要嫁人吧，如果你要嫁的丈夫在北边，那怕是不中用了。日本人从宝山路和虬江路过来的，正在上海北火车站打仗呢，你这过去不是送死吗！”  
他们说话间，又响起炮火声，这声音更大更响，传得更远，眼看着就是要打过来了。老伯连连招手：“我要走了我要走了！家里还有个囡囡呐！”爆炸扬起的尘土让每一个逃跑的人都灰头土脸，林祎凯的脸上也有烟灰的痕迹，吴妈拉着他不让他往北边走：“太太，我们往南边逃吧，啊？”  
“你去南边吧。”林祎凯却脱开吴妈的手，“我要去北边找他。”说完，他便扭过头，决绝地钻进人群里，那样鲜艳的红色瞬间就被灰色的人群淹没。  
“太太！太太！”吴妈叫着林祎凯，跟着他扎进人群里，却再也没找见那身红色旗袍的身影。  
29日17时，第156旅主力加入战斗，进行反击，夺回北站及天通庵车站，并乘胜追击，一度攻占日军上海陆战队司令部，迫使日军退至北四川路以东、靶子路以南地区。日军首次进攻以失败而告结束。  
日军进攻受挫后，29日下午英、美国领事出面调停（上海市政府称是日本领事请求，国联报告书则称系上海市长所请），中日两军达成了在29日夜20时停止战斗的协定。十九路军明知其为缓兵待援之计，只因本军也需调整部署，同意停战。同时十九路军也加强部署，急令驻镇江以东之第60师进驻南翔、真如一线，并将第61师调沪，驻沪之第78师全部投入前线，加强防御，严阵以待。  
马群耀沉着脸色，厉声问：“人呢？”  
吴妈灰败着脸：“大，大家都怕极了，炮弹打过来的时候都跑了。”  
“我没问你这个，我问的是太太人呢！”马群耀额头都爆起青筋。  
“太太，太太他担心先生的安危，自己跑进人群里去找先生了，我怎么追都追不到，所以，所以……”吴妈吓得眼泪都快流出来了。马群耀原地走来走去，癫狂地咬着手指：“我怎么跟你说的，不管发生什么事情，都不许离开太太身边。他若是伤了哪里，我就割了你的舌头挖你的眼睛！”吴妈立刻跪下来磕头求饶：“先生饶命！先生饶命！”马群耀不耐烦听她的求饶：“来人，把她拖出去。”于是两个执刀的宪兵就进来将苦苦哀求的吴妈拉了出去，是死是活，便是谁也不知道了。  
马群耀阴沉着脸：“告诉河野少佐，我可以跟他谈一谈。”  
另一个宪兵点头：“是。少佐说马先生如果答应谈了，就让我带马先生去他的办公室。”  
林祎凯醒来时，又瞧见熟悉的织花床帘和鸳鸯被。  
这里是……马家？  
马群耀呢？他一下子坐起身来，发现自己身上还穿着那身红色的旗袍。  
他怎么会在马家？林祎凯的脑袋有些晕。他记得自己明明是松开了吴妈的手，转头往北方跑的。他应该是去找马群耀的。但是，后来呢？睡过去前的记忆有些迷糊，林祎凯捶了锤自己的脑袋，模模糊糊想起似乎是有人在人群中突然捂住了他的口鼻，让他昏了过去。  
是谁？是谁在混乱中把他掳过来的？林祎凯没有时间想这个答案，他只想赶紧去找马群耀。  
“你醒了。”有轮子吱呀转动的声音。  
林祎凯看见马群光坐在轮椅上，摇着轮椅驶进房间。他瞳孔一缩：“是你把我掳来这里的吗？”  
“是。外面正在打仗，你一个人不安全，马家更适合你呆着。”马群光的回答看不出敌友。林祎凯警戒地问：“那马群耀呢？”“群耀？”马群光想了想，“大概是在日本人那里做客吧。”林祎凯只觉眼前一黑：“你把群耀卖给了日本人？”  
马群光连忙举起双手表示自己无辜：“我哪有本事卖他？是日本人请他过去做客的。你放心，群耀在日本人那里很受尊重，日本人打上海不会伤到他。”  
“我该怎么相信你？”林祎凯问。  
“你不信，也得信。”马群光淡淡说，“不光是为了群耀，也是为了你肚子里的孩子。”  
林祎凯立刻捂住了自己的小腹。  
马群光慢悠悠地端起桌子上的茶杯，品着茶道：“你放心，我请了大夫来看，说你的孩子很好，只是你受了惊吓，胎气有点不稳，大夫已经去开安胎的药方了。”  
林祎凯仍然不肯放下心：“为什么要把我带到这里来？你是故意的吗？”  
“你怎么能这么想我？祎凯，好歹我们也是有过八年夫妻情分的，你和我的婚书都在我这里保存着，你肚子的孩子是你的，也是我的，我自然不能让你们受委屈。”马群光说得理所当然。  
“我肚子里的孩子不是你的，是马群耀的。我也不是你的，是马群耀的。”林祎凯斩钉截铁道。  
马群光没有生气，只是笑笑：“大少奶奶受了惊吓，说胡话了，你们好好照看，不许她出去随便乱跑。若是人有什么不测，那就小心自己的命。”他说这话时目光冷冽，语气薄凉。林祎凯眼见着他摇着轮椅出去，立刻起身要追出去：“大少爷，你不能把我关在这里！大少爷，我要去找群耀！大少爷……”然而院子里的下人忠心耿耿，将他拦在了屋子门口，半步都出不得。  
马群光到了院子外，一直忍着的咳嗽又复发了。他剧烈咳了半天，拿开帕子一看，全是血。  
“大少爷，您又是何苦呢？”身旁的管家有些不忍心。  
马群光晃了晃手：“河野少佐那边怎么说？”  
“少佐说了，这次战斗不会波及马家，叫大少爷放心。还有……”下人低声说，“少佐希望你能将人交给他们看管。”  
“告诉河野少佐，马家也不是一味受日本人摆布的傀儡。要人可以，但是河野少佐必须同意马家提出的那几个条件。”  
“是。”  
马群光又剧烈地咳嗽起来：“推我回院子里吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所有关于战争的历史描述皆摘录自网站资料。


	34. Chapter 34

刑讯室里坐着两个人，一个是马群耀，另一个则是穿着军装的河野少佐。  
马群耀淡淡看着少佐：“你们这样费尽心思把我绑过来，不会只是要把我关在这里吧？”  
河野少佐笑：“马先生，我知道你的本事，你是约翰医生亲口承认的最好的外科医生，所以我才让人把你请过来，我想我们能做一个很好的交易。”少佐说的是日本话，旁边还有一个翻译将少佐说的话翻译成中文给马群耀听。  
马群耀说：“哦？我这样的平民百姓也能跟少佐做交易？”  
“你可不是普通的平民百姓，平民百姓不会有英法两国的帮助来保释你的。”河野少佐说，“你放心，我们很尊重每一个人才，只要你好好配合，我就会让人好好把你送回去的。”  
“你说了半天，一直没说要跟我做什么交易。”马群耀提醒他。  
河野少佐说：“那批卖到东北的药，究竟是按什么方法进去的？”  
马群耀挑眉：“哦，原来你是要打听那批药的下落。可惜了，我也不知道。”  
“马先生，我希望你能考虑清楚再回答这一点。”  
“我考虑得很清楚。”马群耀放松地靠着椅子，“少佐，请你先搞清楚一点，我只是一个外科医生，给人开刀做手术才是我的老本行。卖药的事情，我只是搭了一个边，但是那批药从哪里来，到哪里去，我不知道。”  
“不，你知道。”河野少佐却说，“你不仅是一个优秀的医生，我知道法国大使的夫人是你治好的，同时你也是一个优秀的战争投机分子，你利用你的医术，在各种病人之间牵线搭桥，那批药的卖主就是因为你的介绍才认识的买主，不是吗？”  
马群耀举起手表示自己无辜：“天地可鉴，我只是一起吃了一顿饭，并没有多说什么。”  
少佐抬手做了下手势，就有人拿着文件袋走进来。少佐将文件袋丢在桌子上：“马先生，你好好看看吧，你和那两个人一起密谋会谈的照片，可都拍得一清二楚。”  
马群耀拿起文件袋，抽出里面的照片：“原来日本人在法国租界也有饭店啊。可惜了，我们真的只是单纯地吃饭，其他的事情，我真的不知道。”  
他这个油盐不进的样子似乎让少佐隐隐不耐烦起来。少佐冷笑：“马先生，你不如再看看文件袋里的其他照片。”  
马群耀低头拿出第二张照片，神色一冷。  
少佐面露得意之色：“照片上的是你的爱人吧，她很漂亮，确实是一个美人。要是这样的美人受伤了，谁都会心疼的。马先生，你说对吗？”  
照片虽然是黑白的颜色，却清晰地勾勒出林祎凯昏睡的模样。  
马群耀紧紧抿着嘴。  
“马先生，你有十分钟的考虑时间，少佐的耐心不会太久。”那个翻译官提醒他，“我劝你还是招了吧，否则令夫人受伤，你也心疼，不是吗？”  
马群耀阴沉地看着那张照片，突然展颜一笑：“少佐先生要问什么，只管问。我一定知无不言。”  
“那就多谢马先生的配合了。”  
林祎凯被关在房间里头整整两天了，他抱着膝盖坐在床上，看墙上的时钟走表。今天已经是二月一号，外面的战斗还不知道有没有停歇，马群耀也不知道有没有安全。马群光一日三餐都会给他送来，也日日请大夫给他安胎看脉，并没有半分亏待他的意思，可是他一步都出不去，也打听不到马群耀的一点消息。  
他靠在床柱上算着日子，二月六号就是春节，然而离过年没有几天了，马群耀却杳无音信，林祎凯知道马群光一定有马群耀的消息，可是马群光怎么都不肯说，他一时也想不到办法从马群光嘴里套话出来。  
“叩叩叩。”有人在敲窗户。  
林祎凯以为是送饭的人：“放着吧。”  
“大嫂，是我。”结果那人却小声地说。  
林祎凯一愣，回头看，马群祖正趴在窗边鬼鬼祟祟地喊他：“大嫂，我来看看你。”  
“你怎么来了？”林祎凯连忙奔到窗边，“那些人没拦着你吗？”  
马群祖得意一笑：“我叫他们喝酒去了，没人知道的。”林祎凯仍不能放下心：“你来干什么？”马群祖挠头：“我听说你回来了，可是大哥不让我来看你，说是你受了惊吓不便见人。所以我偷偷溜进来看你是不是真的没事。”林祎凯垂下眼，马群祖踌躇地问：“大嫂，你真是自己回来的吗？”林祎凯摇摇头：“不是。”  
马群祖觉得头疼：“难道真的跟茂贞说得那样，是大哥把你抢回来的？”  
林祎凯眼前一亮：“苏小姐，不，弟妹跟你说了什么？”  
“她说你回来是大哥做的主，叫我别多管闲事，其他就没说什么了。”马群祖老实交代，有些垂头丧气，“这些天外面在打仗，乱得很，赌场都关门了，茂贞也不让我出门，我一直关在家里无聊死了，才会想来偷偷看望大嫂打发时间的。”  
林祎凯追问：“你知道群耀的消息吗？”  
“不知道，三哥他怎么了吗？”马群祖问。  
“日本人是从北边攻进来的，那时候群耀正在北边谈事情，我要去找他的时候被人捂晕了绑到这里来。”林祎凯像是抓住了什么救命稻草似的，“群祖，你能不能帮我逃出去？我得去找群耀才行。”  
“不行的不行的，”马群祖连连摆手，“我要是帮了大嫂你，我大哥还有茂贞都饶不了我，不行的不行的。”  
林祎凯有些失望：“那你能帮我打听一下群耀的消息吗？你大哥不肯告诉我他安不安全，我实在不放心不下。”他捂着小腹对马群祖说：“就算不为我，也为这个孩子，拜托你帮我这个忙。”  
“那……好吧。”马群祖问，“只是大嫂，你真的跟我大哥没可能了？”  
林祎凯说：“我跟你大哥从来就没有‘可能’这个说法。”  
马群祖叹气：“我还是不敢相信……明明你和我大哥这几年来都这么恩爱，居然都是假的……”他们说话间，院子外有嘈杂的声音响起。马群祖一个激灵：“肯定是那些人喝完酒回来了，大嫂我先撤了，下次再来看你！”说完就脚底抹油似的从窗户底下溜走了。林祎凯提心吊胆地趴在窗边看马群耀猫着腰钻进院子的花草里溜走，才放下肚子里那颗心来。  
过了一会儿，门被推开，马群光坐着轮椅进来。  
林祎凯像往常一样坐在床边，并不理睬马群光。  
马群光泰然自若地打开一个木盒：“我知道你在担心什么，所以给你带来了这个东西。”他从木盒拿出一个东西：“你看这是什么？”  
林祎凯瞳孔一缩，那是马群耀的怀表。  
马群光把怀表放回盒子里，叫下人拿给林祎凯。  
“你果然知道他在哪里。”林祎凯握着盒子，“告诉我，他现在好不好？”  
“他很好，不过马上就不好了。”马群光挥退下人，只留他跟林祎凯在屋子里谈话，“我跟你说过吧，他在跟日本人做生意，现在事情败露，他不肯配合，要是日本人没了耐心，他就不会好了。”  
“他跟日本人做生意，为什么日本人要刁难他？”  
“因为跟他做生意的不是日本天皇的军队，而是一些自诩正义的日本亲中的叛徒。”马群光轻描淡写道，“日本人在查自己内部的奸细，查到了他的头上。那批货的交易，你的心上人也有份。如果他不交代来龙去脉，日本人的手段，你是知道的。”  
“你骗我。”林祎凯鼓足勇气不让自己露怯，“他有法国大使的支持，日本人不可能对他动刑。”  
马群光怜悯地看着林祎凯：“法国大使？法国人就是一个笑话，连自己都保不住了，还能保住谁？我实话告诉你吧，日本人占领上海是迟早的事情，不管是法国还是英国都挡不住他们的步伐。如果你不希望群耀受苦，我希望你也能说一些线索出来，好让我有办法去救群耀。”  
林祎凯摇头：“他从来不跟我说工作的事情，我一无所知。”  
马群光叹气：“那就太可惜了。据我所知，少佐已经失去了耐心，如果群耀今夜再不招供，就要被剁掉他的双手。可惜了，群耀是学外科的，没有那双手，他还怎么能够拿手术刀呢？”马群光做出沉痛的模样，好似是真的在为马群耀即将失去的那双手而叹息。  
林祎凯抿着唇，瞧不出害怕的神色：“我真的不知道，他从来没跟我说过。你再问也是枉然。”他说的也确实是实话，马群耀从来不跟他说工作上的事情，他当初还会有几分芥蒂，觉得马群耀心里存着八年的隔阂。原来，马群耀是为了不拖累他。  
想到这里，林祎凯忍不住面露伤感之色。  
马群光见问不出什么，也失了兴致，转动轮椅说：“既然你也不知道，那么我也没有办法了。你好好休息吧。”  
“等一下！”林祎凯突然出声，“你说今晚他再不招供，日本人就会砍他的双手？”  
“是。”马群光回答。  
林祎凯咬唇：“我确实不知道他在外面做什么事情，但是我知道一个地方。”  
“什么地方？”马群光眯起眼睛。  
林祎凯小心地说：“一个十分秘密的地方。他曾经带我去过那边一次，似乎是为了见什么人才去的。”  
马群光眼睛都发亮起来：“那是什么地方？”  
“我不知道那地方叫什么名字，我只去过一次，但是我知道怎么走。”林祎凯抬起头看着马群光，“我可以亲自带你去。”  
马群光狐疑地看着他。  
林祎凯镇定地回视马群光的视线。  
“好，我就信你一回。”马群光冷冷地说，“但是你不许耍滑头。我和少佐随时可以联络。如果你故意骗我，那我就会叫他们砍下群耀的脑袋。”  
“我不会拿群耀的性命开玩笑。”林祎凯声音有些发抖，却很坚定。


	35. Chapter 35

不知是不是天意所为，林祎凯被准许走出来时，天上竟然开始下雨了，带着蒙蒙的雾气，凉意从脖子钻入衣服里面，他不由得抱紧了自己。那身红色的旗袍自然是换下来了，他又穿上了在马家的灰绿色旗袍，整个人的明艳都被浅灰绿蒙盖住一层活泼的色调。  
“你只有一个小时的时间。”马群光看着表说，“天快黑了，日本人的耐心没有多少。”  
“那个地方离这里很远，如果要一个小时内到达那里并且检查完所有的地方，时间不够。”林祎凯镇定地回答。  
马群光看着他，目光像刀子一样。  
真不敢相信，过去的八年时间里，他竟然掩饰得那样好，叫林祎凯觉察不出一丝端倪。林祎凯只觉得雨的凉意都渗到了心里。  
“……给你两个小时。”马群光终于松口。  
他们坐在黄包车上，撑着伞，摇摇晃晃地经过炮火轰过的废墟，子弹的声音停了，然而街上却没有一个人，入目满是疮痍。林祎凯微有不忍：“战争停止了吗？”  
“战争从来不会停止。”马群光说，看着路边废墟的目光冷淡，“日本人只是暂停进攻，等到他们找到了新的时机，就会正式攻入上海。”  
“英国人呢？法国人呢？难道他们都不管？”  
“他们为何要管，这是中国的领土，自然只有中国人管。”  
“那你呢，你也是中国人，却要跟日本人合作？”  
马群光冷笑一声：“合作？你说错了。”  
林祎凯冷冷看他。  
马群光咳嗽了两声：“咳咳，咳咳。我首先是人，其次才是中国人。”  
“所以，你就要给日本人卖命。”林祎凯眼里带上了一点轻蔑。  
“你以为我真是那种贱骨头吗？我从来没说过要给日本人卖命，我只不过在跟他们做交易而已。我需要日本人开放通商的许可证，日本人需要群耀手里的那批药，这叫一箭双雕。”  
“呸。”林祎凯啐了一口马群光，“别为你的自私找借口，难道一张许可证还会比你亲弟弟的性命更重要么？”  
马群光却问：“亲弟弟？你倒是问问他，他有没有把我当作亲哥哥？我们都已经视彼此为眼中钉肉中刺，还谈什么亲兄弟？”  
“你错了，你那样敌视他，可是你在他眼里，什么都不是。”林祎凯傲然地抬头，“如果他真的要跟你争，就不会把我从马家带走，而是留下来跟你争这个家产争得你死我活。可是他不要，你这样追逐了半辈子的家业，在他眼里不过如粪石一样臭不可闻！”  
“啪！”  
马群光第一次抬手打了林祎凯。  
林祎凯半边脸都肿起来，火辣辣地疼。  
马群光被气得胸脯呼哧呼哧地起伏着，眼眶充血：“你，你，好一张伶牙俐齿的嘴，你当我真的不敢杀你吗？”  
林祎凯捂着脸，嘴角溢出一行血，冷笑：“你不敢，因为你怕日本人。”  
马群光瞪大了眼睛。  
林祎凯抹掉嘴角的血，仍然高傲地抬头看他：“你若杀了我，你就无法在日本人那里交代，日本人能杀群耀，难道不能杀你吗？”他的鬓发被那耳光打散了，额前垂下一缕乱发，却很好看：“说到底，你也就是日本人的走狗而已！”  
“你！”马群光正欲再打，黄包车突然停了，车夫小心地说：“大少爷，到了。”  
林祎凯不等他，顾自跳下了车，连伞都没撑，一个人钻入雨帘中。  
那车夫将马群光扶下来，身旁伺候的人立马将人扶到轮椅上，一个人推着马群光往前走，另外两个人持枪跟着他。马群光说：“留一个人在这里守着车，还有一个人带上枪，跟我一起走。”  
于是马群光就带着两个人，撑着伞跟上林祎凯的身影。  
林祎凯带他来的地方像是一片废弃的居民所，又像是年久失修的老房子，一排排的废墟连着河，倘若放在十年前，大概这里也是有人居住的热闹地方吧。手下握紧了枪，谨慎地将枪口对准林祎凯背后，如果林祎凯敢玩什么花招，就立刻一枪崩了他。  
林祎凯走到一处破败的院子，推开摇摇欲坠的木门：“就在这里。”  
三个男人都跟着进了院子。院子里还摆着石磨一类的用具，只是看起来都没有什么用处了。林祎凯指着紧锁的门，说：“就在屋里面，我没有钥匙。”握枪的手下上去用枪托砸了一下那个大锁，又折回来说：“大少爷，是生锈的。”  
“用枪打。”马群光说。  
于是那人拉了两下匣，连续开了两三枪，将那个锁直接射开了。  
“你先进去。”马群光并不放心，叫人用枪抵着林祎凯的背。林祎凯没有反对，后背还抵着刚刚打过子弹的枪口，细雨绵绵，身上衣服被雨水浸湿，衬得那还在冒烟的枪口余热更烫。  
林祎凯推开了门，老旧的门吱呀被推开，迎面扑来满是灰尘，就连身后持枪的人都没忍住咳了两声。  
马群光掏出帕子捂住口鼻，才让人把自己慢慢推进去。  
屋子里的木桌木凳，甚至灶台上的碗筷都很齐全。马群光问：“这就是你说的秘密？”  
林祎凯回答：“我只知道他会来这里见其他人，有些重要的东西他会存在这里，但是其他的我都不知道。”  
马群光眼神一暗，抬手，那人心领神会，一下子将枪口抵到林祎凯的脖子处：“你在说谎。”  
林祎凯被枪抵得下巴不得不都抬起来，斜眼觑着马群光。  
“祎凯，跟你相处了整整八年的时间，难道我还瞧不出来你说谎的样子吗？”马群光阴恻恻道，“你最好老实一点交代吧，如果再想糊弄我，那我就真的不能手下留情了。”  
林祎凯咬着牙槽看马群光，眼里都是愤怒。  
马群光毫不在乎地用帕子掸掸身上的灰尘。  
“开枪。”  
“等等！”  
林祎凯终于开口，指着一个门说：“他每次来都是去这个门里谈话，我只能在外面等他，其他我真的不知道。”  
马群光点点头，枪口终于从脖子那里移开，只是仍然对着林祎凯。  
“你走前面。”马群光仍然说。  
林祎凯只觉出了一身冷汗，深呼吸一口气，才往那扇门走去。  
又是一声吱呀，门开了，里面的房间似乎没有窗，黑漆漆的一片。  
“怎么样，你是要亲自进来检查，还是要在门口看一眼了事。”  
林祎凯回头看他。  
马群光沉思了一会：“你在这里看着他，不许他捣鬼。你推我进去。”于是林祎凯和那个持枪的人就在门外，马群光被人推进去，小心地环顾四周。  
这里像是一个储藏室，空气中似乎隐有腌菜的臭味。马群光忍不住捂着鼻子：“你去搜搜那些架子，角落都别放过，看能不能搜出什么来。”  
“是。”那人谨慎地把轮椅推到安全的位置，然后去翻找屋子里的东西，奈何没有窗户提供光线，外面又在下雨，天气不好，实在很难用肉眼找到可疑的东西。但是那个人仍然尽心尽职地翻找，甚至连屋子里的水缸底都仔仔细细地摸了一遍。  
“大少爷，找到了！”  
大约十来分钟后，终于有声音传出来。  
“是什么东西？”  
“不是东西，是一道暗门。”手下把马群光推过来，指着地上被挪开的痕迹，擦了擦灰尘，露出一道锁扣，“大少爷，您看，这里有一扇小门，用锁锁住了。”  
马群光立刻叫人：“你进来，用枪把这锁打开。”  
持枪的人就用枪再次把林祎凯带了进去，直到确保另一个人能监视林祎凯的行动以后，才调转枪口，对那个锁开了两枪。  
锁扣轻而易举地被打碎了，那人想拉起来门，却没拉动：“大少爷，这门太重了，一个人拉不了。”  
马群光更确信里面一定藏着什么：“你也去帮忙。”于是两个人不得不都去拉那扇门，用了半天的力，才满头大汗地将地上那扇小门给拉开来。刚一打开，马群光就急不可待地问：“如何？里面是什么？”“大少爷，太暗了，看不清楚。”手下说，“估计要下去看才行。”  
马群光想了想，又转到林祎凯身上：“你下去。”  
事到如今，林祎凯已经对马群光的冷血无动于衷，连一句回应都懒得给，慢悠悠地往那扇小门走去。  
守着的两个人正要起来给林祎凯让开位置方便他下去。  
突然林祎凯就按住其中一个人的肩膀，用力把人推了下去。“你干什么？”另一个人刚要拿枪射击，也被他用肩膀一顶，摔了进去，连枪都被撞落在地上。马群光大惊：“林祎凯，你要做什么！”林祎凯抹了一把脸上的雨水：“你也下去吧。”不由分说地将马群光的轮椅推到窖口边，直接也把人推了下去。  
这里不是别的地方，而是林祎凯从前住的屋子。  
倘若马群光还记得唯一一次来这里是找林祎凯说马群耀的事情，就会想到这里是林祎凯的家。  
至于这底下，也不是什么秘密基地，而是一个用来存放咸菜的地窖。  
原本地窖的窖门不该这么重的，否则人下去了就很难上来。  
但是上海从民国开年就一直不平静，是马群耀自作主张，把窖门的木板换成了石块，说万一哪天真打起仗了，叫林祎凯躲进里面，谁也打不开，直到马群耀亲自来才能出来。林祎凯也答应了。  
想不到地窖却在这个时候用上了。  
林祎凯顾不得脸上的灰，使出吃奶的力气，将窖门关了回去。好在打开门虽然难，但是关门却只要一半的力气就好。他关上窖门，看见身旁的枪，不假思索地拿上枪，从后门溜了。  
一出后门，才发现雨下大了。  
小腹微微作痛，似乎是因为刚才那番动作有些影响孩子了。  
但是林祎凯知道现在不是娇气的时候，他捂着肚子，猫着腰从后院的角落翻出去，绕开了前院守着车子的人的视线，一路往偏僻的树林里跑。  
这时天边一亮，有雷鸣的声音。  
苏茂贞看了看天上：“看样子是要打雷了，今晚估计是雷阵雨。告诉院子里的人小心看着老太太，免得老太太下雨天不舒服。”  
“是。”下人领了吩咐告退。  
苏茂贞回了房间，对着镜子摘头上的发夹。她虽然穿着妇人的衣服，却还存着那颗爱美的少女心，即使身处内宅，她也做了上海最时髦的新发型，将自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的。  
马群光说过，日本这一次进攻上海看着凶险，实则不会有什么大事，再过几天，上海就能恢复正常的秩序。苏茂贞心安理得地解开头发，用象牙梳慢慢地梳着头发，心想等战斗停止了，上海恢复往日的面貌以后，东街那家理发店就可以去再做一次新的头发，她想要剪短一点，看起来更年轻时尚一点。  
“不好了，不好了！”屋外下人慌慌张张地跑进来。苏茂贞打扮的心思被打扰，有些生气，一摔梳子：“什么不好了？”  
“老太太，老太太没了！”


	36. Chapter 36

历史对这一段时间的记载并没有因为过年而变得更加仁慈——  
日军兵力增加后，于2月3日开始，再度向闸北、八字桥等地的中国守军猛攻，仍被中国守军击退。  
2月4日，日军发动第一次总攻，战火扩大到江湾、吴淞一线。  
混成第24旅团于7日午后在吴淞登陆。至此，日本海陆空军已增至万人以上。  
2月13日午后，第九师团主力到达上海港，2月16日，该师团全体官兵于吴淞登陆完毕。由此，第九师团长植田中将接替了野村的统帅职务。此时，日本侵略军海陆空兵力已达3万余人，野炮六、七十门，飞机60余架，并有舰艇数十艘集中于吴淞口。  
……  
“马先生，约翰医生在外面等你很久了。”  
马群耀整好衣服，往外走下楼梯。约翰正在楼梯下等他。  
“要把你保释出来可真不容易，日本人非咬死说你在勾结日奸，如果不是我及时去请求了英国领事馆的帮助，你这双手可能就要真的被剁了。”约翰开玩笑说。  
马群耀不接他的调侃：“外面怎么样了？”  
“还没消停呢。虽说英美领事已经插手干涉了，但是日本那边还想咬着上海这块肥肉不放。不过前几天中国这边已经根据国联盟约第十五条第九款，请求召集国联特别大会处理这次事情了，相信很快就有结果了。”约翰似乎想起了什么事情，“还有一件事情要跟你说一下。”  
“什么？”马群耀拉开车门，两个人都上了车。  
约翰说：“你爱人，那位林先生失踪了。”  
马群耀呼吸一滞。  
约翰低头笑：“我一直以为那位林先生是需要你时刻保护的类型，毕竟他看起来实在是太羸弱了，而且身上还有了你的孩子。谁能想到他有那样的胆量，竟敢把马群光骗到自己的家里，找到机会偷了把枪逃了。”  
“怎么回事？不是说他在马群光手里看押着吗？”  
“日本人不是急着想要那批药的下落吗？除了刑讯逼供你这边，也在给马群光那边施加压力，我估计马群光跟他说了你的事情，他就将计就计把马群光骗到那边去了，结果人被推进了地窖里头，腿都摔断了，这下是真的离不开轮椅生活了。”  
马群耀一下子就回忆起两个人还没开窍的时候，林父不在家的日子，他总爱黏在林祎凯身边。林祎凯带他看家徒四壁的破屋子，难为情地说不能留他住宿，家里条件太差了，他这个金尊玉贵的少爷睡不了的。  
“你能睡，我为什么不能睡？”马群耀不服气，嘴上逞强，“你不要瞧不起我，我也是男子汉大丈夫一个，怎么就睡不了了？”  
林祎凯无奈地看他：“我们这里晚上可冷了，你要睡在这里会着凉的。”  
马群耀就抱住他：“那我们两个人一起睡，就不怕冷了。”  
“不行，我爹说了，我不能跟任何人睡一块，谁都不行。”林祎凯拒绝了他，转头端了一个空盆子往屋里走。  
马群耀讨人厌地跟在他屁股后面：“为什么啊，咱们都是男的，为什么不能睡一起？你爹怎么把你保护得跟黄花大闺女一样。”  
林祎凯脸一红：“你别乱说话，我不爱听。”他一手端着盆子，一手推开门，里面浓重的腌菜气息就扑了过来，把马群耀呛得打了好几个喷嚏：“这什么味儿这么臭！”  
“是咸菜，这是我家的地窖，咸菜的味道当然重了。”林祎凯放下盆，在地上打开一扇小门，更浓重的咸菜味道就窜了出来，马群耀几乎都没法靠近窖口：“你们腌这么多咸菜干嘛，呛都呛死人了！”  
“咸菜能拌粥吃，很便宜的好不好？”林祎凯瞪他一眼，顺着梯子爬了下去，马群耀嫌味道太重，不肯进去，在门口等了十几分钟，才等到林祎凯端了半盆咸菜出来：“厨房的咸菜缸快吃完了，我弄点新的。”  
马群耀皱皱鼻子：“你身上都是咸菜味道！”  
“不爱闻就别闻！”林祎凯踩了他一脚，顾自去厨房弄新的咸菜。  
“爱闻爱闻，你咋样我都爱闻。”马群耀立刻跟了上去。  
“别贫嘴了，我知道你不爱闻。你出去吧这里都是咸菜味，等会你身上也要沾了。”  
“都说我爱闻了，你什么味我都爱闻，不信你脱个衣裳给我闻一闻……”  
“流氓！不要来捣乱啦汤都被你弄洒了！”  
……  
“金？金！”约翰把马群耀叫回神来，“你怎么了？”  
马群耀灵魂回了窍：“他失踪几天了？”  
约翰想了想：“大概……”  
“我问他失踪几天了！”马群耀声音突然就变得狠厉起来。  
约翰一震：“他是二月一号失踪的。”  
“十四天，整整十四天。”马群耀的情绪有点不对劲，“他还有三个月的身孕，失踪了整整十四天，没有一点消息？”  
“金，你知道现在是战时状态，中日正在交战，我们没有那么多人力去寻找一个无关紧要的……”  
“他不是无关紧要的人！”马群耀直接在车里发疯，丝毫不顾眼前的约翰是自己八年同窗好友，“我这么告诉你吧，他死了，我也没有跟你去香港的意义了。如果你希望我能跟你合作，就赶紧把他给我找回来！”马群耀的情绪明显到了极端暴戾的状态，看约翰的眼神仿佛是在看一个仇人。  
约翰一时竟被盯得有些头皮发麻：“OK，我会尽力。”  
“祎凯……林祎凯……”马群耀仍像一个疯子一样喃喃自语，然而约翰却不敢再刺激他的情绪。  
2月下旬，美国国务卿史汀生再次出面警告日本，重申《九国公约》等必须维护。  
2月28日晚，中国外交代表顾维钧应英国驻华舰队司令凯莱之请，偕十九路军参谋长黄强到英舰“肯特号”，与日海军司令野村及日本首相私人代表松冈洋右会晤。在凯莱的居间调停下双方磋商三小时，达成谅解事项五项。  
3月1日，日军在闹北、江湾、庙行各方面都发动了进攻，用重炮、野炮、钢炮以及飞机连续轰炸，步兵则乘势进击，白刃相搏，双方伤亡均重；与此同时，白川密令第11师团，利用浏河方面中国兵力单薄的弱点，在七丫口、杨林口、六滨口等地强行登陆，侵占浏河。浏河的失陷，使中国军队侧、后方均受严重威胁，于是，不得已于3月1日晚全军退守第二道防线(即嘉定、黄渡之线)。  
3月2日日军攻占上海。  
3月3日，日军占领真如、南翔后宣布停战。  
……  
战争整整持续了一个月。  
林祎凯也失踪了整整一个月。  
战后的上海满目疮痍，到处都是炮火的痕迹，路边随处可见受伤奄奄一息的士兵或百姓，到处都是哭声和哀痛声。  
马群耀面无表情地走在路上，突然路边就扑过来一个断了腿的男人，死死抓着他的裤脚，有气无力地喊：“救，救救我，我还不想死……”那人身上全是脏污，衣服原本的颜色都被泥土和灰尘掩盖得看不出原有的颜色。然而那个男人满脸沟壑，看起来像是一个老实巴交的普通百姓，大约是在战火中无辜被炸光双腿的可怜人吧。  
马群耀抬起脚，将那个人的手踢开，继续往前走去。  
他的祎凯会在这些人中吗？他会受伤吗？他会被炸去双腿吗？  
……他还活着吗？


	37. Chapter 37

战后的上海笼罩在阴云密布中，马家也不例外。  
老太太在二月去世，然而因为战争，丧事足足拖到三月才能办，也幸好现在天冷，棺木在灵堂摆着没有发臭。然而日本终于肯跟中国协议停战，天气也要转暖，马家不能再耽搁，草草地办起丧事，连宾客都没有请。老太太一生骄傲，却不想死后如此凄凉，连送终抱灵位牌子的人也要由一个庶子暂代——马群光跌断了双腿，此刻正坐在轮椅上养伤。  
马群耀踹开马家大门时，马家那几个人正在灵堂哭丧，并且刚准备将老太太下葬。  
率先反应过来的是苏茂贞，她披着一身白色孝衣，衬得人更加娇俏好看：“你做什么？这可是老太太的……”没等她说完，马群耀就已经将枪上膛直接用枪口抵着苏茂贞的额头：“让开。”  
苏茂贞脸色唰得白了。  
马群祖看不下去，想要求情：“三哥……”  
可是马群耀的枪口直接就对上了他的脑袋：“马群光在哪里？”  
“你找大哥什么事情？”马群祖被冰凉的枪口吓得双腿发颤，不住地朝苏茂贞投去求救的眼神，可是苏茂贞自己尚且还腿软着，哪里还有心思去管马群祖？  
最终还是马群光摇着轮椅出来了：“我在这里。”  
所有人看向马群光，包括马群耀。  
“你是来找我要人的，对吗？”马群光就算坐在轮椅上，也无法让人生起想同情他的半分心思。  
马群耀不说话，直接调转枪口，在棺木上开了一枪。  
火星四溅，棺木一角直接被打出一个缺口。  
下人们被枪声吓到尖叫起来，苏茂贞大惊失色：“马群耀，你怎么能这样毁坏老太太的棺材，那可是你亲生母亲的棺木啊！”她想不通马群耀怎么能够这样肆无忌惮地对自己母亲的棺木开枪，她只觉得天旋地转，仿佛一下子变了天。  
马群耀不管那些纷乱，冷着脸将枪口对准马群光的眉心：“他在哪里？”  
谁都不敢轻易出声，都屏住呼吸看这场闹剧。  
“他死了。”马群光说。  
马群耀下一秒直接朝他身后开了一枪，精准命中一个下人的脑门。可怜的女人连一声呼救都没来得及发出来，额头中间就凭空多了一个血洞，汩汩地流着鲜血倒下。不知是谁先尖叫起来的，灵堂内顿时一片大乱，失去了所谓的秩序控制，所有人都在四散逃跑，如惊弓之鸟一样。苏茂贞彻底瘫软了腿，坐在地上瑟瑟发抖。马群祖虽然不至于倒下，却也害怕地看着两个哥哥对峙。  
“他在哪里？”马群耀重新将枪口直接抵在马群光太阳穴上，刚刚开火过的枪壳还是滚烫的，枪口冒着丝丝白烟，烫得太阳穴那块皮肤都红了。  
马群光冷冷看他，依然说：“他死了。”  
马群耀失去耐心，将马群光的脑袋都顶地歪过去，手指直接放在了扳机上即将要扣下去。  
“三哥！三哥别开枪！我知道！我知道大嫂没死！”马群祖连忙叫，又打了自己一嘴巴，“呸！三嫂没死，三嫂活得好好的，三哥你先把枪放下，我们有话好好说！”  
他真怕三哥一个冲动毙了大哥，这可是灵堂啊！供奉着祖宗牌位的灵堂，怎么能上演兄弟阋墙这样的惨剧？马群祖咽了咽口水，心里砰砰直跳：“那天是我去救的大哥，大哥被三嫂推进了地窖里，摔断了腿。三嫂偷了枪以后就跑了，大哥真没杀三嫂，三哥你信我。”  
马群耀的枪口仍然没有放下：“后来呢？”  
“后，后来我就带人去搜了那边，那边废弃很久了，原先是一片平民区，因为不是上海城区的地方，所以后来就荒凉了。”马群祖紧张地看着马群耀的枪口，生怕一个走火，马群光的脑袋就崩开了脑浆，“如果大，呸，三嫂走过那边，一定会有痕迹，但是那天下着雨，把足迹都冲干净了，所以，所以……”  
“所以，你也不知道他去了哪里。”马群耀倒是不把枪对着马群光了，他转过身来，将枪口对准了马群祖，“你耍我。”  
马群祖腿一软，直接跪了下来：“三哥！三哥饶命！我哪敢耍你啊！我是真的不知道三嫂去了哪里。三哥你给我一点时间，我一定去把三嫂找到好不好，三哥，三哥你别杀我……”他内心叫苦不迭，只想着为何刚才要那么冲动地阻止三哥，说不定大哥根本不需要他这样救呢！正在他苦苦哀求时，突然听见院子里又有一声枪声，像是什么人朝天上放了一枪。  
“龟儿子的！人都去哪里了！”  
马群祖眼泪都要掉出来了，手脚并用地爬起来跑去外面。  
“二哥！二哥你可算是回来了！”


	38. Chapter 38

三十八

马群宗从小就是一个混世魔王的刺头，五岁就能撵得满院子的鸡都不下蛋狗也不敢叫，七岁就砸破了两个同学的脑袋，赔了几百元钱了事。再大一点，他就直接赤条条一人离了家北上闯荡，说马家的铜臭味太重，他要去外面杀出自己的路子来。  
然而真叫他杀了出来，这些年不光是南京，重庆、北平、洛阳、广州……他几乎走遍了大江南北，也因此说话都沾染了各种地方口音，不认识的人听他说话难免汗颜，他既可以上一秒还在骂四川人“龟儿子”一类的脏话，下一秒又开始操南京话骂下属“你个吊逼”，又可能一转头就骂倒茶的人“冚家铲”，因此很多人都想不到马群宗是出身于上海的人。  
马群宗吐掉烟头，把枪插在腰带上，又从口袋里拿出一包半新的烟盒，抽了一根新烟叼上。  
马群祖从灵堂跑出来，对他哭丧着脸：“二哥，二哥你来得太是时候了！三哥正要拿枪杀大哥呢！”  
“奶奶的反了天了？老家的灵堂里好杀人的？要杀就去外头杀。”马群宗前几年被子弹打伤了腿，虽然养好了，可是却落下了永久的跛疾，走起路来一瘸一拐的，可没人敢笑他，谁敢笑，谁的嘴巴里就能喂一枚子弹。  
马群宗就叼着没点着的烟，跛着脚走进灵堂，看见正在持枪顶着马群光的马群耀。他半分眼神也没有给这两个兄弟一眼，顾自去老太太的灵前抓了一把香，就香烛的烛火点了香后拜了拜，然后把香插在祭祀的桌子上。拜完了老太太后，他就直接用香案上的蜡烛点了香烟，用力吸了一口，随手掏出腰间的枪，没头没脑地就对着空地啪啪开了两枪。  
灵堂的地板被打出两个枪弹。马群祖看傻了眼。  
马群宗抽着香烟，皱眉看马群光：“大哥，你这腿怎么回事？跟老子一样废了？”  
“没什么，不小心摔断了腿，养几个月就好了。”马群光回答。  
马群宗又看向马群耀：“你又是咋个回事？一回来就拿着枪干啥子？老太太死都不让她死得安生啊？”  
“二哥，这件事你不用管。”比起马群光，马群耀对马群宗的态度明显要好很多，只是不耐烦地说。  
苏茂贞站在一旁，才惊觉这是多么难得的一幕，马家四个儿子都齐聚一堂，本该是兄弟和睦相处的画面，两个人却拿着枪，一个人残了半个身子，一个人吓得如小鸡仔一样瑟瑟发抖不敢说话。她有些心悸，终于明白自己到底是嫁入了怎样的一个虎狼窝里。可笑她自以为掌握了马家的主家大权，结果这些人随便一个人站出来，她都毫无说话的余地，更别提手中那莫须有的权力了。苏茂贞想哭又想笑，偏偏不敢表露出半分的情绪，只能像锯了嘴的葫芦一样安份做哑巴。  
马群宗吐了一口口水：“呸，谁想管你这个小杂种？我可告诉你，你要杀人随便杀，但是在马家这块地儿，你敢杀一个马家的人，我就杀了那个小娘们儿。”  
他的语气平静，却是一石惊起林中鸟雀无数。  
“他在你那里？”马群耀呼吸停止。  
马群宗厌恶地看着马群光和马群耀两个人：“我看那人干瘪瘪的也没什么肉，恁个能引你们这样要死要活的？倒不如我做主一枪毙咯！”  
“你敢？”马群耀立刻将枪口对准马群宗。  
马群宗毫不含糊，直接对着马群耀打了一枪。  
子弹擦过马群耀的脸颊，击中马群耀身后的柱子。  
马群耀的脸上就多出一道血痕，耳膜也被枪声震得嗡嗡作响，几乎听不清马群宗说的话。  
马群宗没有放下枪：“你说我敢不敢？”  
他这句话说的是纯正的上海口音。  
所有人都被惊诧得一动也不敢动，灵堂上的局势简直就像戏剧一样荒唐。马群宗厉声问：“马群祖，马群祖！人呢？死啦！”马群祖一个激灵，连忙回应：“我在这里！”“去，去把这小逼崽子枪给拿下来，格老子的还敢拿枪来马家逞威风了？娘希匹。”  
马群祖心里都快哭了，却还要往马群耀那边走，哆哆嗦嗦地试探着问：“三，三哥，把枪给我，好不好？我们有话好好谈，好好谈。”  
马群耀阴沉着脸，终于放下手，将枪丢给了马群祖。  
马群宗也收了枪，慢条斯理地把枪别回腰带里：“来人，把人绑了带走。”然后对马群光说：“大哥尽管继续办事，我既然拜了香，就算我拜过老太太了，就先走了。”  
马群光颔首，算是默许。  
马群宗带来的宪兵走了两个上来，利落地用绳子把马群耀绑了起来，仿佛是早有预备似的。他们要走的时候，苏茂贞突然不知哪里来的勇气：“等等，二哥，你是要把三哥带到哪里去？”马群宗斜眼觑她：“你谁？”“二哥，你不记得了？她就是我电报上说的茂贞。”马群祖怕马群宗这个暴脾气一言不合就崩了苏茂贞，连忙解释。  
马群宗轻蔑地哼了一声：“管好你的娘们儿，男人的事情女人少插嘴。”然后就重新叼上香烟：“我们走！”  
苏茂贞被那句气得浑身发抖，却又怕马群宗手里的兵和枪，只能咬着牙看马群宗浩浩荡荡地闯进来，又浩浩荡荡地带了人走。  
丧事被马家两个儿子搅得一塌糊涂，不仅老太太错过了下葬的吉时，灵堂上还多了一个死人，要如何处理那个被马群耀杀掉的无辜下人也是一个问题。苏茂贞隐隐察觉，这间积淀了数十年岁月的马氏家族，怕是真的要如白蚁蛀堤，到了败的时候。


	39. Chapter 39

马群耀被获许松绑的时候，马群宗翘着二郎腿坐在太师椅上，点了根烟：“来一根？”  
“他在哪？”马群耀阴恻恻地问。  
马群宗吐出一口烟：“他对你就这么重要？连自己的哥哥都能下手杀？”  
马群耀冷哼：“别装出一副圣人模样，你也不是什么兄友弟恭的好人。”  
“我确实不是什么兄友弟恭的好人。”马群宗似乎很爱那个香烟牌子的味道，每一次吸烟，表情就惬意一分，“但我也不会去惦记兄弟的婆娘。那可是马群光的人，捡破鞋也不是这么个捡法吧。”突然马群宗就摆起脸色，对外面的人呵斥：“外面哪个枪崩候呱啦呱啦的，再闹扔出去砍了！”外面的士兵忙道：“司令别生气，是外面的兄弟在搬粮食，我马上叫他们安静一点。”  
“搞七捻三的。”马群宗注意力转回马群耀身上，“刚讲到哪了？哦，讲到那个婆娘是吧。”  
“你说话客气点。”马群耀说。  
马群宗并不把马群耀的敌意放在心上：“客气，那是对有权有势的人才叫客气。你算个吊毛，靠着洋人来保护，手里一个兵都没得的孬种我客气个屁？”马群宗站起来，拍了拍衣服：“你就给我安份呆这里，要不是看咱们还有那么点血缘关系，老子早看你不顺眼给你毙了。”说完，他就大摇大摆地出去了。门自然也派了两个宪兵把守。  
“司令，粮食都已经到位了，现在是……”  
马群宗丢了烟头：“那人关在哪呢？”  
“按照您的吩咐，扣在家属院里头了。”  
“粮食叫两个头头押去交差，我过去瞧瞧。”  
“是。”  
林祎凯坐在床边，轻轻抚摸着自己的肚子。  
他的身孕不知不觉就已经四个月多了，已经稍微有些显怀的痕迹。  
然而他也足足一个月多没有见到马群耀了。  
正当林祎凯陷入思念时，房门突然推开，马群宗跛着腿，大刀阔斧地走进来，带进一身的烟味。林祎凯忍不住遮了一下鼻子。  
“对不住啊，刚抽了几根烟，腌入味了。”马群宗抬手，“去，那边窗给开开。”  
林祎凯摇头：“没事。”他不介意马群宗身上的烟味，只是担心烟味对宝宝不好。但是是马群宗救了他，他也没有立场去要求马群宗做些什么。  
马群宗眯着眼看这个不男不女的人，他对那些儿女情长的事情并没有什么兴趣，以至于都已经三十岁了，也是孤家寡人一个，可是家里头的兄弟并不像他那样，也或许是因为母亲不同的原因，马群祖大概是最爱女人的那一个，还没成年就知道往那种烟花巷柳的地方跑，好几次被马老爷从窑子里头拎出来暴揍一顿也没改掉这个风流习性。马群光和马群耀倒是一脉相承的不近女色，谁想到一近就近了个不男不女的阴阳人，还惹出了兄弟阋墙这种丑闻。  
大宅院永远少不了这种风流韵事的话柄，马群宗不是不知道，也懒得管。  
但若闹到了你死我活的地步，他也不得不管。  
马群宗从腰间抽出那把枪，扣在桌子上，手指点着枪身似乎在思考着什么。  
林祎凯瞬间紧张了起来。  
他是在半个月以前遇见马群宗的。  
那时上海的纷争还没结束，他又怀着身孕，身上的枪也只有两发子弹，只能藏在流离失所的难民中谋求生路。那段日子简直就是噩梦一样的回忆，每天都能听见炮火在头上呼啸而过的声音，每天都能看见起火的废墟，每天都能听见无辜受伤的百姓痛苦哀嚎。他混在那些百姓中，跟他们一起吃糠咽菜喝不干净的河水，田里的粮食都被爆炸的大火烧干净了，什么都不剩下。南京政府倒是想救百姓，可是粮食都给了士兵打仗。每天都有人战死在前线或饿死在后勤，林祎凯虽没有亲眼目睹前线的战役，却亲身体会到了后方粮尽弹绝的困顿。  
他的身孕已经满三个月了，即使成日挨饿，肚子也不免开始有了变化。  
同住的大婶惊讶地叫出来：“女娃娃，你还有着孩子呢？快快快，这半个红薯你吃吃掉，不能饿着孩子。”他们是四五个挤在废墟里艰难生活的平民，那些人都以为林祎凯是亡了丈夫的新寡，偏偏肚子里揣着一个孩子，都将自己的食物分给这个“孕妇”。  
林祎凯也无法解释自己的性别，只能默认他们将自己当做女人来看待。  
他其实很想去城里找马群耀，可是他根本不知道马群耀在哪，也怕马群光派人来找他寻仇，他只能暂时躲在安全的地方等待战斗结束，才能保全自身。  
马群宗是收到命令负责押送军粮和武器入城的，他如今在国军编制中，国军在上海和日军交火，他就被派往上海支援了。  
然而没想到会在路上见到林祎凯。  
其实起初他还没认出林祎凯来，他护送物资的路线恰好途经一些难民安置的地方，那些难民看见满车的粮食，争先恐后地就要上前争抢，马群宗押送的是军粮，不可能叫这些人夺走，于是直接鸣枪示威想赶走那些人。然而饥饿已经夺走了那些人所有的理智，他们完全不顾枪声的警告，依然要上前争抢粮食。  
马群宗失了耐心，想直接开枪射杀百姓。  
“别开枪！”结果人群有一个女人直接朝他的车子扑上来，抓着他的胳膊求饶。  
“是你？”马群宗看见林祎凯的脸。  
林祎凯困苦多日，蓬头垢面，偏偏也掩饰不住自己的容貌，他满脸都是灰，显然吃了不少苦头：“别杀那些人，你们只管走吧。他们是饿坏了才会这样子的。”  
马群宗皱眉：“你不在马家呆着，混在这里干什么？”他接到的信报明明没说马家有事情。  
林祎凯面露犹豫之色：“我……”  
马群宗狐疑看他：“难道你是怕上海的战事打到马家，自己逃出来了？”  
“我没有！”林祎凯立刻反驳。  
“那你怎么会在这里？”马群宗质问他。  
林祎凯又无法说出个所以然来了。  
马群宗更笃定了林祎凯是在生死面前果断选择苟且偷生的卑劣家伙，回头对士兵说：“把这个人给我带走，我们继续进城！”于是林祎凯就被两个人高马大的士兵架住了双臂，被迫跟着马群宗一起进了城。  
“你肚子里的那个小杂种，是老三的货还是老大的货？”马群宗开口问。  
林祎凯捂着肚子，不敢随便回答。  
“看来是老三的孽种。”  
马群宗立刻操起枪对准林祎凯的肚子：“你身为马家的女人，做出这种红杏出墙的丑事，还敢活在这世上？倒不如我今天一枪了结你，省得马家两个儿子要为了你争。”  
林祎凯倔强抬头：“我不是女人，是男人。我也不是红杏出墙，是你们马家先骗了我。”  
“我不管马家有没有骗你，总归你是马群光的婆娘，就给我好好安分守己当你的大少奶奶，就算马群光是个早死的病秧子，你也能荣华富贵一生，可你偏要跟老三搞一起，那就别怪我不怜香惜玉了。”马群宗不理会林祎凯对自己性别的申辩，他素来就看不起那些双儿，更莫提林祎凯身上还多了一块肉——有哪个男人会怀孕的？  
林祎凯却说：“按照你的逻辑，我是马家的大少奶奶，就该安安分分呆在马家守贞。那么你呢？你不也是马家的二少爷，却不肯在马群光身边辅佐他，要跑去外面打枪？”  
“老子的事干你屁事？老子在外面闯荡，又没抢马家的哪个女人，能跟你这丑事比？”马群宗不屑一顾。  
“我做的若是丑事，那马家个个都不干净。”林祎凯冷笑一声，“你要毙了我，怎么不先去毙了私自养粉头戏子的老太太？怎么不去毙了同外面男人胡搞的沈姨太？难道因为老太太生了两个儿子，沈姨太生了马群祖就可以无罪了。那我的肚子里也是马家的种，我又为什么要死？”  
“牙尖嘴利。”马群宗哼了一声，“你知道的阴私倒多。”  
林祎凯表面泼辣，实则心里都在打鼓：“在马家待了八年，我也不是什么都不知道的。”  
马群宗终于收起枪：“如果你真是那种贪慕虚荣的小人，方才我这枪里最后一发子弹就是送给你的。”  
林祎凯额角沁出一颗汗来，知道自己这是过了马群宗这一关。  
马群宗低头用衣角擦枪身：“老三被我关起来了，马群光在马家养伤，现在时局太乱我没空顾你们三个的破事，也不许你们趁这个节骨眼给我闹事情。日本人跟国军谈判还没谈出结果，我会在上海待到新的调令出来为止。”  
林祎凯眼睛一亮：“群耀在这里吗？”  
马群宗斜眼看他：“怎么？这么着急就想跟老三见面了？难不成你们还想在我眼皮子底下胡搞不成？”  
“你要是介意，就不会把他带过来了。”林祎凯索性认下了马群宗对自己水性杨花的刻板印象，“你既然敢将他带过来，就一定知道我们会在你眼皮子底下搞在一起。”也不知是不是跟马群宗相处了几天的缘故，林祎凯如今说“搞”这个粗俗的字眼居然也能流畅得不打一个磕巴，真真学足了马群宗身上那股子匪气。  
马群宗乐了，他讨厌拎不清事态目光短浅的女人，却不讨厌敢承认自己不守妇道胆子大的女人。  
他掏出一根新烟，点了火，用力吸了一口。


	40. Chapter 40

上海这场风波最终在三月彻底得到平息，中日双方在国际调解下宣布正式停战，至于之后的停战协议和各方协调结果，那就不是普通老百姓能做主的事情了。  
三月了，开春了，马家院墙上的常春藤绿了又黄，黄了又青，本以为这一次真要夭折在炮火之中，却不想还是在1932年的春天姗姗来迟地翠了出来。马家大门仍挂着白花。中国传统白事礼仪繁琐，分为送终，报丧，入殓，守铺，搁棺，居丧，吊唁，接三，出殡，落葬，居丧等十一个环节，然而时局动荡不安，马家也无法做到一一具备，更别提马群耀还来家里大闹了一场，只能将老太太草草下葬了事。可怜老太太一生威风，死后居然没有一个儿女是真的悼念吊唁的。  
苏茂贞披着麻衣，她身为马家的媳妇，应当守孝三年，然而她却不愿意穿这死气沉沉的白孝衣，才刚过了头七，她便急不可耐地脱了身上的孝衣，重新涂脂抹粉起来。  
马群祖倒还本分地穿着孝衣，虽然老太太不是他的亲生母亲，但也算是养育多年的嫡母，他一进门就见到苏茂贞往脸上抹胭脂，大吃一惊：“娘头七刚过，你怎么能这么早就开始打扮自己？”苏茂贞不理他，用梳子打理头发：“你别多管闲事，叫我给老太太戴孝三年，我是做不到的，能为她守个头七就不错了。”她牙齿咬着黑色的发夹，努力将自己的头发挽成髻，这是上海战前十分流行的一种发髻，要将头发分成三股单辫，扎在一起挽起来，用发夹和簪花固定，叫做“盘辫髻”，也叫“盘云髻”，十分大方好看。  
苏茂贞的头发本就保养得很好，乌黑亮丽，又长又粗，紧紧扎成辫子也是粗粗的一条，格外有份量，发髻盘好后再别上两朵镶金边的栀子花样式的簪子，就显得格外漂亮。  
马群祖叹口气：“你至少别太过，免得外人说我们马家闲话。”他在苏茂贞面前格外没有地位，苏茂贞瞧不起他懦弱性格，也看不起他只会吃喝玩乐，从来不会听他的话，即使两个人做了夫妻，他也未和苏茂贞同房过，两个人一直是分床睡的。  
苏茂贞轻哼一声，没再奚落马群祖，站起身去衣柜挑选合适的衣服。她知道马群祖是个怂包，不敢做什么过分的事情，因此身上便只穿了一件粉色的胸衣，紧紧地扣着胸前的乳房，勒出深深的沟壑。马群祖没忍住咽了一下口水，却不敢对自己的妻子有半分邪念。  
好在苏茂贞虽然不喜马家，心里也知道不能做得太过，挑了一件纯黑的旗袍穿上。只是那件旗袍的裁剪太过贴身，又是镂空绣花的样式，一时间竟也不像是专门戴孝的那种衣裳，倒像是苏茂贞刻意打扮所为了。苏茂贞系着旗袍的盘扣，突然又想起什么：“大少爷今天身体怎么样了？”  
“大哥还是老样子，大夫说只能拖时间了，治好却不太可能了。”马群祖想到马群光那副病殃殃的模样，叹了口气。  
“那二少爷呢？他那天带走三少爷以后什么话都没说？”  
“没说。”马群祖老实地摇头。  
苏茂贞皱眉：“你怎么什么用场都派不上？”  
“我，我要派什么用场？”马群祖没听懂苏茂贞的话。  
“老太太死了，大少爷又是这么个身子，难得二少爷和三少爷都在上海，马家也该拣个日子。”苏茂贞平静道，“——分家。”  
马群祖大吃一惊：“分，分家？”  
苏茂贞杏眼圆瞪：“怎么？难不成你都已经成家了，还要赖在马家这里不成？你愿意受那几个哥哥的气，我可不愿意。那天你自己也看到了，你那三个哥哥哪里是好惹的？动不动就开枪杀人，你要留下就自己留，我是一定要走不可的。”  
“不不不，我不是这个意思。”马群祖犹豫，“我自然是听你的！可是，可是二哥刚回来你就提分家，大家面子上过不去吧。”  
“呵，你二哥都敢在老太太灵堂上动枪了，还有什么面不面子的，旁人我不敢说，可是这几个兄弟里头，怕只有你一个傻乎乎地真以为马家还是十年前那副样子呢。”苏茂贞坐到梳妆台前，悠闲地给自己涂上鲜红的指甲油，“你自己去找两个少爷谈一谈吧，大少爷是活不了多久的，左右马家的位置是要在你们三个人中挑出来的，这件事我懒得管，你们自己商定好了，其他两个人就马上分家。”  
马群祖挠挠头：“非得这么急不可吗？”  
苏茂贞白眼：“若你想等到什么时候二少爷或三少爷的子弹往你脑袋上打，那我倒是不着急的。”  
“去去去去，我今天就去！”  
马群耀不知道自己被关在什么地方，但是从外面的声音和屋里的摆设来看，他应该是被关在类似家属院的一个看守所。  
马群宗不常在上海住，每次来也不会住在马家，而是随意找一个空宅子住几天就走。  
这间宅子大概也是同理，不过这一次情况特殊，上海刚刚经历过一场惨烈的战役，这间宅子也受到了波及。从马群耀的房间窗户看出去，能瞧见宅子半边的围墙都成了废墟，七八个宪兵持枪守着那片废墟以防不速之客闯入，看守十分严格。  
有人敲门：“马先生，司令命我来给您送饭了。”  
马群耀琢磨不透马群宗的意思，他把他关在这里整整两天不闻不问，只是派人送饭看守，也不知道马群宗是什么意思。  
他懒得理来人，自己窝在床上假装睡觉。  
听脚步声似乎是两个人来送饭的，但一个人放下食盒就出去了，一个人却还留在屋内。  
“还有什么事？”马群耀不耐烦地说。  
“是我。”那个人却说。  
马群耀一惊，立刻起身回头看，竟是一个多月未见的林祎凯。  
“祎凯！”马群耀几乎是瞬间就跳下床冲上去抱住了林祎凯，浑身都在发抖，“祎凯，祎凯……”他喃喃念着林祎凯的名字，失而复得和害怕再次分离的感情交错在一起，叫整个语言中枢的神经都陷入错乱。  
林祎凯也回抱住马群耀，眼睛湿润：“我没事，你别怕，我一点事都没有。”  
马群耀握着他的肩膀，几乎要把他的骨头都捏碎似的：“这些日子你去了哪里？受伤了吗？”他敏锐地看见林祎凯有了明显弧度的小腹：“孩子……还在？”  
“在的，孩子还在。”林祎凯握着马群耀的手叫他来摸自己的肚子，“你摸摸看，他四个多月了，长得很好。”  
马群耀抚摸的手明显都在颤抖。  
他以为……他还以为……  
再没有什么话能表述现在两个人的感情，也再没有更准确的文字来概括他们心中的激动。马群耀再一次紧紧抱住林祎凯，林祎凯也回抱住他，重逢的巨大喜悦让两个人几乎是义无反顾地就咬上了对方的嘴唇。思念、担心、恐惧、哀伤、欣喜、感动……人世间所有的词汇都变成泪水和亲吻，在两个人的唇齿相依间化作潺潺心声。  
“你是怎么碰见马群宗的？”两个人坐在床上，彼此依偎。  
“二少爷负责押送物资，进城的时候救了我。”林祎凯略掉中间所有的不愉快，抬头问，“你呢？日本人打进来的时候，你是怎么脱身的？”  
马群耀将林祎凯揽进怀里：“我没有脱身，我直接被日本人请去了他们的大本营。”  
“什么？”林祎凯吃了一惊，“那你……”  
“我没受伤。日本人不是要抓我，是想要我手上那批药。”  
“药？”  
“马群光跟你说过吧，我在跟日本人做交易。其实某种意义上他也没说错，我确实在跟日本人做买卖。”马群耀枕在林祎凯的腿上交代全部事情，“但是跟我做生意的是跟外国勾结的日本人，不是效忠于跟他们的天皇的人。日本人查自己国内的奸细查到了我上面，以为我在跟日本的亲中派做买卖交易支持共军。结果他们没想到那些日本人背后站着的是英美两国，碰了个哑巴亏。”  
林祎凯这才放下心中那块大石：“吓死我了，我还以为你……”  
马群耀却目光沉了下来：“可是你没有听我的话。”  
“什么话？”林祎凯不解。  
“我说过的吧，叫你好好呆在家里，不许乱跑。”马群耀捏住林祎凯下巴，“为什么自己擅自跑出去？”


	41. Chapter 41

如果你问，林祎凯对于马群耀来说，到底是一个什么样的存在？大概对于不同的人会有不同的答案。  
如果你拿这个问题去提问马群祖，马群祖一定会一头雾水地说：“大嫂？大嫂跟三哥能有什么关系？不就是叔嫂关系吗？”如果是苏茂贞，她一定会端出富家小姐生来的骄傲面孔：“啧，这种腌臜事情不要拿来脏我的耳朵，一对奸夫淫夫有什么可问的？”  
可你拿这个问题去问马群宗，那他一定是操着一口甘肃话鄙夷你：“你木滴食都抹不着，气气气，嘛屎粑气！”去问马群光？呵呵，那个男人就算坐在轮椅上，眼神依然会让人变骨生寒：“你确定，要问我这个问题？”  
所有人都知道林祎凯是马群耀心尖上的人，然而这个心尖子上的人却是各人有各人的说法，有些人的心是个榴莲，每个心尖子上都站着一个娇滴滴的如花似玉的姑娘，比如马群祖；有些人的心是个八面玲珑的核桃，在手里盘啊盘啊，就是没有真心爱的人。  
马群耀的心是什么？  
是散了的筵席，是追逐晚风的旷野，是风雪乱山深的苦寒，是卷起杨花似雪的苍茫天涯，是残雪点梅的小溪潺潺，是荡为寒烟，是坠兔收光，是灯下白头人，亦是来如风雨，去似微尘。  
一叶舟轻，双桨鸿惊。  
水天清、影湛波平。  
鱼翻藻鉴，鹭点沙汀。  
过沙溪急，霜溪冷，月溪明。  
马群耀抵着林祎凯的额头，目光如暮雨凉意：“林祎凯，你听好了。”  
“以后你若是伤了半分，我也伤半分。你割了手指，我也割一次手指；你多了一处刀伤，我也在同样的地方划一处刀伤。”他的手按在林祎凯显怀的小腹上，“若是这个孩子叫你性命难保，我不会留这个孩子苟活于世，若是你生产那日真有什么三长两短，我就先杀了这个孩子，再来给你偿命。”  
“林祎凯，你这辈子只能是我的人了，就算是阎王爷要来拿人，也要先问我的意思。”  
“这就是我对你的心意，可是你怕也来不及了。”  
马群耀悲悯地看着林祎凯，轻抚他的脸颊。  
“如果你要怪，就怪那一日在桥上，为何要让我看到你吧。”  
大约是那天天也欢喜，地也欢喜，人也欢喜。  
桥上的行人纷纷扰扰，偏偏就是一个林祎凯撞入了他的眼帘。  
每天来买糖葫芦的客人那么多，偏偏就是一个马群耀进入了他的心。  
林祎凯看着马群耀，目光从额上的细纹到脸颊上的擦伤，再到优越的鼻骨，又回视马群耀的双眼。  
马群耀的眼睛很特别，就算过了将近十年的时间，也和那时没有半点区别——一只双，一只单，认真看人时总带着深情的错觉。  
没想到错觉不是错觉，深情是真的深情。  
“……为什么是我呢？”林祎凯不明白，不过是那一次桥上的初见，怎么能就让自己在对方心里占据如此重要的地位？马群耀的爱并不像那些浪漫传说里的细水长流，倒像是山洪暴发一样的爱意，也像是炙热灼烤的烈火，熊熊燃烧着要将林祎凯身边所有的事物都吞噬殆尽，什么林父，什么马群光，就连林祎凯肚子里那个尚未成形的孩子都不该阻拦在他们中间。  
他要的是林祎凯，就只是林祎凯一个人而已。  
林祎凯究竟是什么？为何能让他这样魂牵梦萦，如痴如醉？是散了的筵席上那一盏还残留着余温的酒，是朗朗夜空的月色皎洁，是冬雪将尽的晨曦瞳朦，是叆叇朝云下的行露，是溪水潺潺，水光在阳光下的波光粼粼，是桃蹊柳陌，是沤珠槿艳，是共剪西窗烛，亦是即见君子，云胡不喜？  
“我不知道。”马群耀说。  
“怎么会不知道呢？总该有个理由的。”林祎凯不信。  
马群耀却反问：“那你呢？为什么是我，你能说出理由吗？”  
林祎凯脸一红，沉默了。  
他永远都没有那个勇气告诉马群耀，在马群耀向他走来那次之前，好早好早的时候，他就已经忍不住关注起了那个少年。  
谁能不爱那个意气风发的少年郎呢？虽然过于稚嫩的年龄让马群耀的脸上仍带着孩子气的调皮，可那在人群里的自信和轻松却让林祎凯既好奇又自卑。他在桥下，他在桥上，林祎凯无数次见马群耀从桥上和那些同学走过，带着洋溢的笑容，骨子里是养尊处优才能培养出的那份高高在上的优越感。  
他低头看了看自己身上的衣裳，又看着马群耀身上最时兴的料子，陷入深深的自卑。  
要是能说一句话多好呀。他咬着糖葫芦想，不小心把牙都酸倒了。  
糖葫芦是要提前一晚做好的，先挑出来新鲜饱满的山楂，按照大小分匀数量，然后洗干净，去根去蒂，用小刀挖掉果核。再要架起一口大锅，糖要用冰糖，混着水加进入，大火一边搅拌一边煮，直到锅里的糖浆变成浅金色的浓稠液体，冒着细小密集的泡沫，串好的山楂在锅里糖浆搅一搅，拎起来，就拉出好长好长的一根糖丝儿。  
那段日子的林祎凯心里仿佛也架了一口大锅，煮着浓浓的糖浆，每一次见马群耀从桥上走过，心里那口锅就咕嘟咕嘟地开始冒泡，这时候谁拿着山楂串往他心里的锅一舀，就能拉出好几条甜腻腻黏糊糊的糖丝儿来。  
明天，明天去试试看，哪怕说一句话也好啊。  
锅子里的糖浆热了又凉，凉了又热，泡泡也日复一日地咕嘟咕嘟，又扑簌扑簌，再咕嘟咕嘟。  
终于，明日复明日，明日何其多，在一个天也欢喜，地也欢喜，人也欢喜的日子，林祎凯举着那一大串的糖葫芦走上桥，羞涩地喊：“卖糖葫芦——”  
他想，等一会他来了，自己要用什么样的表情，什么样的声音，什么样的语句面对他呢？脸上要最漂亮的笑，声音要响亮有力，至于要说的话么……就问问他要不要买一串糖葫芦好了！  
“我要一串糖葫芦。”  
心心念念的人突然就站在了自己的面前，手里放着一块银元。  
天哪，他心里那口锅蓦地就加大到了最大的火候，锅子里的糖浆劈里啪啦地爆开，一颗颗跳出锅外。  
“太多了，我找不开的。”他小心翼翼地回答。  
重重似画，曲曲如屏。  
算当年、虚老严陵。  
君臣一梦，今古空名。  
但远山长，云山乱，晓山青。


	42. Chapter 42

冗长的黑暗和支离破碎的火光纠缠在一起，马群耀和林祎凯也如长在一起的藤蔓一样纠缠在床上。  
林祎凯咬着唇，将自己的衣服拉到肩膀处，好让马群耀更方便地享用他的身体。  
马群耀眼神沉沉，盯着林祎凯分开的双腿看着入了神。  
即使这个人都已经有了快五个月的身孕，腿间的女穴却还宛若处子一样粉嫩生涩。林祎凯从小时候就属于皮肤白皙的那一类人，体毛也很少，女阴更是光滑如镜，像一个发酵的白面馒头一样，软软胖胖的，叫人忍不住想尝一口。  
“别看了。”林祎凯羞得要死，要伸手去遮。哪有人会这样子的，脱光裤子就只是在那里看，也不知有什么好看的。马群耀却不让他遮，捧着他的臀部就凑上去吸那里流的水。一声急促的喘息从林祎凯喉间泄出，他才刚出声，就意识到自己是在什么地方，连忙咬住了衣服旗袍下摆堵住自己的声音。  
可是马群耀不会顾忌他的矜持，肥厚灵活的舌头将花穴舔得湿滑黏腻，紧致的穴口被舔开了，一张一合地嘬着舌头。林祎凯被舔得浑身像是爬满了蚂蚁噬咬般瘙痒，他腿间的阴户溢出淫水，牝口都愉快地蒸腾出热气，两条腿因为快感舒展开，像蛇一样辗转反侧，脚后跟将被子都踢到了床下。林祎凯的眼睛都聚不了焦，嘴唇张开，舌头无意识探出来，也不知道究竟是在吃什么东西。  
马群耀吃完了林祎凯下面，又将他的腿抬到肩上，握着自己的东西就想往里顶。  
“不，不行！”林祎凯突然惊醒过来，推着马群耀不让他进去，脸涨得通红，“孩子，孩子……”他害羞地说不出话，但马群耀听懂了他的意思，可是马群耀正是欲望勃发的时候，就差这么临门一脚，结果林祎凯却说不行，他整个人血液都沸腾起来，仿佛马上就要烧干似的，眼睛都带上血丝一样赤红：“你这么撩拨我，现在又说不行，你要我怎么办？”  
林祎凯望着他，眼里都是快感带来的湿润之色。他的唇瓣也被嘬得嫣红无比。他微微垂下眼睑，那两排浓密的眼睫毛就扇了下来。林祎凯稍微侧了侧身体，耳根红得都在滴血。他握住马群耀的手摸到自己后面：“用这里吧……”  
马群耀的手指轻而易举就被那一处软肉吞了进去，林祎凯轻轻喘着气，小心地说：“我洗过的，很干净的……”  
是干净极了，两根手指钻进去就被柔软的肠肉裹住，那是一种完全不同于女人阴道的触感。  
林祎凯不仅要做他的女人，也要做他的男人。  
马群耀的呼吸更加粗重。  
即使做好了万全的准备，马群耀扶着自己的性器进去时，林祎凯还是没忍住吃痛地喊了一声。他本来就怕疼，马群耀要得着急，开拓没有完全做好，结果臀部的肌肉都因为疼痛而僵硬地紧绷着，怎么也放松不了。  
偏偏这个可恶的男人还要一边顶一边掐着他的屁股，时不时就在那雪白的屁股上打一下，蜜桃一样的肉臀就颤颤巍巍地荡起波浪。马群耀偏还要坏笑着告诉林祎凯他的屁股简直是骚透了，又白又胖，打上去屁股上的肉就一颤一颤地勾引人，他两只手握着各一半臀肉，像是揉面团似的玩弄着那两团肉，留下青青紫紫的痕迹。  
林祎凯被操得说不出话来，他第一次被人干后面的肠穴，那快感跟前头完全不一样。他抓着枕头的两角让自己不要太放浪形骸，可是后面含着马群耀那根兴致勃勃的肉具，体内某个点敏感得要命，每被擦过一次，前头的东西就抖一下，好像前后有神经是连通的。  
倘若马群耀仁慈一点，大方一点，就会好心地告诉林祎凯这后头的东西叫前列腺，是男人专门用来承欢的淫技奇巧。有些男人甘做身下承欢一方，只因那处被操的快感远远超过自己作为上方的愉快而已。  
可是马群耀是个刻薄的人，也是个黑心肠的人。  
他咬着林祎凯的耳朵，揉林祎凯的胸肉，说你看看你多么贱，被操屁股都能流水，你就这么喜欢被男人疼吗？林祎凯就羞得哭出来说不是的，可是他的话苍白无力，根本没有说服力。他像一片落叶没有依靠，只能赤身裸体地挂在马群耀身上被他肏。他的女穴不停地流水，穴口吃不到东西，空虚地张合着试图吞进一些什么，流出来的淫水多到将马群耀胯间的阴毛都染湿成一撮一撮浓密的黑色杂草。他的后穴被粗硕的性器撑开，穴口的褶皱几乎都要撑平，后面也爽得叫人直翻白眼，连着前面阴茎的马眼一起抽搐流水。  
马群耀叫林祎凯坐在自己身上，林祎凯的肚子就格外显眼，他哭的时候也很漂亮，眼睫毛被泪水糊成一片，又黑又亮，眼角红红的像是特意晕开了眼影，眼睛也因为泪水的湿润格外亮晶晶的。他就用那样一双漂亮的眼睛看着马群耀，嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，露出里面柔软的小舌头。他捧着自己显怀的小肚子，小心翼翼地跪在马群耀身上起落，可那小心的样子太磨磨蹭蹭，马群耀干脆按住了他的腰猛烈上下顶弄起来。  
“不，不要这么重，会伤到宝宝的，不要……”林祎凯一下子软了腰，瘫在马群耀的肩上求饶。马群耀不听他的，肉棒在窄小的肠道里横冲直撞，似乎隔着一层肉膜都能撞到前方女穴连通的子宫。林祎凯无意识地将指甲掐进马群耀背上的肉里，泪水像是流不干似的一直流，他被干得连嘴巴都合不上，舌头似乎都无法正常地收起舒展。  
一股熟悉的酸胀从腰眼沁出，林祎凯慌了神，又捶又打：“放开我，放开我，别，别弄了……”他羞得整个人都变成了粉红色，可是马群耀不肯放过他，按着他的腰把人死死钉在自己的鸡巴上哪里都去不了。  
林祎凯发出一声绝望的哭号，胀痛的阴茎再也忍不住，直接射出一股清澈淡黄的液体。  
淡淡的腥臊气顿时充满了整个房间。  
“你混蛋！”林祎凯恼羞成怒，直接扇了马群耀一巴掌。  
太可爱了，就连生气的样子都好可爱。  
马群耀显然根本就不理解林祎凯为什么会生气，抓着他刚扇过巴掌的那只手，又把人按倒继续往里干，丝毫不顾林祎凯才刚刚被他肏尿，床上都被尿液弄脏的事实。他没头没脑地亲着林祎凯的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，喃喃道：“好可爱，好可爱……”  
林祎凯委屈得不行，他二十多年来，第一次在人前失禁，居然还是这么丢人的场合：“有什么可爱的？我，我都被你弄成那个样子了……”他难堪地捂住自己的脸不愿面对现实。  
“就是很可爱啊，我好喜欢。”马群耀却吻着他说，“我们再来一次好不好，我想看你尿，很好看。”  
“你不要太过分了！”林祎凯哪里还会答应他这样变态的要求，声音都带着哭腔，“你走开，我不要跟你睡了，你走开啊！”  
马群耀自然不会放过他，随手拿了床头柜自己解下的领带，把林祎凯的双手迅速绑在床头的柱子上，嘴上像哄小孩子一样哄他：“乖，你乖一点，我们再来一次嘛，听话，听话……”林祎凯骂他变态，抬脚要去踹他，可是脚踝又被人握在手里，双腿又被人分开。马群耀俯下身去含他那根刚尿过的东西，也不嫌脏，居然就那么津津有味地吃了起来。  
林祎凯羞耻地又想哭了，可是性器被马群耀那样用力嘬着，好像全身的力气都被嘬走了似的。他的腰软得像没了骨头，双手也被绑在床头无法施展，马群耀用尽了办法伺候林祎凯那根敏感的小东西，终于在不懈努力下又让林祎凯在他嘴里尿了一次。  
“变态……变态……”林祎凯哭得眼皮都肿起来，马群耀怎么可以这么变态！他以前明明是那么风度翩翩，那么温柔的一个人，为什么会这样对自己？他哭得可怜极了，可是那哭声并不能让马群耀心软，只能更加刺激马群耀内心的变态因子。马群耀掐着林祎凯的下巴去吻他，叫他尝尝自己的东西，林祎凯就从马群耀嘴里尝到腥涩的味道，是自己的精液和尿液混合形成的味道。  
他哭出了鼻涕泡，骂马群耀不嫌脏什么都敢碰嘴里恶不恶心。  
马群耀亲着他说他不脏，他哪里会脏，然后把林祎凯浑身都舔得湿漉漉，在人不住颤抖的时候又插了进去。  
他亲着林祎凯的肩膀说祎凯我可以在你里面尿一次吗？  
林祎凯哭得更厉害：“你自己脏还不够，你还要弄脏我是不是？”  
马群耀说：“是啊，你太干净了，我要弄脏你，你肯不肯？”  
林祎凯哭哭啼啼地抱着马群耀的脖子，打着哭嗝说不出话。  
马群耀就当他答应了，握着他的腿根又开始了新的一轮征伐，然后顺利地在林祎凯的里面尿了出来。强劲有力的尿柱带来的冲击比射精更为剧烈，林祎凯忍不住打起哆嗦，眼睛都高高地翻起白眼。  
床是彻底不能睡了，整张床都是精液和尿液的污渍。他们两个人身上也染着浓厚的性爱味道，凭谁一闻都能猜到这里发生了什么事情。  
林祎凯抹了下眼泪，又打了马群耀一巴掌。  
马群耀不生气，嬉皮笑脸地又凑上去亲他。  
夜还长着很。


	43. Chapter 43

马群宗的脾气很差，尤其表现在没睡好觉的时候。  
昨晚上老三和那个小婊子闹了一整晚，叫得守夜的宪兵都鸡巴竖得老高恨不得直接就地脱裤子撸起来。马群宗直接往后踹了一个新兵的腿肚子：“你当这什么地方？什么墙角都好听的？滚犊子去！去，去外头绕圈跑三百圈回来！”那个新兵敢怒不敢言，委屈地背着枪去跑圈了。一旁站岗守夜的小兵面露难色：“司令，不是我们想听墙角，实在是里头动静……太大了。”  
说这话时，屋子里又传出一声呻吟，尾音都带着钩子。  
马群宗啐了一声：“奶奶的拿这招玩我？”他没想到马群耀会这么无耻，居然在重兵把守的地方搞出这种动静来，他敢打包票等天亮了所有人都会好奇这院子里头究竟藏了个什么婊子，叫得那么浪，大半夜的都把人叫硬了。外头的人可不知道马家的弯弯绕绕，只会说马群宗自己金屋藏娇而已。  
“司令，要不要我们……”小兵做了个抹脖子的威胁手势。  
“去去去，那个狗东西搞这样把我都梏住了，你再搞这种明天讲都讲不清了。”马群宗抓抓头，“去叫一辆车过来，老子不伺候这两位祖宗了！”  
战后的上海在短暂的时间内很快遗忘了战争的伤痛，开始慢慢恢复到往常的生活。  
其实好像日子也和打仗之前没有多大的变化，街上还是有耀武扬威的巡逻队到处巡查，卖报的小孩好像换了一个面孔，也好像没换。黄包车和轿车交错出现在街上，一个载着旧日时光，一个载着未知明天。  
马群祖站在大门口，抓耳挠腮了半天，也没想出一个正式拜访二哥的理由来。  
苏茂贞的态度很强硬，说是他办不好这件事，今晚就不用回马家睡了。  
马群祖很想抗议，想说这是苏家还是马家？然而他很快惊恐地发现不知何时家里的下人已经一应只听苏茂贞的命令了，老太太已经过世了，大哥又卧病在床，不知何时连姆妈的口头禅都变成了“这件事要问问四少奶奶才行”，四少奶奶俨然成了家中的顶梁柱，即使她是一个女人，还是一个没有丈夫宠爱的女人。  
马群祖理解不了这种形势的变化，他一向不如三个哥哥那样聪明，但他知道只要自己爱玩爱闹，哥哥们就不会把矛头对准他。因此三哥带他去赌场时他很快就学会了怎么跟人比骰子赌大小，二哥带他去舞厅，他就立刻揽上了舞厅最受欢迎的头牌的腰和她热吻，大哥想让自己注意一点分寸，他就去睡在百乐宫，连续几天几夜都不回来。  
他一向把自己的角色扮演得很好，可是好像现在，这种办法行不通了。  
“咦？这不是四少爷吗？”突然大门就被人打开了，似乎是马群宗从家里带出去的下人，一下子认出了马群祖，“四少爷怎么站在门口吹风呢？快进来吧，虽说开春了，可早晚的风还是凉的呢。”下人连忙把马群祖迎了进去。  
马群祖稀里糊涂地跟了进去，问：“二哥在哪呢？”  
下人叹气：“二少爷在发火呢。”  
“发火？”马群祖立刻打了个寒战，“为什么啊？”该不会是二哥料事如神，早知道他要来谈分家的事情吧？  
“还不是因为三少爷的事情。”下人摇摇头，“我一时也说不出来，四少爷自己去看看吧。”  
马群祖一颗心才放回肚子里。  
还好还好，如果是生三哥的气，那就没有他什么事情了。  
他被引到接待客人的前厅里，在门口就瞧见马群宗的一只靴子踩在凳子上：“你他妈的再说一遍？”  
马群祖抖了两下。  
“二少爷，四少爷来了。”下人禀报。  
马群宗踩着前厅的凳子，对面坐着马群耀。  
马群祖一下子就瞧出来马群耀脸上那种带着浓浓事后意味的魇足之色，他不由得在心里泛起嘀咕：难道三哥昨天去嫖了？  
马群宗显然不太高兴看到这个同父异母的弟弟，但也忍下了不快：“你怎么来了？”  
“我，我来看看二哥。”马群祖憋红了脸，磕磕巴巴地说，“二哥难得回来一趟，我，我还没好好跟二哥叙叙旧呢。”  
“有啥好叙旧的？我走那年你就一个小萝卜头，要叙旧难道叙你三岁时候在老子床上撒了一泼尿？”马群宗口无遮拦道。  
马群祖涨红了脸：“二哥，你别说笑了。”  
“我看叙旧是真，只不过叙的是另一份旧吧。”马群耀不紧不慢地说。  
马群宗的眉毛立刻就飞了起来：“你别岔开话题，你刚说什么？你还想赖在老子这不走了？凭什么？啊？老子还要养你们两个饭桶白吃白喝？我犯贱啊？”他一连串连珠炮似的质问倒逼得马群祖晕头转向，马群祖愣是没听出来两个哥哥闹什么龃龉，就看见马群耀无辜地耸肩：“二哥冤枉我了，租界那套房子被炸得差不多了，就算二哥要撵我跟祎凯走，也得等我们找到落脚的地方才行啊。再说了，当初不是二哥先请我来做客的吗？哪有主人请客人来了又赶客人走的？”  
“甭学马群光那套阴阳怪气的做派，老子听得烧心。”马群宗极其不文雅地往椅子上一坐，脚就搁在桌子上，“老子他妈后悔了成不成？赶紧有多远滚多远，你那小婊子昨晚叫得猫都发春，你不嫌丢人，我还嫌臊得慌！”  
马群祖瞪大眼睛，看看这个，又看看那个。  
马群耀点点头：“既然二哥这么坚持，那我也没办法了，只是……”他做出一副愁眉苦脸的样子：“我全部家当都存在那栋房子里，现在炸弹一炸，我真是身无分文了。如果二哥不安排的话，我跟祎凯也只能留在二哥这里了。”  
马群宗眼珠子都要突出来，声音一下子拔高了八度：“你来我这里要饭的啊！”  
“我又不是叫二哥掏钱资助我跟祎凯。”马群耀厚颜无耻道，“我是叫二哥帮忙安排一下而已。”  
“啥意思？”  
马群耀觑了一眼鹌鹑似瑟瑟发抖的马群祖：“问四弟咯。”  
于是马群宗就狐疑地看向马群祖：“你小子到底是来干嘛的？”  
马群祖欲哭无泪，看见自己的三哥十分有闲情雅致地拿起茶盏，轻轻地吹了口气，抿一口茶，那叫一个舒适惬意。  
“我，我是来，来找二哥谈事情的。”马群祖心虚地将苏茂贞的话转述出来，“茂贞，茂贞说既然，咱们四个兄弟难得聚在一起，倒不如趁这次机会，说，说分家的事情。”他实在害怕极了，分家两个字说得又轻又快。  
偏偏外面不合时宜地响起轿车的喇叭声。  
马群宗挖了挖耳屎：“你说什么？”  
马群祖都快哭出来了，朝三哥投去求救的眼神。  
马群耀终于放下手里的茶盏，慢条斯理地说：“四弟说，来找你谈分家的事情。”  
不是这样的！不对！虽然事情好像就是这样……但是为什么三哥这样一说搞得好像他很想要分家的样子！马群祖都快晕过去了。  
“哦，分家。”马群宗的表情微妙起来，眯着眼看马群祖，“怎么，翅膀硬了？讨了个老婆就想分家啦？”其实他的语气也没有多么动怒的意思，可是马群祖太害怕了，几乎想直接跪地磕头求饶：“不不不，二哥你当我什么都没说，我，我没睡醒，说的都是胡话。二哥你就当我放屁吧！”他这回话说得又流畅又清晰，像是心里早预演了几百次似的。  
“闭嘴，老子什么时候说不分家了？”马群宗一拍桌子，“你能不能有点骨气？呛你一句就抖成这样，马家的脸面还要不要了？”  
马群祖被吓得一个磕巴：“那，那二哥……”  
“分就分。”马群祖抠着耳屎说，“正好老太太都凉透了，咱们也不需要装样子了是吧。”  
是，是吗？马群祖愣住。  
马群耀站起身，整理了一下皱掉的衣角：“那等会儿在马家见面吧，谈分家的事情。”  
“啧，不成，我等会有事要办呢。下午吧，一点钟。”  
“那就一点钟。”  
两个哥哥在马群祖目瞪口呆下三言两语就敲定了分家的事情，马群耀对仍处在情境外的弟弟说：“现在你可以回去交差了。”他拍了拍马群祖的肩膀：“马老爷。”  
“等，等等！你们这就定下来了？”马群祖吃惊道，“都不用考虑一下吗？”  
“有什么好考虑的？难不成你还以为我们四个每年过年还能坐下来互相发红包？”马群宗不耐烦地挥手，“告诉你家那个母老虎，爷下午一点到，分家可以，叫她准备最烈的酒和刀子。”  
马群宗舔了舔牙：“这么重要的日子，不见点血也太遗憾了。”


	44. Chapter 44

本来在林祎凯的想象中，马家的分家场景应当也该在一个晦暗的雨天，雨线要密密麻麻，像棉线织成一块布。天色要像铅那样沉重地像要坠下来的颜色，最好要有风，夹杂着冷雨打落树梢的绿叶。  
然而大约连老天爷也想庆祝分家的事实，这一天日头晴好，风和熏暖，淞沪茶记的茶香悠悠飘在青石板的巷弄口，桨声随着日光水波影影绰绰。  
马群光坐在最上头，面色病容已经能隐约看出到了强弩之末。马群宗腰间别着枪，他那条受过伤的瘸腿曲不了，直愣愣地伸出去，差点把马群祖绊了一下。马群耀和林祎凯坐在稍远的地方，顾自低头品茶。至于马群祖，被苏茂贞的眼神一瞪，就灰溜溜地夹着尾巴坐到了苏茂贞身边。  
“咳咳，咳咳！”马群光又开始咳嗽，苏茂贞用手帕掩了一下鼻子，目光瞥向马群耀那边：“今天是马家分家的日子，不知道三哥您带这位来是什么意思？”她美目一瞥：“他是作为大嫂来呢？还是作为三嫂来呢？”  
一句话同时打了三个人的颜面，其他人还没说什么，马群宗已经先骂出声：“甭管是大嫂三嫂，总之都是你嫂子，哪那么多废话呢？”他骂人时，极具威胁性地摸了下腰间的枪。苏茂贞翻了个白眼，忍住没有顶嘴。  
马群光捂着嘴巴：“好，分家，要分家是吧。”他提起精神拿出大哥的风范：“既然要分，就干脆把话都说清楚了。马家的家产，我可以一个子儿不要，反正我也没有几天活头了，但是，但是宗法不可违，大房的份例一定要有。”他眼神寒光射向林祎凯：“我只要大房那一份。”  
苏茂贞听出了马群光的言外之意：“大房？”  
马群光笑：“大房可不止我一个人——祎凯也是。”  
马群耀的脸色一下子沉了下来。  
“我不是！”林祎凯连忙反驳，“大少爷，到了这个时候，你何苦还想将我拉下水？”  
马群光叹气：“祎凯，你误会我了，并非是我想将你拉下水，只是你我的婚书还未撤销，我们又是在族老面前成婚的，族老长辈不承认，即便婚书毁了，你也是大房的一份子。”他假装大度道：“再者，我这样病弱的身子，怕是没几年了，待我身后你拿着大房的那一份同群耀在一块，岂不更好？”  
“我不要你那一份！”林祎凯着急道，“我，我跟你已经没有关系了！”  
“祎凯，就算你再怎么想跟群耀在一块，你我的婚书可还在我手上。”马群光轻描淡写道。  
林祎凯想不出反驳的话，急得攥紧了衣角，半天都吭不出声。  
马群耀却意外地气定神闲：“既然大哥这样说了，我也就不推辞了。”  
“群耀？”林祎凯震惊地看向马群耀，连马群宗等人都一时没看懂马群耀的态度怎么突然就变了样。  
马群耀转头看向堂上的马群光：“只是大哥，我觉得既然要分家，倒不如每一条都要说清楚，是不是？”  
马群光颔首：“你说。”  
“敢问大哥，婚书上写的可是大哥和祎凯的名字？”  
“自然。”  
“那婚书上的生辰八字呢？”  
“当然也是我和祎凯的生辰八字。”  
马群耀啧了啧，从怀里摸出一个小本来，翻开来一瞧，居然写着“中华民国国民身份证”某某几字。马群耀捧着那小本不紧不慢地读上面的字：“……姓名：林祎凯。性别：男。出生：光绪三十一年四月三十日时生。配偶：马群耀。”最后几个字念出来时，整间大厅静得连一根针落下的声音都能听见。  
“你什么意思？”马群光脸色铁青。  
马群耀晃晃手中的小本子：“没什么意思。既然大哥惦记着要给大嫂讨一份家产，那我自然也要为我的妻讨一份三房的家产。”马群耀握住林祎凯的手，将那小本子放入林祎凯手心：“大哥娶的人自然是大哥的人，我娶的却是眼前这人。再者我娶的可是一个男人，大哥若也是娶的男人，又如何能在家中族老面前成婚呢？”他似笑非笑地看着马群光，一边的林祎凯却被这意外的惊喜冲击得失了神。  
马群耀什么时候给他办的身份证？他居然一点都不知道。  
虽说现在这个世道，这种证的效力微乎其微，每天都有流民在战乱中死去，每天都有人在失踪，可是马群耀替他讨来的这本小证却好像一下子斩断了他身上的枷锁，他捧着那本小册子，仿佛捧着一个新生的自己，几乎要在人前落泪。  
马群光没想到马群耀会借着林祎凯的性别做文章，气极反笑：“男人？”他指着林祎凯冷笑：“你说他是个男人？”这话自然骗不了在场的人，谁都知道林祎凯不算是一个正经的男人，他有阴道，有子宫，甚至还能怀孕。  
可是马群耀却抬起下巴：“当然。”  
“你有什么证据证明他是男人？”马群光故意出言讽刺。  
“大哥，你莫不是病糊涂了吧，这还需要证明吗？”马群耀怜悯地摇头，“没有哪个女人能让别人怀孕的吧？”  
他是借着马群光的话来讥讽马群光的自负。  
没有哪个男人会自己怀孕的。这是他初次告诉马群光自己想要跟林祎凯私奔时，马群光对他说的话。  
终有一天，他将这句话还给了马群光。  
马群宗摸了摸自己的脸，觉得有点牙疼。  
马群光怒视着马群耀，本来就是肺结核，怒火一上来，呼吸都像是漏风的风箱一样可怕。苏茂贞连忙站起来打圆场：“既然这样，那便按照四个房分，各领自己的一份，至于各房自己怎么分，就各房自己决定。”“是啊是啊，平均分吧平均分吧。”马群祖真怕大哥直接在这里被三哥气死，也附和着打圆场。  
马群宗没出声，就草草点了一下头表示同意，马群光和马群耀正在那里勾心斗角，也无暇听苏茂贞协调。苏茂贞只能自己唱这独角戏：“既然如此，就定下来四人平分，事情就好办了，只是还剩一个问题——”  
“……谁来做当家的位置？”  
苏茂贞一问这话，马群祖立刻缩起脖子，生怕二哥又骂自己管不好自己的婆娘。  
但是马群宗却没生气，鼻子喷了两下气直接摆手拒绝：“反正我不要。”  
马群光是一只脚踏进棺材里的人，于是苏茂贞又瞧马群耀。  
马群耀终于收敛身上的三分戾气：“我也不要。”  
老大做不了，老二老三都说不要，那边只剩下老四。苏茂贞对这个结果有些出乎意料，马家那么大的一块香饽饽，居然没有人要？  
马群祖立刻跳了起来：“不成不成，二哥三哥你们都不要，难道要我做？我做不来的！我又不会做生意也不认识那些官场上的人，把当家的位置给我，爹都能从坟里头被气活过来了！”他倒是对自己很有自知之明。  
“爹要是能被气活过来倒好了，还能教教你这个木头脑袋。”马群宗却笑了，开始悠闲地掏出一根新烟点上，“再说了，你不懂，你那个婆娘不是懂得挺厉害么？叫她去做好了。”  
马群祖愣愣回答：“可是二哥你不是说男人家的事情女人家不能插手吗？”  
马群宗吐了一口痰：“那得是男人能当家的！你瞧你这瘪三模样，能当个屁家，不囫囵成龟壳我都要跪下来谢你。”马群祖被骂得一愣一愣，再不敢说话了。  
马群耀失了耐心，也顾忌着林祎凯有着身孕不能闻烟味，站起来就想走：“既然都说清楚了，那我就先走了。”这大概算是他在马家最后的体面吧。马群耀刚站起身，林祎凯也赶紧站起来，他身孕已经很明显了，站起来时要扶着椅子才稳当。马群耀就托着他的胳膊，揽着腰要带人走。  
结果马群光也不知道哪里来的力气，突然对着两个人的背影大叫——  
“没用的！马群耀，你费尽心机也是没用的！他这八年都是我的！你再怎么不肯承认，你也没有这八年的时间！你自己问问他，他在这八年里难道没有一秒钟想过要放弃等你吗！他这八年当真是坚定不移地一直等你吗？你怎么能确定他不是对你死了心才肯跟我整整八年？”  
马群光像是疯了一样哈哈大笑起来，他知道林祎凯这八年的光阴会永远成为马群耀心中的一根刺，就算马群耀用再多的泥土掩盖，用再锋利的铲子去铲，那根刺也永远扎在他的心中。无数次的午夜梦回，马群耀会一直猜测枕边人在这八年的时间是不是真的初心如一，是不是真的没有动摇过等待的念头。八年的时间太长太慢，没有一个人敢赌。  
然而一声枪响，马群宗平静地掸掸烟灰，继续看戏，厅上供奉的牌位被枪打碎。  
马群耀站在厅口，举着枪，冷冷看着马群光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的民国身份证历史上要在四五十年代才会出现  
> 本文剧情设定需要架空，请注意


	45. Chapter 45

风将仅存的一点温情的假象都吹落了。马群耀握着枪指向自己的亲生哥哥，马群光坐在椅子上喘着气，目光也同样凶狠。  
“开啊，怎么不开？”马群光问他。  
马群耀的食指已经按在了扳机上。  
“你怕了是不是？你不敢杀我。”马群光大笑，“你不敢杀人，可是我敢。”  
“你知道爹是怎么死的么？是吃烟吃死的。”  
“我不过给了他那么一点鸦片，他就上了瘾，每天都要来一支烟，到最后连吃饭都舍不得撒开烟。”马群光眯起眼睛，“那可真是个好东西，对吗？只要那么一点点，就能让人忘却所有的烦恼，什么忧愁都没有了。”  
马群祖怔怔地看着马群光：“大哥，是你杀的爹？”  
马群光轻蔑地回答：“是。”  
“为什么？为什么？”马群祖神情恍惚，“大哥你不是最孝顺的吗？所有人都说我们四个儿子中，就数你让爹最骄傲，为什么？为什么你要杀爹？”  
“杀了又如何，不杀又如何？他总归是要早死的，我不过早早送他一程。”马群光轻描淡写地说，“更何况这个家里，又不只是我一人盼着他死。”他的目光转向一直没说话的马群宗：“老二，你也一样盼着他死吧？”  
马群宗丢了烟头，用脚后跟将烟蒂碾碎：“你们这些破事别拉上我，我不关心。”他这时说话都少了三分匪气，倒好似回到了从前仍是马家二少爷的身份。  
“那鸦片，不是你押回来的么？”马群光却笑，“别以为你也能逃得开。”  
马群宗没有反驳。  
“怎，怎么会……”  
三个哥哥都盼着爹死，为什么会这样？明明，明明三个哥哥都已经这么优秀，每一个人都有自己的事业，爹也很高兴，为什么……  
马群祖有些头晕目眩，险些没站稳，幸好有人及时扶了他一把——苏茂贞托住他的胳膊，冷着脸色：“闭嘴，别出声。”  
林祎凯不愿再呆下去，握住马群耀的手腕劝他：“我们走吧，别理他了。”  
马群光突然对林祎凯说：“祎凯，你还记不记得爹死的时候，你说过什么话？”  
林祎凯怔住。  
马群耀立刻扭头看向林祎凯。  
林祎凯慌张地避开眼神：“我……”  
马群光得逞地笑了：“你不敢说，我来替你说。”  
“老三，你以为你这个心上人，真的对你一心一意从未动摇过吗？”  
“我告诉你，在爹下葬的那一夜，他亲口答应我，假如你不回来，他就真的同我在一起。你自己问他是不是真的？”  
马老爷下葬的那一晚，吹着冷冽的夜风，灵堂里的烛火浑浑噩噩，他们要跪在灵堂里替马老爷守灵三日。  
林祎凯跪在蒲团上，脸上泪痕渐干，然而他并非在哭马老爷的逝世。  
“他没回来，他没有回来。”林祎凯一低头，就落下一滴泪，“他不会回来了。”  
“会回来的，会回来的。”马群光也跪在一边，轻声安慰着林祎凯。  
林祎凯绝望地摇头：“他连自己的生身父亲的丧仪都不肯回来看一眼，怎么可能还会回来？”  
“你别想多，最近时局不太平，或许，或许是他不方便。”马群光斟酌着措辞。  
“不，我知道他恨透我了，他永远不会回来了。”林祎凯掩面哭泣，“我等不到他了，我再也等不到他了。”他哭得伤心，旁人却以为他在哭马老爷的去世，只有他自己知道他在哭自己失去的那一份感情。  
马群光将脆弱的人揽入怀中：“祎凯，听我说。”  
“我会一直陪你等三弟回来，但是如果他真的不回来……”他温柔地对林祎凯说，“你还有我，我们是明媒正娶拜过堂的，你可以一直待在我身边。”  
林祎凯埋入马群光怀中，默默啜泣流泪。  
“看吧，我从来没有输给你过。我只不过是输给了时间而已。只要你不回来，你以为身边的人真能等你一辈子么？”马群光说。  
“他说的是真的吗？”马群耀问。  
“……是真的。”林祎凯颓然地放下手臂。  
原来，原来如此。  
他曾经深深地困惑为何自己离开马家时，马群光没有出手阻拦，按照道理即使马群光病着，家里也全是他的人，没有理由挡不住马群耀带他走。  
原来，他早算到了这一点。  
是他自己先动摇了。  
可是马群耀却不让他松开，直接反握住了林祎凯的手。  
林祎凯诧异地抬头，看见马群耀眼里的怒意。  
马群耀的动作很快，保险被打开时的“嘎达”一声让林祎凯竖起鸡皮疙瘩，然后就是一声枪声，紧接着马群祖就惊呼起来。  
这一次的枪，直接打碎了马群光身边的花瓶，瓷片碎裂一地，狼藉一片。  
“那又如何？他的人，他的心现在都是我的。”马群耀将林祎凯一下揽进坏中，挑衅地对马群光说，“而你只不过是一个站都站不起来的废物而已。”  
马群光呼吸一滞。  
马群耀说：“我们走。”  
“祎凯！你真的要跟他走吗？”马群光近乎绝望地喊住林祎凯，他的双腿还没养好，却艰难地站起了身，颤颤巍巍地往林祎凯那走去，“我可以不计较你推我下地窖，只要你回来，你仍然是马家的大少奶奶，我说过了，我们是正大光明拜过堂的，你可以一直待在我身边。”马群光执着地说：“你肚子里的孩子，我也可以当作我自己的孩子。你跟着群耀永远没有正式的名分，可你跟了我，你就不会再被别人说闲话。”  
马群光的眼睛瞪大，高声说：“你难道忘了伯父临终的遗言吗！”  
林祎凯大骇，下意识就推开了马群耀。  
“你，你怎么知道……”  
林祎凯瞪大了眼睛：“是你告诉我爹的？”  
马群光恨道：“是我。你和马群耀的事情，都是我告诉你爹的。可是祎凯，我只是实话实说而已，你爹也很清楚我的目的，但就算这样，他也不愿意你跟老三，不是吗？”  
“你爹说了什么？”马群耀刚问出这话，马上就回忆起林父的丧仪后，林祎凯哭着说不能跟自己在一起的场景。  
原来，原来马群光竟从一开始就在算计他们的情分。  
林祎凯嘴唇苍白，接二连三的惊恸叫他体力不支，连腹部都开始隐隐绞痛起来。  
“祎凯！”马群耀第一个发现林祎凯的不适，上前扶住他。  
马群光有些茫然，也想上前，可是马群耀一手抱着林祎凯，一手直接持枪连开三发，将三颗子弹全送给了马群光。马群光也才第一次知道，原来自己的弟弟枪法居然能这么准。  
也这么狠。  
光风霁月的马家大少爷被枪打碎了膝盖骨，趴在地上拖着半副残躯，双腿的枪伤血流如注，明眼人知道马群光这双腿算是彻底废了。  
疼痛叫马群光失去一贯的冷静理智，嘶吼地质问林祎凯：“你看见了吗！你看见了吗！你身边是一个不折不扣的恶魔，是一个能对自己亲生哥哥下手的魔鬼，你还要违背伯父的遗愿跟着他吗！”  
马群耀还剩一颗子弹，见马群光死到临头仍要作祟，没忍住又抬手要开枪。  
“别杀他。”林祎凯按住马群耀的手，脸色仍然不好，眼神却冷淡地从马群光身上移开，“我们走吧。”  
马群光怔住。  
那副神色只说明了三个字。  
不值得。  
即使他用尽半生心血来算计马群耀和林祎凯，用自己的婚姻来赌博，赔上了整整八年的人生，落到林祎凯口里，也只能换来“我们走吧”四个字，他用尽八年的时间，既没有让林祎凯爱上他，也没有让林祎凯恨上他。  
因为不值得。  
马群耀丢下了枪，毫不留恋地带着林祎凯转身离开。  
马群光彻底疯了，怒拖着一路血爬过去要抢马群耀丢在地上的枪，那枪里还剩一颗子弹，他要用那颗子弹送马群耀归西。  
“砰”一声枪响，马群光去拿枪的手就被打穿一个血洞。  
马群宗轻轻对着枪口吹了一口气：“大哥，得饶人处且饶人吧。”  
“你也背叛我！”马群光捂着手腕上的伤口绝望地怒吼，“你们各个都要背叛我！”他仰天大笑起来，笑自己的众叛亲离，笑马家的兄弟阋墙，笑一辈子的算计只换来轻飘飘的不值得三个字。  
马群祖不知何时已经走到了马群光身边，看着一身血污的大哥，声音颤抖：“大哥。”  
“是你。”马群光像是忘记了疼痛一般，突然用仅存的完好的右手紧紧抓住马群祖的手，将一身血都蹭在马群祖身上，“给你，都给你，大哥把整个马家都给你，你帮大哥报仇，杀了那两个贱人，整个马家都是你的！”他已经陷入癫狂中，又哭又笑。  
马群祖静静看着马群光那张已经无法用英俊来形容的脸，捡起地上那把枪，对准马群光的眉心开了一枪，震得虎口发麻。


	46. Chapter 46

林祎凯被扶到车上的时候，马群耀就已经觉察出了不对劲。  
“祎凯？”他焦急问，“你哪里不舒服？”  
林祎凯却只是茫然看着他，嘴唇发白，没有说话。  
马群耀觉得手上有些黏稠触感，低头一瞧，掌心有淡淡的血痕，他瞳孔一缩，掀起林祎凯的旗袍一看，林祎凯的腿间居然淌下一行血迹。  
“去医院！”马群耀对前面的司机大喊着，抱着林祎凯慌乱不已。  
可是林祎凯却像是不知道疼似的，像木头一样躺在马群耀坏中。司机也慌得不行，方向盘几乎要打出火来，马群耀抱着林祎凯低声安慰：“没事的，没事的……”  
“马群耀……”林祎凯落下泪，靠在他怀中，“我好难过啊……”  
苏茂贞呆呆地看着狼藉的庭院。  
马群光的尸首躺在院子地上，血流了一地，一旁种着花的草地都喂食了死人的鲜血，显得触目惊心。  
马群祖丢下手里的枪，转过头，脸上是被溅到的血红色。他露出一个似哭又笑的表情：“二哥，我杀人了。”  
马群宗走过来，踢了踢地上已经凉透的尸体：“你小子倒也有个人样。”然而马群祖好像根本不听他的话，游魂似的站起来，呆呆地往院子里走。  
苏茂贞不敢上前去拦他，在她认知里，马群祖一向是个唯唯诺诺的孬种懦夫，可就是这样的胆小鬼，居然有胆子直接杀自己的哥哥。她捂住嘴，惊叹马家的血液一定有着某种诅咒，否则为何马家四个儿子个个都不像正常人的模样？  
对，他们一定不是人，他们是恶魔，是从地狱里逃出的恶鬼到人间来讨债的。  
“四弟妹，这边就交给你了。”马群宗连看都懒得看苏茂贞一眼，低头看着马群光死后仍然圆瞪的双眼，这个人即使死了，也是死不瞑目。他沉默了一下，脱下自己的军帽，盖在了马群光的眼睛上。  
他不愿叫马群光冥目，只能用这样的方式来表达最后一点情谊。  
“好。”苏茂贞的话都在颤抖。  
马群宗重新点了一根新烟：“以后家里就靠你跟群祖撑着了，我跟他三哥估计以后都不回来了，现在这世道，见一面少一面，你们好自为之。”大约是马群光的死叫所有人都心惊，连一贯暴脾气的马群宗此刻说话都带了几分柔和：“……群祖他一向娇生惯养，你多帮衬点，不管怎么说，我们四个人中，群祖还是像个人样的。”  
他说的是实话，苏茂贞也知道，瑟瑟发抖地点了头。  
马群祖身上带着自己大哥的血，大哥的温度仿佛还残留在他的衣服上。  
所有的下人都不敢看他，就连姆妈也让开了道。  
他手上沾了大哥的血，他亲手杀了自己的哥哥。  
马群祖走到父亲临死前的房间，这里还保留着原有的设施和摆设，父亲就是在那张榻上死去的，大哥说，父亲是吸食鸦片过度才死的。而鸦片是二哥给的。  
大哥和二哥联手杀了父亲。  
马群祖突然也大笑起来，神情好似临死前的马群光。  
他还记得多年以前，三哥还没有离家，二哥也还在家里，爹尚未迷上鸦片，他们一家几口聚在一起，在院子的葡萄架下乘凉，旁边就是取水的井口。他就坐在爹的腿上，一边坐着三哥，爹就指天上的月亮教他们念诗。大哥会在一旁端清凉的井水给他们喝，二哥就在月亮下挥舞木棍练武，耍棍耍得虎虎生风。  
明明那个时候，他们每个人都很好啊。  
马群祖笑得眼泪都流到嘴里，舌头漫开一股咸涩的苦味。  
“爹啊，爹啊，”他一步一个摇晃，像是喝醉了酒，然后扑到了马老爷去世的那张榻上，“爹啊！”他的声音是那样凄凌，像是乱葬岗惊起的乌鸦叫声。  
“四少奶奶……”姆妈担忧地看向苏茂贞。  
这个柔弱的女人在短短一天内先后经历了分家和丈夫射杀哥哥的变故，居然还能意外地坚强处理事情。  
“由得他去。”苏茂贞抹了两下脸上的眼泪，重新展现出倔强的那一面，“把大少爷的尸首收了，咱们还要再办一场丧事。以后，以后你们就喊老爷和太太吧。”  
“是，太太。”姆妈顺从地改了口。  
苏茂贞望着已经暗下的天色，院子里的尸首已经被草席裹起挪去了看不见的地方，马群光死得突然，他们甚至都没能来得及给马群光打一口上号的棺材，如今天又热了，尸首放不了两三天就要发臭。苏茂贞只能让人赶紧去寿材店买现成的东西，档次肯定是及不上马家大少爷的身份的，但是现在这副样子，他们也无意再弄一个冠冕堂皇的葬礼了。  
院子里的下人很明白道理，一声不吭地洒水扫地，清掉满院的血迹，那些喂了血的花草也被拔起，要栽上干净的新种。马群光最后一点存在的痕迹很快也会消失不见。  
苏茂贞突然啜泣了一声，感到前所未有的无助和恐惧。  
“没什么大事，只是有点先兆流产。我会给他开一点保胎的药，这几天让他别下床，就躺着静养。”约翰低头看着病历。  
马群耀身上的衣服都皱了，明显在这里守了一天一夜都没离开。  
约翰不由得皱眉：“你这样不吃不睡怎么行？先去休息一下吧，他就是需要休息而已。”  
马群耀却魔怔地捏着手指，咯吱咯吱地折骨头，眼神明显不像是正常的模样。  
林祎凯就那样脸色苍白地躺在自己的怀里，下半身的血染红旗袍，像是点缀了点点红梅。他昏睡过去前看着自己的眼神既疲倦又哀伤，他还在叫自己的名字：“马群耀……”可是刚说完，他就又不说了。  
林祎凯在想什么？他在看什么？马群耀不知道，也猜不出来，更不可能去问。  
暴戾的情绪在他心里越酿越稠，他开始神经质地咬着自己的指甲，手指被咬得鲜血淋漓都未发觉。  
就算林祎凯后悔了，就算他不想要了，他也不会放他走的。  
马群光，都是马群光，死了还要在他们之间作妖。他就不应该省那最后一颗子弹，他就应该直接毙了马群光。  
马群耀突然站起身来要走，约翰急忙拦住他：“你要去哪？”他明显看出这个多年好友的状态不对劲。  
“去杀人。”马群耀回答得干净利落，又想直接走人。  
约翰只能立刻堵住他的去路：“你疯了？林先生躺在里面，你却要去杀人？”  
“就因为他躺在里面，我才要去杀那个人。”马群耀痴痴笑了，“那个人死了，他就不会再想这些乱七八糟的事情，我们也可以好好在一起。”  
约翰仍没有让开：“金，你需要好好休息，你现在情绪很不对劲。”  
“让开，不要逼我连你一起杀。”马群耀却说。  
约翰一僵，踌躇间马群耀已经推开了他，大有直接离开去杀人的意思。他不知道马群耀要去杀谁，但是不管如何，杀人都不是一件好事情，他着急得不行，却束手无策，那个状态下的马群耀，别说是他，可能连他的亲人都不敢靠近吧。  
“医生，里面的林先生醒了，说是要见他的爱人呢。”这时护士突然出来告诉他们。  
几乎就是那一瞬间，像即将堕入地狱的灵魂骤然听见来自天使的祷告，马群耀的背影一滞，毫不犹豫地直接旋身往病房跑去。  
约翰紧绷的那颗心才松了下来，一摸额头，发现自己早出了一身冷汗。


	47. Chapter 47

马群耀一进病房，就看见苏醒过来的林祎凯神情倦怠，虽然憔悴了些，但好像没什么大事情。  
他这才能松一口气。  
林祎凯望向马群耀，看见这人身上的衣服都没换，轻轻叹口气，抬手：“过来吧。”  
约翰这时也跟了进来，诧异地发现刚才还一身杀气腾腾的人现在却像一条被雨淋湿的小狗，极其乖顺地去了病床边蹲下看着病人。他忍不住要怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出了问题。  
林祎凯确实累极了，不仅仅是身体上的疲倦，心理上的折磨也让他觉得疲惫不堪：“你是不是又闯祸了？我听到你们在外面吵架。”  
“没有。”马群耀握住林祎凯的手，好凉，“你管着我，我不会闯祸。”  
林祎凯心中酸涩：“我不想再回去了。”  
“那就不回去，我们离开上海，去香港，去开始新的生活。”马群耀坚定地说，“你把身体养好，我带你走。你想去哪里都可以。”  
林祎凯摇头，却也不知道自己为什么摇头，只是沉默地流泪。  
孕期过分伤心是大忌，约翰忍不住打断他们的对话：“林先生，你这一次是大喜大悲，情绪激动导致有流产的先兆症状，虽然这次稳定下来了，但是你还是要保持心情愉快。”约翰顿了顿：“本身双性人要生产孩子就是一件风险极大的事情，林先生要有思想准备。”  
“我知道了。”一提到孩子，林祎凯连忙擦了眼泪，“谢谢医生。”  
“不客气。”约翰迟疑地看了一眼马群耀，“金，你能不能出去一下，我有些话需要跟林先生谈谈。”  
马群耀立刻拒绝：“有什么话我不能听？”  
“是你的事情。”约翰直言不讳，“有些事我必须跟林先生商量一下，你在场不方便。”  
“没什么不方便的。”马群耀依然梗着脖子拒绝。  
林祎凯却轻拍马群耀的手：“群耀。”  
“嗯？”  
“我想吃糖。”林祎凯虚弱地说。  
马群耀一愣，明白林祎凯是找理由支开自己。他第一反应是想拒绝，可是望着林祎凯那双水润的眸子，他就没法说拒绝的话。  
“……那我去给你买龙须酥。”  
“好。”林祎凯终于能给他一个淡淡的微笑。  
马群耀轻吻了一下林祎凯的手背，转身离开，然而刚走到门口，他又像风一样折返回来，一把揪住林祎凯的病号服衣领吻了上去，即使是身为习惯吻面礼的外国人约翰也被马群耀这突如其来的举措吓了一跳，愣愣地看着病床上两个人接吻。马群耀将林祎凯吻到快要窒息时才恋恋不舍地松开他的嘴唇，两个人的唇因为亲吻都变得嫣红起来。  
“你会等我吗？”马群耀低声问。  
“会的。”林祎凯回答。  
约翰直觉他们这一回说的话应该是指别的事情。  
马群耀深吸一口气，终于能舍得松开林祎凯的手，转身离开病房。  
林祎凯撑起身子，虽然仍然虚弱，目光却坚定了一些：“约翰医生，请说吧。”  
“好。”约翰叹口气，关上了病房门，坐在林祎凯面前看着这位特殊的病人，“金应该跟您解释过，他到英国学习的第一年，交的第一个朋友就是我。”  
虽然马群耀只说过约翰是他的朋友，具体没有说是什么时候交的朋友，但是按照他的性格，不是长达八年的友谊的话，他大概也不会放心让约翰医生来照顾自己的身孕。因此林祎凯并不惊讶，轻轻地点了一下头：“嗯。”  
约翰舒了一口气：“所以林先生，我希望你很慎重地听我接下来的话，我要说的话有可能会很冒犯，但这不仅是作为医生给出的建议，也是作为朋友的心愿。”  
“我会的。”林祎凯回答。  
约翰清了清嗓子：“我想跟您谈谈金的精神状态问题。”  
马群耀站在医院门口，沉郁地看着医院门前来来往往的人，战争的阴云还在上海的云层上方，医院每天都在接收受伤的士兵或者百姓，当然也有正常的老弱病残前来看诊。  
一直等待的司机忐忑不安地上前：“先生，我们现在是要去哪？”  
“去买糖。”马群耀深吸一口气，“不，先不去买糖。”  
他闻了闻自己身上的味道，衣服上仿佛还残留着淡淡的血腥味，那或许是他鼻子的错觉，林祎凯流的血并没有沾到他身上，但他就是觉得林祎凯的血留在了衣服上，那气味带着女性器官独有的腥膻味道，还有血液本来的铁锈味，将他裹在浓稠的血腥味中无法呼吸。  
“先去洗澡。”马群耀努力让自己内心那股翻涌着的冲动平静下来。他不能这么邋遢就去给林祎凯买糖，林祎凯一定会责怪他没有照顾好自己。  
他得在林祎凯面前扮演一个完美无缺的角色才行，他不能叫林祎凯看出自己的破绽。  
“是。”司机不敢多问，也不敢揣测主人多变的心思，替马群耀拉开了车门。  
“司令，新的电报来了。”  
马群宗叼着烟看新下达的命令。  
上海事变基本已经尘埃落定，然而战争不会在这样的小插曲面前停下脚步，他在上海待了两个月都未到的时间，全中国的局势风云变幻，今朝这家人明朝那家人，谁也不敢笃定自己一定能等到战争结束的日子。  
电报上头是新颁布的命令，国民政府要重新整编军队，叫马群宗重新去南京听从新的调遣。  
马群宗下意识一摸自己帽子，却摸到自己短粗的头发，才想起来自己将军帽留在了马群光那里。  
然而他也不可能去问一个死人要自己的帽子了。  
马群宗突然就长长地吐出肺泡中的一口浊烟，像是一下子衰老了十岁。  
“去，点点人数，明天一早咱们撤离上海，回南京。”


	48. Chapter 48

1932年，在上海商界煊赫一时的马家突然宣布从此退出上海商界竞争，令绝大部分上海百姓都吃了一惊，然而马家不顾舆论喧嚣，开始变卖上海的商铺和田产，看样子是下定了决心不再掺和商界生意。  
马群祖站在书房里，看下人将新的黑白遗像挂在墙上，马老爷的照片后新增了一张马群光的照片。照片上的人依然带着浅浅笑意，就像外面的人印象中的大少爷一样温和亲近，平易近人。  
有不知情的人问大少奶奶去了哪里？  
马群祖说大嫂因大哥去后，伤心过度，也跟着大哥一起去了。  
来人便叹息道大少奶奶情深意重，应当立个牌坊赞扬她的忠贞才是。  
苏茂贞在一旁冷笑，马群祖颔首说这是自然，于是真叫人给大少奶奶修了一座牌坊，风水选得极好，就坐落在马家后院那条路上的路口，每天都有人来来往往，见证着马家大少奶奶的忠贞不渝。  
大少奶奶是入了族谱的，马群祖看着族谱上马群光的名字，执笔在一旁写下于某某年某某月某某日甍，而一旁的落款写着林祎凯三个字。苏茂贞站在一边替他磨墨，马群祖沾了沾墨汁，沉吟片刻，在“祎”字上加了一点，连着婚书上的名字也改了。  
马群光，林袆凯。  
“画像都弄好了吗？”马群祖问。  
“弄好了。”苏茂贞从柜子里拿出新的画像，“我对外面说大少奶奶生前没来得及拍照，便请人画像代替。  
画卷上的人肤白貌净，只是脸上少了两颗小痣，眼睛画得略微狭长了一些。丹青笔墨的奇妙功夫大约就在此处，明明只是稍作改动了几笔，鼻子略塌一些，眼尾略窄一些，这个人就变了模样，可你又说不出来究竟是哪里变了模样。  
“挂上去吧。”马群祖如今说话的口吻像极了马群光生前主持家事的样子，苏茂贞点了点头：“那家里的下人……”  
“你看着办吧，全部带去香港也不现实，就带几个亲信的，剩下的人给点钱打发了，老人留下来看着这间宅子。”马群祖抬头看了看房梁，“总该要有人替老祖宗守着这里的。”  
马群光死了，马群宗去了南京，马群耀……彻底断了关系。  
想不到最后来守这个家的竟然是最没有出息的那一个马群祖。  
“咳咳，咳咳。”马群祖突然咳嗽起来。  
苏茂贞连忙替他拍背：“好端端的怎么咳起来了？是前几天守灵时着凉了吗？”  
马群祖摇摇头，突然握住了苏茂贞的手：“以后，就只有我跟你啦。”  
他说的平淡，苏茂贞却眼睛一酸。  
她是出嫁了的女儿，已不算是苏家的人。即使再怎么不甘，她也不得不承认，这个一贯让自己鄙夷瞧不起的男人已经成了自己唯一的家人。  
在马家的日子太过惊心动魄，她每日都在怀念未出阁的时候自己衣橱里那些精致的裙子和皮鞋，然而出嫁以后，那些精美的衣裙都被锁进了高柜。她必须穿上深灰色或灰蓝色的长裙，衣领高高地竖起，不能露出一点脖子，裙摆要遮住脚踝和鞋子，不能让外人看到，否则就是不守妇道。  
苏茂贞轻轻地哭了起来。  
“四少爷和四少奶奶今早出发去了码头，看样子是要坐船去香港了。”下人低头回报。  
马群宗正用帕子擦拭枪口：“大少爷和大少奶奶呢？”  
“说是已经合葬了，还给大少奶奶立了个牌坊，赞颂大少奶奶殉节。”下人恭敬回答，“我去瞧了一眼碑，刻的是‘马群光之妻林袆凯之墓’。”  
“林袆凯？”  
“是。”  
马群宗低低笑起来：“老四这点小聪明倒是挺厉害。”  
“二少爷，我们要不要……”  
“不用了，到此结束吧，我也不会再回马家去了。”马群宗丢了一袋钱在桌上，“你也不必跟着我了，拿了这钱自投明路去吧。”  
“多谢二少爷。”  
“马老爷走了？什么时候的事情？”  
林祎凯已经有了七八个月的身孕，他这一胎怀得辛苦，先是本身体质弱，怀孕初期就经历了一段时间颠簸，后来又是孕中期有流产的先兆，还有阴道出血的症状，总算是有惊无险地熬到了现在。如今他的肚皮高高耸起，肚脐眼都被发育的胎儿顶了出来，他跟所有怀孕的女人一样，不可避免地开始腰酸背疼，只能依靠着柔软的垫子坐在椅子上休息。  
“已经两个月了，我也是今天上街听到卖报的人说起来才知道的。”伺候他的不是从前租界那些下人，马群耀似乎不愿再回那个地方，另寻了一个安静雅致的园林旧宅，下人也很少，就留了五六个来照顾他的起居。这一个是大约只有十六岁左右的女孩子，叫阿莲，从绍兴到上海来谋生的，口音都带着一点绍兴话。  
“卖报的人说什么？”如今林祎凯的腿因为怀孕都变得浮肿起来，半夜常常痉挛腿酸，于是阿莲每天都要给林祎凯按摩腿。  
“说马家将名下的产业都贱卖了出去，在上海商界闹了好大的动静。那马老爷也不知道是怎么想的，大把的钱不赚，非要卖了不可。”阿莲不清楚他们之间的恩怨，只知道太太似乎很关心马家的事情，先生姓马，估计也与马家带着点亲缘关系吧。  
“他们去了哪里？”林祎凯问。  
“这我就不太清楚了，不过街上的人猜可能是去了香港，这个时局除了上海，也就香港是个好去处了。”阿莲回答。  
林祎凯陷入了沉思，心中忍不住又回忆起那一天的惨烈情景。  
马群祖……  
“先生，您回来了？”阿莲站起身来。  
马群耀进门，瞧见林祎凯坐在椅子上，并不管阿莲，直直朝林祎凯走去，半跪下来问：“今天难不难受？”  
林祎凯摇摇头，瘪了瘪嘴：“你可不可以让我出去走走？”他抬了抬脚，脚踝上的金链子就叮叮当当地响了一阵。  
马群耀吻了吻他的面颊：“不可以，我最近没有空陪你出去走。”  
“好吧。”林祎凯叹口气，窝进马群耀的怀里，“那你有空的时候一定要陪我出去玩，我好无聊。”  
“好。”马群耀吻上他的唇瓣。


	49. Chapter 49

“你的情况还不错，生产会比较顺利，我也会一直看管你的情况。”约翰在本子上记录林祎凯的产检状况，“马上到临产期了，接下来的饮食要格外注意，身边不要离人。”他顿了顿：“最近金的情况如何？”  
林祎凯靠在床上，指了指自己脖子上的颈圈，那颈圈是用金子做的，还雕了花纹，格外漂亮，若不是颈圈的链条连接着墙角，将它看作一款精心设计的项链也不显得突兀。  
“你可以吗？”约翰叹口气。  
“还好，反正我现在这个身体本来就不能随便出去。”林祎凯犹豫了一会，“你上次说他的心病……还有办法治吗？”  
约翰诚实地摇头：“我不知道。”  
林祎凯问：“我没有念过书，不太懂你说的那些什么遗传什么精神的，可是我在马家待了八年的时间，你说他的心病跟家庭环境有关系，我觉得有道理。那，如果他有一个新家，会好一点吗？”  
约翰推了推眼镜：“虽然我也想找到一个方法，但是很遗憾，我也不知道行不行得通。”  
“怎么会这样呢……我现在还是不敢相信你说的话，明明他看起来很正常……”林祎凯喃喃自语。  
“真的吗？他真的很正常吗？”约翰说，“一个正常的人是不会用颈圈这种方式囚禁自己的爱人的。”  
林祎凯有些踌躇：“他，他只是没有安全感……”  
约翰叹气：“好吧，你要这样理解也可以。总之现在你要以自己为重，马上到临产期了，这些事情我们等你生完孩子恢复好以后再说，好吗？”  
林祎凯点了点头：“阿莲，送约翰医生出去吧。”  
他回头看向窗外的园林风景，心里的事却怎么也放不下。  
“约翰医生，群耀他已经走了，有什么话你就说吧。”  
那一天，林祎凯拖着疲惫的身子，强撑起精神跟约翰医生进行了一场沉重的对话。  
约翰医生说，马群耀的状态不太正常，叫他千万要小心一点，他的一举一动随时都可能激怒马群耀。  
林祎凯不明白：“您说的‘不正常’是指……”  
约翰医生摊手：“现在的医学技术并不足以让我研究透这种状态，我只能说，他的心理和思维方式和普通人有很大的不同，甚至可以说是危险至极的，只是他平常的状态太好，我一直没有在意，以为只是他的性格古怪一点。可是来到中国碰到你，我才知道，不是他性格古怪，而是他之前没有碰到病因。”  
“病因……是说我吗？”林祎凯问。  
“大概吧，我发现他只有在你的事情上特别冲动，所有的伦理道德和规则法律在你面前都不算什么。”约翰苦笑，“刚才我想拦住他别让他闯祸，他甚至说要杀了我这个八年的朋友。”  
林祎凯吃了一惊：“怎么可能？他，他人很好啊，是不是有什么误会？”  
约翰医生说：“我初步怀疑是他从小的生长环境给他带来的影响，但是我不清楚他的家庭是什么样的家庭，所以我想来问问你。”  
“他的家庭……”林祎凯犹豫了，他想起马群光的虚伪面具，想起马群宗漠不关心的香烟，又想起马群祖的懦弱胆怯，“他家……很复杂。”林祎凯马上又抬头着急反驳：“可是他很正常，我保证，我从小时候就开始认识他了，他那个时候……”  
“真的吗？他一点都没有做过出格的事情吗？”约翰问。  
林祎凯怔住。  
你在做什么啊……  
我在亲你。  
为什么要亲我？  
因为我想亲你，你让我亲吗？  
我好喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？   
喜欢的。  
十二岁的孩子，会说这样的话吗？会刻意讨要某个人的亲吻吗？  
林祎凯的脸色一下子灰了下去。  
约翰自知说的话太多：“你好好休息。你这一次出事给他很大的刺激，如果之后他有什么过激的要求，我希望……你能接受就接受，顺着他来，这样才能保护好你，好吗？”  
林祎凯颓然地点头。  
……刺激吗？  
马群光中枪的画面又在眼前浮现，他的心又开始慌起来。  
“不要想，不要去想了……”林祎凯拍着自己的心口安慰自己，“没事的，没事的。马群光是死有余辜，群耀只是，群耀只是惩罚了他而已……”可是他又忍不住去想临别时马群光的那一双沾血的瞳孔，他不知道马群光死于马群祖的枪下，以为是马群耀打伤了他让他流血过多而死。他每夜做梦都梦到下着雨的巷子，巷子中间躺着马群光的尸首，血水伴随着雨水淌了满地，他无数次从噩梦中惊醒过来，冷汗涔涔，却只能说是胎动让自己惊醒了。  
他不敢跟马群耀说自己的梦，从那天以后，马群耀就像是一个神经高度紧绷的机器一样，只要林祎凯露出一点点不开心的情绪或是想出去的意思，他就开始躁郁地在屋子里走来走去，手脚都焦躁不安地做着无意义的小动作。林祎凯注意到他手指上咬开的皮肉，心疼得不行，也只能顺从地答应戴上马群耀亲手制作的枷锁。  
临产期还是在入秋的日子到来了。林祎凯是在家里下楼梯的时候破的羊水，马群耀不在家，阿莲连忙叫车把林祎凯送到了约翰医生在的诊所，这间诊所是约翰医生的私人诊所，保密性很高，约翰医生亲自替林祎凯接生。  
马群耀到诊所的时候，领带都歪斜到了一边，杀气腾腾地就要往诊所里冲。  
阿莲拦住他：“先生！先生您现在不能进去，太太正在生呢！”  
“我为什么不能进去？”马群耀不管阿莲的阻拦，依然要往里闯，他没听见林祎凯的痛呼声，整个人都紧张起来，那些孕妇生产时不是都会痛得喊出来吗？为什么林祎凯没有声音？他是不是已经出事了？他为什么这么安静？马群耀完全无法冷静下来细想这些事情，一下把阿莲推到在地就闯了进去。阿莲直接撞到了墙角的木凳，挫伤了手腕，疼得半天站不起来。  
“马先生，您不能进去。”幸好手术室外的护士及时拦住了马群耀，“约翰医生正在为林先生进行剖腹产。”  
“剖腹产？”  
“林先生的体质不能自然分娩，他的产道太过窄小无法容纳胎儿的尺寸，所以需要剖腹产。这样的手术必须要在极其严格的无菌环境才能进行，所以您现在不能进去。”  
马群耀自己就是外科医生，知道这样的手术有多大的风险。  
他又开始咬手指，刚刚结痂的伤口又被撕开，鲜血很快又结上一层新痂。  
不知过了多久，手术室里终于传来一声响亮的啼哭声。


	50. Chapter 50

这一次的生产大大伤了林祎凯的元气，他在床上足足躺了两个月才勉强恢复几分气色。  
他们生了一个男孩，约翰医生说林祎凯自己先天营养不足，连带着孩子也有些体弱，皮肤红红的，黄疸也比一般的孩子褪得慢。幸好孩子刚出生时哭声还算响亮，医生说没什么大事，只要后期营养补上就行。  
但林祎凯更担心的是马群耀。  
不知是不是他的错觉，马群耀似乎变得比从前任何时候更加阴沉寡言了。  
他有些害怕，想要更多地去关注马群耀的心情，可马群耀却像是故意避开他似的，每天过来探望他只是浅尝辄止地亲一亲额头，连话都没说几句，便僵着脸离开了。  
林祎凯有些失落，也有些孤独。  
他跟马群耀约定好了的，生了孩子以后自己不带，交给奶妈带，因此孩子睡在隔壁的房间，有两个奶妈专门照看着。按道理说孩子不是他们两个相处的障碍了，可是马群耀依然对他疏离又冷淡。林祎凯百思不得其解。  
“连续两个月的鱼汤猪肝补下去，太太脸上可算是有点血色了。”阿莲欣慰道。林祎凯刚生产完那段日子脸色简直差到了极点，她日日守在太太身边，听着太太呼吸声又轻又浅，都怕梦里不知什么时候就厥了过去，这样日夜熬下来，阿莲眼下也有了淡淡的乌青。  
但是谁都及不上先生。  
太太自己不知道，可他们这些做下人的却很清楚，先生自从太太生产过就没有在床上躺过一个好觉。每每阿莲看到先生睡着时，先生都是坐在椅子上或倚在沙发上，一点小动静都能让他惊醒过来，布满红血丝的眼睛茫然地看着阿莲：“是不是太太不舒服了？”  
“不是不是，太太睡得很好，是先生您该保重自己。厨房里炖了安神的汤，先生喝一口吧。”阿莲急忙解释。  
“……算了，不想喝。”马群耀捏了捏鼻根。  
“先生，您这样下去太太会担心的。”  
“不许告诉他。”  
“……是。”  
阿莲退出书房时，瞧见先生将外套搭在椅子上，站在窗前抽烟。先生一根又一根地吸烟，烟灰缸里每天都能清扫出十几根燃尽的香烟。  
可是先生究竟是为了什么事情烦心呢？太太都已经生了一个男孩，还有什么不满足的呢？阿莲想不通其中的关窍。  
林祎凯站在房间的落地镜前看着镜中的自己。  
怀孕让他整个人的形态都因为浮肿而发胖，他的肚子不再白皙柔软，而是多了一大片扭曲丑陋的妊娠纹，他的脚因为水肿已经穿不上以前的鞋子了，他甚至有一点脱发，每一次梳头的时候梳子上都是一片触目惊心的发团。即使阿莲安慰他这是产后的正常状态，他也不由得暗暗心惊。  
马群耀对他冷淡，是因为他已不再像怀孕之前那样漂亮了吗？  
林祎凯不能不担心起自己的容貌。  
他对着镜子抚上自己的脸。他是光绪三十一年生的，到现在已经有二十八岁了。他已经不再年轻了，十六岁的青春年少正在逐步离他远去。  
马群耀是觉得腻了吗？  
林祎凯没有将这些想法告诉约翰医生，否则约翰医生就会对林祎凯解释他是得了产后抑郁才会有这些胡思乱想的想法。但是他选择什么都不说，即使家里的下人不告诉他，他也能从马群耀一日比一日阴鸷的精神状态猜得到马群耀此刻的情况并不太好，他不想因为自己的矫情再给马群耀徒添烦恼。  
更何况，倘若马群耀真的厌了自己这副人不人鬼不鬼的模样，自己再拿这些想法去烦他，怕是更讨人厌吧。  
林祎凯抚额苦笑，他对自己的性别一直以来都没有十分在意过，更不会刻意去思考自己是男人还是女人，然而嫁入马家后，他渐渐发觉自己的行为举止越来越像一个普通女人那样靠近，他开始习惯穿裙子，习惯并着腿坐下，习惯往唇上抹口脂，习惯蓄起长发，马家的八年生活将他身上最后那点清朗少年的气质生生熬没了，马群耀八年以后归来看见的林祎凯，早已不是桥上叫卖糖葫芦的那个稚嫩少年，而是一个深居闺阁的妇人模样的林祎凯。  
不一样的，终究还是不一样的。  
即使他再怎么努力想要修补跟马群耀之间错失的八年时光，镜中自己的面容也在清晰地提醒自己，错过了就是错过了，再怎么修补，也不是原来的样子了。  
十六岁的林祎凯还能因为龙须酥和糖葫芦的甜味笑意吟吟地和心上少年郎一起乘着乌篷船，慢悠悠地度过半晌晴光。二十八岁的林祎凯却只能站在自己房间的镜子前，一颗心拴在丈夫身上，却不敢多问一句丈夫为何不来看自己的原因。  
那个桥下鼓足勇气接近心上人的勇敢少年终于还是消失在了八年的岁月长河中，只留下披着一副相同皮囊却心力交瘁的胆小鬼。  
“你哭了？”  
身后马群耀的声音响起。  
林祎凯错愕抬头，才发现不知何时镜中的自己已经泪流满面。  
马群耀看见林祎凯赤脚踩在地上，皱起眉头，将林祎凯打横抱起放到床上：“是谁给你气受了？”  
“没有，没有人给我气受。”林祎凯连忙擦干眼泪，摇头否认，生怕马群耀又迁怒无辜的下人。  
“那你在哭什么？”马群耀执着地问，“是哪里痛吗？”  
林祎凯破涕为笑：“都养了两个月了，怎么还会痛？”  
马群耀的眉头就深深皱起来，好像林祎凯在哭这个事情是非常严重的事情。  
林祎凯忍不住伸手去抚平他眉间的褶皱：“我只是……有点害怕。”  
“怕什么？”  
“怕……你不要我了。”  
马群耀不解：“你为什么会这么想？”他恨不得日日将锁链拴住林祎凯，为什么林祎凯还会觉得自己会不要他？  
不提还好，一提起这件事，林祎凯就止不住地委屈：“可是你这两个月对我都很冷淡，甚至都不愿意跟我睡同一个房间。”  
马群耀哽住。  
林祎凯有些鼻酸，别过头去：“我也不是非要留下你，只是，只是你至少别对我那么冷淡，我会怕。”他只留给马群耀一个伤心的侧颜，看起来委屈了很久，憋到今日才说。  
身后的人将自己紧紧拥住，林祎凯才发现马群耀的胳膊居然都在发抖。  
“我……对不起……”耳边是爱人艰涩沉重吐出的话语，“我让你伤心了……”  
马群耀这副样子叫林祎凯吓了一跳，又觉得自己太过矫情，有些尴尬：“那倒不是，就是，你不在我身边，我有点心慌，没到那么严重的地步。”  
可是马群耀却固执地做出忏悔的模样：“我不会离开你一步，你是我的，我不会不要你的。”他将林祎凯越抱越紧，几乎要揉碎林祎凯的骨头似的，“你是我的，谁也抢不走你。”  
林祎凯又想起约翰医生的话，轻叹一口气，伸手去抚马群耀的头发，像给一条躁郁不安的狼狗顺毛抚摸：“嗯，我是你的。”


	51. Chapter 51

林祎凯睡在他身旁，因为疲累，睡得很沉。  
马群耀轻轻坐起身，没有惊醒他。  
他下了床，焦灼不安地在裤子口袋里翻找着烟盒，然后拉开了门走了出去。他在黑暗中摩挲着点了一根烟，夹着烟的手指微微颤抖，似乎只有烟雾才能安慰他心中的不安。他抬起头，看见隔壁紧闭的门，想起来他和林祎凯的孩子就睡在里面。  
马群耀推开门，房间里很安静，孩子就睡在摇篮里。他打开了台灯，借着台灯的光看清了孩子的长相。孩子被照料得很好，粉雕玉琢的脸蛋，眼睫毛又密又长，任谁看了都会赞叹究竟是什么样的父母才能生出这样漂亮的孩子。  
“先生？”奶妈走进来时诧异地看见马群耀的背影，“这么晚了还不睡吗？”  
“嘘。”马群耀竖起手指让奶妈噤声。  
奶妈闻见房间里的烟味，忍不住想开口提醒先生烟味对孩子不好，可是马群耀的情绪似乎不太高兴，她也不敢忤逆先生，只能闭了嘴。  
马群耀一只手扶着摇篮，另一只手轻轻抚上孩子的脸，很软。  
这是林祎凯的孩子，是林祎凯差点死掉也要生下来的孩子。  
马群耀摸过孩子的脸颊，手轻轻按在孩子的胸口上。这孩子还那样小，那样软，连骨头都没长好，在睡梦里流着口水吮吸着自己的手指，他是那样脆弱的生命，只要两根手指头就能要了他的命。  
“孩子的眼睛很像太太呢。”奶妈突然说。  
马群耀的动作一顿：“像吗？”  
“简直是一模一样，等天亮了孩子醒了，先生可以亲自看一看。”奶妈说。  
跟林祎凯一样的眼睛吗？马群耀的目光落到孩子浓密的眼睫毛上，孩子正熟睡着，看不见眼睛究竟是什么模样，但眼睫毛似乎确实随了林祎凯的基因。  
他收回手，重新抽上烟：“好好照看。”  
“是。”  
那孩子最好是长得像林祎凯，不要像他。马群耀关上门时心里仍想着那孩子的眼睛。他实在无法再爱别人，除了林祎凯一个，他谁也爱不了。可是他不能杀那孩子，因为那孩子是林祎凯的骨肉。烟头烧到了烟嘴处，将马群耀指间的皮肤烫红了一片，他不觉得疼，捏着那个烟蒂看它燃尽最后一丝灰烬。倘若那个孩子长得像林祎凯，他就允许孩子留在家里。可若是孩子随了他这边的血脉，他就留不得了。  
马群耀又想起林祎凯带泪的双眼，有些犯难，林祎凯若是知道了他内心这些阴毒想法，一定又会哭的。没关系，他只要告诉林祎凯孩子送到了好人家照拂就可以了，他完全可以编一个完美无缺的谎话来哄林祎凯不要伤心。至于孩子的死活，林祎凯完全不必知道。  
马群耀没有意识到，只半根烟的功夫，他就已经想好了尚在襁褓里的孩子的出路，要么死，要么生，全凭这孩子有没有足够的福气长得像他另一个父亲。  
“你怎么没睡？”林祎凯披着睡衣，揉了揉眼睛看刚推门进来的马群耀。  
马群耀下意识闻了闻身上的烟味有没有散干净：“没什么，去上了个厕所。”  
“你骗我。”林祎凯有些不开心，“我摸了枕头都是冷的，你在外面待了很久，对不对？”  
“对不起。”马群耀认错倒是很快。然而他脱衣上床的时候，林祎凯主动像只小猫一样窝了过来，打了个寒颤：“你身上好冷啊。”“那你先别靠过来。”“不要。”林祎凯枕着他的胳膊问，“你是不是又不开心了？”  
“没有。”  
“又骗人。”  
“……”  
“生了孩子以后，我就没见你笑过。”林祎凯问，“你不喜欢孩子，对不对？”  
马群耀没有说话。  
“奶妈告诉我，说你从孩子出生以后就没抱过他，也没有去看过他一眼。阿莲也说你整夜整夜都睡不好觉。”林祎凯的声音很轻，“我们都很担心你。”  
“我没事。”马群耀仍然只是轻描淡写地略过事实。  
林祎凯咬了咬唇：“你还有心结，对吗？你没法释怀我跟你大哥的事情，是不是？”  
他听见身边男人做了吞咽的动作，违心地回答：“不是。”  
“你第三次骗我了。”林祎凯没了睡意，坐起身来，幽幽地看着马群耀，“你不是那种大度的人，我一直都知道，从以前开始，我连跟我爹呆在一块的时间久了，你都能生半天气，我都没有介意。为什么现在你要骗我了？”他握住马群耀的手：“你到底在怕什么？”  
他知道了，他看穿了我的心思。马群耀想抽烟的欲望又涌了上来，但是他不能在林祎凯面前抽烟，林祎凯不喜欢烟味。  
“马群耀，不要为了我掩饰自己，你说过的，你很脏，我很干净，可是我喜欢的就是这样的你，再说了，你希望我爱的是你的假面具，还是你这个人？”林祎凯掏出了一颗滚烫赤诚的真心问马群耀。  
马群耀死死盯着林祎凯，他给的诱惑太大了，太吸引人了，可是林祎凯真的能毫无芥蒂地接受他的全部吗？而林祎凯敞开柔软的身体，像一块诱人香甜的肉块，引诱着危险的猛兽靠近。  
他确实忘不了马群光的话，他每一次合眼都能想起马群光死前说的那些事情，都能回忆起林祎凯犹豫的松手。他又梦见林祎凯穿着大红嫁衣站在他面前笑意吟吟地说要分手的场景，那些回忆掐住他的脖子，叫他无法呼吸。他整日整夜靠香烟和酒度过漫漫无眠，可是林祎凯的存在又让他不能沉迷饮鸩止渴的自虐，他不能叫林祎凯闻见身上的烟酒味，于是他只能在林祎凯看不见的地方弄伤自己，靠疼痛来保持清醒，也借此告诉自己这不是梦，林祎凯就在自己身边，林祎凯没有离开自己。  
“我都告诉你，好不好？从你离开的那一天开始，到你回来的最后一天，我全都告诉你。”林祎凯说，“我把你错过的时间都补给你，好不好？”  
没有人会拒绝这样温柔的言语，也没有人能拒绝这样虔诚的爱意。  
马群耀第一次在林祎凯面前释放自己的脆弱：“我很嫉妒，很嫉妒。为什么他能占有你整整八年的时间，他明明只是一个局外人，明明什么都不是。”  
其实马群光没有输，因为他真的做到了，做到了让这个备受万千瞩目的弟弟嫉妒自己，九泉之下的马群光若是知道马群耀恨自己到了这种地步，只怕都会笑醒过来。因此马群耀一直忍得很好，他知道对马群光最大的报复是什么，是拼尽全力图谋一切却发现眼中钉对他毕生算计的东西都毫不在意，他费尽心血夺来的东西在别人眼里只是一堆垃圾。马群光那样骄傲的人怎能不怄，怎能不恨？  
“我知道他的肺痨，但是我没有想治好他。”马群耀说得没头没脑，林祎凯却听得很认真，“我给他的药根本就不是什么治肺痨的药，而是没有用的补药。”马群耀说话时，牙齿都在打战，不是因为害怕，也不是因为心虚，而是一种过于兴奋的异常表现，他的表情显得高兴又自豪：“那些药掏空了他的底子，就算没有马群祖的那一枪，他也活不了多久。可是不会有人诊出来，祎凯，那是西药，中医诊不出来，马群光就算请遍上海的名医，也诊不出来我的药到底有什么问题。”  
林祎凯想起马群光仍在时喝下的一碗碗黑漆漆的药汤，想起马群耀面无表情替马群光扎针注射的场景，那一管管的针筒就在马家所有人的众目睽睽之下，抽丝剥茧地蚕食马群光最后一点的生命。  
“那个孩子，我也不喜欢。”马群耀又紧张起来，可是嘴巴里吐出的话却是截然不同的狠毒，“你躺在病床上昏睡的时候，我看见那个孩子睡在你身旁，如果不是约翰拦着我，我一定会直接掐死他。”马群耀的表情陷入一种奇异的沉醉之色：“你不知道，就在刚才，我也想着是不是要掐死他比较好。但是奶妈说，那孩子的眼睛像你。”他突然就伤感起来：“我都没有见过那八年的你是什么模样。”  
林祎凯将一身罪孽的恶人抱进怀中，轻轻拍着他的背。  
马群耀也紧紧抱住林祎凯，带着一身的血与罪，抱住心中最干净最美好的璞玉。


	52. Chapter 52

林祎凯初嫁入马家时，日子并不能说好过，也不能说不好过。虽然有马老爷的点头，他终究只是一个上不得台面的男妻，再如何也不能跟其他人一样享有马家的尊重。成亲的第二日，马老爷就拄着拐杖来到他房中，指着一碗汤药说马家家风严谨，不许他败坏名声，因此他日日都要喝马老爷特令厨房另外煮的汤药。  
大少爷告诉他这是下火的药，他起初不懂，喝的日子长了就渐渐明白过来。  
马老爷忌惮他身为男人的那一部分，给他专门要了一碗下火的凉药，三年五载地喝下去，就再不能人道了。  
他心中并未多么惊慌害怕，总之他是许了马群耀的，就算喝这药也没什么关系。  
然而在马家生活的难处并不只有这一条。  
马老太太也亲自去了他房间，叫了两个下人量身裁体做新衣裳，做出来的却是一件件的女装旗袍。林祎凯起初又惊又怒，可是经马群光一劝，念及要在这里等到马群耀回来，只能也忍下来了。  
他初次上妆时手法拙劣，分不清胭脂水粉的用处，涂了一个不伦不类的大花脸，叫马家的下人都暗暗笑他。到后来，他已经习惯每日晨起往自己的脸色涂脂抹粉，刻意挑选那些立领旗袍好遮住自己的喉结。他也渐渐习惯垂头避开别人的视线说话，将声音压低变得像女子一些。  
到后来他自己开始挑自己喜欢的衣服，即使选了圆领或荷叶领的旗袍，露出自己的喉结，也不会再有人怀疑他的性别，因为他的言行举止已经被调教得很合格，再不会有人疑心马家的大少奶奶是否称职。他同马群光作出一副恩爱夫妻的模样，人人都称赞他们是一对神仙眷侣。  
林祎凯也曾惶恐过，觉得跟马群光这样做有些不妥。人人都认为他和马群光恩爱，那马群耀回来以后，他们要如何自处呢？  
可是每每他动摇时，马群光就会说到时会给他一个新的身份，叫他无需担忧。  
他也只能等待。  
马群耀离家八年，并非跟家里全无联系。英国远在大洋彼岸，马群耀一个人难以扎根，总要跟家里有些联系。然而每次马群耀都只是跟马群宗联系，只因马群宗那里才有能打到外国的电话，马家是没有的。  
因此每一次马群宗来，林祎凯都十分期盼能从他口里听见马群耀的消息，他又不敢问，只能忍耐自己心中的思念和冲动。  
然而日子不会一帆风顺。  
几年后林祎凯再次被拎到了马家面前责罚，原因是他进门多年无所出，马家的人不知道大少爷的隐疾，更不知道马老爷日日赐大少奶奶下火的凉药，只当大少奶奶的肚皮不争气，进门多年都没有子嗣。  
马群光为了维护他，终于答应纳妾。  
妾室是二姨太亲自挑的姑娘，水灵灵的，长得标致极了，要紧的是身子骨好，一看就是一个好生养的。  
妾室一过门，马家的风就吹到了那妾室住的院子里。  
林祎凯暂时撇开了家里事情，松了口气，在自己的小院子里过自己的日子。他的下人急得不行，说那小妾生得一副狐媚样子，还总不来给大少奶奶请安，耀武扬威得很。林祎凯漠不关心，说有人伺候着大少爷最好不过。下人不懂大少奶奶的心思，只觉得大少奶奶是性子太软不愿争宠。  
他倒是想争，可是该争的人却不在这里。  
林祎凯过门后就被迫学起了女工，他也不能做别的事情打发时间，就只能绣各种字样。他到底不喜欢女儿家偏爱的花团锦簇，也不绣鸳鸯，就只是绣字，对着字帖绣一首首诗，绣的最好的是苏轼的那首《行香子·过七里濑》——  
一叶舟轻，双桨鸿惊。水天清、影湛波平。鱼翻藻鉴，鹭点烟汀。过沙溪急，霜溪冷，月溪明。  
重重似画，曲曲如屏。算当年、虚老严陵。君臣一梦，今古空名。但远山长，云山乱，晓山青。  
下人问他这是绣的什么意思。他摇头说没什么意思，只是觉得这诗好听。  
然而他记得这是马群耀教给他的第一首诗。  
他和马群耀坐在乌篷船头，经过两个人初遇的那座桥下，他的脚就在水里划出两条长长的波痕，岸头传来学子朗朗的读书声，他吃着龙须酥，羡慕地看着那些书堂里念诗的学子。马群耀说有什么好羡慕的，他也会读。于是两个人就在船头学那首诗。他背完以后不知道什么意思，马群耀就说这诗跟我们现在一样——他们就像诗中的人一样乘一叶小舟，荡着双桨，可惜这里没有诗中的远山连绵。  
没关系，等我们长大了，我带你去看远山长究竟是什么样的。  
还有云山乱，晓山青。  
他望着身边的少年，心却早已乱了。  
又是很久很久以后，久到那个一手遮天的马老爷突然就倒下了，他穿上了白色的孝衣，心却不可抑制地跳动起来。他想马群耀总该回来了吧？这是他父亲的大事，他一定会回来的。为着这个不可明说的理由，他比马家任何人都孝顺地守在灵堂前，在棺木面前跪了整整七日七夜。  
然而马群耀还是没有回来，他还是没有回来。  
这一跪叫马家的人真正接纳了他，真正将他看作是马家的大少奶奶，只因连马老太太都自认为做不到像他这样守整整七日，马老太太再如何厌恶他，也只能在礼仪孝道面前认了他。他花了六年的时间才真正嫁进了马家，然而他却病了，大病一场，将他所有的少年情怀都病了一场。  
你说，他还会回来吗？他问马群光。  
马群光不回答。  
他不会回来了，他再也不会回来了。林祎凯垂下头。  
他烧光了所有的绣样，火苗将那些诗笺都吞噬干净，火光映着他的脸庞，他看见那首诗在火苗里渐渐烧干净了，熄灭以后，只剩下一张云山乱的残破布绢。  
马群光倒是带他出去了一趟，他坐在繁华的商船上，看见远远的天色晕开山际边缘，连绵的山峰画出重重的曲线，云层和雾气夹杂不清，灰蒙蒙的烟色透着淡淡的青色。远山长，云山乱，晓山青，原来是这样的美景，可惜他身边的人却不再是跟他同坐乌篷船的那位少年郎。  
“我知道你要回来的时候，我不信。”林祎凯的声音很轻很轻，跟马群耀在一起的日子太快乐太奢侈，他几乎都要忘记那段日子的思念和痛苦了。那八年的时间是怎么熬过来的，他现在想起也觉得惊讶。“我以为是大少爷又在哄我，可是你真的回来了，我倒不知道该怎么面对你了。”  
他恐惧地摸着镜子里的脸，发现自己竟然已经不再是八年前的模样。  
我能剪头发吗？他问。  
马群光许了。  
于是他坐在梳妆台前，用剪刀剪去蓄了八年的长发，青丝落成秋霜，镜中的人终于依稀可见当年桥上少年的样子，然而眉眼间的气质却已经不在了，那双瞳孔一看就是带着满面愁容，丝毫不见当时年少的快意自在。  
阔别八年带来的是遥不可及的陌生和生疏，看见思念的心上人终于姗姗来迟再度踏进马家的门槛时，他眼中的欣喜和思念几乎都要溢出来。  
“……大嫂。”  
宛若一声惊雷。  
他不知道该摆出什么表情才好，只能自卑地低下头，下意识撩起耳边的鬓发：“群耀回来了。”他心中一怔，漫上丝丝的苦涩。长发能用剪刀剪去，可是撩发的动作却已经刻入了他的骨髓中，再改不了了。  
于是他听见对方熟悉的声音：“几年不见，大嫂倒是与我生分了不少。”  
他的心在那一刻碎裂成秋日的残枝败叶。


	53. Chapter 53

马群耀良久都没能再说出一句话来。他太患得患失了，只想着自己远在异国他乡是如何苦苦挨过这八年的思念，却忘记了林祎凯也是孤身一人挨过来的。  
没有谁比谁思念得少一些，更没有谁比谁爱得少一点，他们像两只愚蠢的蜘蛛，用尽整个身体编织一张巨大的蛛网将对方死死缠住，也将自己困在了里面。  
马群耀刚要开口，却被林祎凯用手指按住了嘴唇。  
“不要说对不起，我不想听这个。”  
马群耀握住林祎凯的手，吻了一下他的手背。  
“嫁给我，祎凯。”  
不伦不类的求婚，甚至都没有一点铺垫，却叫林祎凯直接在马群耀面前泣不成声。  
他们的婚礼终于在1933年的春天举办，这一年并不算是风调雨顺的一年——1933年是 世界经济大萧条最严重的一年；同年河北省发生巨大蝗灾；世界三大禁曲之首《黑色星期五》也是这一年被创造出来的；法国在这一年先后侵占南海九岛，林林总总都不算太美妙。然而正是因为这样的动荡时局下，才更显得这场亲事的可贵之处。  
他们没有宴请客人，就只是在自己的小家里面拜堂成亲。林祎凯重新披上了鲜红的嫁衣，盖上红盖头，朝新郎走去，新郎是他喜欢的人。阿莲抱着小公子站在一旁，孩子不明白什么叫结婚，却很喜欢满屋子都是大红的颜色，笑哈哈地拍着手，也不知道究竟是在乐什么。屋外的鞭炮噼里啪啦地响起，下人突然拿着一封信进来，说是寄给先生的信。  
马群耀拆开信封，跟林祎凯一起看，原来是远在南昌的马群宗寄来的信，信上并未费太多笔墨，只说战事吃紧，无暇来赴婚宴，叫他们安生过日子，附赠了一箱份子钱。马群耀叫人启了箱子，满满当当的全是枪支武器，也不知该说马群宗的这份彩礼送得不合规矩还是太合时局。  
他们没想到的是马群祖也捎来了信，信是从香港来的，拿到手里时还有淡淡的香水味道。林祎凯启了信展开看，马群祖也得知了他们成亲的消息，随信寄来了一本封存的册子，也不知写着是什么。信里先是寒暄了几句，恭贺他们新婚，紧接着含糊说起在香港过得还不错，苏茂贞有了身孕，正在考虑是不是要回上海安胎。有身孕的姑娘在娘家生产总不是个办法。  
“苏小姐怀孕了？”林祎凯有些惊讶，“她跟群祖如今感情很好了么？”  
“什么好不好的，不就是搭伙过日子么？”马群耀不耐烦地丢了信，“再不怀一个孩子，估计马群祖那家伙也要闹着纳妾了吧。”  
林祎凯便沉下脸色：“那你跟我也是搭伙过日子么？”  
马群耀赖皮地笑，去吻林祎凯的嘴巴：“我们跟他们又不一样。”他摸进林祎凯的衣服，说：“这里是不是又大了一点？”林祎凯脸一红，拍掉他吃豆腐的手：“别闹，还是白天呢。”他生产后身体太虚，一直没有奶水，起初还以为是因为双性的体质，幸好马群耀提前找了两个奶妈照顾孩子，倒也没什么大碍。可也不知道是不是因为产后补得太好，先是胸部起了些微妙的变化，虽然仍然看着平坦，弧度却隐隐有些像少女初发育的形状，到后来便觉得胸部有些堵塞的疼痛，好容易捱过去后，竟有了新鲜的奶水。  
每次提到这件事，林祎凯就羞得不愿见人。  
马群耀却很兴奋，每每都要凑上来讨奶水吃。林祎凯的身子没有发育好，就算有了奶水也只能挤出少少的半杯，根本不够孩子吃。马群耀就厚颜无耻地借着这个理由叫林祎凯不许给孩子喂奶吃，每天晚上都要拱在他胸前嘬完那些可怜的母乳。  
“可是我闻到味道了，你是不是又溢奶了？”身后的男人完全不懂什么叫适可而止，又凑了过来蠢蠢欲动地蹭着他的后面。  
林祎凯羞得脸都烧起来，踢了一脚马群耀，脚踝却被男人握住。  
马群耀的变态本性在婚后展现得淋漓尽致，不仅要用链子拴着林祎凯的脚踝，还不许林祎凯在屋内穿小衣。因此林祎凯的脚踝一握在他手里，他就能瞧见林祎凯旗袍下腿间的绝美风光。  
林祎凯瞧见马群耀骤然暗下的眼神，心道不好，却已经来不及了。  
阿莲望着紧闭的房门，叹了一口气。  
怀里的孩子不知道阿莲姐姐为什么叹气，嘬着手指嘿嘿笑，格外地玉雪可爱。奶妈说得很对，孩子长得像极了太太，尤其是那双眼睛，眼睫毛密得跟扇子一样。奶妈惋惜地收起剪刀，说是寻常的孩子为了眼睫毛长得浓密一些，都要在襁褓的时候剪一下眼睫毛，可是小少爷却用不着多此一举。  
阿莲低头哄着小少爷，心里忧愁地想太太今天究竟能不能跟先生定下来小少爷的名字，总不能让他们一直喊小少爷小少爷吧。  
什么都不懂的孩子看见窗外飞过一群白鸽，指着天空咿咿呀呀，十分兴奋。  
林祎凯捂着嘴唇，即使已经不是第一次跟马群耀做了，可是每一次都觉得马群耀身上那股疯劲叫他难以承受。自从他说马群耀不必在他面前扮演角色后，马群耀就像是得了什么免死金牌似的，每每作出过份的举止让他生气时，就扮出委屈的样子说“我就知道你不喜欢我这样”。  
林祎凯还能说什么呢？只能一退再退，直到马群耀用链子将他的双脚都锁在两边的床柱，自食其果。  
因为被锁住的关系，他就算再无法承受，都只能大敞着双腿承受男人的进犯。  
如今马群耀在床上的作风十分恶劣，下面堵着林祎凯的穴，上面还要吃着林祎凯的奶。  
林祎凯四肢都被束缚得挣脱不了，宛若一条砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割。  
马群耀就握着他发育起来的乳鸽，嘬着红艳的乳头吸本就不多的奶水。不知道是因为生育过后的缘故还是因为马群耀日夜折腾这两处，总之林祎凯照镜子时发现自己的两处茱萸都渐渐变成熟透的肉红色，乳晕也大了不少，一看就知道是被男人长期疼爱的样子。  
“唔……”林祎凯咬紧了下唇，生怕外面的人听见自己的呻吟。马群耀就故意掐着他的腰往最酸软的地方顶。林祎凯被顶得泪水涟涟，无助地喘着气叫他不要这样。然后马群耀就更加兴奋，粗壮的性器在紧致的穴里搅动起来，插得林祎凯泄了一次又一次，到最后哭着问能不能用嘴帮他。  
穴被磨肿了，一碰就疼，像发酵的红薯粉做的馒头。马群耀就揉着他的女穴插他后面，抱着他的一条腿侧面插进去，又开始新的一轮征伐。  
林祎凯这才恨自己为何生了这样一副身子，前后两张穴都被马群耀日夜亵玩，连偷懒的借口都寻不到。然而他也只能在心里偷偷想这件事，若叫马群耀知道他心里头的小九九，就又要被他用毛笔在女穴那里画梅花图案刁难他。  
终于某一天，也是在床榻之上，林祎凯突然推开马群耀，干呕了一声。  
两个人面面相觑，觉得这场景似曾相识。  
请来约翰医生来看，林祎凯又怀孕了。  
此后的故事便就如所有的美好传说一样落入大团圆的俗套结局。  
林祎凯生了一个女儿，长得却很像马群耀，脾性也像，三岁就喜欢捏死沟渠里的泥鳅或者掐死鸟巢里的雏鸟，甚至将一只死猫挂在了邻居墙头，把可怜的邻家老奶奶吓得发了几天高烧。和女儿截然相反，哥哥倒是随了林祎凯的性子，只是又要比林祎凯生得文静一些，只爱在屋子里念诗看书，男孩子偏爱的上树掏鸟等等一概不爱。  
他们也终于有了像样的名字，哥哥叫林远山，妹妹叫林云山。  
又过了数年，上海终于也陷入了战火之中，他们终于搬到了香港，在香港的庇护下开始新的生活。某天他们收到从前线来的一封信，是马家二少爷在前线杀敌壮烈牺牲的信，信里随着一根香烟，是马群宗生前最爱抽的那个国产香烟牌子。  
马群耀本懒得搭理，但拗不过林祎凯的要求，买了那支烟的牌子，替马群宗堆了一个衣冠冢。  
然而香港注定也不是最安全的地方。1941年12月25日，日军进犯香港，驻港英军无力抵抗，宣布投降。一家四口被迫借着约翰医生的人脉搭上去英国避难的飞机，从此上海和香港便再无人听说过马家的事迹。  
多年以后英国的某个华人家庭终于接到了来自中国的一封信。  
信中说日本战败了，中国赢了。  
说最小的弟弟一直守着马家的老宅，即使战火打到了家门口也未离开。然而弟弟未曾等到胜利的黎明，在日本投降的前一夜，死于和他哥哥一样的病。  
“阿爸，你怎么在哭？”林云山不解地看着展开信后的阿爸突然开始流泪。  
“没什么……”阿爸摸着女儿的头，“阿爸只是想家了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《云山乱》到此就彻底完结啦，感谢各位的厚爱  
> 大结局侧面交代了一下马群宗和马群祖的结局，怕有些宝贝没看懂，说明一下  
> 马群宗死在了战场上，没有尸首，所以只能捎来一封信告诉马家，说你们的孩子战死了  
> 马群祖是得了跟马群光一样的肺结核，肺结核是会传染的，但是那个年代的人不知道，也算是有一种冥冥之中的注定吧，偏偏是一个庶出的儿子跟嫡子的命运如此相似  
> 至于其他人，不管幸福如何，在那样的年代，活着就已经是最好的命运了


End file.
